Just Let It Be
by TankOTH90
Summary: The kids of One Tree Hill are all grown up, and now they are going through all the drama with their kids. *very interesting*.
1. Introduction

Just Let It Be

**Brooke Davis**- Fashion Designer. Owns a store called Clothes over Bros. 33  
**Lauren Davis-Scott**- 15 a Sophomore at Tree Hill High School. Is very much like Brooke. She is sensitive but has her dad's love for books and writing. She has  
medium brown hair and green eyes. She isn't that tall, and is very skinny, but filled with a ton of love.

**Lucas Scott**- Writer and Ravens basketball Coach 33  
**Peyton Scott**- She has her on record label called Red Bedroom Records. 33  
**Ellie Scott**- 14 and a Freshman at Tree Hill High School. She is like her mom. She loves to draw and definitely has her moods. She has blonde curly hair just like Peyton. She is also kinda tall and lanky like both her parents.  
**Kieth Scott**- 12 and loves basketball just like his dad. He has blonde hair like Lucas and is the total little jock.

**Nathan Scott**- Retired from the NBA because he blew his knee out. He is now assistant coach of Tree Hill High School. 33  
**Haley James-Scott**- She is an English teacher at Tree Hill High and a singer on the side. 33  
**James Lucas Scott**- 17 and is walking in his dad's footsteps by being the star player of the Ravens. He is tall and has the muscles like his dad. He has the blonde hair  
and good looks.  
**Ava Scott**- 15 and a Sophomore at Tree Hill High School. She is just like her mom with her witty and sarcastic personality. She has long brown hair and musical like her mom.  
**Izzy Scott**- 6 years old. She looks a lot like Nathan but hates basketball. She is the hyper of the group with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

**I don't own any of them except for the kids. There are a lot of similiar stories from the show but I changed a lot ****of things. Enjoy!**

(Okay I want to explain the whole Lucas and Brooke thing having a kid and all. Alright, they have a kid in high school but realize they just aren't in love with eachother. So they stay friends for the kid. Lucas and Peyton do get together and a night that goes a little crazy ends up with Peyton getting pregnant. Everyone sticks together and stays friends with one another. They need eachother.)


	2. Dad's Weekend

**At Tree Hill High Lauren and her boyfriend Ephram are arguing when Brooke pulls up to pick up Lauren. She breathes heavily when she see Lauren and Ephram going at it again. It was actually like this everytime she picked up Lauren and everytime Lauren told her it was nothing.**

**Lauren: **It's my dad's weekend. Why can't you just come hang out with me there?

**Lauren was getting tired of this constant arguing she and her boyfriend had going every time they seen eachother. She hated making him mad but it's not  
like she meant to do it, he just had a bad temper. She knew he wouldn't want to go to her dad's. Since they started dating Lucas didn't like it very much and  
he got angry everytime he seen them together. **

**Ephram: **I don't like your dad!  
**Lauren: **You seemed like you liked him the other day!  
**Ephram: **I was faking! Just go next weekend! **(Lauren began to walk away but Ephram grabs her arm) **I'm not done! **(Brooke honked the horn)  
Lauren: **Yeah, but I am. **(She walks to the car and gets in)  
Ephram: **Lauren!!

**Brooke: **Hey, what was that about?  
**Lauren: **Boys are stupid!  
**Brooke: **I seen him grab your arm. Are you okay?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, Mom, I'm fine..  
**Brooke: **You'd tell me otherwise?  
**Lauren: **Of course.

**Brooke knew better than she force her to talk about something she didn't want to talk about, since she was Brooke's daughter after all. So, she decided  
to just change the subject.**

**Brooke: **So, you ready to go to your dad's?  
**Lauren: **I guess so. When do you come back?  
**Brooke: **Tuesday. But I will only be four hours away if you need me.  
**Lauren: **Okay.

**Most girls at fifteen would love if their mom left them for almost four days but Lauren loved her mom and loved when she was around. Brooke's business though brought her on business trips she really had no choice to go on. So, while Brooke was away Lauren stayed at Lucas' along with Peyton who she actually did love a lot. She was like her second mom and she could talk to her about things, the way she could talk to Brooke, but I guess since they were best friends was she expecting not to? She also lived with her half-brother Keith and half-sister Ellie who she was close to. Lauren loved having a big family and wouldn't have it any other way.**

**They pulled into Lucas' house where Lucas and Keith were outside playing a game of basketball. Brooke and Lauren get out the car.**

**Lucas: **Hey!  
**Lauren: **Hey Dad!

**They hug eachother. Lucas and Lauren were actually very close. They had the same interest and they could actually talk about things unlike most fathers and daughters who would probably freak if they tried having a deep and meaningful conversation.**

Lucas: Peyton and Ellie went get dinner, but they'll be back soon.  
**Lauren: **K. **(Lauren takes the ball from Keith and shoots it)  
Keith: **Hey!

**Brooke: Lucas, can we talk?  
Lucas: Yeah, sure. (They walk off to the side) What's up?  
Brooke: When I was picking up Lauren from school I seen Lauren and Ephram arguing and when she tried to walk away he grabbed her arm. She said it was nothing but I can't  
believe it ..and..  
Lucas: And you want me to make sure she stays away from him?  
Brooke: Please, Luke?  
Lucas: No problem. She's my daughter,too. I won't let him hurt her.**

**Brooke: Thank you. Call me if you need anything. (She hugs Lucas.) Lauren. (Lauren walks over to her and Brooke hugs her.) Call me if you need me! I love you so much  
my angel!  
Lauren: I love you, too, Mom. Be careful!  
Brooke: I will. Bye!  
Lauren: Bye.**

They wave at eachother then Brooke drives off. They hated saying goodbye to eachother but they knew they would see one another again. It's just  
something you'll never get use to. Lucas runs over to them and takes the basketball out of Keith's hands and dunks it.

Later that day Lucas, Peyton, Ellie, Lauren, and Keith were finishing dinner and cleaning up.

Peyton: Lauren, how are you and what's his face? God! What's his name?!  
Lauren: (They can't help by laugh because she never remembers his name) Ephram. And we're okay.  
Peyton: Well, that's good.  
Keith: I'm done. Can I go?  
Lucas: Yeah.  
Lauren: Me too.  
Ellie: Me too. (They walk into the kitchen to put their plates away while Lucas and Peyton stay behind at the table)

**Lucas: **I have to talk to you.  
**Peyton: **About what?  
**Lucas: **When Brooke came to drop Lauren off she told me when she went pick Lauren up from school she seen Lauren and Ephram arguing. She said he pulled her arm.  
**Peyton: **What?  
**Lucas: **Yeah.  
**Peyton: **So, we need to watch them when they are together?  
**Lucas: **Well, preferably not have Ephram around her at all, but if he is then we need to watch her.  
**Peyton: **I kinda liked that kid.  
**Lucas: **You could never remember the boy's name! **(They started to laugh.)  
Peyton: **He has a stupid name!

**Up in Lauren's room she was on her computer when Ellie walks in.**

Ellie: Hey.  
**Lauren: **Oh, hey.  
**Ellie: **What are you doing?  
**Lauren: **Checking e-mails. What's up?  
**Ellie: **You seemed kinda weird when Mom mentioned Ephram. Is everything okay?  
**Lauren: **No. We keep arguing and he hates Dad.  
**Ellie: **There's nothing new there. Is he the one that gave you that bruise on your arm?

**She looks down at her arm not expecting to see a bruise so soon**

Lauren: I didn't even know I had a bruise, but yeah he grabbed my arm when we were arguing at school  
today. My mom seen us.  
**Ellie: **What did she say?  
**Lauren: **I just told her it was nothing.  
**Ellie: **Did he ever do anything else?  
**Lauren: **Sometimes.  
**Ellie: **Then it is something. Lauren!  
**Lauren: **Look, El, I'm trusting you not to say anything. I can take care of myself!  
**Ellie: **Yeah. I know you can.  
**Lauren:** Just don't tell Mom and Dad anything.  
**Ellie: **I won't. Just be careful.  
**Lauren: **I am.  
**Ellie: **I love you. Goodnight.  
**Lauren: **I love you, too, sis.

**With that Ellie walked out clearly frustrated with Lauren, but what could she do? Lauren didn't want anything else to happen to her just because other people  
knew what was happening to her. Ephram would probably kill her. Lauren looked down at her arm again and just started crying.**

The next day Lauren woke up from a text message that is from Ephram saying that he misses her. She doesn't say anything back, but just closes it and acts  
like she never read it. She gets up and heads downstairs to the kitchen where Lucas is cooking breakfast and Haley is sitting at the bar. Haley James-Scott, her famous aunt, was amazing. She was also Lauren's God-mother and Lauren couldn't have asked for a better one. Haley is always there for her for anything, like another mom. She was also a famous singer back in the day, but quit to have her family and do her second favorite thing, which is teaching kids.

Lauren: Aunt Haley! **(She hugs her.)  
Haley: **Hey!  
**Lauren: **Finally ran away from your family and needing my dad to make you breakfast?  
**Haley: **No! I was told my god-daughter was here and since she hasn't visited me in forever I thought this would be my best chance to see her.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry. I've been busy.  
**Haley: **It's okay. Just come around more. Izzy misses you!  
**Lauren: **I miss her! Ava told me she is always asking about me. I feel bad.  
**Haley: **Don't. We just miss seeing your face.  
**Lauren:** Well, I'm suppose to hang out with Ava today so I'll come by.  
**Haley: **Alright. Great! Well, I'm sure they are all up and looking for me. **(She kisses Lauren on the head.) **See you later. Bye, Luke!  
**Lucas: **Bye Hales.  
**Lauren: **Later.

**Haley leaves and Lauren takes her spot on the stool. She picks up the newspaper and starts reading it. Lucas looks at her completely confused and laughs.**

Lucas: Since when do you read the paper?  
**Lauren: **Well, since it's sitting here in front of me being unread.  
**Lucas: **Funny.  
**Lauren: **I know. That smells really good by the way.  
**Lucas: **Thank you and it's finished. **(He puts a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Lauren.)  
Lauren: **Thank you. So, everyone is still sleeping?  
**Lucas: **It's ten. Of course they are! You and me are the only ones who are up by nine.  
**Lauren: **I just don't like wasting my day.  
**Lucas: **So, how's school going? **(He sits next to her.)  
Lauren: **I'm passing if that's what you wanted to know.  
**Lucas: **Good. You are very smart.  
**Lauren: **So I've been told my whole life.

**Peyton walks downstairs with her hair all on one side of her head. She was definitely not a morning person but knew she would have to start forcing herself  
up now that she had kids. Lauren and Lucas laugh to themselves when they see her.**

Lucas: Good morning, beautiful.  
**Peyton: **Coffee. **(She pours herself some coffee and takes a sip like it was her last)  
Lucas: **Ellie and Keith up?  
**Peyton: **Probably not.

**Lauren gets up and brings her plate to the sink.**

Lauren: I'll get them.  
**Peyton: **Thanks Lauren. **(She kisses Lauren on her head.)  
Lauren: **It's not a problem. **(She makes her way upstairs.)  
Peyton: **She's a good kid.  
**Lucas: **Yes, she is.

**Later at Nathan and Haley's. Lauren walks in without knocking because with that being her third home she really didn't see a point. Nathan was in the  
living room watching some basketball game so Lauren sits next to him.**

Lauren: How's the team my favorite NBA Uncle?  
**Nathan: **Who are you?  
**Lauren: **I've been busy!  
**Nathan: (He laughs) **I missed you, kid.  
**Lauren: **Of course you did.  
**Izzy: **Lauren!!

**Izzy was probably the most energetic kid anyone has ever seen. She was attached to Lauren and Brooke and sometimes she was mistaken as Brooke's  
child with everyone thinking Nathan had an affair.**

Nathan: So did she.  
**Lauren: **Hey Iz.  
**Izzy: **Where have you been? I have soo much to tell you!  
**Lauren: **Well, you know I love your gossip so spill!

**Izzy's 1st grade gossip, believe it or not, was actually very interesting.**

At the mall, Lauren and Ava are walking around just looking into store windows.

Ava: Only three weeks and three days left.  
**Lauren: **Until what?  
**Ava: **School is out! Hello Summer!  
**Lauren: **Well, I haven't been counting down the days unlike you.  
**Ava: **I'm just fed up with school. I'm definitely my dad's kid when it comes to that.  
**Lauren: **I definitely could use a vacation.  
**Ava: **I hear ya. So, Ephram texted me this morning.  
**Lauren: **What did he want?  
**Ava: **He wanted to know where you were. I told him I didn't know.  
**Lauren: **Good. Thanks.  
**Ava: **When are you going to break up with that loser?  
**Lauren: **Sometimes he is good.  
**Ava: **Yeah and sometimes he is slapping you.  
**Lauren: **Now you know he hasn't done that in a long time.  
**Ava: **Still doesn't make him good.  
**Lauren: **He texted me, too.  
**Ava: **What did he say?  
**Lauren: **He misses me.  
**Ava: **And what did you say back?  
**Lauren: **Nothing.  
**Ava: **That explains why he texted me. Look, you are not only my cousin but you're my best friend and you can trust me, but if he hurts you again then I'm telling.  
**Lauren sees Ephram in a store and quickly turns around so that he doesn't see her.**

Lauren: We have to go.  
**Ava: **Why?  
**Lauren: **He's here.  
**Ava:** Come on. **(They start walking the opposite direction)**

Lauren and Ava walk into Lauren's house where Peyton is in the kitchen on the phone arguing with someone.

Peyton: Look, my band needs the studio time so if you can't make it happen then you won't see that five grand going your way. Goodbye!

**Peyton hangs up the phone clearly angry. Did we forget to mention that her record label is really popular?**

Lauren: You handled that well. You have a new band?  
**Peyton: **Thanks and yeah. They are pretty awesome.  
**Ava: **What kind of music?  
**Peyton: **Indie-rock. So, what are you girls up to?  
**Lauren: **Just hanging around. Where's Dad?  
**Peyton: **Ravens have practice so he brought Keith along.  
**Lauren: **And Ellie?  
**Peyton: **Upstairs. She locked herself in her room working on a drawing. She seriously giving me flashbacks of myself.  
**Lauren: **So, please tell me you are having an all ages night tonight?  
**Peyton: **I am having an all ages night tonight.  
**Lauren: **Good!

**Ellie comes downstairs looking pretty satisfied with herself.**

Peyton: You finished?**Ellie: **Yeap.  
**Peyton: **Can I see it?  
**Ellie: **Did you really just ask me that?**Peyton: **Guess not.  
**Lauren: **Come with us to find something to wear tonight.

**She pulls Ellie by the arm and the three girls go upstairs to Lauren's room. Peyton sighs and picks up the phone again to argue with another studio producer.**

A little while later Lauren is standing at her closet like she has been doing for about 30 minutes while Ava and Ellie are looking through magazines.

Ellie: Do you think Ephram will be there?  
**Lauren: **Maybe. But I will be around people.  
**Ava: **Very true. We won't let him get to you.  
**Peyton: (She yells from downstairs.) **Lauren, your mom is on the phone!  
**Lauren: **K! Thanks! **(She picks up her phone.) **Hey Mom!  
**Brooke: **Hey Angel. How's everything?  
**Lauren: **Fine. I'm just getting ready to go to Tric. What are you doing?  
**Brooke: **Taking a break. It's crazy here. I miss you!  
**Lauren: **I miss you, too, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Alright. I love you so much and I will call you tomorrow. Have fun tonight.  
**Lauren: **Okay. I love you, too. **(She hangs up.)**

Later they were all about to leave for Tric.

Peyton: Girls, come on!  
**Lauren: **Coming!

**They all run downstairs. Lauren was dressed in a skirt and very cute Clothes over Bros top, Ava was in jeans and a nice top, and so was Ellie.**

Lucas: Don't you think that skirt is a little too short?  
**Lauren: **Dad..!  
**Lucas: **I'm just saying. Look Ellie and Ava are in jeans. Don't you have something similiar?  
**Lauren: **My whole wardrobe is Clothes over Bros so unless you want to give me a lecture..  
**Lucas: **Let's go.

**At Tric the music was playing and people were dancing. Lauren, Ava, and Ellie were walking around scoping out the hot guys.**

Ava: I so wish we were old enough to buy drinks.  
**Lauren: **I know. I could use one..or four!  
**Ellie: **I highly doubt we would get far with it since all our parents are here. Hey, Lauren, your friend Alex is coming over here.  
**Alex: **Hey Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Hey Alex. Having fun?  
**Alex: **Now I am. How is your weekend going?  
**Lauren: **Good. I'm at my dad's. Your's?  
**Alex: **Good. Ephram came with you?  
**Lauren: **No, but I haven't seen him.  
**Ava: **You spoke too soon. **(They see Ephram walking their way.)  
Alex: **I'll talk to you later. **(He walks away and Ephram takes his place.)**

**Ephram: **I been trying to get in touch with you.  
**Lauren: **Hey, to you, too.  
**Ephram: (He pulls her away from Ava and Ellie.) **Where have you been?  
**Lauren: **At my dad's, Ephram. The place you didn't want to show your face at. The place I told you I was gonna be for the weekend.  
**Ephram: **You could have answered my text.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry. I been busy. **(He grabs her arm.) **Ephram! **He sees Ava and Ellie looking at him and walks away when the girls take his place.**

Ava: Are you okay?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. I'm great. **(She walks away.)**

Later that night Lauren was sitting by herself when Ephram comes up to her with a drink. She just stares at him.

Ephram: Lauren, I'm sorry! Really! I just been stressed out and taking it out on you.  
**Lauren: **And you think a drink will make up for it?  
**Ephram: **It's alcohol. It's for you.  
**Lauren: **How'd you get it?  
**Ephram: **Fake Id. Remember?  
**Lauren: **Yeah.  
**Ephram: **Drink it please..  
**Lauren: **Fine. **(She chugs it.)  
Ephram: **Wow.  
**Lauren: **Get another.**Ephram: **You got it. **Later Lauren had a few more drinks making her completely oblivious to what was going on around her. She started stumbling over.**

Ephram: We can't let your family see you like this. Let's go upstairs.  
**Lauren: **Ephram.**Ephram: **It's okay.

**They head upstairs to the extra room Peyton had that she made into a bedroom a long time ago. Ephram lays Lauren down on her back and starts  
undressing her.**

Lauren: What are you doing?  
**Ephram: **I'll be quick. **(He kisses her chest once it is fully revealed.)**

**Lauren: **Stop! **(He pulls her pants off of her and spreads her legs apart.) **Please stop! **(She starts to cry.)  
Ephram: **It will only hurt for a second. Now shut up! **(He covers her mouth.)**

Hours later Ephram had left the room leaving Lauren in the corner helpless and huddled up scared and naked. There was blood everywhere from him beating  
her and tearing her apart. She was confused and scared, but she didn't want anyone to find her. She was embarassed. Downstairs everyone had pretty

**much left leaving Peyton and Haley there to clean up a little before they headed home themselves.**

Peyton: Have you seen Lauren?  
**Haley: **She didn't go home with Lucas?**Peyton: **I don't remember seeing her leave. Let me call.  
**She takes out her phone and dials Lucas' number. He picks up.**

Lucas: Hey, you're on your way home?  
**Peyton: **Yeah, but is Lauren with you?  
**Lucas: **No. I thought she'd stayed with you?  
**Peyton: **I haven't seen her but I also haven't looked upstairs so she could be there. I was just calling to make sure.  
**Lucas: **I'm coming. **(He hangs up.)  
Peyton: **I'll go look upstairs.  
**Haley: **I'll go look in your office.

**Peyton goes upstairs to look for Lauren. She checks all the bathrooms and then she goes for the extra room but it's locked.**

Peyton: Lauren? Lauren, are you in there? Open the door!  
**Haley: **What's going on?  
**Peyton: **The door is locked. **Haley: (She bangs on the door.) **Lauren, open the door! It's Aunt Haley!  
**Peyton: **Watch out. **(Peyton kicks open the door.)  
Haley: **Wow.  
**Peyton: **I work out. Lauren?

**They walk in and look around the room. It was mess. Peyton turns around and sees Lauren huddled in the corner naked and crying. They run to her.**

Peyton: Lauren! God, what happened!?**Haley: **Who did this to you? **(Lauren just stares at them.)  
Peyton: **Let's get her dress. **(They put Lauren's clothes on her when suddenly Lucas walks in.)  
Lucas: **Peyton? **(He sees Lauren and runs to her.) **Lauren! What happend to her!?  
**Peyton: **We don't know..  
**Haley: **Lauren, can you talk to us? Please sweetie? We need to know what happened. **(Lauren starts crying and hyperventilating.)  
Lucas: **Lauren, I need you to breathe slower, baby. **(Lucas tries to pick her up but she jumps back and starts screaming.)  
Lauren: **No! No! No! No! No!

**Everything went black from there. Lauren didn't know where she was. She was lost. She was scared. He did this to her. He broke her.**

At the hospital Lucas, Peyton, and Haley were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. When he finally did everyone jumped up.

Lucas: How is she?!  
**Doctor: **She is awake, but in critical condition. We did a pelvic exam and she was very torn up which was causing the bleeding. We were able to fix everything. I see no problem  
with her not being able to have children in the future. She has two fractured ribs and that's about it. She is very lucky.  
**Lucas: **Can we see her?  
**Doctor: **Of course.**Peyton: **Did anyone call Brooke?  
**Haley: **She is on her way. **They all walked into Lauren's room where she was just laying there staring off. Lucas was the first to walk up to her.**

Lucas: Hey Lauren. **(He tries to take her hand but she moves and doesn't look at him.)  
Lauren: **Where's Aunt Haley?

**Lucas just looks at her in sadness and walks back to where Peyton and Haley are standing.**

Lucas: She wants you.

**Haley nods and walks over to Lauren.**

Haley: Hey sweetie. You need anything?  
**Lauren: **My mom always lays with me when I'm not feeling good.  
**Haley: **I called her and she is on her way here.**Lauren: **Will you lay with me?  
**Haley: **Of course.

**Haley got in the bed with Lauren and wraps her arms around her. Lauren lays her head on Haley's chest and just closes her eyes. Lucas and Peyton are  
watching the scene from the doorway when the doctor walks up from behind them.**

Doctor: She is going through a lot. Be prepared. Let her talk when she is ready, but the sooner we know who did this the sooner he will get caught.  
**Peyton: **When can she go home?  
**Doctor: **I see no problem with her going home today. She needs to be in a place where she feels safe, but make sure she gets a lot of rest. I'll give you some medication for her but  
hold on to it.  
**Lucas: **Thank you. **(The doctor walks out of the room.) **I am going to kill whoever did this to her.  
**Peyton: **Luke, she will talk. We will catch whoever did this to her. I promise.  
**Lucas: **She can't even look at me.**Peyton: **You know she doesn't mean it.  
**Lucas: **Did you talk to Brooke? She needs Brooke.  
**Peyton: **She'll be here in the morning. **(They walk up to Lauren and Haley.) **Hey sweetie. Your mom will be home in the morning.**Lucas: **And we can take you home right now if you want.  
**Lauren: (She looks up at Haley.) **Will you stay with me?  
**Haley: **Sweetie, whatever you need I am here, but you know Peyton and your dad will be around.  
**Lauren: **Please? **(It broke their heart hearing Lauren beg.)  
Haley: **Okay.  
**Lucas: **Let's go home.

**They were driving home from the hospital with Haley and Lauren in the backseat and Peyton in the front and Lucas driving. Lauren sat looking out the **

**window thinking of what happened earlier that night. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and Haley noticed she was turning pale.**

Haley: Uh, Luke, you may need to pull over.  
**Lucas: **How come? **(He looks in the rearview mirror at Lauren who looked like she was going to throw up or pass out any minute now.) **Hold on, babygirl!

**As soon as Lucas stopped the car Lauren jumped out and empty all that she had in her stomach. Haley stood next to her rubbing her back and holding her  
hair up. It killed them to see Lauren like this and to just think about what she had probably gone through just made them so angry. After, Lauren felt a little**

**better and they got in the car again to head home. Lucas walked in carrying a sleeping Lauren, who in a instant fell asleep as soon as they got back in the car,**

**upstairs to her room to lay her down in her bed.**

Lauren: Mom?  
**Haley: **She's on her way, baby. **(Haley sat down next to Lauren and looked up at Lucas.) **I'll stay with her and change her.  
**Lucas: **Thank you, Haley. I'm glad she has you. **(He hugs Haley.)  
Haley: **You're welcome. **(Lucas smiles and walks out.) **Alright, let's put you in some clean clothes.

**She starts undressing Lauren revealing fresh bruises that were forming and cuts that went across her stomach. She traced her hand over them and **

**decided she needed to clean them before they got infected.**

**Downstairs all three of them are in the kitchen talking and drinking coffee. Haley is on the phone with Nathan.**

**Haley: **Yeah. I'll be home whenever Brooke gets back. I love you. **(She hangs up.)  
Lucas: **Haley, you don't have to do this.  
**Haley: **I want to and anyways I don't have the heart to leave her.  
**Lucas: **Thank you.  
**Peyton: **Who could do this to her?  
**Haley: **Who was she with?  
**Ellie: **I know.

**They look up at Ellie who was coming down the stairs. She stands near Peyton.**

Peyton: Hey, what are you doing up?  
**Ellie: **I should have to you this when I found out.  
**Lucas: **What is it, Ellie?  
**Ellie: **Ephram is violen and has been hitting her.  
**Haley: **Oh god.  
**Ellie: **I don't know if it was him that hurt her tonight but you needed to know. **(Peyton wraps her arms around Ellie.)  
Peyton: **Thank you, but you should have told us sooner.  
**Ellie: **I know, but Lauren said she wasn't going to see him again.

**They all just sat and looked at one another. **

**The next morning Lucas was making breakfast for everyone when Haley comes downstairs. **

**Lucas: **Morning.**Haley: **Morning  
**Lucas: **How is she?  
**Haley: **She is still sleeping. How could someone do this? How could Ephram hit her?  
**Lucas: **I don't know, but he will have something coming for him.

**Lauren comes downstairs still looking pretty beat up and exhausted.**

Haley: Hey. How are you feeling?  
**Lauren: **Headache.  
**Lucas: **Here you go. **(He gives her plate of food and Lauren just looks at it then sets it down.)  
Lauren: **Yeah, I don't think I can eat.  
**Haley: **Lauren, do you remember last night?  
**Lauren: **Unfortunately I do. Someone slipped me something.  
**Lucas: **You don't remember who?

**Lauren just looks somewhere else. Ellie comes downstairs looking pretty scared.**

Ellie: Hey, how are you?  
**Lauren: **Do you see my face? That should explain everything.  
**Ellie: **I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm going lay down.  
**Haley: **I'm here if you need to talk.  
**Lauren: **Thanks Aunt Haley.

**Lauren hugs Haley then goes upstairs.**

Lucas: Am I doing something wrong?  
**Haley: **No, Luke.  
**Lucas: **Then how come she can talk to you but not me?  
**Haley: **She can't talk to me!  
**Lucas: **But she wants you around!  
**Haley: **Because I didn't hurt her. You're a guy, Luke! Right now every guy has hurt her.  
**Ellie: **Where's Mom and Keith?

**Ellie hated when people faught around her so she decided just to change the subject.**

Lucas: I seen Keith to your Aunt Haley's and your mom is picking up your Aunt Brooke.  
**Haley: **You know Ellie you did a really brave thing by telling us about Ephram.  
**Ellie: **Yeah, I know. I just don't think Lauren will feel the same way.  
**Lucas: **Brooke was right. I promised to keep her safe and I didn't. I said I would watch her!  
**Haley: **Luke, you didn't know this would happen. None of us did!

**Suddenly the door swings open and Brooke runs in followed by Peyton.**

Brooke: Where is she?  
**Lucas: **She's upstairs. Brooke..  
**Brooke: **Not now, Lucas.

**Brooke runs upstairs to Lauren's room where Lauren is laying down in her bed whimpering.**

Brooke: Lauren? **(She sits on the bed next to Lauren.) **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **Mom! You came home!

**Brooke starts tearing up. She grabs Lauren and holds her close to her.**

Brooke: Of course I did. Look at me. **(She looks at Lauren's cuts and bruises on her face.) **Oh, baby..  
**Lauren: **Can we go home?

**Her eyes were almost pleading to Brooke. She just needed to get away from the people who found her. She was embarassed by the way they found her.  
She needed to be around her mom. She wanted to be three again and just cling to her mom's side forever.**

Brooke: Of course. Let's go. **(They go downstairs.) **We are gonna go home.  
**Lauren: **Bye Peyton. Ellie; Dad. **(They all hug.)  
Lucas: **Call me. I love you.  
**Lauren: **Bye Aunt Haley. Thanks.  
**Haley: **Bye sweet girl. **(They hug.)  
Brooke: **Thank you, Haley. **(They hug.) **I'll call you later.

**Later that day Brooke and Lauren are sitting in the living room eating Chinese. Lauren looks over to her mom.**

Lauren: I'm glad you're home.

**Brooke puts her arm around her daughter and smiles at her.**

Brooke: Me too.

**They continue to watch tv and eat Chinese.**


	3. Crazy Nanny

**It was a Saturday morning in the Naley home. Everyone had pretty much become very busy through out the past weeks and Haley and Nathan decided that they needed more help around the house, so they hired a nanny. The kids have yet to meet her and today was going to be the day they did. Haley was very apprehensive on how the kids would react to her. Everyone in the house was up but Ava, who like her dad liked to sleep in, so Haley walked into her room and layed next to her.**

**Haley:** Avaaa.. (Ava threw the blankets above her head.) Wake up.  
**Ava:** I quit life.  
**Haley:** Well, could you not quit life today because I really need you.

**When she heard that Ava quickly pulled the covers off of her because it was rare that Haley was asking her for help.**

**Ava: **For what?  
**Haley: **The new nanny is coming today.  
**Ava: **Mom, is that really necessary? I mean Izzy is in school now.  
**Haley: **But I need extra help for after school.  
**Ava: **Why?  
**Haley: **If I tell you something can you promise me you won't say anything? Your dad, Aunt Peyton, and Aunt Brooke are the only ones who know.  
**Ava: **I promise.  
**Haley: **I'm singing again.  
**Ava: **Seriously?  
**Haley: **Yeah, and Peyton is helping me.  
**Ava: **That's great, Mom, but I can help with after school chores.  
**Haley: **But you can't drive.  
**Ava: **Only because someone is refusing to teach me.

**Ava gives her a very mean look which was just making her look more and more like Haley.**

**Haley: **I wonder who that is.  
**Ava:** Yeah, me too.  
**Haley: **We should get up.  
**Ava: **Look around, Mom. Everything will be different soon.

**Haley looks at Ava and kisses her on her cheek. What they didn't know was that everything was going to be different, but what scared Ava the most was just not having her parents around like they were before.**

**Downstairs Nathan is making breakfast for everyone when Haley comes down.**

**Nathan:** Is Ava up?  
**Haley: **Yeah, she is getting dressed. She is against having a Nanny, Nathan.  
**Nathan: **She'll see it is for the best.  
**Haley: **I hope we are doing the right thing. **(The doorbell rings.)  
Nathan: **We are.

**He opens the door to reveal the very good looking Nanny. She was a little taller than Haley with long brown hair and killer body.**

Carrie: I'm on time, right?  
**Haley: **Yes, of course, Carrie.  
**Nathan: **I'll get the kids. **(He goes upstairs into the hallway in front of the kid's room.) **The Nanny is here. Let's go!

**Ava walks out her room apparentely not happy about all of this.**

**Ava:** Already? I was going to go see Lauren.  
**Nathan: **You can call her later. Izzy! James!  
**Izzy: **Yes, Daddy?  
**Nathan: **Come on, Munchkin. Let's go meet your new Nanny. **(He picks her up.)  
Jamie: **Dad, I wanted to go to the Rivercourt!  
**Nathan: **After.  
**Ava: **So, he can leave, but I can't!? That's not fair!  
**Nathan: **Let's go.

**Nathan comes downstairs carrying Izzy with Jamie and Ava walking slowly behind him. He puts Izzy down.**

**Haley: **Carrie, these are my kids: Jamie, Ava, and Izzy.  
**Carrie: **Hi guys!  
**Jamie: **It's nice to meet you, but I really have to go practice.  
**Carrie: **It's okay.  
**Jamie:** Thanks.  
**Haley: **Jamie!

**Jamie walks out before Haley could stop him.**

**Carrie:** It's cool. I'm sure I won't be seeing him too much anyway.  
**Nathan: **Probably not.  
**Ava: **So, Jamie can go play basketball but I can't go see Lauren?  
**Haley: **I need you.  
**Ava: **You keep saying that.  
**Izzy: **Do you want to see my room?  
**Carrie: **Sure. I'd love to. If that's okay?  
**Haley: **Yeah. Go ahead.  
**Nathan: **Lead the way, Iz.

**Izzy grabs Carrie's hand and they go upstairs.**

**Izzy: **Come on!  
**Ava:** This is so unfair!  
**Nathan: **You could be a little nicer.  
**Ava: **Dad, I can't believe you are agreeing to this!  
**Nathan: **It's the best thing for us right now. I promise.  
**Haley: **Just take a little while and see how it goes.  
**Ava: **Fine. I'm going for a walk. **(Ava walks out.)  
****Nathan: **Just give her time.  
**Haley: **She is so stubborn like you!  
**Nathan: **But beautiful like you.

**He pulls Haley to him and kisses her.**

**Haley: **Nathan, the Nanny is upstairs.  
**Nathan: **Good. She can keep Izzy entertained.

**They start making out.**

**At the Rivercourt, Jamie is shooting around when Ava walks up and sits on the bench.**

**Jamie: **They let you out?  
**Ava: **I sorta just walked out. How do you feel about this Nanny?  
**Jamie: **Mom and Dad need help, Ava.  
**Ava: **They have us.  
**Jamie: **Yeah, but we can't always watch Izzy.  
**Ava: **Fine.  
**Jamie: **What?  
**Ava: **I'll give Carrie a chance.  
**Jamie: **Good. You know she is kinda hot.  
**Ava: **Jamie! God! **(They start laughing.)**

**Later Jamie and Ava walk in the quiet house where it sounded like everyone was in their rooms. **

**Jamie: **Goodnight Sis.  
**Ava: **Night, Jamie.

**Jamie headed upstairs and Ava was about to do the same until she heard music coming from the extra guest room they had downstairs that they made into****a type of music studio. She knew it had to be her mother playing the piano since Nathan clearly had no skills when it came to playing an instrument. She ****walked in the room where she seen Haley sitting in front of the piano. When Ava was little only Haley's voice would calm her down and put her to sleep, ****which it still kinda does. Ava sits next to her and Haley stops playing.**

**Haley: **Hey sweetie. Where did you go?  
**Ava: **I just went hang out with Jamie. Mom?  
**Haley: **Hm?  
**Ava: **I will give Carrie a chance.

**Haley smiles at Ava and puts her arm around her then kisses her on her forehead.**

**Haley: **Thank you.

**Ava starts playing the piano which makes Haley smile even more and she joins in. Haley was glad she passed down her talent to her daughter like Nathan****passed down his to Jamie. They could sit there and play the same tune forever if they could.**

**The next day Ava is in the kitchen making breakfast for herself. Carrie knocks on the door and walks in. She sees Ava and smiles at her. Carrie got a weird****vibe from Ava and was just hoping one day that she would accept her.**

**Carrie: **Hi, Ava.  
**Ava: **Hi.  
**Carrie: **Your parents told me to be here at nine.  
**Ava: **Well, it looks like you're on time. Good job.  
**Carrie: **You don't like me, you do?  
**Ava: **I don't know you.  
**Carrie:** I'm just here to help out.  
**Ava: **And I promised my mom I would give you a chance, so that's what I'm doing.  
**Carrie: **Thank you.

**Haley and Nathan come downstairs with Izzy.**

**Izzy: **Carrie's here!  
**Carrie: **Hey cutie.

**Izzy runs and hugs Carrie. Haley and Nathan kiss Ava on the head.**

**Nathan: **I hope Ava is being nice.  
**Ava: **Daddy, I'm always nice. **(They laugh.) **That hurts.  
**Carrie: **So, what do you two have planned for today?  
**Nathan: **Well, Jamie and I are going to the gym so you don't have to worry about him.

**Haley: **And Ava, we haven't seen Brooke or Lauren in almost a week, so how would you like to go over there and visit them?  
**Ava: **Really?! **(Haley nods.) **Ah! Thank you! I love you! I'm going get ready!

**She hugs Haley then runs upstairs. **

**Carrie: **I think that's the first time since I been here I seen her smile.  
**Haley: **Yeah, she just has to get use to you being here.  
**Izzy: **Mommy, am I staying here with Carrie?  
**Haley: **Sure. If you want? You can do whatever you want.  
**Izzy: **Yay! Can I go swimming?  
**Haley: **Go put your suit on.  
**Izzy: **Carrie, will you come with me?  
**Carrie: **Of course. Let's go.  
**Haley: **Thank you.  
**Carrie: **It's no problem.

**Izzy and Carrie go upstairs. Nathan puts her arms around Haley's waist.**

**Nathan: **Give Lauren a big hug for me.  
**Haley: **I will.

**Jamie runs downstairs.**

**Jamie: **Come on, Dad.  
**Haley: **Jamie, breakfast!  
**Jamie: **I'll get lunch. **(He runs out.)**

**Haley: **He was so much easier when he was five. **(They kiss.)  
****Nathan: **We will get something on the way there.  
**Haley: **Thank you. Be careful.

**Nathan leaves and Haley makes her way upstairs.**

**Haley and Ava pull up at Brooke's. Ava runs to the door and knocks on it as many times as she can until Brooke opens it.**

**Ava: **Aunt Brooke! **(They hug.)  
****Brooke: **Hey girly. I missed you!  
**Ava: **I missed you, too. **(They walk in.)  
****Haley: **Hey Brooke.  
**Brooke: **Hales. **(They hug.)  
****Haley: **How's our girl?  
**Brooke: **Better, actually. Lauren, we have visitors!

**Lauren runs downstairs. Here bruises were slowly fading but you could still see some of her cuts.**

**Lauren: **Ava!  
**Ava: **Lauren! I missed you! **(They hug.)  
****Lauren:** I missed you, too. Hey, Aunt Haley. **(She and Haley hug.)  
****Haley: **Hey sweetie.  
**Lauren: **Let's go upstairs. **(They run upstairs.)  
****Haley: **So, did she ever tell you who did it?  
**Brooke: **No. I'm just letting her get better and not force anything on her. I want her to talk to me when she is ready.  
**Haley: **Yeah. Has she talked to Lucas?  
**Brooke: **They came by but she didn't want to see anyone. It's still hard for her to sleep in her own bed so she sleeps with me.

**In Lauren's room, Ava and Lauren are sitting on the bed talking.**

**Ava: **So, how are you feeling?  
**Lauren: **Physically better, but emotionally I'm a mess.  
**Ava: **Can you tell me who did it?  
**Lauren: **Ava..  
**Ava: **Was it Ephram? **(Lauren nods.) **Did you tell your mom?  
**Lauren: **I'm not ready and you can't tell your's either!  
**Ava: **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **Promise me, Ava!  
**Ava: **Fine. I promise.

**At the gym, Nathan and Jamie are working out. By the looks of them you would think they were twins except for the fact that Jamie had blonde hair like his ****Uncle Lucas.**

**Nathan: **So, what do you think of Carrie?  
**Jamie: **She is pretty hot.  
**Nathan: **Jamie.  
**Jamie: **Kidding..sort of. No, she's alright.  
**Nathan: **Has Ava talked to you about her?  
**Jamie: **She just doesn't trust her. She just has a bad feeling about everything.  
**Nathan: **She doesn't know her.  
**Jamie: **Neither do you and Mom.

**Nathan knew Jamie was right but they just had to get use to Carrie. They needed her.**

**At the house, Haley and Ava walk outside to the pool where Izzy and Carrie are swimming.**

**Izzy: **Mommy, you're back!  
**Haley: **Yes, I am. Are you having fun?  
**Izzy: **Yeah! Carrie let me jump in twice!  
**Haley: **Very cool!  
**Izzy: **Come in with me!  
**Haley: **No, that's okay, but I bet Ava would get in with you.  
**Ava: **But.. **(Haley pushes her into the pool.) **Thanks a lot, Mom.  
**Haley: **You're welcome.

**They all start laughing except for Ava. Ava gets out along with Carrie and wrings out her clothes.**

**Ava: **I'm gonna go change since my mother lost her mind. **(She pushes Haley in.) **But I guess I have, too.  
**Haley: **Oh, you are in so much trouble!

**Ava laughs and jumps in on the side of Haley splashing her.**

**Carrie: **I'll go get more towels.

**She walks inside when Nathan and Jamie are walking out. They see Haley and Ava fully clothed in the pool and are completely confused.**

**Nathan: **What's going on?  
**Izzy: **Daddy, get in!  
**Jamie: **Why are you in your clothes?  
**Ava: **Because Mom thought it would be funny and pushed me in!  
**Izzy: **Daddy, get in. Mommy and Ava are!  
**Nathan: **Oh, I don't know.  
**Haley: **Oh, come on!

**Jamie and Nathan look at eachother and start trying to push eachother in, but they both end up falling in at the same time. Everyone starts laughing and ****splashing eachother. It was definitely a family picture moment and the most fun they've had in awhile. ****Later that day Nathan and Haley are sitting in the living room. Haley is grading pictures while Nathan is going over game plays.**

**Nathan: **So, how is Lauren?  
**Haley: **She's better.  
**Nathan: **Do they know who did it?  
**Haley: **No. Lauren hasn't said anything about it. I can't imagine how I would react if that happened to Ava.  
**Nathan: **I know. I would seriously kill the guy which is what Lucas is waiting to do. You know he thinks it's Ephram?  
**Haley: **We all do, but we can't do anything until Lauren says something.

**Carrie comes downstairs.**

**Carrie: **Alright, well, I'm off. Izzy is sound asleep, but I didn't know if I should check on Jamie and Ava.  
**Haley: **It's okay. We'll do it. Thanks again, Carrie.  
**Carrie: **No problem. See you in the morning.

**Haley, looks at Nathan who nods, jumps up to stop Carrie.**

**Haley: **Hey Carrie. It's just an idea, but Nathan and I were talking about it and we were thinking maybe, if you would want to move in? We have an extra room and well, what do you think?  
**Carrie:** I'd love to.  
**Haley: **Great.  
**Carrie: **Thanks, guys.  
**Haley: **You're welcome.  
**Nathan: **You do great work around here, Carrie.  
**Carrie: **Thank you. Well, I'll be back tomorrow with my stuff.  
**Haley: **Great.  
**Carrie: **Bye.  
**Nathan: **See you later.

**Carrie leaves.**

**Haley: **You think we did the right thing?  
**Nathan: **We need this.

**The next day Haley walks into Ava's room where she is sleeping. Haley climbs into bed with her**

**Haley: **Avaaa! Only two more weeks of school.  
**Ava: **Thank God!  
**Haley: **Come downstairs. Carrie is making breakfast.  
**Ava: **Great.  
**Haley: **Sweetie, I have to tell you something about Carrie.  
**Ava: **She's leaving?

**She sits up in bed clearly excited about the thought of Carrie not being there anymore.**

**Haley: **She moved in.

**Ava's expression changed very fast. **

**Ava: **She what!?  
**Haley: **Ava.  
**Ava: **Whatever.

**Ava walked out her room. She couldn't believe her parents let this stranger move into their house. They didn't even know her well enough yet. She was****definitely not happy about this.**

**In the kitchen, Carrie is making breakfast when Ava comes downstairs.**

**Carrie: **Hey, good morning! I made breakfast.  
**Ava: **I heard you moved in. **(She grabs an apple.)  
****Carrie: **Um, yeah. You're parents thought it would be easier.  
**Ava: **Welcome to the family.

**She gives Carrie a fake smile and goes upstairs when Nathan is coming down.**

**Nathan: **Uh oh. What did she say to you?  
**Carrie: **She just welcomed me into the family, but I don't think she meant it.  
**Nathan: **Yeah, I'm sorry.**Carrie: **It's okay.

**Lucas walks in, of course without knocking because then again who does that anymore?  
**

**Nathan: **Hey, man.  
**Lucas: **Hey.  
**Nathan: **Lucas, this is Carrie. She is the Nanny. Carrie, this is my brother Lucas.  
**Carrie: **It's nice to meet you. **(They shake hands.)**

**Lucas: **Yeah, you too, Carrie.  
**Carrie: **You played on the Ravens', too, right?  
**Lucas: **Yeah. You went to Tree Hill?  
**Carrie: **No. I went to Pontiac..  
**Lucas: **Oh. Wow. Sorry about that.  
**Carrie: **It's okay.

**They laugh. Haley comes downstairs looking upset.**

**Haley: **Hey, Luke. **(They hug.)  
****Lucas: **Hey, what's wrong?  
**Haley: **Ava. But speaking of daughters, have you talked to Lauren?  
**Lucas: **She doesn't want to see me.  
**Haley: **I'm sorry.  
**Lucas: **It's okay.

**Jamie comes downstairs.**

**Jamie: **I'm ready.  
**Nathan: **We are going to head out early with Lucas.  
**Haley: **Alright. See you at lunch. Bye Jamie. **(She and Nathan kiss.)  
****Jamie: **Bye, Mom.

**They walk out and Izzy comes downstairs with her backpack that looks as tall as her.**

**Izzy: **Mommy, I'm ready for school.  
**Haley: **Awesome. Where's your sister?

**Ava comes downstairs still looking annoyed at Haley.**

**Ava: **I'm right here.  
**Haley: **Did you both eat breakfast?  
**Izzy: **Carrie made me breakfast.  
**Ava: **I ate an apple.  
**Haley: **What else?  
**Ava: **Mom, I'll eat lunch.  
**Haley: **Alright. Well, let's go.  
**Izzy: **Bye, Carrie!  
**Carrie: **Have fun at school. Bye!

**Haley and Ava are sitting in the car at the school parking lot not speaking. Haley decides to speak up.**

**Haley: **I want you to understand why we got Carrie.  
**Ava: **I understand.  
**Haley: **It doesn't seem like it.  
**Ava: **I do. You need help. When do you start recording?  
**Haley: **Today.  
**Ava: **Well, it was nice talking to you, Mom.

**Ava gets out the car and slams the door. All Haley could do was sigh. She didn't understand Ava. It was so much easier when Ava was little and all she ****wanted was Haley. She told her everything. But now it seemed like she had to force Ava to let out her feelings.**

**Over at Peyton's studio. It was lunch time and Haley decided that she needed a break from school and started early. When she walked in Peyton was on ****the phone.**

**Peyton: **Well, that's great, Mia. I can't wait to see you! Alright. Bye. **(She hangs up.) **Hey girly. Lunch break?  
**Haley: **Yeah. I thought I would get a head start. Clear my head.  
**Peyton: **What's going on?  
**Haley: **Ava.  
**Peyton: **Ava? Ava Scott? Wow, this must be big.  
**Haley: **She just thinks the Nanny we hired is going to destroy our family.  
**Peyton: **That's crazy.  
**Haley: **I know, and I don't know how to convince her that it won't. That everything will be just fine.  
**Peyton: **You just have to prove it to her.  
**Haley: **Yeah. Probably so.  
**Peyton: **So, how hot is she?  
**Haley: **Who?  
**Peyton: **The Nanny. **(Haley laughs.)  
****Haley: **I don't know!  
**Peyton: **You have to watch out for those.  
**Haley: **Let's just get this started.

**In the gym the Ravens are practicing. Nathan and Lucas are standing off to the side watching.**

**Lucas: **Dude, that Nanny is hot.  
**Nathan: **I haven't really noticed.  
**Lucas: **Good. You shouldn't. You have Haley and I'd have to kick your ass. **(They laugh.)  
****Nathan: **Man, you have Peyton.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, but she isn't living in my house.

**In the hallway at school Jamie walks up to Ava who is at her locker.**

**Jamie: **Hey.  
**Ava: **Hey.  
**Jamie: **Carrie has to pick us up.  
**Ava: **What? Why!?  
**Jamie: **Dad and Uncle Lucas have a school board meeting and Mom's with Aunt Peyton.  
**Ava: **You really need a car.

**They walk outside where they see Carrie pull up and wave. Ava rolls her eyes.**

**Jamie: **Be nice.

**They walk over to her and get in the car. Jame takes the front seat and Ava takes the back with Izzy.**

**Carrie: **Hey, how was school!?  
**Jamie: **It was good.  
**Carrie: **Ava?  
**Ava: **Same. Hey, Izzy, how was school?  
**Izzy: **It was so much fun, except Ryan kissed me!  
**Ava: **Ew! **(She started to laugh.)  
****Izzy: **I know! Boys are yucky!  
**Jamie: **Izzy, are you calling me yucky? **(Izzy giggles.)  
****Izzy: **No, you're my brother, silly!  
**Carrie: **Well, are you calling your dad yucky?  
**Izzy: **No. I love Daddy.  
**Carrie: **Good.

**Ava and Jamie share a look. Carrie looked really angry which seemed strange.**

**A week and a half passed and Ava would sometimes catch Carrie staring at Nathan or stopping whatever she was doing just to watch him. Early that morning Nathan was downstairs in the living room. He could see Carrie from her bedroom undressing. She must have forgot the door was opened, or did she? Haley walks into Ava's room where she is sleeping. She lays next to her.**

**Ava: **Hey, Mom.  
**Haley: **How'd you know it was me? You didn't even open your eyes.  
**Ava: **I haven't smelled your perfume in a long time. Have you come to give me more bad news?  
**Haley: **No. I just missed you.  
**Ava: **I miss you, too. Are you going to the end of the school year game tonight?  
**Haley: **Of course I am. Now get up and get to school. We are both late.  
**Ava: **Are you driving us? You haven't in like a week.  
**Haley: **Yeap.  
**Ava: **Okay.

**Ava smiles and jumps out of bed and to the bathroom. Haley hadn't seen her smile that big in a long time. She missed her.**

**Downstairs Carrie was getting Izzy's stuff together when Haley comes down.**

**Haley: **Izzy Danielle Scott, are you ready for school?  
**Izzy: **Yeah, but Mommy, Carrie is taking me.  
**Carrie: **I didn't know if you'd be in the studio this morning, so I made Izzy's brownies for her party at school and I was going to go sit in.  
**Izzy: **Bye, Mommy!  
**Haley: **Okay. Bye.

**They walk out and Nathan comes down. He kisses Haley.**

**Nathan: **Hey.  
**Haley: **I've been replaced.  
**Nathan: **What are you talking about? **(He laughs.)**

**Haley: **Carrie's going to Izzy's school party.  
**Nathan: **Uh, Haley, you have your own school to go to.  
**Haley: **Yeah, I know, but I haven't been around Izzy much.  
**Nathan: **You're busy.  
**Haley: **I shouldn't be busy to not be able to spend time with my kids.  
**Nathan: **You're coming to the game tonight?  
**Haley: **Of course.  
**Nathan: **They family will be together tonight, except that me and Jamie will be on the court, but you will be able to spend time with your girls.  
**Haley: **I know. See you then. **(They kiss.)  
****Nathan: **Bye.

**Nathan walks out and Haley calls for Jamie and Ava.**

**At school Ava is walking the hall when she runs into Lauren.**

**Ava: **Am I seeing things?  
**Lauren: **Ha Ha. I thought it was time.  
**Ava: **About time. I'm happy to see you. So, are you going to the game tonight?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. My mom misses the games and it's been awhile, so I might as well. I need to get out the house.  
**Ava: **Good! Come on. Walk me to class.

**She locks arms with Lauren and they walk away.**

**At the house Carrie is cleaning the kitchen when Nathan walks in for his lunch break.**

**Nathan: **Oh. Hey, Carrie.  
**Carrie: **Hey! Lunch break?  
**Nathan: **Yeah, but I forgot the...**(Carrie kisses him.) **Carrie, what are you doing!?  
**Carrie: **I been wanting to do that since I moved in!  
**Nathan: **What is wrong with you!?

**Nathan walks out forgetting that he needed to get the playbook. He was in shocked that Carrie would do that knowing he was married to Haley. Ava was ****right.**

**At the school, in the gym, Lucas is going over plays when Nathan walks in empty handed still looking flabbergasted.**

**Lucas: **Hey, you have the book?  
**Nathan: **No.  
**Lucas: **Nathan, we need..  
**Nathan: **Carrie kissed me.  
**Lucas: **..that. What!?  
**Nathan: **I walked in and she just kissed me.  
**Lucas: **Did you kiss her back?  
**Nathan: **No! I love Haley!  
**Lucas: **What are you going to do?  
**Nathan: **I don't know.

**At the house. Haley and the kids walk in where Carrie is sitting reading.**

**Haley: **Hey, Carrie.  
**Carrie: **How was your day?  
**Haley: **It was good. I'm just going to go shower before the game tonight.

**She runs upstairs when Nathan walks in.**

**Nathan: **Carrie..  
**Carrie: **You didn't tell her?  
**Nathan: **No.  
**Carrie: **So, you liked it? **(She smiles at him.)  
****Nathan: **No. I didn't like it, Carrie. If that happens again then I will tell Haley. I will not hurt my family.

**Nathan goes upstairs without knowing that Ava was actually listening to the whole conversation from the dining room. She was trying to think about what ****Carrie could have did. It was obviously something bad. She actually laughed, to herself, at the fact that she was right about her.**

**Later at the game. Haley, Ava, and Izzy walk in to find Brooke, Lauren, Peyton, Ellie, and Keith in the bleachers. Brooke waved at them letting them know ****she saved seats for them. They walk over to them and sit.**

**Brooke: **Hey!  
**Haley: **Nice to see you out.  
**Brooke: **Well, I couldn't miss my god-son's last game.  
**Haley: **Well, good. It's nice to see you out, too, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Thanks, Aunt Haley. I just couldn't stay in that house much longer. **(She looks over at Ava.) **What's wrong with you?  
**Ava: **I just don't feel good.  
**Lauren: **You sure?  
**Ava: **Mhm.

**The game started and the team was 10 points ahead. Lucas was constantly yelling at them until halftime. **

**Lauren: **You wanna come to the restroom with me?  
**Ava: **Sure.

**They get up and walk downstairs to the lobby. Lauren pushes Ava into the restroom.**

**Ava: **Hey!

**Back at the bleachers.**

**Peyton: **So, is Ava adjusting to the new Nanny, yet?  
**Haley: **She's been hard to read these past few days. How's Lauren?  
**Brooke: **So much better. She's back at school for the last week.  
**Haley: **Good for her.

**In the restroom.**

**Lauren: **So, spill. What's going on?  
**Ava: **I heard Carrie and my dad talking.  
**Lauren: **And? So?  
**Ava: **They did something. He told her if it happened again then he was going to tell my mom.  
**Lauren: **Then he didn't do anything. She did.  
**Ava: **But he still isn't telling my mom.  
**Lauren: **Just wait it out until something happens. Don't overreact over nothing yet.  
**Ava: **Fine.

**In the locker rooom, Lucas and Nathan are in the office talking.**

**Nathan: **I just told her if it happened again then I'm telling Haley.  
**Lucas: **If Haley finds out before you tell her she is going to be crushed either way.  
**Nathan: **But she won't find out and it won't happen again.  
**Lucas: **Okay, man.

**Jamie walked away from the office door.**

**On the court, Jamie calls Ava out.**

**Jamie: **Dad is keeping something from Mom. I heard him and Uncle Lucas talking.  
**Ava: **Carrie.  
**Jamie: **What?  
**Ava: **They did something. I heard him and Carrie talking earlier in the kitchen. Well, I was hiding in the dining room.  
**Jamie: **What are we going to do?  
**Ava: **I don't know.  
**Jamie: **Are you okay? You look a little pale.  
**Ava: **I'm fine. Go win!

**He runs off to the team and Ava goes and sits back in her seat.**

**Izzy: **Mommy, can I go sit with Daddy?  
**Haley: **Go ahead. But stay with him! **(Izzy runs down to Nathan. Haley looks over at Ava.) **Ava, are you feeling alright?

**Ava shakes her head and looks like she is about to pass out at any minute.**

**Peyton: **Has she had anything to eat today?  
**Ava: **I did. I had breakfast.  
**Haley: **Just breakfast? You said you were going to eat lunch!  
**Brooke: **There's a vending machine downstairs in the lobby.

**Haley takes Ava's hand.**

**Haley: **Come on, baby.  
**Brooke: **Do you need help?  
**Haley: **It's okay. I got it.

**Haley and Ava go downstairs to the lobby.**

**During the game Jamie started missing shots. His head was clearly not in the game anymore.**

**Nathan: **Time out! **(The team runs in.) **Jamie, what is wrong with you?

**Jamie just looks at him with anger on his face.**

**Lucas: **Jamie?  
**Jamie: **Win it yourself!

**He walks to the locker room.**

**Nathan: **Jamie!

**In the lobby, Haley was buying Ava some food from the vending machine.**

**Haley: **Just breakfast, Ava?  
**Ava: **I'm sorry.  
**Haley: **You have been so distant lately. Talk to me.  
**Ava: **You wouldn't believe me.  
**Haley: **Try me.  
**Ava: **I can't.  
**Haley: **Has something been happening at school?  
**Ava: **No.  
**Haley: **Then what?  
**Ava: **Can we just ditch this place?  
**Haley: **Let's go eat.

**In the gym the game had started again but without Jamie.**

**Lauren: **Mom, Ava and Aunt Haley still aren't back yet and the game is almost over.  
**Brooke: **I know. Wait. **(She looks at her phone.)** Haley just sent me a text.  
**Peyton: **What did she say?  
**Brooke: **She and Ava went get some food. Ava didn't feel like being here anymore.  
**Keith: **Mom, where is Jamie?  
**Ellie: **Yeah, he never came back.  
**Peyton: **Good question.

**After the game, Nathan walks up to them.**

**Nathan: **Hey, where's Haley and Ava?  
**Brooke: **Where's Jamie?  
**Nathan: **I'm not sure. He just walked off the court.  
**Lauren: **He sent me a text saying he is with some friends. No worries.  
**Brooke: **Call Haley when you get home. Well, she might already be there.  
**Nathan: **What's going on?  
**Brooke: **We're not so sure. Just talk to your wife.

**At the house Nathan and Izzy walk in and he takes out his phone.**

**Haley: **Hey sweetie.  
**Nathan: **Hey. Where are you?  
**Haley: **Brooke didn't tell you?  
**Nathan: **No. What is it?  
**Haley: **Well, Ava wasn't feeling herself and just didn't want to be there anymore. So, me and her went get some food and just hung out.  
**Nathan: **Is she okay?  
**Haley:** She is fine. We are on our way home. You have Jamie and Izzy, right?  
**Nathan: **Yeah, but Jamie is with some friends and I was just about to put Izzy to bed.  
**Haley: **Okay, well, we will be home soon.  
**Nathan: **Okay. Oh and Haley. I love you.  
**Haley: **I love you, too.

**They hang up and Nathan turns to Izzy.**

**Nathan: **Alright, come on, Munchkin. Let's put you to bed.  
**Izzy: **Do I have to go to sleep, Daddy? Ravens won!  
**Nathan: **Yes, but how about I put a movie in for you?  
**Izzy: **Okay!

**They go upstairs. After he puts Izzy to sleep, Nathan gets in the shower. He feels arms around him and smiles.**

**Nathan: **Haley.  
**Carrie: **Guess again. **(Nathan jumps and pushes her out.)  
****Nathan: **Carrie, what are you doing in here!? You can't be here. You have to get out!  
**Carrie: **But you love me.

**Haley opens the door and see them in towels.**

**Haley: **Nathan..What is going on?  
**Nathan: **Nothing happened, Haley, I swear. Carrie tell her!  
**Carrie: **I love Nathan and he loves me.  
**Haley: **I want you out of this house!

**She grabs Carrie and throws her out of the bathroom.**

**Nathan: **Haley..  
**Haley: **I want you out, too!  
**Nathan: **Haley..  
**Haley: **Go!

**She walks out leaving a naked Nathan in a towel in shock of what just happened. He couldn't believe Carrie. He loves Haley.**


	4. Breaking Through

**A week before the Lauren's attack it was the middle of the night and Lauren was tossing and turning in her sleep. Brooke wakes up and hears her yelling.****She gets out of bed and runs to Lauren's room.  
**

**Lauren: **No! Leave me alone! Stop! No!  
**Brooke: **Lauren, baby! Wake up! Come on, angel! **(Brooke shakes Lauren to wake her up.) **Come on, baby. You're safe.

**Lauren opens her eyes and starts crying into Brooke's chest while Brooke rocks her back and forth.**

**The next day Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast. She looked so tired since she was up half the time trying to calm down Lauren. Lauren comes ****downstairs.  
**

**Brooke: **Morning. Are you feeling okay?  
**Lauren: **I'm still feeling a little sore.  
**Brooke: **Well, you will for awhile. Let me put something on that cut.

**Brooke takes out the first-aid kit and they both sit down at the table.  
**

**Lauren: **So, how was your trip?  
**Brooke: **It was fine until I got a call about my daughter being in the hospital.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry.  
**Brooke: **Now you know it wasn't your fault.  
**Lauren: **I know.  
**Brooke: **Do you want to talk?  
**Lauren: **I should probably go get dress.

**Lauren runs upstairs. The doorbell rings and Brooke opens it. Lucas walks in.  
**

**Brooke: **Hey, Luke.  
**Lucas: **Hey.  
**Brooke: **Lauren is getting dressed.  
**Lucas: **How is she?  
**Brooke: **Still a little shaken up. We had a rough night.  
**Lucas: **Did she tell you anything?  
**Brooke: **She won't even talk about it. I'm not going to force her to say anything either.  
**Lucas: **You think it was Ephram?  
**Brooke: **Yes, but will Lauren admit to it? No. I'll go see what's holding her up.  
**Lucas: **I have to get to the school, but tell Lauren I will call her.  
**Brooke: **Oh, okay.

**Lucas leaves.**

**In Lauren's room, Brooke walks in to find Lauren asleep. She puts the blankets over her and she just watches her in awe. Brooke couldn't believe ****someone would do this to her little girl. She was so broken. **

**Later in the kitchen Lauren came down to where Brooke is eating ice cream.  
**

**Brooke: **Ice cream for your thoughts?

**Lauren sit next to her.  
**

**Lauren: **Sure. **(She takes a bite of the ice cream.) **Do I really have to tell you my thoughts?  
**Brooke: **No, but if you want I'm here to listen.  
**Lauren: **Mom, I don't hate Dad.  
**Brooke: **Then why won't you talk to him?  
**Lauren: **I don't know.  
**Brooke: **Then you should tell him something. He would really like to hear your voice.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I know.  
**Brooke: **You want to tell me about that night, please? I'm really worried about you?  
**Lauren: **I was slipped something.  
**Brooke: **Do you know who did it?  
**Lauren: **Mom.  
**Brooke: **Lauren, the sooner we know the sooner we can catch him.  
**Lauren: **I know.  
**Brooke: **Then what's holding you back?  
**Lauren: **Everything.

**Lauren goes upstairs to her room. She closes her door and takes out her phone to check it. She has a text from Ephram saying, "Keep your mouth shut. ****I'm serious. I will get your family next." Lauren shuts her phone and her eyes, and sits on her bed.**

**At Lucas and Peyton's. Lucas and Peyton are laying in bed. Peyton is drawing and Lucas is reading.  
**

**Lucas: **But why is it so hard for her to talk to me?  
**Peyton: **She's just scared.  
**Lucas: **Of what?  
**Peyton: **Everything. **(Lucas looks at her with a confused look on his face.) **When that Psycho Derek thing happened, remember I just wanted to be alone. She needs time. She will come to you.

**In the living room Brooke's putting things in her purse when Lauren comes downstairs.  
**

**Lauren: **Where are you going?  
**Brooke: **The store. No wonder we look like skeletans, we are living off of pop tarts and waffles.  
**Lauren: **Which are really good.  
**Brooke: **You wanna come?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, sure.

**Brooke was surprised she was actually walking out of the house. It was the first step.**

**At the grocery store Brooke and Lauren are walking through the aisles just putting random fatty things into the basket.  
**

**Lauren: **I feel like everyone is staring at me.  
**Brooke: **They are not. **(Lauren gives her a "are you kidding me" look.) **Maybe they are just staring at me. You have a famous Mother, you know?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, right.  
**Brooke: **Oh, that hurts. **(Lauren stops herself and the basket.) **What?  
**Lauren: **Um..

**Lauren couldn't even speak. Brooke looks over to where Lauren is staring and sees Ephram.  
**

**Brooke: **I love waffles and pop tarts. Let's go.

**They run pass Ephram without him noticing.**

**At the house, Brooke is drawing new sketches when Peyton walks in with grocery bags.  
**

**Brooke: **What are those?  
**Peyton: **Food. I figured you haven't had much time to shop.  
**Brooke: **We've been living off of waffles and pop tarts.  
**Peyton: **I figured.  
**Brooke: **Thanks, P. Scott! You take such good care of us!  
**Brooke hugs Peyton and starts looking in the bags.  
****Peyton: **Where's Lauren?  
**Brooke: **In her room. We seen Ephram at the store today hence no food.  
**Peyton: **Did Ephram see her?  
**Brooke: **I don't think so.  
**Peyton: **You mind if I go talk to her?  
**Brooke: **Go ahead.

**Peyton goes upstairs to Lauren's room. Lauren is sitting at her computer when Peyton walks in and sits on her bed.  
**

**Peyton: **Hey girly. What are you up to?  
**Lauren: **Just seeing what else people are saying about me on the message boards.  
**Peyton: **Don't listen to them.  
**Lauren: **I won't. So, what are you doing here?  
**Peyton: **I just came to see how you were doing. **(Lauren shrugs.) **Yeah, I figured. Come here. I wanna talk to you. **(Lauren sits next to her.) **During my senior year my biological Mother died, and a couple months later I opened one of her records and I fould a letter from her. She told me I had a brother.  
**Lauren: **Derek, right?  
**Peyton: **Yeah, but it wasn't exactly him the first time he showed up.  
**Lauren: **What do you mean?  
**Peyton: **It turns out I had a stalker. He had been watching me for a few years and I didn't even know it. He pretended to be my brother and really got inside my head.  
**Lauren: **What happened?  
**Peyton: **He showed his true self in the end and attacked me. He wanted to be with me. He had this weird obsession with me and hated your dad because he was with me.  
**Lauren: **What did he do?  
**Peyton: **He didn't rape me, but I was pretty beaten up. Your dad and my real brother showed up before he could do anything else.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry, Peyton. So, did he get caught?  
**Peyton: **He got away, but on prom night he showed up again. I was getting ready to go to prom with your dad and I thought it was him at the door. I opened it and there was fake Derek. I didn't show up to prom, but thank God for your mom showing up. We kicked his ass and he was put away in prison forever.  
**Lauren: **Wow.  
**Peyton: **I am telling you this story because like you, the first time he attacked me all I really wanted was to be alone, but all I really wanted was for my friends to be around me. Your dad just wants to help you and be there for you. Don't push away the ones who care.  
**Lauren: **Thanks, Peyton. **(They hug.)  
****Peyton: **You're welcome. **(She kisses Lauren on the forehead.) **I love you, kid. Call me if you want to talk.

**She leaves Lauren's room and goes downstairs. Brooke was having a hard time thinking of what to cook for her and Lauren.  
**

**Brooke: **Hey, what happened?  
**Peyton: **I told her about Psycho Derek.  
**Brooke: **Way to give her nightmares, P.S.  
**Peyton: **Don't be surprise when she talks to you. Bye. Eat something healthy!  
**Brooke: **Bye. Thanks again, Peyton! **(Peyton leaves.) **Lauren, get your boney ass down here! We have food!

**Peyton walks into her house where Lucas, Ellie, and Keith are in the kitchen.  
**

**Lucas: **Hey. Where you been?  
**Peyton: **I went to the grocery store then stopped at Brooke's to talk to Lauren.  
**Ellie: **How is she?  
**Peyton: **Better. I told her about Psycho Derek.  
**Lucas: **Oh. How did that go?  
**Peyton: **I don't know, but I think I got through to her.  
**Keith: **Who is Psycho Derek?  
**Lucas: **Someone who hurt your mom. He is in prison now, so you don't have to worry about him.  
**Keith: **You'll tell me when I'm older?  
**Lucas: **Yeap.  
**Keith: **I knew it. **(He walks away.)  
****Peyton: **How about you give her a call. I bet she'd love to hear fomr you.  
**Ellie:** Yeah. Maybe later. **(She goes upstairs.)  
****Peyton: **How are you doing?  
**Lucas: **Better. Thank you.

**Lucas pulls Peyton to him and they kiss.  
**

**Peyton: **Oh, Luke. You are so welcome.

**At Brooke's, Lauren walks into Brooke's room where she is drawing.  
**

**Brooke: **Hey. You're still up.  
**Lauren: **Yeah. New sketches?

**Lauren lays next to her.  
**

**Brooke: **Yeah. What is going on in that head of your's?  
**Lauren: **Nothing. **(Brooke gives her a "yeah right" look.) **I was just thinking about what Peyton said. Mom, she told me about Psycho Derek. She told me how she felt after.  
**Brooke: **And what do you think about that?  
**Lauren: **It's the same that I'm feeling.  
**Brooke:** How are you feeling?  
**Lauren: **Scared. **(Brooke puts her arms around Lauren.) **I'm scared, Mom.  
**Brooke: **I know, baby. **(She kisses Lauren on her cheek.) **I know.  
**Lauren: **Can I stay in here tonight?  
**Brooke: **What's another night? Of course.

**Lauren lays her head down next to Brooke.**

**The next day, Lauren is sitting in her room at her computer when she gets an instant message from Ephram. It says, "I see you are keeping your mouth ****closed. Good girl. Wasn't your first time great?" Lauren closes it when Ellie walks in.  
**

**Ellie: **Hey.  
**Lauren: **Hey Ellie!

**She gets up and hugs Ellie. They sit on Lauren's bed.  
**

**Ellie: **How you been?  
**Lauren: **I'm getting there.  
**Ellie: **I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **Ellie, it's not your fault.  
**Ellie: **I shouldn't have told them that Ephram hits you.  
**Lauren: **No. I should have, but how would that have stopped anything?  
**Ellie: **Lauren, I know it was Ephram. I mean, who else?  
**Lauren: **Did you talk to Ava?  
**Ellie: **Ava knows!?  
**Lauren: **Just don't tell anyone. I want to when I'm ready.  
**Ellie: **Okay, I won't.  
**Lauren: **How's Keith?  
**Ellie: **Worried about you like everyone else.  
**Lauren: **I know.  
**Ellie: **Have you talked to Dad? **(Lauren shakes her head.) **Do it. He misses you.

**Lauren is sitting on the swing in the backyard. Lucas walks out and sits next to her.  
**

**Lucas: **Hi, babygirl. How you doing?  
**Lauren: **I'm okay.  
**Lucas: **Good. I miss you.  
**Lauren: **Daddy, I'm sorry.

**Lauren starts crying and Lucas puts her in his arms.  
**

**Lucas: **It's okay. You needed your time alone.  
**Lauren: **But I needed my dad. I'm sorry I pushed you away.  
**Lucas: **You didn't push me away. I'm here, aren't I?  
**Lauren: **I lied to you!  
**Lucas: **What do you mean?  
**Lauren: **Ephram did hit me.  
**Lucas: **I know that. I kicked him off the team and I was just waiting for you to tell me so I could go to the police.  
**Lauren: **But there is something else.  
**Lucas: **What?  
**Lauren: **Ephram attacked me and he has been sending me text and IM's!

**She starts to cry again and Lucas hugs her.  
**

**Lucas: **Thank you! Thank you!  
**Lauren: **I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry!  
**Lucas: **I love you, babygirl. Look at me. This is not your fault. Believe it.

**Later inside the house, Lucas is on the phone with the police and Brooke, Lauren, Peyton, Ellie, and Keith are sitting around. Lucas hangs up.  
**

**Lucas: **They are on their way to his house.  
**Brooke: **Good. Baby, you did the right thing.  
**Lauren: **He said he would go after all of you if I told.  
**Lucas: **He will not hurt us or you ever again! Now did you keep the texts and IMs?  
**Lauren: **Yeah.  
**Lucas: **Good. We can use that for evidence. **(His phone rings.) **Hello? Okay. Thanks. **(He hangs up.) **They got him and they want me to go down there.  
**Lauren: **Can I go, too?  
**Brooke: **Are you sure?  
**Lauren: **I want to make sure they have him.  
**Peyton: **It might be just what she needs.  
**Lauren: **Can you come with me?  
**Peyton: **Of course.

**At the police station, Lucas stops to talk to a cop. Lauren looks into the one way mirror and see Ephram sitting there.  
**

**Lauren: **There he is.  
**Peyton: **Yeap. There he is.

**A week passed and Lauren was doing much better. Ephram was put in juvie until he is 21 and then prison for five years. It was morning and Lauren woke up ****happy. She hadn't woke up happy in weeks, but the feeling that Ephram was gone for good made her happy. Downstairs Lauren walked into the kitchen ****where Brooke was. Brooke noticed that Lauren had her book bag.  
**

**Brooke: **Hey. Where are you going?  
**Lauren: **School. I think it's time.  
**Brooke: **I think so, too. **(She hugs Lauren.) **I am so proud of you. Need a ride? I'm heading to the store.  
**Lauren: **Sure.

**At school Lauren walks in and everyone stops what they are doing and stares at her. She wanted to run, but thank God for Jamie who walked up to her.  
**

**Jamie: **Hey, Lauren. You're back?  
**Lauren: **Yeap. I need to finish the rest of the week. Am I crazy?  
**Jamie: **What do you mean?  
**Lauren: **Everyone is staring at me.  
**Jamie: **Don't worry about them. You did a brave thing Lauren Scott.  
**Lauren: **Thanks, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **If anyone tells you anything let me know.  
**Lauren: **Okay. **(She laughs.)  
**

**After school, Lauren was excited that she made it through her first day back. She ran into the house and called for her mom.  
**

**Lauren: **Mom!

**Lauren runs upstairs to Brooke's room. She opens the door to find Brooke in bed with someone.  
**

**Brooke: **Lauren!  
**Lauren: **Sorry! **(She runs out.)  
****Brooke: **Oh no.

**Down in the kitchen Brooke comes downstairs where Lauren is eating.  
**

**Brooke: **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **Sorry. I didn't think you would be having sex after school.

**Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her.  
**

**Brooke: **Me either. I should have locked the door.  
**Lauren: **It's okay. So, who is he?  
**Brooke: **His name is Owen. I met him at Tric. He's the bar manager and owns other clubs around here.  
**Lauren: **Oh.

**Owen comes downstairs, clothed.  
**

**Brooke: **Owen, this is my daughter Lauren.  
**Owen: **Hi, Lauren. I've heard a lot about you.  
**Lauren: **It's nice to meet you.  
**Brooke: **I'm going to go change real quick. You two will be alright?  
**Lauren: **Sure.  
**Owen: **Go ahead.

**Brooke goes upstairs and Lauren focuses on Owen.  
**

**Lauren: **So, you work at Tric?  
**Owen: **I do.  
**Lauren: **For how long?  
**Owen: **Almost a year. I own other clubs around the town, too.  
**Lauren: **That's interesting. I was always at Tric and I never seen you. You must have been busy with my mom.  
**Owen: **Uh..  
**Lauren: **You like my mom?  
**Owen: **Yeah, I do.  
**Lauren: **Don't break her heart.

**Brooke told Owen that Lauren was a character, but he didn't expect her to be so grown up and open. Lauren walks into the living room, laughing to herself, ****because this guy was hot, but looked so scared to talk to a fifteen year old. Brooke comes downstairs and kisses Owen on the cheek.  
**

**Owen: **You have quite the daughter. She looks just like her mother.  
**Brooke: **I told you. So, tonight?  
**Owen: **Seven. See you then.

**Owen leaves and Brooke walks into the living room and sits next to Lauren.  
**

**Lauren: **Owen left?  
**Brooke: **Yeap.  
**Lauren: **So, how long have you been seeing him?  
**Brooke: **A little over two weeks. You're not mad, are you?  
**Lauren: **No, I'm happy for you.  
**Brooke: **That makes me feel so much better.  
**Lauren: **You like him a lot?  
**Brooke: **Lauren, he is so sweet! Not to mention incredibly hot! **(They laugh.)  
****Lauren: **He is hot. But as long as you are happy; I'm happy.  
**Brooke: **I'm happy.  
**Lauren: **Good.  
**Brooke: **So, how was school?  
**Lauren: **It was good. Everyone kept staring at first, but Jamie swept in and distracted me.  
**Brooke: **That's good.

**Lauren's cell phone rings.  
**

**Lauren: **Hello?  
**Alex: **Hi, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Oh, hey, Alex.  
**Alex: **I heard you went to school today. I'm sorry I missed it.  
**Lauren: **It's okay.  
**Alex: **You want to meet me at the Rivercourt?  
**Lauren: **Um, right now? Sure. Talk to you later. **(She hangs up.) **That was Alex.  
**Brooke: **That weird boy that used to follow you around?  
**Lauren: **Yes. He wants me to meet him at the Rivercourt.  
**Brooke: **Bring your cell phone, just incase.  
**Lauren: **Bye, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Goodbye, my angel.

**Lauren walks out. She had no idea what Alex would want with her and why it was so secretive. **

**At the Rivercourt, Alex is sitting on the bench when Lauren walks up and sits next to him.  
**

**Lauren: **Hey, Alex.  
**Alex: **Hey, Lauren. Thanks for coming. How you been?  
**Lauren: **I'm good.  
**Alex: **And Ephram?  
**Lauren: **He's in jail.  
**Alex: **I'm sorry about everything.  
**Lauren: **It's not your fault. Unless, you told him to.  
**Alex: **Of course not!  
**Lauren: **I know, Alex. I'm kidding. So, what's up?  
**Alex: **I know it may be too soon, but I can't keep it in anymore.  
**Lauren: **What are you talking about?  
**Alex: **Lauren, I like you. I liked you since Junior High.  
**Lauren: **Oh. **(Alex kisses her.) **Alex!  
**Alex: **I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **It is too soon.  
**Alex: **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **Goodbye, Alex.

**Lauren walks away in utter shock. Alex was, well, still is, but her best friend. This was unbelievable.**

**Lauren walks inside her house and Brooke comes in from the living room.  
**

**Brooke: **Hey. So, what was that about?  
**Lauren: **He kissed me.  
**Brooke: **He what!? **(She laughs.)  
****Lauren: **He told me he has feelings for me and he always had feelings for me since Junior High.  
**Brooke: **Wow. Ballsy.  
**Lauren: **You think? **(She sees Brooke dressed up.) **Where are you going?  
**Brooke: **Owen and I have a date.

**Owen knocks on the door and Brooke opens it.  
**

**Owen: **Hey. Hello, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Hey. You two have fun.  
**Brooke: **We will, and don't go kissing anyone while I'm gone.  
**Lauren: **You're funny.

**Later Lauren is sitting in the living room on the phone with Ava.  
**

**Ava: **I cannot believe Alex kissed you. Was he good?  
**Lauren: **Because I took the time to notice?  
**Ava: **Well, it's really funny. Definitely what I need right now.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, how is the Nanny?  
**Ava: **Dude, it's so weird. She keeps staring at my dad and his pictures and just everything!  
**Lauren: **Creepy.  
**Ava: **You think?  
**Lauren: **Does your mom notice?  
**Ava: **Of course not. She is too wrapped up in her music.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry, Ava.  
**Ava: **Yeah, thanks.  
**Lauren: **Well, you could always come here. We have more than enough room, especially with my mom out with Owen.  
**Ava: **You walked in on your mom having sex! **(She laughs.)  
****Lauren: **Thanks for the reminder!  
**Ava: **You don't like him?  
**Lauren: **He seems really cool, and my mom needs this. I won't take her away from it. **(The doorbell goes off.) **Someone is at the door. I'll call you back. **(She hangs up.)  
**

**Lauren walks to the door and answers it revealing Alex.  
**

**Alex: **Lauren, don't shut the door!  
**Lauren: **Alex..  
**Alex: **Lauren, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you.  
**Lauren: **I'm sure you did, but it's okay.  
**Alex: **It is?  
**Lauren: **Look, Alex, I like you, but just as a friend. I'm sorry.  
**Alex: **I figured. Don't worry. I'm fine.

**He walks away leaving Lauren feeling like crap, but it was true that she only liked him as friend. It would be too weird or maybe feel too right, and she wasn't ****ready to be in a relationship again.**

**Hours later Brooke walks in the door to find Lauren sleeping on the couch. She walks over to her and bends down to brush the hair out of her face.  
**

**Brooke: **Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up.  
**Lauren: **Hey, you're home.  
**Brooke: **Yeah. What are you doing down here?  
**Lauren: **I was waiting for you. **(She looks at the clock that reads two a.m.) **You better have had fun.  
**Brooke: **Oh, I did. But I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Come on.

**Lauren takes her hand and they go upstairs.**


	5. When Everything Falls Apart

**The next morning, Haley got up to make the lunches, for the kids, and their breakfast. She had definitely been crying all night. She couldn't believe Nathan ****would do this to her. Was it her fault? That's all she could think. Ava and Jamie had woke up when Haley was throwing Nathan out. They knew exactly what ****happened and still couldn't believe it. Izzy comes downstairs and sits on the stool. She looks at Haley very confused. She wasn't use to Haley making her****breakfast and lunch anymore.  
**

**Izzy: **Where's Carrie?  
**Haley: **Carrie had to go away for a little bit.  
**Izzy: **When is she coming back?  
**Haley: **I don't know, sweetie.  
**Izzy: **Who is going to take me to school?  
**Haley: **I am. I made your lunch and your sandwich just like you like it.

**Nathan walks in.  
**

**Izzy: **Daddy!  
**Nathan: **Hey, munchkin! **(He kisses her on her forehead.)  
****Haley: **Izzy, can you go upstairs and get your backpack, please?  
**Izzy: **Okay. **(She runs upstairs.)  
****Nathan: **Haley. Talk to me, please?  
**Haley: **Was this just too much for you?  
**Nathan: **What? No! Haley.  
**Haley: **Did anything else happen?  
**Nathan: **Haley.  
**Haley: **Please don't lie to me, Nathan.  
**Nathan: **Nothing happened.  
**Haley: **You should go. We are going to be late. I just need to think about all of this. Jamie; Ava!  
**Nathan: **Haley..

**He couldn't stand not being able to explain himself. She wouldn't listen. Jamie comes downstairs.  
**

**Jamie: **You should leave, Dad.  
**Haley: **We can talk later.  
**Nathan: **Fine. I love you, Haley.

**He turns around and leaves.  
**

**Haley: **Where's Ava?  
**Jamie: **She's coming. Mom, we both heard something.  
**Haley: **What are you talking about, Jamie?  
**Jamie: **Before the game, Ava heard Dad and Carrie talking. Ava's been watching how Carrie looked at Dad, too. I also heard during halftime Dad and Uncle Lucas talking. He is keeping something from you.  
**Haley: **Ava; Izzy!

**Haley just didn't want to hear it right now. She hated liars and she hated when her husband lied to her. She thought things had changed, but she was clearly ****too naive. Jamie definitely hated to be the one telling her that his dad was keeping something from her. It was Nathan that should have told her.**

**At the school Lauren and Ava were walking together down the hall.  
**

**Lauren: **How's your Mom doing?  
**Ava: **Not good. Jamie told her that we both heard Dad talking to Uncle Lucas and Carrie.  
**Lauren: **What did she say?  
**Ava: **Nothing. I hate my dad so much for doing this to her. To us.  
**Lauren: **Me too. I'm sorry, Ava. Do you know where Carrie went?  
**Ava: **No, but I wish I did, so I could kick her ass.

**In Lucas' office, Nathan walks in where Lucas is sitting at his desk.  
**

**Lucas: **Hey, did you talk to Haley?  
**Nathan: **I tried. She asked if anything else happened.  
**Lucas: **And you told her, right?  
**Nathan: **I don't know how.  
**Lucas: **Either way she's going to pissed at you.  
**Nathan: **Man, I don't know what to do.  
**Lucas: **Go be their Dad, and make things right with Haley.

**Jamie walks in but see Nathan and turns around.  
**

**Nathan: **Jamie.  
**Jamie: **No! Don't talk to me!

**In the hallway, Lauren and Ava are walking out of class and some girl walks on the side of them.  
**

**Girl: **Where's your Nanny? Wait. I don't see your dad anywhere.  
**Ava: (She grabs her arm.) **What did you say?  
**Girl: **I hope you cleaned the shower before you got in.  
**Ava: **Shut up!  
**Girl: **Your Nanny isn't around? She can't help you? Oh, yeah, she is busy sexing it up with your dad.

**That was it. Ava jumped the girl from behind, knocking her on the floor. She and the girl start punching eachother.  
**

**Lauren: **Ava, stop!

**Haley walks out of her classroom, after hearing everyone screaming fight, at the same time as Nathan enters the hallway. They both notice it's Ava on the floor ****and run to the girls to pull them off of eachother.  
**

**Haley: **Ava, stop! Stop, Ava!

**Haley manages to get Ava off the girl and to her side. The girl runs away and Nathan steps forward.  
**

**Nathan: **Ava.  
**Ava: **Stay away from me! I hate you!

**It was too much for Ava. She never told her dad she hated him, but by this point she was crying and Haley led her to her classroom. Nathan sighs and walks ****away.**

**In Haley's classroom Lauren walks in with ice and hands it to Ava.  
**

**Ava: **Is she still talking to the Principal?

**Lauren looks out the window and sees Haley coming their way.  
**

**Lauren: **Nope. Bye.

**She walks out when Haley walks in.  
**

**Haley: **Ava Brooke Scott, fighting when there are only two days left of school!?  
**Ava: **She was bashing our family!  
**Haley: **So, you hit her? You are definitely your dad's child.  
**Ava: **I am not like him!

**Haley knew she probably shouldn't have said that. She forgot that this was also affecting her kids, too.  
**

**Haley: **We will talk more when we get home. Get to class.

**Ava walks to the door but looks at her Haley.  
**

**Ava: **Mom, I'm sorry.  
**Haley: **I know.

**In Lucas' office Jamie walks in.  
**

**Jamie: **You wanted to see me?  
**Lucas: **Well, I believe you wanted to see me. I'm just calling you back.  
**Jamie: **Right.  
**Lucas: **Ava really got into a fight?  
**Jamie: **Yeah. She's with Mom right now.  
**Lucas: **So, what did you want to talk about?  
**Jamie: **During halftime I heard you and Dad talking. What is he keeping from us?  
**Lucas: **Jamie, you know I can't tell you that.  
**Jamie: **Why not?!  
**Lucas: **Because your dad is the one that needs to. It's not my place.  
**Jamie: **Mom's your best friend!  
**Lucas: **And if he never says anything, I will.

**Jamie walks out of Lucas' office. He couldn't believe that his own Uncle wouldn't tell him. His family was breaking apart and he didn't know how to fix it.**

**At the elementary school, it's recess and Izzy is outside playing. Carrie walks up and calls for her.  
**

**Izzy: **Carrie!

**She runs to Carrie and hugs her.  
**

**Carrie: **Hey, you.  
**Izzy: **Where did you go, Carrie?  
**Carrie: **I have to go away for a little bit.  
**Izzy: **Why do you have to leave?  
**Carrie: **Well, your mommy doesn't like me very much.  
**Izzy: **Are you ever coming back?  
**Carrie: **I don't know. Maybe. I will never forget you, Izzy. I wish you were my little girl.

**Carrie kisses Izzy on her forehead then walks away. Izzy was confused and sad. She hated being little because she never understood anything that was ****going on.**

**Haley is waiting for Izzy after school who runs up to her and gets in the car. Haley could tell something was wrong.  
**

**Haley: **Hey, how was school? **(She buckles Izzy in.)  
****Izzy: **When is Carrie coming back?  
**Haley: **We talked about this. Carrie had to go away for a little bit.  
**Izzy: **Nuh uh. She said she had to leave cause you hate her.  
**Haley: **When did she tell you that?  
**Izzy: **Today. At school.

**Ava and Jamie look at Haley. **

**In the kitchen Haley and Ava are making dinner. It was surely something they haven't done in awhile, together, but Ava knew it was because Haley wanted to ****talk about the fight and everything else.  
**

**Haley: **I cannot believe you attacked her. That's not like you.  
**Ava: **I know. I'm sorry.  
**Haley: **You shouldn't hate your dad.  
**Ava: **Why not? He deserves it.  
**Haley: **He's your dad.  
**Ava: **And he's your husband. He cheated on you, Mom!

**The doorbell rings and Haley goes to answer it, but Carrie makes her way in.  
**

**Carrie: **I came to get my things.  
**Haley: **They're in the garage in boxes marked whore.  
**Carrie: **Haley, I know you're upset and I didn't mean for this to happen.  
**Haley: **Did you go by Izzy's school today?  
**Carrie: **Izzy looks at me as family..  
**Haley: **No, you are not family!  
**Carrie: **I'm sorry this is hard for you, but we didn't mean to fall in love.  
**Haley:** Oh, sweetheart, Nathan is not in love with you! I can promise you that!  
**Carrie: **Oh, really? Well, did he tell you that he kissed me? He watched me get undress.  
**Haley: **I will tell you once and one time only, stay away from my family!

**She pushes Carrie out of her house and slams the door in her face. She turned around and seen that Izzy was on the stairs watching the whole thing.  
**

**Izzy: **I hate you!  
**Haley: **Izzy!

**Haley runs upstairs after Izzy while Ava just stares there in shock. Her dad watched the nanny get undress. He kissed her!**

**Later that day Ava is in her room staring at the pill bottle. She wanted nothing more, but to feel better. She had a bad headache and just wanted to forget about ****this day. Jamie walks in before she could take any.  
**

**Jamie: **Hey.  
**Ava: **Hey.  
**Jamie: **How are you?  
**Ava: **He kissed her.  
**Jamie: **Yeah, I know. I wish we could just get Izzy to understand.  
**Ava: **I wish I could understand.  
**Jamie:** Me too. Hey, are you feeling alright? You look sick.  
**Ava: **I just have a headache.  
**Jamie: **Alright, well get some rest.

**Jamie walks out and Ava takes the pill bottle. She takes about 5. The bottle did say at least six, so this shouldn't hurt her.**

**Downstairs Haley opens the door for Nathan.  
**

**Nathan: **Haley, I'm so sorry.  
**Haley: **Did you kiss her?  
**Nathan: **Haley.  
**Haley: **Did you?  
**Nathan: **No. But...she kissed me.  
**Haley: **What!?  
**Nathan: **Haley, I..  
**Haley: **No! You said there was nothing else; that nothing else happened!  
**Nathan: **I didn't kiss her!  
**Haley: **But you let her kiss you!  
**Nathan: **It didn't mean anything!  
**Haley: **A kiss always means something, Nathan!  
**Nathan: **You know, I am sick and tired of being blamed! Everything I do is for this family!  
**Haley:** Well, I'm sorry that we are such a weight on your shoulders!  
**Nathan: **No! I didn't mean it like that! You know I didn't mean it like that!  
**Haley: **You know, you put me through a lot, Nathan, but I will not go through infedelity!

**Jamie runs downstairs.  
**

**Jamie: **Mom! Ava passed out!

**They both run up to Ava's room. Ava is lying on the floor; her face was purple. They fall on the floor to her side and Haley takes Ava into her arms.  
**

**Haley: **Ava! Jamie, what happend?  
**Jamie: **I don't know. I walked by her room and she was on the floor.  
**Haley: **Ava, wake up!! **(She slaps her face.) **Baby, please.  
**Nathan: **We need to put her in cold water.

**Nathan takes Ava to her bathroom and puts her in the shower where Haley takes her from him and hold her up. He turns the cold water on and it hits her face.  
**

**Haley: **Open your eyes, baby! Come on, Ava!

**Ava starts coughing and breathing hard.  
**

**Ava: **Mom..?

**She starts to cry.  
**

**Haley: **I'm here, baby. I'm here. Breathe slower, baby.

**Nathan takes Ava out the shower and they set her on the floor. Haley starts wrapping towels around her and rocking her back and forth.  
**

**Nathan: **Haley, I am so sorry!  
**Haley: **No, you stay away from us! **(She starts crying even harder than she was.)  
****Nathan: **Haley..  
**Haley: **I want a divorce!

**Haley decided to take Ava to the hospital because she still wasn't feeling good. So, she went and left Jamie to watch Izzy. She wouldn't let Nathan go near ****Ava. Lucas runs up to her.  
**

**Lucas: **Haley!  
**Haley: **Luke! **(She hugs him.) **I almost lost her!  
**Lucas: **No, you didn't. Ava is strong; like her mom. How is she?  
**Haley: **They haven't told me anything, yet.  
**Lucas: **I'm sure she is fine.

**The doctor walk up to them.  
**

**Haley: **How is she!?  
**Doctor: **She is fine. She just wants her Mom, but I have to tell you she is one lucky girl. We had to pump her stomach because it turned out she took some pills that were just too much for her.  
**Haley: **It wasn't suicide, was it?  
**Doctor:** Not at all. It's just that the amount of pills were too much for her body. She is a small girl. She said she took the pills for her headache.  
**Haley: **When can I see her?  
**Doctor: **Right now, if you like. You can take her home after we get you to sign some papers.  
**Haley: **Thank you.  
**Lucas: **I have to go, but I will come by tomorrow to check on her.  
**Haley: **Thanks, Luke.  
**Lucas: **Anytime.

**They hug and Lucas walks away. **

**In Ava's room, she is just laying on the bed looking off with tears coming down her face.  
**

**Haley: **Hey. **(She sits on the bed and takes Ava's hand.)  
****Ava: **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

**She began to cry and it hurt Haley seeing her like this. She instantly pulled her in a hug.  
**

**Haley: **Hey, I know. Shh. It wasn't your fault. I love you, Ava, okay!? I love you so very much!  
**Ava: **I love you, too.

**At Lucas and Peyton's, Nathan is in the guest room looking at a picture of him and his family when Lucas walks in.  
**

**Nathan: **How is she?  
**Lucas: **They are on their way home.  
**Nathan: **She asked for a divorce, man.  
**Lucas: **What?  
**Nathan: **I really screwed up this time.

**The next day, Haley is in her room and Ava is in her's. Brooke and Lauren walk in without knocking or even ringing the doorbell. Jamie and Izzy were in the ****kitchen eating.  
**

**Brooke: **Hey guys!  
**Izzy: **Hi, Aunt Brooke!  
**Brooke: **Hey girly. Whatcha up to!?  
**Izzy: **Nothing. I have to go to Uncle Lucas'.

**She groaned and Brooke laughed at her.  
**

**Jamie: **Yeah, I'm taking her there. I think it's best. They are both in their rooms.  
**Brooke: **Thanks Jamie.  
**Jamie: **Come on, Iz.  
**Izzy: **Bye!

**Jamie and Izzy leave. Brooke and Lauren look at eachother.  
**

**Brooke: **You ready?  
**Lauren: **Let's do it.

**Brooke goes into Haley's room and Lauren goes into Ava's. They both laying on their beds in the same position as one another. Brooke and Lauren lay next ****to them and they both fall into their best friend's arms and cry.**

**At the Rivercourt, Jamie is shooting around when Nathan drives up.  
**

**Nathan: **Are you gonna talk to me?  
**Jamie: **Why should I?  
**Nathan: **Because I'm your dad.  
**Jamie: **You were my dad before you cheated on Mom.  
**Nathan: **Jamie, I didn't kiss her.  
**Jamie: **Did you just fall on her lips? Huh?  
**Nathan: **She kissed me and I pulled away. You know believe it. **(Jamie starts walking away.) **Jamie!  
**Jamie: **No! You hurt Mom, and you almost killed Ava, but not anymore.

**Jamie walks away. Nathan grabs the basketball and throws it as far as he could.**

**At the house, Brooke and Haley are sitting on the bed.  
**

**Brooke: **Did you talk to him?  
**Haley: **Only when he told me Carrie kissed him.  
**Brooke: **Wait. Carrie kissed him?  
**Haley: **So he said.  
**Brooke: **But he didn't kiss her back?  
**Haley: **It still doesn't make it right, Brooke! He lied to me!  
**Brooke: **I know, and you are so right, but he didn't kiss her back.  
**Haley: **But she said he watched her get undressed.  
**Brooke: **That bitch.  
**Haley: **Brooke, I just don't know what to do.  
**Brooke: **You two will figure it out. You always do. Naley forever, right?

**In Ava's room, Lauren and Ava are sitting on the bed.  
**

**Lauren: **Have you talked to your dad?  
**Ava: **I can't. It's too hard.  
**Lauren: **Maybe you should. Ya know, tell him how you feel?  
**Ava: **I hate him so much, Lauren. They are suppose to last forever. Always and Forever, but he ruined it! Carrie ruined it! I wish people would just listen to me!

**Jamie walks in.  
**

**Jamie: **We will.  
**Lauren: **Hey, Jamie. How you doing?  
**Jamie: **He came to the Rivercourt.  
**Ava: **Did you talk to him?  
**Jamie: **He said she kissed him and he pulled her away, but I had to walk away.  
**Lauren: **Do you believe him?  
**Jamie: **I don't know what to believe anymore.  
**Ava: **It doesn't matter. He can't lie and say he didn't watch her undress herself. Why would she make that up?  
**Lauren: **Because she is psychotic.  
**Ava: **Do you think they will really get a divorce?  
**Jamie: **I don't know, Ava.

**At Lucas and Peyton's, Nathan walks into the living room where Peyton happens to be drawing.  
**

**Peyton: **Did you talk to your wife?  
**Nathan: **She doesn't want to talk to me. I just tried talking to Jamie at the Rivercourt, but he walked away.  
**Peyton: **You don't think you deserved it?  
**Nathan: **I didn't kiss her!  
**Peyton: **I believe you, but you need to try and convince Haley, and fast.

**At Haley's, Ava is in the kitchen when Lucas walks in.  
**

**Lucas: **It's nice to see you on your feet.  
**Ava: **Hey, Uncle Lucas. **(They hug.)  
****Lucas: **How are you feeling?  
**Ava: **Oh, I'm fine!  
**Lucas: **Have you talked to your dad?  
**Ava: **I don't want to talk to him.  
**Lucas: **Don't you think you should?  
**Ava: **Would you if your dad did what he did?  
**Lucas: **You do realize who you are talking about, right?  
**Ava: **Oh, yeah, but still, do you think he deserves it? He cheated on Mom and lied to us about it!  
**Lucas: **I know, but Ava, let him explain.  
**Ava: **There's no explanation where cheating is ever right, Uncle Lucas. Thanks for trying to help, but it will never work.

**She goes upstairs and Haley come down.  
**

**Haley: **Hey.  
**Lucas: **Well, she isn't taking this well..  
**Haley: **Were you expecting her to?  
**Lucas: **I guess not. How are you?  
**Haley: **I don't know. He is staying with you?  
**Lucas: **Yeah. Peyton is giving him a hard time. It's very entertaining.  
**Haley: **Good. She needs to smack him around.  
**Lucas: **You two need to talk again. Like really talk. No fighting.  
**Haley: **I can't right now.  
**Lucas: **Then wait until your ready; as long as you do it.

**Later that night Haley is in her room reading when Lauren walks in and lays down next to her.  
**

**Haley: **Hey, what are you doing up?  
**Ava: **I can't sleep. What are you doing up?

**Haley puts her arm around and Ava rests her head on Haley's shoulder.  
**

**Haley: **I can't sleep, either.  
**Ava: **I'm sorry.  
**Haley: **Me too.  
**Ava: **Are you and Dad really getting a divorce?  
**Haley: **I don't know, baby. How are you feeling?  
**Ava: **I miss him, but I can never forgive him.  
**Haley: **Just don't hate him.  
**Ava: **Why not? Don't you?  
**Haley: **I don't.  
**Ava: **Really? Why not? He hurt you, Mom.  
**Haley: **And yet I can't feel a thing.  
**Ava: **Is that good?  
**Haley: **Feeling numb is not a nice feeling to have.

**They just lay there in silence.**

**The next morning was slow. School was over and Summer was just beginning, but it wasn't exciting. Haley is in the kitchen when Ava walks down.  
**

**Haley: **Hey, where are you off to?  
**Ava: **I'm going to Lauren's. I'll be home later.

**Ava opens the door and sees Nathan standing there about to knock. She just looks at him and walks passed him.  
**

**Nathan: **Ava..  
**Ava: **Bye, Mom.

**Nathan sighs and walks in the house.  
**

**Nathan: **Haley, we need to fix things.  
**Haley: **No, Nathan, you need to figure out what you want. What do you want from us? How do you want us to be?  
**Nathan: **I want us to be a family, Haley. I want you! I love you. I love our kids. I know I screwed up, but I want to fix everything! Please forgive me, Haley.  
**Haley: **We need help. We need to talk to someone. All of us.  
**Nathan: **I'll do whatever.  
**Haley: **I hope so, Nathan.

**Down an alley Ava walks into it where there are a bunch of people drinking beer and doing other things.  
**

**Boy: **Hey, we didn't think you were gonna show.  
**Ava: **I said I would, didn't I?

**He hands her a beer.**

**Later Ava is really drunk and flirting with some random guys. Jamie walks passed the alley with his basketball and looks in. He sees Ava stumbling around.  
**

**Jamie: **Ava, what the hell are you doing!?  
**Ava: **Nothing.  
**Jamie: **Come on. We are getting you home.  
**Ava: **Let go of me! **(She tries to pull away but Jamie was too strong.)  
****Boy: **Hey, she is just having some fun!

**Jamie pushes the boy to the ground.  
**

**Jamie: **Stay away from my sister. Come on, Ava.

**Back at the house, Jamie and Ava walk in. Well, in Ava's case she was stumbling in.  
**

**Ava: **Stop pushing me!

**Haley and Nathan walk up to them with anger on their faces.  
**

**Haley: **What the hell is this?!  
**Jamie: **I found her in some alley drinking with some people.  
**Haley: **You said you were going to Lauren's. Are you drunk!?  
**Ava: **So what?!  
**Haley: **First fighting and now this? I can't believe you, Ava. What's wrong with you? Do you want to end up in the hospital again!?  
**Ava: **I'm screwing up! This whole family is screwed up! **(She sees Nathan.) **And it's all your fault!  
**Nathan: **Ava!  
**Ava: **No! Don't talk to me! I hate you, remember!? I hate you!! **(She runs upstairs crying.)  
****Haley: **Ava! **(She runs after her.)  
****Nathan: **I'm sorry, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **Just fix it.

**He goes upstairs and Izzy comes down. When she see Nathan she puts a big smile on her face and runs to him.  
**

**Izzy: **Daddy!  
**Nathan: **Hey, Munchkin, what are you doing up?  
**Izzy: **I heard screaming.  
**Nathan: **Well, come on. Let's get you back to bed.

**In Ava's bathroom. She had just got done throwing up and was laying down on the floor with her head on Haley's lap. Haley was rubbing her back.  
**

**Haley: **I remember doing this everytime you were sick. It was the only way to get you to sleep.  
**Ava: **You would sing to me, too.  
**Haley: **Yeap.  
**Ava: **I'm sorry.  
**Haley: **I know, but your still in a lot of trouble.  
**Ava: **I know.  
**Haley: **We are all going to talk to someone. We will try to fix things.  
**Ava: **I want us to be a family again.

**Haley kisses her on her cheek and keeps rubbing her back.  
**

**Haley: **Me too.

**In Izzy's room, Nathan and Izzy are sitting on her bed.  
**

**Izzy: **Daddy, are you ever coming home?  
**Nathan: **I don't know, Munchkin. I hope so.  
**Izzy: **What did you do? Why is everyone so mad?  
**Nathan: **Daddy just did some bad things, but just know that I am really sorry.  
**Izzy: **I know. Did you tell Mommy? Whenever I say I'm sorry she is happy again.  
**Nathan: **I wish it was that easy. I don't want you to forget that your mommy is the best mommy in the world and she loves you very much.  
**Izzy: **I know. I love you, Daddy.  
**Nathan: **I love you, too, Munchkin.

**He kisses Izzy on top of her head. It turns out Haley was listening the entire time outside the door. She really hoped that they could be a family again.**

The next day Nathan and Izzy spent the day together while Jamie went to the Rivercourt. Haley brought Ava to the studio with her.

**Ava: **Why did you bring me here?  
**Haley: **I want you to hear what I've been working on.

**Ava sits in the booth with Peyton and Haley walks on the other side. She starts singing. Ava hadn't heard Haley's voice in such a long time and just sat there in awe of it all. Her mom had an amazing voice.**


	6. Karen and Lily

**It was morning on a weekend, and Lauren came downstairs, to the kitchen, and found Owen and Brooke making out.**

**Lauren: **Get a room.  
**Brooke: **Oh, soon we will have the whole house to ourselves!  
**Lauren: **Just stay out of my room, and in here. Thanks.  
**Brooke: **No promises. So, you excited to go to your dad's? You haven't been there since the attack.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I am. I miss my little sister and brother, but please don't get excited while I'm gone and give me another.  
**Owen: **Don't worry, Lauren. You can trust us.  
**Lauren: **Oh, no. I know I can trust you. It's her I can't trust.  
**Brooke: **Hey! **(The doorbell rings.) **Come in! (**Lucas walks in.)  
Lucas: **Hey.(**He hugs Lauren.)  
Lauren: **Hey, Dad. Let me go grab my stuff.

**Lauren runs upstairs.**

Lucas: Hey, Brooke.  
**Brooke: **Luke, this is Owen.  
**Lucas: **Oh, hey. I heard a lot about you. **(They shake hands.)  
Owen: **Yeah, you, too.  
**Lucas: **So, you two have anything planned for the weekend?  
**Brooke: **Just hanging out.

**Lauren comes back downstairs.**

Lauren: Okay. I'm ready.  
**Brooke: **Yes, please. Take her away from me!  
**Lauren: **Ha Ha! Bye, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Bye, Angel. **(She hugs and kisses her.) **I love you. Call me if you need me.  
**Lauren: **Always do. I love you, too. Bye, Owen. Have fun!  
**Owen: **Bye, Lauren.

**Lauren walks out.**

Brooke: Just take care of her, Lucas.  
**Lucas: **You know I will. See ya later, Owen. It was nice meeting you.  
**Owen: **Yeah, you, too.

**Lucas leaves. Brooke walks over to Owen and sits on his lap.**

Brooke: Alone at last.  
**Owen: **Mm. Come here!

**They start making out.**

In the car Lucas and Lauren are driving, but not to his house.

Lauren: Uh, where are we going?  
**Lucas: **Well, we are going pick up Grandma Karen and Lily.  
**Lauren: **Seriously?  
**Lucas: **Would I lie to you?  
**Lauren: **Awesome. I miss them.  
**Lucas: **I know you do. They miss you.  
**Lauren: **Dad?  
**Lucas: **Yeah?  
**Lauren: **Is Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan getting a divorce?  
**Lucas: **I don't know, Lauren.

**They drive up to the boat landing and get out the car. Lauren looks around.**

Lauren: I don't see them.

**Lucas sees Karen run out of one of the boats.**

**Lucas:** Mom!

**Karen runs over to them and hugs him.**

Karen: My boy! I missed you!  
**Lucas: **I missed you, too, Mom.  
**Karen: **And who is this? This cannot be Lauren Scott. She is too tall!  
**Lauren: **I missed you, Grandma! **(They hug.)  
Karen: **I missed you. How are you doing?  
**Lauren: **I'm better.  
**Karen: **Good.  
**Lauren: **Where's Lily?  
**Lucas: **Yeah, Mom. Where's my little sister?  
**Karen: **Lily! We've on a boat almost her whole life and she is worried about what she looks like now.  
**Lily: **I'm coming!

**She runs out of the boat. She was gorgeous, and so tall with long brown hair and blue eyes.**

Lauren: Lily!  
**Lily: **Lauren! **(They hug.)  
Lucas: **Just pass me up!

**He pretended to look hurt. It was tough having his daughter grow up, but seeing his little sister so grown up just put a big smile on his face. He missed her.**

Lily: Hey, Luke. **(They hug.)  
Lucas: **I missed you so much.  
**Lily: **I missed you, too, big brother.  
**Lucas: **Let's get home. Peyton and the kids can't wait to see you both.

**At the house Peyton, Ellie, and Keith were running around the house trying to clean up. Peyton wanted everything to be perfect for Karen, but Karen didn't care about that stuff. She loved Peyton. She loved that she made her son so happy.**

Ellie: Did Dad call you and say when he was going to be back?  
**Peyton: **No, he didn't. That is why we need to hurry.

**Keith looks out the window and sees his dad pull in the driveway.**

**Keith: **Too late, Mom. They are here.  
**Peyton: **Crap!

**They all walk in.**

Lucas: Hey, we are here!

**Peyton and the kids run downstairs.**

Peyton:Karen! Lily!  
**Karen: **Peyton. **(They hug.) **Ellie, Keith, you two are so big!  
**Ellie: **Sorry?  
**Karen: **No, don't be! **(She hugs them both.)  
Lucas: **Why don't you three show Lily upstairs. You'll be rooming with Lauren.  
**Lily: **Kay. Thanks, Luke.

**The kids go upstairs.**

Peyton: So, where's Andy?  
**Karen: **He has a business trip back in New Zealand and couldn't make it, but he told me to say hi and he misses you all. So, how's Nathan and Haley?  
**Lucas: **Things are pretty crazy right now.  
**Peyton: **She should be at the studio right now if you want to see her? I was about to go there anyway.  
**Karen: **Yes, I'd love to.  
**Peyton: **K, cool. We'll be back later. Feed the kids.  
**Lucas: **Sure.  
**Karen: **Bye.

**Peyton and Karen leave, leaving Lucas totally confused on what to feed the kids.**

Upstairs in Lauren's room, Lily and Lauren are catching up.

Lily: So, Lauren, I heard what happened. Is everything okay now?  
**Lauren: **Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Ephram is in jail.  
**Lily: **Good. But emotionally, I mean, where are you?  
**Lauren: **I still get scared. I'm scared he will come back, ya know?  
**Lily: **You are very strong, Lauren. You'll be okay.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I don't think so sometimes.  
**Lily: **No, you are. You just have to believe it. So, how is Ava and Jamie?  
**Lauren: **A mess. Ava is just a mess.  
**Lily: **How so?

**At the studio, Karen and Peyton walk in finding Haley messing with some things and Ava asleep in the chair.**

Peyton: Haley?

**Haley looks up and sees Karen. She jumps up and hugs her.**

Haley: Karen!  
**Karen: **Haley, how are you?  
**Haley: **I'm getting through it.

**They look over at Ava.**

Peyton: And her?  
**Haley: **Since everything with Nathan and the last time I brought her here, she doesn't want to leave my side.  
**Karen: **Poor girl.  
**Haley: **Let's go talk outside.

**At the Rivercourt, Jamie is shooting around when Lauren and Lily walk up to him.**

Lauren: Do you ever sleep?  
**Jamie: **Good one. Hey, Lily! I didn't know you were here.  
**Lily: **Hey, Jamie. I just got in actually. **(They hug.) **How you been?  
**Jamie: **I been alright. How's life on the water?  
**Lily: **It's great, but I miss you guys.  
**Lauren: **And we miss you, but consider yourself lucky. You're away from all this drama.  
**Lily: **I guess your right.  
**Jamie: **You still got game?  
**Lily: **Are you calling me out, Scott?  
**Jamie: **Yeah, Scott.

**He hands her the basketball that she shoots and actually makes in. They spend their time shooting around and laughing. It was definitely one of Lily's favorite past-times.**

Over at Tric. Peyton, Haley, and Karen are outside sitting on the stools talking.

Haley: We are all just screwed up, right now. Jamie spends all his time at the Rivercourt, Ava is rebelling, Izzy just wants her daddy home, and I want to trust Nathan again, but I'm scared.  
**Karen: **You still love him, right?  
**Haley: **Of course. I don't think that will ever go away.  
**Karen: **Then you will get through this.  
**Haley: **I'm so glad you're here, Karen!  
**Karen: **Well, I heard about Lauren and you and Nathan, so I just knew I needed to come back for awhile.  
**Peyton: **Well, we are glad you did.

**Ava walks out rubbing her eyes.**

Ava: Mom?  
**Haley: **Hey, sweetie. I'm over here and look who else is here.

**Ava walks closer to them and realizes it is Karen. She instantly becomes super excited and runs over to her and hugs her.**

Ava: Aunt Karen!  
**Karen: **You are the spitting image of your mother, young lady!  
**Ava: **Is Lily with you?  
**Karen: **Yes, she is back home with Lauren.  
**Ava: **I will have to stop by. I miss her.  
**Karen: **She misses you. So, what has Brooke been up to?

**At Brooke's, she and Owen are laying on the couch watching a movie together.**

Owen: What's wrong?  
**Brooke: **Why do you think something is wrong?  
**Owen: **You have that look, plus you're not even paying attention to the movie.  
**Brooke: **You shouldn't know that look yet, and I just miss Lauren. This is the first night we've slept away from eachother since her attack.  
**Owen: **I'm sure she is fine.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, I know, but she's my only kid.  
**Owen: **Who is with her father. Who seems like a good enough guy to protect her.  
**Brooke: **He is. You're right. Alright, I'm paying attention to the movie, or..

**She looks over to him with a very devious smile. Owen just laughs at her and starts tickeling her.**

At Lucas and Peyton's everyone is cleaning up after dinner.

Peyton: Take out was not what I meant by feeding the kids.  
**Lucas: **But it was good.  
**Karen: **Dinner was great. I am going to head up to my room now and call Andy. Goodnight.  
**Lucas: **Goodnight, Mom.  
**Lauren: **We are going upstairs.

**They all go upstairs leaving Peyton and Lucas.**

Peyton: So, Nathan is sleeping at his house again.  
**Lucas: **With Haley?  
**Peyton: **Of course not, but it's close.  
**Lucas: **I guess so. I'm so glad that my mom and Lily are here.  
**Peyton: **I can tell. You didn't stop smiling at dinner. They make you so happy.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, but you make me so much happier.

**He puts his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead.**

Peyton: Oh, Coach Scott.  
**Lucas: **Let's take this upstairs.  
**Peyton: **Lucas, your mom and sister are here.  
**Lucas: **They can listen.

**They laugh and run upstairs.**

At Brooke's; Owen and Brooke are sleeping when they phone rings. Brooke jumps up and answers it.

Brooke: Hello?  
**Lauren: **Mom?  
**Brooke: **Lauren, are you okay?!  
**Lauren: **I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. Am I interrupting something?  
**Brooke: **No, Owen is sound asleep. What's bothering you?  
**Lauren: **This is the first night we've spent apart since everything that happened.  
**Brooke: **I know, but you are okay, right?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. Did you and Owen have fun?  
**Brooke: **We only watched movies, mini me.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, sure.  
**Brooke: **Baby, you sound so tired.  
**Lauren: **I am, but I don't want to hang up.  
**Brooke: **Well, we won't. Just close your eyes and keep the phone near you.  
**Lauren: **Okay.  
**Brooke: **I love you, Angel.  
**Lauren: **I love you, too, Mom.

**They both put their phones on their pillow and close their eyes.**

They next day over at Clothes over Bros, Brooke is on her computer when Karen walks in. Brooke doesn't look up when she hears the bell on the door.

Brooke: May I help you?  
**Karen: **I like what you did with the place.

**Brooke looks up and smiles really big when she sees Karen. Karen was like her second Mom, but clearly better than the first one. She runs to her and hugs her really tight.**

Brooke: Karen, you're here!  
**Karen: **Hi, Brooke!  
**Brooke: **When did you get here?  
**Karen: **Oh, yesterday.  
**Brooke: **No one tells me anything! How's Lily?  
**Karen: **She is great. She looks like Keith everyday.  
**Brooke: **I bet.  
**Karen: **The place looks great.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, I did a lot since the last time you seen it.  
**Karen: **Well, it looks amazing. You did a great job.  
**Brooke:**Thank you.  
**Karen: **So, how are you doing? Lauren tells me you are seeing someone.  
**Brooke: **Yes, his name is Owen.  
**Karen: **He makes you happy?  
**Brooke: **Very, very, happy.  
**Karen: **Good. I am so proud of you, Brooke. Lauren looks great. You and Lucas have done so well with her.  
**Brooke: **That means so much coming from you, Karen. Thank you. **(They hug.)  
Karen: **You're welcome.

**Back at the house; Lauren, Lily, and Ellie are in the kitchen making something. They weren't really sure what to call it, but it was just them experimenting.**

Ellie: Okay, so, this looks really gross.  
**Lily: **Which is exactly why we are not eating it.

**Ava walks in.**

Ava: Hi, all.  
**Lauren: **Hey, stranger. Look who's here.  
**Lily: **Ava! **(They hug.)  
Ava: **Did you like grow ten inches?  
**Lily: **Ha ha. You're just really short.  
**Ava: **I blame my mom. I missed you, though!  
**Lily: **I missed you, too.  
**Ava: **So, what are you guys doing?  
**Ellie: **Making lunch.

**Ava looks into the pot.**

**Ava: **It looks disgusting. Is this what you do on your boat, Lil?  
**Lily: **No.  
**Lauren: **It's for our parents. A big thanks for everything if you'd like to call it that.

**Lucas and Peyton come downstairs.**

Peyton: I told you it was coming from downstairs.  
**Lucas: **What is that smell?  
**Lauren: **Lunch.  
**Peyton: **Lauren, what have I told you, knives will kill us so much faster.  
**Lily: **Taste it.  
**Peyton: **Oh, no. We have a rule in this house.  
**Ellie: **Which is?  
**Lucas: **If kids make it, we don't eat it.  
**Lauren: **That's a mean rule.  
**Ellie: **When did you get that rule?  
**Peyton: **Since now.

**Karen walks in.**

Karen: What is that smell?  
**Lauren: **Lunch, Grandma.  
**Lily: **Try it, Mom.  
**Karen: **Oh, well, alright. Lucas; Peyton?  
**Lucas: **Oh, no. We already ate.

**Karen takes a bite and forces herself not to make a disgusted face.**

Lily: Well?  
**Karen: **This is really good. Good job.

**She walks away and Peyton and Lucas at eachother in disbelief. The smell could make anyone run out of the room.**

Peyton: Is she serious?

**The girls start laughing.**

At the Rivercourt; Lauren, Lily, Ava, and Ellie are all sitting on the bench.

Lauren: I'm surprised Jamie isn't here.  
**Ava: **Yeah, me too.  
**Lily: **So, Ava, how is everything?  
**Ava: **Slow. I mean my dad's back at the house, but he is sleeping in the guest room.  
**Lauren: **Have you talked to him?  
**Ava: **I don't know what to say to him.  
**Ellie: **Ava, what happened to your arm?

**Ava quickly pulls down her sleeve.**

Lily: I already know.  
**Ava: **Thanks a lot, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **She isn't going to say anything and anyway you need to stop doing it.  
**Lily: **I won't, but why?  
**Ellie: **No one ever tells me anything.  
**Ava: **I didn't know how else to deal with it. I mean I already got in trouble for trying to drink the pain away. What else?  
**Lily: **But you're making yourself bleed.  
**Ava: **I don't feel anything.  
**Lauren: **You need to stop.  
**Ellie: **Well, we better stop talking about it because here comes Jamie.

**Jamie walks up to the court bouncing the basketball.**

Jamie: Hello, ladies.  
**Lily: **Dude, why don't you just live here?  
**Jamie: **Trust me, if I could I would. What are you guys doing here?  
**Lauren: **Just hanging out.  
**Jamie: **Ava, why are you so quiet?  
**Ava: **No reason. Were Mom and Dad home when you left?  
**Jamie: **No. I'm not sure where Mom is but Dad and Izzy are hanging out somewhere. Now if you don't mind I rather shoot around before my friends get here.  
**Lily: **You have friends!!  
**Jamie: **Very funny.  
**Ava: **Let's go to my house.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Lucas, Peyton, and Karen are in the kitchen talking and drinking coffee.**

Peyton: I cannot believe you ate that.  
**Karen: **Me either.  
**Lucas: **I'm really glad you and Lily came visit, Mom.  
**Karen: **Well, me too.  
**Peyton: **What do you think about it all?  
**Karen: **I think Lauren will still face many, many obstacles, but she'll be fine. Brooke will live happily ever after, Haley and Nathan will also get over all of this and be happy again,and their kids will be just fine.  
**Lucas: **And what about me and Peyton?  
**Karen: **You two have been through everything. I don't think there is anything else.  
**Peyton: **I hope you're right.

**At Haley and Nathan's; the girls are sitting around the dining room table.**

Lily: What did you do it with?  
**Ava: **Anything sharp I could find.  
**Ellie: **Does it hurt?  
**Ava: **Sometimes. **(She looks at Lauren.) **What is wrong with you?  
**Lauren: **I want you to stop.  
**Ava: **It's hard, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **I really don't think it is. If you really wanted to, you could, but you don't. Kill yourself, Ava. I mean really it's not like any of us need you around here, huh?  
**Ellie: **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **I don't mean it, but I know that is what she is thinking. That we don't need her. Well, we do.

**All Ava could do was roll her eyes, even though she knew Lauren was right. She wanted to stop, but she just didn't know what else she could do.**

**Lily: **Can I see it?  
**Ava: **Sure.  
**Ellie: **Is that the only place?

**Ava stands up and pulls her shirt up a little revealing small little cuts going over her hip.**

Lily: Wow.

**Haley walks in and she quickly notices what Ava is showing the girls. Ava puts her shirt down real fast not really knowing what to say.**

Haley: What was that?  
**Ava: **Mom.

**The girls run out.**

At the boat landing; Karen, Lily, and Lucas are standing near the boat saying their goodbyes.

Lucas: Thanks for coming.  
**Karen: **I'm glad we did. I love you, Lucas.Take care of that great and beautiful family you have.  
**Lucas: **As long as you take care of yourself, Andy, and my little sister.  
**Karen: **Of course.  
**Lucas: **And you. I will miss you very much.  
**Lily: **I know you will, and I'll miss you, too. **(They hug.) **I love you, big brother.  
**Lucas: **And I love you.

**Karen and Lily get on the boat and wave. Lucas just stands there and smiles.**


	7. Family Therapy

**Haley and Ava are standing face to face with one another.  
**

**Haley: **Ava, what is going on?

**Ava: **Nothing.

**Haley: **That didn't look like nothing. What were you showing them?

**Ava: **Mom, please.

**Haley steps closer, while Ava steps back and falls to the couch.  
**

**Haley: **Show me, Ava.

**Ava just stares at Haley, while Haley lifts up Ava's shirt a little showing the cuts. Haley starts to tear up, and rubs her fingers across each cut. Ava starts to cry.  
**

**Ava: **Mom..

**Haley: **Oh god. What did you do?

**Ava: **I'm sorry.

**Haley pulls Ava to her, and they cry together. Jamie walks in and see them. Haley looks at him, still holding Ava, and she mouths for him to call Nathan. He nods and ****walks away.  
**

**Haley: **I'm going to help you, sweetie.

**Later, Ava cried herself to sleep. Haley was sitting on the coffee table watching her when Nathan walks in.  
**

**Nathan: **Hey, what's going on?

**Haley pushes him into the kitchen.  
**

**Haley: **This is bad, Nathan.

**Nathan: **What happened, Haley?

**Haley: **Ava's been cutting herself.

**Nathan: **Ava!?

**Haley: **Nathan, she is hurting herself because of us!

**Nathan: **No, it's my fault.

**Haley: **We need to do something.

**At the therapist's office, Nathan and Haley are sitting on the couch.  
**

**Haley: **I guess it's hard because Ava is doing things she would never think of doing before. I'm scared to leave her out of my sight. I can't help but be a protective over my children. Is that so wrong?

**Julie: **Protective, or overprotective?

**Haley: **Well, I don't know. I mean, does it really matter? Regardless, every parent should protect their children.

**Julie: **How are things since Nathan moved back home?

**Haley: **Okay.

**Nathan: **Better. Ava still won't talk to me, and she's been acting since everything.

**Julie: **And what about Jamie and Izzy?

**Haley: **Jamie has been more to himself with everything.

**Nathan: **And Izzy had just been attach to me since I've been back.

**Haley: **She doesn't really know what's going on.

**Julie: **Let's talk about you two. Haley, who are you?

**Haley: **Like what do I do for a living, or what are my hobbies, or.. ?

**Julie: **No. Who are you?

**Haley: **I'm a mother, raising three kids. What else is there?

**Julie: **Nathan, what do you want?

**Nathan: **I want my family back. I want Haley to trust me again, and I want my kids to see me as their dad again. I want to be a better man. I will be, for her, and for my kids.

**Julie: **Haley?

**Haley: **I want to believe Nathan again. I want to believe in the goodness of people, and I want my children to be safe. I want them to be great, and for their greatness to be seen. That's what I want.

**Jamie and Ava are sitting on the couch.  
**

**Julie: **Ava, do you love your dad?

**Ava: **Yeah, I do. Do I love what he did to us, no.

**Julie: **Jamie, you love basketball, correct?

**Jamie: **Yeah, I do.

**Julie: **Is it because your father played?

**Jamie: **Since I was little I wanted to be like him, but I play because I love it. I also play because I can get away from everything, ya know, away from my problems, even if it's for a little bit.

**Julie: **How do you feel about your dad?

**Jamie: **I don't know..

**Jamie did know, but he felt weird telling some stranger how he felt. She didn't ask Ava a lot of questions. **

Back to Nathan and Haley.

**Nathan: **I'm struggling with my past. I'm stubborn, I have a bad temper, and I don't always make the best decisions.

**Julie: **Do you think you make the best decisions when it comes to your kids?

**Nathan: **Definitely, not, and they let me know.

**Haley: **I think not knowing where our marriage is heading is the hardest. Does he still want the same things out of our relationship that I want, if he still finds me sexy, and if he still wants me.

**Nathan: **How could you know that that?

**Haley: **The name, Carrie, comes to mind. Why didn't you tell me about the flirting?

**Nathan: **I don't know.

**Haley: **Did you like it?

**Nathan: **Maybe. Maybe I just needed it.

**Haley: **Because I don't flirt with you after a long day with high school students and raising our kids?

**Nathan: **No, because you don't look at me like that anymore, and I get it. I haven't been worthy of that look in a long time.

**Julie: **Why do you love basketball, Nathan?

**Nathan: **It brings me to a place that I never thought I could go before. When I step out on the court I have this flow of rush coming through me, hearing the screams of the fans, but then I blew out my knee and it ended from there.

**Julie: **And that's when all the praise stopped? Well, at least until your nanny started undressing in front of you.

**Haley: **So, what, I need to start undressing in front of my husband to boost his ego?

**Nathan: **No, Haley, this is not your fault. It's not!

**Julie: **Why not get undressed in front of him? Do other things. It might be fun, and do it together. After all, you have three kids, and you still are very young. Tell me something, when was the last time you did something bizarre and foolish together?

**Haley: **With all due respect, we're 33, and our kids are almost out of school. Izzy is almost seven. We don't get to be young.

**Julie: **Everyone gets to be young, especially when you are.

**Back to Jamie and Ava.  
**

**Julie: **What do you think your dad can say to make things better?

**Ava: **I don't really know. I just want him to be honest with us, and to be our father again. The one that would do anything for us.

**Julie: **And you don't think he would at this moment if he could?

**Ava: **I don't know anymore.

**Julie: **Do you think he is a good father?

**Jamie: **Sure, in some ways. He's there.

**Julie: **Jamie, do you think your parents belong with eachother?

**Jamie: **If you mean do they love eachother, I think they do. I think they always will.

**Ava: **There's too much history for them not.

**Back to Nathan and Haley.  
**

**Julie: **Let's talk a little more about basketball. Nathan, you never described yourself as a basketball player. Why is that?

**Nathan: **Because I'm not anymore.

**Julie: **Why not?

**Nathan: **I'm retired. It's kinda hard to play when your knee gets crushed.

**Julie: **But you're Nathan Scott.

**Nathan: **I'm not that Nathan Scott.

**Julie: **And Haley, you never described yourself as a musician.

**Haley: **I just started recording again, but it's not like it use to be.

**Julie: **Why's that?

**Haley: **I have kids to take care of, and being there for Nathan, and I haven't found a really unattractive Nanny, yet.

**Julie: **Well, here's a thought. Maybe, you aren't the people you fell in love with because neither of you are trying to be the people you fell in love with.

**Back to Jamie and Ava.  
**

**Ava: **I wish I could change how I acted these past two months. I guess I'm just disappointed in myself.

**Julie: **Ava, how do you feel about your mother singing again?

**Ava: **I love it. She has an amazing voice.

**Julie: **Do you sing?

**Jamie: **She has an amazing voice, too.

**Julie: **Does your mother know?

**Ava: **She knows I can play the piano. She taught me when I was little, but no she doesn't know I can sing.

**Julie: **Maybe that is something you two should do together. Sing with your mother, and Jamie, play basketball with you father again.

**Back to Nathan and Haley  
**

**Haley: **I won't be an absentee parent. If I have sacrifice some things, then so be it.

**Julie: **That's noble, Haley, but it also might be the problem. You both have individual passions; dreams, and you should at your age, but maybe if you spent a little more time being selfish 33 year olds, you might love yourself a bit more, and resent eachother a bit less.

**Nathan: **I don't resent Haley, or Jamie, Ava, and Izzy, I mean, they are the best things that have happened to me.

**Haley: **I agree. Nathan, Ava, Jamie, and Izzy are the best and most important things to me.

**Julie: **What about music? I asked Nathan this before. What was it like to play in front of a large; enthusiastic crowd?

**Haley: **It was incredible.

**Julie: **But it took you away from Nathan?

**Haley: **Yeah, and we really struggled then.

**Julie: **But leaving your kids out of this, would you say those were your best days ever? Were you happy with yourself?

**Haley: **I wasn't proud of myself because I knew Nathan was hurting, but personally, I guess, I loved it.

**Julie: **How about you, Nathan, best days ever, playing basketball?

**Nathan: **And the road trips sucked because I was away from Haley and the kids, but, uh, for me yeah.

**Julie: **If you could have those days back, do you think you would do anything differently?

**Nathan: **Yeah.

**Haley: **Definitely.

**Nathan and Haley take eachother's hands and smile at eachother.  
**

**Julie: **Why do you think you turned to hurting yourself?

**Ava: **I was scared. I was thinking if I hurt myself then it would bring everyone together. They would have no choice.

**Jamie: **We would have been together regardless.

**Ava: **It didn't seem like it.

**Julie: **Jamie, what are you goals? What do you want to do with your life?

**Jamie: **I want to play basketball. I want to fall in love, and have a family, but I want my current family together and happy.

**Back to Nathan and Haley.  
**

**Julie: **Haley, tell me some things you love about Nathan.

**Haley: **I love that he is here with me, and that he holds himself accountable for his mistakes, and that he is so protective over me and his children.

**Julie: **Nathan?

**Nathan: **I sometimes find her goodness mind-blowing, and your kindness is overwhelming. Haley, you've saved me, not to mention, you're sexy as hell. **(They all laugh.)  
**

**Nathan and Ava are sitting on the couch together.  
**

**Julie: **Ava, how about you tell your dad how you feel about him right now.

**Ava: **I hate you for hurting and lying to us, and watching Carrie. I hate that you kissed her, but I love you for coming back, and trying to make things right.

**Nathan: **Ava, I never wanted to hurt you, or your mom, Jamie, and Izzy. I know what I did was very wrong. I can promise you it will never happen again.

**Ava: **How can I believe you?

**Nathan: **As long as you stop hurting yourself, you'll believe me and I'll prove it to you.

**Ava: **Then why did you do it?

**Nathan: **I didn't mean for it to happen, and believe me, I didn't want it to.

**Ava: **Carrie is a bitch. **(Nathan laughs.)**

**Nathan: **I know. Listen, I love you, Ava, and I will do anything for you. You are the world to me.

**Ava: **You never said that to me before.

**Nathan: **Well, I mean it.

**Ava: **I love you, too, Daddy.

**Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Ava are sitting on the couch.  
**

**Julie: **Let's end this session with Nathan and Haley telling Jamie and Ava what you love about them. Haley, what do you love about Ava?

**Haley: **I love that she is my daughter. She has an amazingly large and loving heart, and I am so proud of you.

**Nathan: **And she looks like her mother. Jamie, I love that you take after me and can play basketball, but you are protective of your mom and sisters. You have an amazing heart and I am so happy to call you my son.

**Haley: **He is wise, but young. I love that when I look at him I can see his father in every way.

**The time goes off.  
**

**Julie: **Well, that's all we have for today. You will all be fine and get through this.

**Haley: **Thanks.

**They all get up and walk out.  
**

(Sorry for such a short chapter.)


	8. Rachel's Return

**At Lucas and Peyton's; everyone is sitting in the living room doing their own thing. Lucas is reading, Peyton is looking through some mail, Lauren is on her laptop, ****Ellie is drawing, and Keith is playing NBA Live. Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked around the room. This was the first and probably the last time they ****would be in the same room again. **

**Lucas: **Okay, we have to do something.  
**Peyton: **Sweetie, we are.  
**Lucas: **No, we are all in one room together, which may never happen again. Let's go do something as a family.  
**Keith: **Dad, are you high?  
**Lucas: **No, I am not high. Lauren leaves tomorrow. So, what do all of you want to do?  
**Ellie: **He is serious.  
**Peyton: **You know, your dad is right. A lot of things have happened, so, let's do something fun.  
**Lauren: **Dad, get away from Peyton. She's catching whatever you have.  
**Lucas: **Get up.  
**Ellie: **Where are we going?

**They ended up at the Rivercourt, of all places. **

**Lauren: **The Rivercourt!?  
**Lucas: **It's the only place I could think of, and it's not like either of you were helping. We all enjoy basketball, so here Ellie. Shoot.

**He hands Ellie the basketball and she rolls her eyes, takes the ball, and while looking at Lucas, she throws the ball and makes it in. **

**  
Ellie: **Are we done?  
**Peyton: **Not ever close.

**Peyton grabs the basketball and they all start wrestling for the ball, and laughing. **

**The next day; Lauren walked into her Mom's house to the upstairs. She walks into Brooke's room, finding them at it again. **

**Lauren: **Oh God. I have to stop doing this. **(She runs out.)  
Brooke: **Oh, Lauren!  
**Owen: **We should really lock the door.  
**Brooke: **Uh, yeah.

**Lauren is unpacking her bag, when Brooke walks in. **

**Brooke: **Hey, I'm sorry about that, again.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, you should really look into locking your door.  
**Brooke: **I will. **(She lays on Lauren's bed.) **How was your weekend?  
**Lauren: **It was good. We had fun.  
**Brooke: **Good. I missed you!  
**Lauren: **I missed you, too.  
**Brooke: **How about you and I do something.  
**Lauren: **Just us?  
**Brooke: **Just us.  
**Lauren: **Okay, sure.  
**Brooke: **Are you hungry? **(Lauren nods.) **Me too. Come on.

**Downstairs Brooke and Lauren are eating, when Owen comes downstairs. **

**Lauren: **Hi, Owen.  
**Owen: **Hey, Lauren. Sorry about that, again.  
**Lauren: **Just lock the door. Goodness.

**Owen kisses Brooke. **

**Owen: **I have to go.  
**Brooke: **Call me later?  
**Owen: **You got it. See ya later, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **See ya. **(Owen leaves.) **So, what are we doing?  
**Brooke: **Well, I have to stop by the store, if that's okay with you?  
**Lauren: **That's cool. Mom?  
**Brooke: **Yes, my angel?  
**Lauren: **Do you love Owen?

**Brooke was taken by surprise. She wasn't expecting that question so soon, but it was her daughter after all. She was always thinking ahead like her. **

**Brooke: **Oh, wow. Well, I don't know. I have thought about it.  
**Lauren: **Really? I figured you would be.  
**Brooke: **He's definitely an amazing guy.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, he's nice.

**At Clothes Over Bros; Brooke and Lauren walk in, laughing, until they stop when they see someone very familiar and unexpecting. **

**Brooke: **Mother?  
**Victoria: **Well, if it isn't my daughter.  
**Brooke: **What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since, -  
**Victoria: **Since you fired me. Well, I heard you were slacking on your work.  
**Lauren: **Hi, Grandma.

**Lauren didn't like Victoria. She hated being called Grandma, and whenever Lauren seen her she made sure to call her that. **

**Victoria: **Oh, don't call me Grandma. It makes me feel old.  
**Lauren: **You only feel it?  
**Victoria: **You are your mother's child.  
**Lauren: **Thanks.

**Lauren walks behind the counter. **

**Brooke: **Why are you here?  
**Victoria: **Can't a mother be worried?

**Lauren starts laughing, but Brooke gives her a look and she quickly stops.**

Brooke: The business is fine.  
**Victoria: **I heard about what happened to Lauren.  
**Lauren: **And I'm fine by the way.  
**Victoria: **No, you're not. Who is Owen?  
**Brooke: **Who are you getting your information from?

**Millicent comes out from the back, but turns right back around when she sees Victoria. Lauren laughs and follows her.**

Victoria: Maybe you should just pay attention to what truely matters, instead of yourself and that kid.

**Brooke could not believe after all these years her mother was back into her life trying to run it. She told her to forget her kid? Is she serious? That was it.  
**

**Brooke: **That kid is my daughter, and she is what matters most to me. As for my business, it is going very well, without your help.  
**Victoria: **I recently learned that the magazine, that I so happy gave to you, is partially mine.  
**Brooke: **You're point?  
**Victoria: **I'm taking it, and I'm firing you from it.  
**Brooke: **What!?  
**Victoria: **The profit will no longer go to you. Have your store.  
**Brooke: **You can't do that.  
**Victoria: **Have a nice life.

**Victoria walks out the store, and Lauren and Millicent walk back in from the back.**

Lauren: I'm sorry, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Hey, don't be. I love you, and she's a bitch. So, what do you want to do?  
**Lauren: **I thought you had stuff to do here?  
**Brooke: **I'm not in the mood.  
**Lauren: **Can we just go for a walk?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, sure. I'll be back later, Milly.  
**Millicent: **Bye.

**Brooke and Lauren are walking around the town. Lauren actually had a lot of questions she's been wondering about lately, but never knew how to bring them up. ****She guessed this would be the best time. **

**Brooke: **So, why did you want to take a walk?  
**Lauren: **I have questions.  
**Brooke: **What kind of questions?  
**Lauren: **About you.  
**Brooke: **Lauren, you know all about me. **(She laughs.)  
Lauren: **Yeah, some things, but not everything.  
**Brooke: **Okay, ask away.  
**Lauren: **Did you and Victoria have a good relationship when you were a kid?  
**Brooke: **Uh, actually, no. She and my dad were never around. My dad cared more about his golf score, than he did me, and Victoria was out shopping or at a spa in another country.  
**Lauren: **It hurts you, doesn't it?  
**Brooke: **It did.  
**Lauren: **What changed?  
**Brooke: **I had you. I refused to be like her, and when I seen your face I knew I never would. I couldn't think of any reason why a parent would hate their child so much.  
**Lauren: **You're doing a good job, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Thank you.  
**Lauren: **So, when did you and Peyton become best friends?  
**Brooke: **We were in the 1st grade, but when we were nine, her mom died, and that just brought us closer.  
**Lauren: **Until Dad came along, right?  
**Brooke: **Yeah. We hit some rough patches, but everything turned out better in the end.  
**Lauren: **But you two are barely close anymore. You and Aunt Haley look more like best friends.  
**Brooke: **And we are. I love Peyton, and she will always be my best friend. We just grew up.  
**Lauren: **She is my stepmom. It has to be weird.  
**Brooke: **It's just weird how things happen.  
**Lauren: **Do you still love Dad?  
**Brooke: **As a friend, that's it.  
**Lauren: **So, you and this guy Chase..  
**Brooke: **How do you know about Chase?  
**Lauren: **Nevermind that. Did you love him?  
**Brooke: **I think I did, and I will always have something for him. He was nice and caring, and someone I needed in high school.  
**Lauren: **Do you miss high school?  
**Brooke: **Do I miss the drama, no. I do miss the friendships, and all the good memories that came from it.

**At Clothes Over Bros; Brooke walks in.**

**Millicent:** Hey, how was the walk?  
**Brooke: **It was interesting. So, anything happen while I was gone? Bitchtoria didn't stop by, again?  
**Millicent: **Nope. Everything is fine. Are you okay?  
**Brooke:** I'll be fine.

**Later Brooke walked into her house and smelled the air. She smiled. Lauren was always so much better at cooking than her.**

**Brooke:** Lauren, I'm home! I have the movies. It smells good in here.  
**Lauren:** Come in the kitchen!

**Brooke walks into the kitchen and freezes up when she sees Rachel. Rachel didn't change a bit. She still had the same wild and witty personality.**

**Rachel:** Hey bitch.  
**Brooke:** Rachel!** (They hug.)** I missed you!  
**Rachel:** I missed you.  
**Lauren:** Well, let's eat!

**They were gathered in the living room sitting on the couch watching movies and eating. **

**Brooke:** And where did you find her number?  
**Lauren:** Your address book.  
**Brooke:** Well, this day is just full of surprises.  
**Rachel:** What else happened?  
**Brooke:** Victoria came to the store.  
**Rachel:** For what?  
**Brooke:** To tell me how horrible of a mother I am and to take my magazine away from me.  
**Rachel:** She what?! How can she do that?  
**Brooke:** According to her, she gave it to me so she can take it away from me. It's okay, though, at least I have my store.  
**Rachel:** Well, don't listen to her. From what I can see Lauren is a great kid, you still have your clothes, and I'm sorry I haven't been around more.  
**Brooke:** Thank you, but where have you been?  
**Rachel:** Modeling, and two years sober.  
**Brooke: **What!? Wow, good for you, Rachel! I'm sorry I haven't called.  
**Rachel:** It's okay. You're busy.  
**Brooke:** Yeah, but I shouldn't have been for my friend.  
**Rachel:** But I'm doing great, and by the looks of it you are, too.

**Brooke looks down at Lauren, who is sleeping on her shoulder. Brooke puts a blanket over them.**

**Brooke:** So, what has she told you?

**At Clothes over Bros; Brooke and Rachel walk in. **

**Brooke: **Hey, Milly, Look who's back.  
**Millicent:** Rachel.

**Millicent looked kinda scared when she seen Rachel. **

**Rachel: **Hey, Milly. Long time.  
**Millicent:** Hi.  
**Rachel:** Breathe, kid. I won't hurt you**.  
Millicent:** Yeah; yeah. I know that.  
**Rachel:** So, you still with Mouth?  
**Millicent:** We're engaged actually.  
**Rachel:** Congrats. What's he up to?  
**Millicent: **He is working in Oklahoma for two weeks.  
**Rachel:** Well, good for him.

**Owen walks in.**

**Owen:** Hello, beautiful.  
**Brooke:** Hey, boyfriend. What are you doing here?  
**Owen:** I was on my way to Tric and thought I'd stop by to ask for a date tonight.  
**Brooke:** What time?  
**Owen:** Eight?  
**Brooke:** Sounds great.

**Owen and Brooke start kissing. Lauren walks in the store.**

**Lauren:** Not in your store! At least close the curtains!  
**Brooke: **You're cute. We are going out tonight. You'll be alright with Rachel?  
**Rachel:** Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her.  
**Brooke:** And like I said; Lauren you'll be alright tonight?  
**Lauren:** Yes, Mom. I'll be fine.  
**Owen:** Alright, well, I have to go. See you tonight.  
**Brooke:** Okay.

**They kiss again and then Owen leaves.**

**Rachel:** Good job, Brooke. He's hot.  
**Brooke:** Why, thank you.  
**Rachel:** So, he works at Tric?  
**Brooke:** Yeah, she manages it, and owns some other clubs around here.  
**Rachel: **Lauren, how old are you?  
**Brooke: **Rachel, you are not taking my 15 year old to a club.  
**Lauren:** Especially not that one.

**There was an awkward moment for a minute.**

**Later at the house Rachel and Lauren are making dinner, when Owen walks in.**

**Owen:** Hello, ladies.  
**Lauren:** Mom, Owen's here!!  
**Rachel:** Thanks for blowing my eardrum.  
**Lauren:** Anytime.

**Brooke comes downstairs dressed in a nice long black dress with her hair in curls.**

**Brooke:** What are you two making?  
**Rachel:** Burgers. This poor girl looks like she is about to die.  
**Brooke:** She is not. Alright, we are leaving. **(She kisses Lauren.)** Bye, Angel. Call me if you need anything. Rachel keep her alive.  
**Rachel:** Bye. Have fun.  
**Owen:** You, too.

**Brooke and Owen walk out and Rachel turns to Lauren.**

**Rachel:** So, how's Naley and the kids?  
**Lauren:** Okay, I guess. I haven't talked to Ava in like a week.  
**Rachel:** How come?  
**Lauren:** Well, they been in family therapy.  
**Rachel:** Um, why are they there? I thought they were the perfect little family.  
**Lauren:** Their ex-nanny hit on Uncle Nathan, and kissed him. He didn't really do anything, but Aunt Haley found out, and the family kinda went downhill from there.  
**Rachel: **And just to think, I couldn't get Nathan to kiss me for anything. Well, they will be alright. They always are. How's your dad and Peyton?  
**Lauren:** Great.  
**Rachel:** What about you?  
**Lauren:** I'm fine.  
**Rachel:** Are you really?  
**Lauren:** Well, what do you want to hear?  
**Rachel:** The truth.  
**Lauren:** I don't know. I still get scared.  
**Rachel: **Maybe you should take some self-defense classes.  
**Lauren:** Seriously?  
**Rachel:** Yeah. A woman should always know how to defend herself.  
**Lauren: **Aunt Rachel, if I tell you something can you not tell my mom?  
**Rachel:** Well, it depends on what it is squirt.  
**Lauren: **Since the attack, I haven't had my period.  
**Rachel:** And how long ago was it?  
**Lauren:** Almost a month.  
**Rachel:** Well, do you want me to take you to the doctor?  
**Lauren:** Would you?  
**Rachel:** Of course.  
**Lauren:** Thank you!

**Late that night; Brooke walks into her room to find Lauren asleep in her bed. She smiles, then changes and gets in bed with her. She kisses Lauren on her forehead ****and kisses her on her cheek. **

**Brooke:** I love you, little girl.

**At the doctor's office; Lauren and Rachel are sitting on the table together. **

**Rachel:** You nervous?  
**Lauren:** A little.

**Rachel takes her hand and the doctor walks in.**

**Doctor:** Okay, Lauren..


	9. Expect The Unexpected

**A week before, after their family therapy, Jamie went to the Rivercourt to think. The man that they never thought they would ever see again walked up to Jamie. **

**Dan: **Jamie?

**Jamie looks over at Dan. **

**Jamie:** Grandpa Dan?

**At Peyton's studio; Ava walks into Peyton's office. Peyton was going over paperwork and looks up at Ava, and smiles.**

**Peyton: **Hey, Ava. What are you doing here?  
**Ava:** I was wondering if you could help me with something. It's a surprise for my mom.  
**Peyton: **Sure.

**A week later; Nathan and Haley come downstairs to Jamie making breakfast for himself.**

**Haley:** Hey, stranger.****

She smiles and kisses him on his head.

**Jamie:** Hey, Mom.  
**Nathan:** Where's Ava?  
**Jamie:** No idea.  
**Haley:** That's strange. She's barely been around like you. Where've you been?  
**Jamie:** Just at the Rivercourt.  
**Nathan:** Are you about to head there now?** (Jamie nods.)** Mind if I join?  
**Jamie:** Not at all.  
**Haley:** Okay, but Nathan remember we are having Nanny interviews at five.  
**Nathan:** Alright. Let me get suited up and we can go.  
**Jamie:** Okay.** (Nathan goes upstairs.)** So, you two are better?  
**Haley:** Yeah. Are you okay with that?  
**Jamie:** Are you happy?  
**Haley:** I am.  
**Jamie:** Then I'm okay with it.  
**Haley:** You're a good boy.

**Izzy runs downstairs**.

**Izzy:** Mommy, I'm ready for my play date with Alexis!  
**Haley:** Oh, I completely forgot. I have to meet Peyton, but I'll drop you off on the way. Make sure your dad isn't late. I love you, and have fun.  
**Izzy:** Bye.  
**Jamie:** Bye!

**Over at the studio; Peyton and Ava are talking.**

**Peyton: **Who knew you had this great voice?  
**Ava:** Just Jamie and Lauren.  
**Peyton:** Well, I'm glad you're finally letting it out, for your mom no less.  
**Ava:** Yeah, me too.

**Haley runs in not noticing Ava at first.**

**Haley:** I'm sorry I'm late, Peyton. I - **(She sees Ava.)** Ava, sweetie, what are you doing here?  
**Ava: **Oh, hey, Mom. Ava didn't want her to find out this way, but all she could do was smile at her.  
**Haley:** Okay, what's going on?  
**Peyton:** Well, Hales, Ava has a surprise for you. **(She looks over at Ava.)** You ready?  
**Ava:** I guess so, since she is already here.  
**Peyton:** Prepare to be amazed.

**Peyton turns on the music and Ava's voice come blaring through the speakers. Haley's eyes widen, not expecting her daughter to be the one singing. **

**Haley: **Ava, is that you? **(Ava nods.) **Baby, you sound incredible.

**Peyton turns it off. **

**Ava:** The therapist told me I should show you, but I wanted to see what I could do first, and Aunt Peyton has been helping me.

**Haley grabs Ava and hugs her. **

**At the Rivercourt; Jamie and Nathan are playing basketball. **

**Jamie:** I'm glad you and Mom made up.  
**Nathan:** Me too.  
**Jamie:** Dad, I have to tell you something.  
**Nathan:** What is it?  
**Jamie:** Grandpa Dan is back.  
**Nathan:** What? How do you know?  
**Jamie:** He came over here last week.  
**Nathan:** What did he say to you?

-**FLASHBACK to the Rivercourt with Jamie and Dan.- **

**Dan:** It's been awhile.  
**Jamie:** What are you doing here?  
**Dan:** I just came to see you. How you been?  
**Jamie:** Fine.  
**Dan:** And you're mom and dad?  
**Jamie:** They're fine.  
**Dan:** What about your sisters?  
**Jamie:** What do you want!?  
**Dan:** It seems like maybe you're the only one I can talk to.  
**Jamie:** Are you sure about that?  
**Dan:** I'm dying, Jamie. I have a bad heart.  
**Jamie:** You're just realizing that?  
**Dan:** Jamie, we use to be close.  
**Jamie:** Use being past tense, until I found out you were the one that killed my great uncle!  
**Dan:** Jamie..  
**Jamie:** Stay away from me**.**

-**Back from flashback- **

**Nathan:** Just stay away from him.  
**Jamie:** What are we going to do?  
**Nathan: **Why didn't you tell me sooner?  
**Jamie:** Things were finally getting better. I didn't want to ruin anything.

**Back at the studio; Haley and Ava are sitting in the booth talking.**

**Haley:** So, who knew?  
**Ava:** Just Jamie and Lauren.  
**Haley:** Why did you tell me?  
**Ava:** I honestly don't know.  
**Haley:** Well, I'm glad I know now. You are an amazing kid, you know that?  
**Ava:** Thanks.

**Peyton walks in.**

**Peyton:** So, guess who is visiting us.  
**Haley:** Who?  
**Peyton:** Mia.  
**Haley:** Really, when!?  
**Peyton:** She'll be in Friday.  
**Ava:** This is awesome.  
**Haley: **I can't wait to see her, and for her to hear you!  
**Ava:** Yeah, me too**.**

Haley, Ava, and Izzy walk in to find Nathan and Jamie on the x-box.

**Haley:** Boys, we're home!  
**Nathan:** Okay.  
**Haley:** We have food.

**Jamie: **What did you get?!  
**Haley: **Nathan, we have n-a-n-n-y interviews in an hour.  
**Izzy: **That spells Nanny! **(They all look at her in shock.) **I'm six. I'm not stupid. **(They laugh.)  
Ava: **So, can Jamie and I be present during these interviews?  
**Haley: **I don't think so.  
**Jamie: **Why not? We could help.  
**Haley: **Look even your dad won't be helping. He will just be sitting in. I'm choosing the nanny.  
**Ava: **I'm sorry, Mom, but you did last time, too, and look at what happened.  
**Nathan: **But that will not happen again.  
**Haley: **That's right, and you three will be upstairs.  
**Ava: **Fine.

**Jamie, Ava, and Izzy go sit in the living room. Nathan hugs Haley from behind.**

Nathan: So, how was you day? You had fun in the studio?  
**Haley: **Actually, yeah. Did you know that our daughter sings?  
**Nathan: **What?  
**Haley: **She has an amazing voice, Nathan. It's beautiful.  
**Nathan: **Of course it is. She gets it from you. **(He kisses her.)  
Haley: **So, did you and Jamie have fun?  
**Nathan: **Yeah, he kicked my butt. He also told me Dan went by the Rivercourt last week.  
**Haley: **What!? Did he talk to Jamie?  
**Nathan: **Yeah. He told Jamie he is dying.  
**Haley: **What?  
**Nathan: **He has a bad heart, Haley.  
**Haley: **Does Lucas know?  
**Nathan: **I don't think so.  
**Haley: **What are you going to do?  
**Nathan: **I don't know. I just told Jamie to stay clear of him. I have to talk to Lucas.  
**Haley: **Alright, well, let's get ready for these interviews.

**Nathan and Haley are giving interviews in the living room while the kids are upstairs. Ava walks into Jamie's room clearly looking frustrated.**

Jamie: Knock much?  
**Ava: **Are we seriously going to stay up here while that is going on down there?  
**Jamie: **Ava.  
**Ava: **Please, Jamie!? Please!?  
**Jamie: **Fine, but we stay in the starcase.

**Ten Nannies later; Jamie and Ava were watching from the banister.**

Ava: So, Mom found me at the studio.  
**Jamie: **And she loved your voice, didn't she?  
**Ava: **She cried.  
**Jamie: **Told you. Your voice is great. You shouldn't hide it.  
**Ava: **I know.  
**Jamie: **Grandpa Dan is back.  
**Ava: **What? How do you know?  
**Jamie: **He came see me at the Rivercourt last week. I told Dad.  
**Ava: **What did he say?  
**Jamie: **Just stay clear of him. I want you to, too.  
**Ava: **I will. Did he tell Mom?  
**Jamie: **I'm sure he did.

**Izzy walks up to them.**

Izzy: What are we doing?

**Ava pulls Izzy into her lap before they are seen.**

Ava: Shh, Iz.  
**Izzy: **Why is Mommy and Daddy talking to that woman? Who is she?  
**Ava: **The wrong person.  
**Jamie: **She's pretty hot.

**Ava elbows him.**

After all the interviews were finished, Nathan walks up to Haley who is going through the applications.

Nathan: Sorry you couldn't find a Nanny you could trust around me.  
**Haley: **Ha Ha. Too soon.  
**Nathan: **I think I'm gonna go talk to Lucas.  
**Haley: **Okay, be careful.

**They kiss and Nathan leaves.**

At Lucas and Peyton's; Nathan knocks and walks in.

Lucas: Hey, man. What's up?  
**Nathan: **I need to talk to you.  
**Lucas: **Okay, who did you kiss now?  
**Nathan: **Dan's back.  
**Lucas: **What?  
**Nathan: **He went see Jamie at the Rivercourt last week. He says he's dying.  
**Lucas: **And you believe him?  
**Nathan: **I don't know. What do you think?  
**Lucas: **I think he might be playing another one of his games just to get back into our lives.  
**Nathan: **So, what do we do?  
**Lucas: **Just stay away from him. I'll figure it out.

**Back at the house everyone is in the family room. Haley is playing the guitar, Ava is on her laptop, Jamie is tossing his basketball, and Izzy is coloring. Nathan  
walks in with two glasses of wine.**

Nathan: Here you go.

**He hands Haley her glass and sits next to her.**

Haley: Thanks. So, what did Lucas say?  
**Nathan: **We just have figure out things, and we will.  
**Deb: **Knock; knock.

**Everyone looks to the doorway where Deb is standing, smiling.**

Nathan: What?  
**Izzy: **Grandma!

**She runs to Deb and hugs her.**

Deb: Hey you!  
**Ava: **Hey, Grandma! **(They hug.)  
Deb: **You are looking just like your mother! Jamie!  
**Jamie: **Hey, Grandma. **(They hug.)  
Deb: **Haley, how are you?  
**Haley: **I'm great. **(They hug.)  
Nathan: **Am I getting ignored? **Deb: **Come here, my boy. **(They hug.) **Come here. I'm not finished with all of you!

**She hugs all three of them. Nathan goes and stands by Haley and puts his arm around her.**

Nathan: Nice, Haley.  
**Haley: **I figured it would be. **(They laugh.)**

The next day; Deb is up making breakfast. Nathan and Haley come downstairs to find Izzy literally stuffing her face with food.

Haley: Whoa. Slow down there.  
**Izzy: **It's so good, Mommy.  
**Nathan: **You never cooked for me!  
**Deb: **You emancipated yourself, remember?  
**Nathan: **Whatever.

**Jamie and Ava run downstairs, straight to the food.**

Ava: Are you serious?  
**Jamie: **It smells so good.  
**Haley: **Hey, I cook like this every morning and I never get this reaction.  
**Jamie: **Mom, it's Grandma.  
**Haley: (She laughs and pretends to look offended.) **Well, excuse me.  
**Deb: **Well, eat up. There's enough for everyone.  
**Nathan: **And enough for the rest of Tree Hill, but I'm going to the gym so make a big lunch for me, Mom. **(He laughs.)**

He and Haley kiss, and Nathan grabs a piece of toast from Ava and walks out.

Ava: Hey! So, Mom. **She says with her mouth full of food.**

Haley: Swallow. **(She swallows.)  
Ava: **Are you going to the studio?  
**Haley: **Yes, I am.  
**Ava: **Can I come?  
**Haley: **Yes, you can.  
**Ava: **Yes, I'll go get my jacket!

**Ava runs upstairs.**

Deb: Haley, you started singing again?  
**Haley: **Yeah. When we went to therapy, she told us to find who we were again.  
**Deb: **Well, I'm happy for you. All of you.  
**Izzy: **Am I staying with Grandma?  
**Haley: **Yes, you are.  
**Deb: **And what would you like to do today?  
**Izzy: **I'm thinking swimming.  
**Haley: **What are your plans for today, Jamie?  
**Jamie: **I don't know.  
**Haley: **No Rivercourt?  
**Jamie: **Maybe for a little bit.  
**Izzy: **Come swimming, Jamie!  
**Jamie: **Alright, shorty. As soon as I get back. Thanks for breakfast, Grandma.  
**Deb: **You are very welcome. **(Jamie leaves.) **Haley, is Jamie alright?  
**Haley: **Yeah, but he doesn't want to see Dan, who is back, by the way. He stopped by the Rivercourt.  
**Deb: **What?  
**Haley: **He says he's dying.

**At the gym; Nathan is shooting around when Dan walks in.**

Dan: It looks like you're getting your game back.  
**Nathan: **What do you want?  
**Dan: **I wanted to see you.  
**Nathan: **And what makes you think I want to see you?  
**Dan: **Nathan..  
**Nathan: **You went to the Rivercourt to see Jamie. You had no right.  
**Dan: **He is my grandson.  
**Nathan: **No! You stay away from him!  
**Dan: **I'm dying, Nathan. I have a bad heart.  
**Nathan: **I'm glad that you are finally noticing, but I want you to stay away from my family!

**Nathan walks away. Dan didn't know what to do to make them believe he was a changed man, but could you blame them? He just sighed and looked around the  
gym that he use to know.**

At the Rivercourt; Lauren walks up to Jamie.

Lauren: Hey, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **Hey.  
**Lauren: **How is everything; everyone?  
**Jamie: **You haven't talked to Ava?  
**Lauren: **No, she's been busy. Are you okay? You look like you have something going on.  
**Jamie: **Dan is back.  
**Lauren: **Grandpa Dan? Do your parents know?  
**Jamie: **Yeah, and so does your dad.  
**Lauren: **Wow.  
**Jamie: **My Grandma Deb is living with us, now, too.  
**Lauren: **Wow. Just the way I wanted to start my day.

**At the hospital; Lucas was finishing up with some test.**

Lucas: Hey, Doc, can I ask you something?  
**Doctor: **Go ahead.  
**Lucas: **Do you have a patient by the name of Dan Scott?  
**Doctor: **Ah, yes. Is he your father? **(Lucas nods.)  
Lucas: **Can you tell me about his condition?  
**Doctor: **Well, let me just start by saying if he doesn't get a heart transplant soon, he could die in the next six months.

**In the dining room; Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton are sitting around the table while Ellie, Ava, and Izzy are watching Jamie and Keith play x-box in the living  
room.**

Haley: So, it's true.  
**Lucas: **Yeah. In six months, or less, he can die.  
**Peyton: **What are we going to do?  
**Lucas: **Nothing. I say it couldn't have happened to a more deserving man, and if that makes me seem like the one with the bad heart, then so be it.  
**Nathan: **I agree. We do nothing, and we keep our kids away from him.

**They look over at the kids.**

Jamie: You suck!  
**Keith: **I do not! You suck!  
**Jamie: **Dude, you are killing me!  
**Ava: **Jamie, you need to realize you can't beat everyone.  
**Jamie: **No, he's just really good.  
**Ellie: **And you just suck.

**The next day; Haley is making breakfast. Nathan comes downstairs and kisses Haley on the cheek.**

Nathan: Hey, let my mom do that.  
**Haley: **Hey, I'm a mom, too. I would like to feed my kids.  
**Nathan: **And you look great doing it.

**They start making out, and Jamie and Ava come downstairs.**

Ava: Kids are entering the room, now. No more PDA, please?

**Nathan and Haley stop.**

Jamie: Where's Grandma?  
**Nathan: **MIA. Your mom is cooking.  
**Jamie: **Oh.  
**Haley: **Jamie, don't you love my cooking?  
**Jamie: **Yeah, I do, but there's something about Grandma's.  
**Haley: **Thanks a lot.

**Nathan puts Jamie in a headlock.**

Jamie: I'm kidding!!  
**Haley: **Ava, would you like to go to Brooke's store with me? Lauren should be there.  
**Ava: **Yeah, sure.  
**Haley: **Can you wake Izzy for me, please?

**Ava nods and heads upstairs to Izzy's room.**

Nathan: Hey, you wanna go to the gym with me?  
**Jamie: **Yeah. I'll go get dressed.

**He goes upstairs and Nathan turns to Haley.**

Nathan: I have an idea.  
**Haley: **And what's that?  
**Nathan: **This weekend. Just me and you.  
**Haley: **And where will we go?  
**Nathan: **How about I surprise you?  
**Haley: **Oh, romantic. I like it.

**When Ava walked in Izzy was sprawled out all over her bed. She walks over to her bed and starts jumping on it.**

Ava: Wake up, Iz!  
**Izzy: **Ava!

**Ava lays down next to her.**

Ava: Come on. We are going to Aunt Brooke's store with Mom.  
**Izzy: **Where's Grandma?  
**Ava: **We don't know. Come on, get up, and dressed.

**Ava gets out the bed and starts walking to the door.**

Izzy: Ava?  
**Ava: (She turns around.) **Hm?  
**Izzy: **You're happy again, right?  
**Ava: **Yeah, I'm happy.  
**Izzy: **And Mommy and Daddy?  
**Ava: **We're all happy.  
**Izzy: **Good. I didn't like when all of you were sad, and screaming at eachother. It made me sad.

**Izzy gets out her bed and goes into her bathroom. Ava stares at her with sadness. She had totally forgotten about how Izzy was reacting to everything. She goes  
downstairs.**

Haley: Hey, what's the matter?  
**Ava: **You know we made Izzy sad. I made Izzy sad.  
**Nathan: **What are you talking about?  
**Ava: **She asked if we were all happy again. I told her we are, and she said good cause we made her sad. We are happy again, right?  
**Haley smiles at her and pinches her nose.  
**

**Haley: **Of course we are.  
**Ava: **Good.  
**Nathan: **And don't think twice about it.

**At Clothes over Bros; Brooke, Rachel, and Lauren are standing around the counter, talking, when Haley, Ava, and Izzy walk in.**

Brooke: Hey guys!  
**Izzy: **Aunt Brooke! **(She runs and hugs her.)  
**

**Haley sees Rachel and stops where she is.**

Haley: You have go to be kidding me?  
**Rachel: **Haley, cute kids.  
**Haley: **Hi, Rachel.  
**Ava: **Wait. You're Rachel? The Rachel?  
**Rachel: **Well, it depends on what you've heard.  
**Ava: **Well, Lauren told me about you.  
**Lauren: **Don't worry, I told her all the good and slutty things about you.  
**Rachel: **Good girl. I've heard a lot about you, too.  
**Brooke: **So, what are you three up to today?  
**Haley: **We just wanted to visit.  
**Brooke: **I'm glad you did. How's you and Nathan? Still good?  
**Haley: **Yeap. You and Owen?  
**Brooke: **Still going strong, but so exhausting.  
**Lauren: **Ew, Mom! **(They laugh.)  
Izzy: **What's funny?  
**Haley: **Nothing.  
**Brooke: **So, ladies, I was thinking us girls, plus Peyton, need to go out. Live a little; get drunk.  
**Haley: **And where do you suggest the kids go?

**Brooke smiles over at Lauren and Ava, who knew exactly what she was thinking.**

Lauren: Why us?  
**Ava: **You have husbands.  
**Brooke: **And we are giving them a boys night. Come on, Ellie can help you.  
**Lauren: **Fine.  
**Brooke: **So, what do you say?  
**Rachel: **I am so in.  
**Haley: **Oh, alright.  
**Brooke: **Yay! I'll call Peyton.

**That night at Nathan and Haley's; everyone is there.**

Haley: Okay, numbers are on the fridge. Call me!  
**Nathan: **I made sure I pumped a lot of sugar into Izzy.  
**Ava: **Gee, thanks Dad.

**Keith: **Dad, I'm twelve. I don't need a babysitter!  
**Lucas: **They are just going to make sure nothing happens. Right girls?

**They give Keith an evil look.**

Lauren: Yeah, Dad, everything will be fine.

**Brooke: **I'm glad you decided to do this.  
**Owen: **Well, I should get to know the guys.

**Izzy: **Are you coming back?  
**Haley: **Yes, sweetie. I'll be home when you wake up.

**Ellie: **So, Keith has to listen to me?  
**Peyton: **Don't kill him, Ellie.

**Rachel: **Tell your children bye, and let's go!  
**Brooke: **Alright, call if you need me.

**Everyone says their goodbyes to their kids and finally leave. Lauren, Ava, and Ellie look at eachother and smile.**

Over at Tric everyone is standing around the bar.

Brooke: Okay, this was suppose to be a girl's night. How did it end up with the guys being here, too?  
**Lucas: **Well, there's not many good bars around here.  
**Rachel: **So, we make this an adult night. Let's all get wasted.  
**Haley: **And I thought you quit drinking?  
**Rachel: **Okay, then, let's all go dance!

**They all walk on to the dance floor and start dancing. **

**Over at the house; Izzy is running around, Keith is on his x-box, and Lauren, Ellie, and Ava are in the kitchen eating and talking. Jamie walks in. **

**Ava: **Hey, James.  
**Jamie: **Where's Mom and Dad?  
**Lauren: **They parents went out and stuck us to babysit.  
**Ellie: **What's wrong?  
**Jamie: **Just this Dan coming back into our lives again. It just has me thinking.  
**Ava: **About what?  
**Jamie: **He is dying. If we should forgive him.  
**Lauren: **He killed our Uncle.

**Izzy runs in a circle around them.  
**

**Jamie: **Anyways, what did you guys give her?  
**Ellie: **Your dad did it.  
**Ava: **How about you take care of her.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, we'll take care of Keith. OOOh Keith.

**They run in the living room.**

Keith: No! Leave me alone!

**At Tric; Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are sitting at a table.**

Peyton: So, everything is good? Everyone is happy?  
**Haley: **So far.  
**Brooke: **What about Dan? I heard he came back.  
**Haley: **Well, we haven't seen him, but that's a good thing.  
**Peyton: **And Brooke, how's you and Owen?  
**Haley: **Yeah, it looks pretty serious.  
**Brooke: **I think I'm definitely falling for him.  
**Peyton: **WHOA! B. Davis!

**On the other side; Lucas, Nathan, and Owen are at a table.**

Lucas: So, Owen, you and Brooke look pretty serious.  
**Owen: **Yeah. She is great. You have a well raised daughter, too, Lucas.  
**Lucas: **Thank you.  
**Owen: **But, yeah, I think I'm falling in love with her.  
**Nathan: **Wow. Well, good for you, man. Brooke needs someone good in her life.  
**Owen: **Thanks.  
**Lucas: **So, Nate, how's the home?  
**Nathan: **So much better. Ava and I actually communicate, and Jamie and I are getting back to normal.  
**Lucas: **Well, that's good man. I'm happy for ya.  
**Nathan: **So, am I.

**In the meantime; Rachel is dancing with some guy.**

Guy: You're a great dancer.  
**Rachel: **So, are you. There's more to me, if you'd like to see it.  
**Guy: **You wanna go back to my place? **(She nods.)**

Over at the house; Lauren, Ava, and Izzy are sleeping on the couch, Ellie and Keith, who was hands were tied up, are asleep on the floor. The adults minus Rachel  
walk in.

Haley: This is cute.  
**Lucas: **Poor Keith. **(He unties Keith.)**

They walk over to them and wake them up. Nathan picks up Izzy.

Nathan: I'll take her upstairs. **(He goes upstairs.)  
Haley: **Well, I had fun.

**She had Ava leaning against her falling back to sleep.**

Brooke: Yeah, we should do it again.  
**Lauren: **Are we home?  
**Brooke: (She laughs.) **No, sweetie.

**Owen picks Lauren up.**

Owen: Let's get her home.  
**Peyton: **Bye, Hales.

**Everyone leaves. Haley laughs at Ava and helps Ava walk.**

Haley: Come on. Let's get you to bed.  
**Ava: **Mom?  
**Haley: **Hm?  
**Ava: **Take me with you next time.  
**Haley: (She laughs.) **Okay.

**(They go upstairs.)**


	10. Author's Note

**I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. **

**They are really making me want to keep on posting!  
**

**THANKS :) !**


	11. Confused By Love

**Owen, who is holding Lauren, and Brooke walk into Lauren's room. Owen puts Lauren in her bed, and Brooke pulls the covers over her and kisses her forehead.**

Owen: She looks just like you.  
**Brooke: **Lucky girl.  
**Owen: **Well, I better go. I had fun tonight.  
**Brooke: **I love you, Owen.  
**Owen: **What?  
**Brooke: **I love you.  
**Owen: **Well, I love you, too, Brooke.  
**Brooke: **Really?  
**Owen: **Really.  
**Brooke: **Stay the night.

**They start kissing and run to Brooke's room.**

The next morning Brooke wakes up to Owen getting dressed.

Brooke: Where are you going?  
**Owen: **I have to do some stuff. I'll call you later. I promise.  
**Brooke: **Okay. **(He kisses her.)  
Owen: **Bye  
**Brooke: **Bye.

**She thought it was a little weird for him to be leaving so early and quickly. She knew he didn't have work.**

In Lauren's room; her cell phone rings. She jumps up and answers it.

Lauren: Hello?  
**Doctor: **Lauren Scott?  
**Lauren: **Yes, who is this?  
**Doctor: **Dr. Tess. I have your results.

**In the kitchen; Brooke is cooking when Lauren comes down and sits at the bar.**

Brooke: Well, good morning. You look very happy.  
**Lauren: **I am. Did you have fun last night?  
**Brooke: **Actually, yeah. Did you?

**Brooke laughs, already knowing that answer.**

Lauren: Very funny. Uncle Nathan was so lucky I was barely awake last night. He hyped up Izzy on purpose.

**Rachel walks in the house with her same clothes on from the night before.**

Brooke: Well, well, look who decided join us.  
**Lauren: **Where were you?  
**Rachel: **Well, there was this guy, and we went over to his house to. - **(Brooke stops her.)  
Brooke: **She does not need to know about your sex life.  
**Rachel: **She's your daughter. She already knows about sex.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, but not about yours. I have exciting news though.  
**Rachel: **Yeah, what?  
**Brooke: **Owen and I told eachother we love one another!  
**Lauren: **What? When?  
**Brooke: **Last night.  
**Rachel: **About time.

**Brooke looked over at Lauren who was staying quiet.**

Brooke: So, what do you think?  
**Lauren: **It's great. I'm happy for you.  
**Brooke: **Thanks! Alright, I'm heading to the store. I'll be home later. Don't corrupt my daughter!

**Brooke leaves.**

Lauren: So, Dr. Tess called me this morning.  
**Rachel: **And?  
**Lauren: **I'm not pregnant! She said that the attack could just delay me, but I'm not pregnant!  
**Rachel: **That's great!  
**Lauren: **Yeah. So, can you pleast tell me about your night? It's killing me!

**Rachel laughs and sits next to Lauren.**

At the store; Brooke is sorting through clothes, when Haley walks in.

Brooke: Hey, Hales.  
**Haley: **Hey.  
**Brooke: **What can I do for you?  
**Haley: **Okay, so, this weekend me and Nathan are going out of town. Deb is sometimes around when needed, so I was thinking, maybe, you could swing by the house sometimes and check on things?  
**Brooke: **No problem.  
**Haley: **Thank you.  
**Brooke: **So, where are you two going?  
**Haley: **I don't know. Nathan won't tell me.  
**Brooke: **Ooh, romantic secret getaway.  
**Haley: **Yeah, he has been great.  
**Brooke: **Good. So, Owen told me he loves me last night!  
**Haley: **Way to bring it up now!  
**Brooke: **And I said it back!  
**Haley: **Good for you, Brooke! Did you tell Lauren?  
**Brooke: **Yeah. She said she is happy for me.  
**Haley: **Are you sure she meant it?  
**Brooke: **What do you mean?  
**Haley: **She's Lauren, Brooke. She hides her feelings, like oh say, her mother. Just talk to her.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Lauren walks in. Peyton is in the living room drawing, and Lauren sits next to her.**

Lauren: Hey.  
**Peyton: **Hey. What brings you here? Looking for your dad?  
**Lauren: **No, actually, I wanted to talk to you.  
**Peyton: **Okay. What's going on?  
**Lauren: **You've known my mother longer than anyone, right?  
**Peyton: **Yeah..  
**Lauren: **My mom loves Owen. They told eachother.  
**Peyton: **Well, that's great, isn't it?  
**Lauren: **You tell me.  
**Peyton: **What are you talking about, Lauren?  
**Lauren: **Well, my dad and my mom loved eachother once, and now look how that turned out.  
**Peyton: **Yeah, but all that was just a mess.  
**Lauren: **Well, when she says it does she mean it?  
**Peyton: **Now, you know it takes something big for your mom to give her heart to anyone.  
**Lauren: **Yeah..  
**Peyton: **Lauren, what's going on? Talk to me.  
**Lauren: **What if it doesn't work out? What if she is fooling herself, and Owen breaks her heart?  
**Peyton: **Do you think he will?  
**Lauren: **I don't know.  
**Peyton: **Then if he does, she will have her friends and family there to pick her right back up. Don't worry.

**At Tric; Owen is behind the bar when Victoria walks up to him.**

Victoria: Owen, right?  
**Owen: **Can I help you?  
**Victoria: **You're with my daughter, right?  
**Owen: **What can I help you with?  
**Victoria: **You can help me by staying away from her.  
**Owen: **I don't think that's gonna happen. Sorry.  
**Victoria: **You will ruin her. You will ruin her success.  
**Owen: **From what I can tell, her success is better than ever.  
**Victoria: **Maybe so, but do you think she will want to be seen with you in public, on a red carpet, or at events? You're a bartender, or godsake. Think about it.

**Victoria walks away. The bad thing about that was Owen was actually thinking about everything she said.**

At the house; Lauren is reading when Brooke walks in. She sit next to her.

Brooke: Hey, my angel.  
**Lauren: **Hey.  
**Brooke: **What are you reading?  
**Lauren: **The Unkindness of Ravens.

**Brooke laughs. She was completely confused on why Lauren was reading her dad's book, not once, but for the third time. Then it hit her that Lauren was probably just looking for answers she couldn't find.**

Brooke: Why?  
**Lauren: **I don't know.  
**Brooke: **How do you feel about me and Owen?  
**Lauren: **I told you. I like you and Owen.  
**Brooke: **That's not what I mean. Are you okay with us being together?  
**Lauren: **As long as he doesn't hurt you.

**All of a sudden Owen storms in very angry.**

Owen: Are you embarassed by me?!  
**Brooke: **Owen, what are you talking about!?  
**Owen: **Your mother came by Tric. She said your embarassed by me!  
**Brooke: **You've got to be kidding me!?  
**Owen: **So?  
**Brooke: **Stay here. I'll be right back.

**Brooke walks out the house and Owen sits next to Lauren.**

Lauren: Dude, chill out. She isn't embarassed by you! My grandmother's just trying to get inside your head, like she does to everyone. My mom loves you, and from I hear you love her, too, so, if you mean it, you wouldn't let anything come between you and my mom's relationship. Don't break her heart!

**Lauren focuses back on her book, while Owen just stares at her.**

At the hotel; Brooke knocks on the door and Victoria opens it.

Brooke: Leave my family and my boyfriend alone!  
**Victoria: **He is going to ruin you!

**Brooke: **And leave me alone!

**Brooke begins to walk away.**

Victoria: You'll see!

**At the Rivercourt; Lauren is standing in the middle of the court looking at the faded words spray painted on the cement. Lucas walks up and puts his arm around her.**

Lauren: You are Peyton are really meant to be, huh?  
**Lucas: **I really think so.  
**Lauren: **Do you think Mom and Owen are meant to be?  
**Lucas: **If they make eachother happy, maybe so.  
**Lauren: **They love eachother.  
**Lucas: **How do you know?  
**Lauren: **Mom told me they told eachother last night.  
**Lucas: **What do you think about that?  
**Lauren: **If she's happy, then I'm okay with it.  
**Lucas: **You're a good kid. I'm glad that you're my daughter.  
**Lauren: **Me too.

**From the distance Dan is in his car watching them. Jamie walks up to his window.**

Jamie: Leave them alone.  
**Dan: **She's so grown.  
**Jamie: **Yeah, she is. Now don't you wish you hadn't pulled the trigger?

**Jamie runs to the court.**

At Brooke's; Brooke walks in and Owen runs to her.

Owen: I'm an idiot.  
**Brooke: **No, you're not. My mother is an idiot.  
**Owen: **Yes, I am. I was stupid to listen to her.  
**Brooke: **Well, that you were, but don't worry, Victoria is just out to ruin my life.  
**Owen: **I'm sorry.  
**Brooke: **I forgive you. Where's Lauren?  
**Owen: **She said she was going to the Rivercourt.  
**Brooke: **Oh, okay. Now, where were we?

**They start making out.**

At Nathan and Haley's; Lauren walks into Ava's room, who is on her computer.

Lauren: Hello, best friend/best cousin.  
**Ava: **Hey, what's up?  
**Lauren: **Nothing. What are you up to?  
**Ava: **Nothing. Today is just a boring day.  
**Lauren: **You read my dad's book, right?  
**Ava: **Yeah, why?  
**Lauren: **You believe in true love?  
**Ava: **You do know my parents, don't you?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, but for yourself?  
**Ava: **I don't know. Maybe. Why do you ask?  
**Lauren: **My mom and Owen love eachother.  
**Ava: **That's great, isn't it?  
**Lauren: **No, it is. I just don't want to see my mom hurt. **(Her phone rings.) **Hello? Uh, Okay. See you then. **(She hangs up.)  
Ava: **Who was that?  
**Lauren: **Alex. He wanted me to meet him at the Rivercourt.  
**Ava: **Okay, random. When was the last time you talked to him.  
**Lauren: **When he kissed me.  
**Ava: **He probably just wants to kiss you again.  
**Lauren: **I'll call you.  
**Ava: **Okay, bye.

**Lauren leaves.**

At the Rivercourt; Alex is standing looking at the river. Lauren walks up to him.

Lauren: Hey, Alex.  
**Alex: **I'm glad you came.  
**Lauren: **So, what's this about?  
**Alex: **Lauren, I know the kiss was weird, but I miss you.  
**Lauren: **I know. I miss you, too, Alex. We were best friends.  
**Alex: **I don't want things to be weird with us.  
**Lauren: **Well, me either. Alex, it seems like you want to tell me something.  
**Alex: **I will always like you as more than a friend, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Alex.  
**Alex: **Just think about it.

**Lauren's room; Lauren is laying on her bed. Brooke walks in and hops on her bed next to her.**

Brooke: Whatcha thinking about, angelface?  
**Lauren: **Alex.  
**Brooke: **How come?  
**Lauren: **He called me to go see him at the Rivercourt, and I did. He said he didn't want things to be weird, and I don't either. Well, he said he misses me, but that he will always like me as more than a friend.  
**Brooke: **And you don't know what to do? **(Lauren nods.) **Well, do you like him?  
**Lauren: **I don't know. He's a great friend.-  
**Brooke: **And pretty cute.  
**Lauren: **Mom.  
**Brooke: **Okay, well, the best advice I can give you is listen to your head, and follow your heart.  
**Lauren: **Are you listening to your's, Mom?  
**Brooke: **I am. **(She kisses Lauren on her head.) **You'll be fine.  
**Lauren: **But how will I know it's right?  
**Brooke: **You'll feel it.

**Owen runs in the front door, screaming. Lauren and Brooke run downstairs.**

Owen: Brooke!  
**Brooke: **Owen, what is going on?  
**Owen: **Pack a bag.  
**Brooke: **What? Why?!  
**Owen: **It's a surprise. Just go and pack a bag.  
**Brooke: **Uh, okay.

**In Brooke's room, Brooke is packing when Rachel walks in.**

Rachel: Where are you going?  
**Brooke: **I have no idea. Owen just told me to pack a bag. Where have you been?  
**Rachel: **With that guy from the club.  
**Brooke: **Oh.  
**Rachel: **You know I'm leaving tomorrow, right?  
**Brooke: **What?  
**Rachel: **Yeah, I'm taking the rest of my vacation to visit my parents.  
**Brooke: **Well, that's nice of you. I'm going to miss you. **(They hug.)  
Rachel: **I'll miss you, too. So, where's the rugrat?  
**Brooke: **In her room.  
**Rachel: **Do you need me to watch her for tonight?  
**Brooke: **Rachel, I wouldn't make you do that. I was gonna send her to her dad's.  
**Rachel: **So, she'll go tomorrow. I want to.  
**Brooke: **Okay, thanks. **(They hug, again.)  
Rachel: **Call me, bitch.  
**Brooke: **You got it, whore.

**Downstairs Brooke and Owen are about to leave.**

Brooke: Okay, so you'll go to your dad's tomorrow.  
**Lauren: **Okay.  
**Brooke: **I love you. **(She hugs Lauren.)  
Lauren: **I love you, bye.  
**Brooke: **Thanks again, Rachel.  
**Rachel: **Anytime. Bye.

**Brooke leaves.**

Lauren: Thanks for staying with me.  
**Rachel: **No problem. Now, let's party!

**Later; Rachel and Lauren are sitting on the couch watching a movie.**

Rachel: He is so hot.  
**Lauren: **Tell me about it.  
**Rachel: **So, any new guys in your life?  
**Lauren: **Since the attack, I haven't really been looking, and I mean my taste in guys obviously aren't too good.  
**Rachel: **But there has to be someone, or someone is trying to get your attention.  
**Lauren: **Fine. There's this guy, and he is like my best friend though.  
**Rachel: **Go on.  
**Lauren: **Well, a few weeks ago he told me he likes me, and then he kissed me. We haven't talked since until today. I met him at the Rivercourt, and he told me his feelings will never change, but that he misses me.  
**Rachel: **Do you miss him?  
**Lauren: **Yes. He asked me to think about things.  
**Rachel: **And have you?  
**Lauren: **I don't really know what to think about. He's Alex. I've known him forever. He's my best friend.  
**Rachel: **Best friend with a guy, that never works.  
**Lauren: **Um, my dad and Aunt Haley.  
**Rachel: **They don't count. DId you talk to your mom about this?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, she told me to listen to my head and follow my heart.  
**Rachel: **And she's right. Your mother of all people has been through all the bad relationships. She knows when to stop and when to keep going.  
**Lauren: **Well, what should I do?  
**Rachel: **Is she cute?  
**Lauren: **I guess, yeah.  
**Rachel: **Can you trust him? **(Lauren nods.) **Then it's all up to you.

**Lauren sat there and took all the advice she got today in her. She knew what to do but then she didn't. It scared her. Ephram hurt her so bad. She couldn't have that again.**

On the road; Brooke and Owen have been on the road for two hours now.

Brooke: Owen, where are you taking me? I hate car rides.  
**Owen: **Be patient, woman!  
**Brooke: **Tell me!  
**Owen: **It's only another hour away.  
**Brooke: **Fine.  
**Owen: **Thank you.

**It was quiet for a few minutes.**

Brooke: Thank you.  
**Owen: **For what? **(He takes her hand.)  
Brooke: **For being so great, to me and to Lauren. You know how much she means to me, and you respect that. I love you so much for that.  
**Owen: **You're welcome. I love that little girl. She is great, and you and Lucas raised her well. She's perfect just like her mother. I wouldn't think twice about taking you away from that life.  
**Brooke: **Except for now! **(They laugh.)  
Owen: **Yes, except for now.

**Back at the house; Lauren is sitting on the couch when Rachel brings in more popcorn and sits with her.**

Lauren: He is so sweet.  
**Rachel: **Okay, so far we have, sweet, cute, trustworthy, and smart. What else you got?  
**Lauren: **He's funny.  
**Rachel: **Okay, he can make you laugh. What is the problem?  
**Lauren: **I don't know! Maybe, because we've known eachother for so long, and I don't know, maybe I'm just not ready.  
**Rachel: **You'll also never know if you don't try. Okay, so, how did you feel when he kissed you?  
**Lauren: **I was confused, and angry, but, -  
**Rachel: **But?  
**Lauren: **I had this sudden rush, and I wanted to do it again.  
**Rachel: **You know what I think you need to do?  
**Lauren: **What?  
**Rachel: **Talk to Nathan and Haley, and your dad and Peyton. Ask them how they felt. It should help. **(Lauren nods.) **  
**Lauren: **So, where do you think Owen brought Mom?

**Owen pulls up to this white and very large house.**

Brooke: This place is beautiful.  
**Owen: **It looks better inside, plus there's a ranch in the back.  
**Brooke: **What is this place?  
**Owen: **It's where I grew up. My parents wanted a ranch.  
**Brooke: **I didn't know that.

**Owen open the door to the house.**

Owen: I know. That's why we're here. I want us to learn about eachother.  
**Brooke: **Show me around.

**The next day; Lauren walks into her other home, and called for her Dad. Lucas walks in from his office.**

Lucas: Hey, sweetheart. **(He kisses her on her head.)  
Lauren: **Hey, Dad. Thanks for letting me stay last minute.  
**Lucas: **This is your home, too. You never need to ask. So, Rachel left?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. So, where is everyone?  
**Lucas: **Peyton took Ellie to the mall, and Keith is at his friend's house. So, it's just you and me for now.  
**Lauren: **Okay, cool.  
**Lucas: **Are you hungry?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, a little bit.  
**Lucas: **Well, let's go get you some food.

**They walk out the house.**

Over at Owen's; Brooke is sitting outside watching the horses. Owen sits next to her.

Brooke: It is amazing out here. Thank you for bringing me, but where are your parents?  
**Owen: **Well, my dad died of cancer about five years ago, so my mom moved away, and left the house to me and my brother.  
**Brooke: **I'm sorry.  
**Owen: **It's okay.  
**Brooke: **So, where's your brother?  
**Owen: **He is married to his wife for ten years, with his daughter and son.  
**Brooke: **So, why aren't you living here?  
**Owen: **I guess too many memories, but I had to move away because of the problem I developed when my father died.  
**Brooke: **What problem?  
**Owen: **I had a drug problem, Brooke. I had a really good friend that helped me out of it, though. I've been sober for three years now.  
**Brooke: **Wow.  
**Owen: **Yeah, and I love you, Brooke. You make me so happy, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I'm so glad I found you.

**Owen gets down on one knee.**

Brooke: What are you doing?  
**Owen: **Marry me?  
**Brooke: **Owen.

**At the restaurant Lauren and Lucas were at.**

Lauren: So, have you heard from Grandma Karen?  
**Lucas: **Yeah. They are on their way back to New Zealand from Australia.  
**Lauren: **Awesome. Dad, can I ask you a question?  
**Lucas: **Of course.  
**Lauren: **When was the first time you realized you were in love with Peyton?  
**Lucas: **Her car broke down.  
**Lauren: **Did she know?  
**Lucas: **At the time, no.  
**Lauren: **How did you feel when you first kissed her?  
**Lucas: **It's kinda hard to explain the feeling because it was a dare, made by your mom. **(She laughs.)  
Lauren: **What?  
**Lucas: **Yeah, but at the time Peyton wanted me for all the wrong reasons, while I wanted her for all the right.  
**Lauren: **What about when you kissed her again after you were with Mom?  
**Lucas: **I wanted to do it over, and over, and over again for the rest of my life. What's with the questions?  
**Lauren: **I'm reading your book, again, but as great as the story is as a novel, I think I rather hear it from you, yourself.

**Lauren walks through Haley and Nathan's door where they are in the kitchen talking.**

Lauren: Hey, fam.  
**Haley: **Hey, Lauren.  
**Nathan: **How about you just move in?  
**Lauren: **Good idea. I mean my mom is always with Owen anyway.  
**Haley: **When is she getting back?  
**Lauren: **I'm not sure. I don't even think she knows herself.  
**Haley: **Well, Ava's upstairs.  
**Lauren: **Can I ask you two something?  
**Nathan: **Sure.  
**Lauren: **How did you feel the first time you kissed eachother?  
**Haley: **Oh, well.  
**Nathan: **I never wanted to stop.  
**Lauren: **Really?  
**Nathan: **Yeah, it was amazing, and different.  
**Lauren: **What about you, Aunt Haley?  
**Haley: **Nathan was my first kiss. It was when I knew he was the one for me. It was powerful and breathtaking.  
**Lauren: **You two are like a fairytale.  
**Haley: **Why do you ask?  
**Lauren: **Remember my friend Alex?  
**Haley: **Oh, yeah. The one that kissed you, right?  
**Nathan: **He kissed you? When?  
**Lauren: **Well, yesterday we talked for the first time since the kiss. He told me he will always have feelings for me, and he wants me to think about my feelings.  
**Haley: **And what have you thought about so far?  
**Lauren: **Well, when I was talking to Rachel, yesterday, she asked me how I felt after the kiss.  
**Haley: **Which was?  
**Lauren: **I was confused and angry, but I wanted to keep doing it.  
**Nathan: **Do you like him?  
**Lauren: **He's great, and I trust him, but what if I'm not ready?  
**Haley: **You'll know when you're ready.  
**Nathan: **Listen to your heart, Lauren.

**Ava comes downstairs.**

Ava: Hey, when did you get here?  
**Lauren: **Like 15 minutes aog. I'm just getting advice.  
**Ava: **For your Alex situation?  
**Lauren: **Yeap.  
**Ava: **From them?  
**Haley: **Hey, we give out good advice.  
**Ava: **I know you do, but Dad?  
**Nathan: **Very funny.  
**Ava: **I'm a funny girl. You want to go to the record store?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, sure. **(She hugs Nathan and Haley.) **Thank you.  
**Haley: **You're welcome, sweetie.  
**Nathan: **Just know that if he hurts you, I will kill him.  
**Lauren: **Thanks, Uncle Nathan.

**The girls leave the house.**

Haley: You know you looked pretty sexy talking about our first kiss.  
**Nathan: **RIght back atcha, Haley James.  
**Haley: **Haley James-Scott.

**Nathan pulls Haley into a hug and they start kissing.**

Lauren was still confused about what she should do. She got great advice from all the people she loves, but now she had to listen to herself.

Two Days Later

Everyone was gathered at Lucas and Peyton's.

Peyton: I wonder why she wanted us here.  
**Lucas: **It's Brooke. She's full of surprises.  
**Haley: **I bet you a dollar she's married.  
**Peyton: **Oh, you're so on!

**Nathan and Lucas look at eachother and laugh.**

Lauren: She better not be pregnant.  
**Ava: **What if she is?  
**Lauren: **I'll kill them.  
**Ellie: **You don't want another sibling, especially from your mom?  
**Lauren: **Sure, when they are married.  
**Izzy: **Aunt Brooke is here!

**Haley opens the door and Brooke and Owen rush in.**

Haley: Brooke!  
**Brooke: **Haley, hey! **(They hug.) **Hey, everyone! **(Lauren walks up to her.) **Hey, my angel. I missed you!  
**Lauren: **What did you do?  
**Brooke: **What?  
**Peyton: **The surprise, Brooke.  
**Brooke: **Oh yeah! Owen?  
**Lauren: **Did you get her pregnant!?  
**Brooke: **Lauren!  
**Lauren: **That wasn't a no!

**Lauren looked like she was about to kill someone, so Peyton held her back.**

Owen: I asked Brooke to marry me.  
**Brooke: **And I said yes! We're engaged!


	12. Come Back To Me

**Ava walks into Haley and Nathan's room; Haley is packing and Izzy is helping her.**

Ava: What's going on?  
**Izzy: **Mommy's going on a trip with Daddy.  
**Ava: **Where?  
**Haley: **Well, I'm not sure. Your dad won't tell me.  
**Ava: **When are you coming back?  
**Haley: **Monday. Your grandma will be here, but I still told Brooke and Lucas to come by and check up on things.  
**Ava: **Okay.  
**Haley: **So, have you talked to Lauren? How is she doing?  
**Ava: **She's okay. She is just worried, but I think Owen is good for Aunt Brooke.  
**Haley: **Yeah, me too.

**Nathan walks in.**

Nathan: Hey, are you ready to go?  
**Ava: **You're leaving now?  
**Haley: **Yeah, I'm sorry.  
**Izzy: **Mommy, you will call everyday?

**Nathan picks Izzy up.**

Nathan: We will call everyday.  
**Izzy: **Pinky promise?

**She puts out both her pinkies for both Haley and Nathan.**

Both: Pinky promise.  
**Haley: **Where's Jamie?  
**Nathan: **Loading up the car.  
**Haley: **And your mom?  
**Nathan: **Downstairs.  
**Haley: **Well, alright. I'm ready to go.

**They all head downstairs, and Jamie walks in.**

Jamie: Okay, the car is loaded.  
**Haley: **Thanks, Jamie.  
**Deb: **Okay, I made sandwiches for the way there.  
**Nathan: **Thanks, Mom. Okay, we will be back Monday morning. Behave.  
**Ava: **Don't we always?  
**Haley: **Very funny. **(She kisses all three on the cheek.) **I love you, I love you, and I love you.  
**Jamie: **We love you, too.  
**Ava: **Bye.  
**Izzy: **You better miss me!  
**Deb: **Have fun. **(Nathan and Haley leave.) **So, what do you guys want to do?  
**Jamie: **I'm going to the Rivercourt.  
**Ava: **I'll be in my room.  
**Izzy: **Me too!

**Ava and Izzy run upstairs, and Jamie walks out the house.**

Deb: Okay, then.

**In Ava's room; Ava walks in and sits in front of her computer. Izzy walks in looking sad.**

Izzy: Avaaa..

**Ava couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so dramatic.**

Ava: What's wrong, Iz?  
**Izzy: **I miss Mommy and Daddy.  
**Ava: **Iz, they just left.  
**Izzy: **I know, but I hate when they leave.  
**Ava: **They're coming back. They're not leaving you for good, even though they probably want to.  
**Izzy: **Do they really!? **(Ava rolls her eyes and laughs.)  
Ava: **I'm kidding, Izzy.  
**Izzy: **You better be.

**Nathan and Haley are in the car.**

Haley: So, are you going to tell me where we are going, or be another Owen?  
**Nathan: **Be another Owen.  
**Haley: **Figures.  
**  
Haley suddenly gets real sad and Nathan notices.**

Nathan: Hales, what's wrong?  
**Haley: **I miss the kids.  
**Nathan: **We just left.  
**Haley: **I know, but Izzy was so sad that we were leaving.  
**Nathan: **She'll be fine. Ava is the closest thing to you, so she'll be okay.  
**Haley: **I hope so.

**Nathan takes her hand and kisses it.**

At the Rivercourt; Lucas was shooting around by himself, and Jamie walks up to him.

Jamie: Hey, Uncle Lucas.  
**Lucas: **J. Luke! Your parents left?  
**Jamie: **Yeah. They packed like they were going for a year. **(Lucas laughs.)  
Lucas: **That's Nathan and Haley for ya.  
**Jamie: **Uncle Lucas, have you seen Grandpa Dan?  
**Lucas: **No, I haven't. Have you?  
**Jamie: **Is he really dying?  
**Lucas: **Yeah, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **Oh.  
**Lucas: **But I still want you to stay away from him.  
**Jamie: **Yeah, I will, but it just must suck a lot for him so lose his family.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, and it sucked for Keith!  
**Jamie: **I'm sorry.  
**Lucas: **It's alright. I'm sorry.  
**Jamie: **Can you tell me about Uncle Keith?  
**Lucas: **Really? **(Jamie nods.) **I'd be happy to.

**At Brooke and Lauren's; Ava walks in where Lauren was in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat.**

Lauren: Hey, what are you up to?  
**Ava: **Well, my parents left.  
**Lauren: **Well, your welcome to stay here as long as you want. I mean, I know your grandma is rarely around.  
**Ava: **Thanks. Where's your mom?  
**Lauren: **Her second home, which is Owen's.  
**Ava: **Yeah, how are you doing with that?  
**Lauren: **It's still weird, but I'm just hoping they take the engagement slow.  
**Ava: **Did you tell her that?  
**Lauren: **It wouldn't matter.  
**Ava: **It might.

**Nathan and Haley pull up to the beach, where on the other side was a beach house with their favorite purple flowers everywhere.**

Haley: Nathan, this is gorgeous. Where did you find it?  
**Nathan: **When I was on my basketball tour, we drove by and I notices the flowers. I looked it up on the computer and well I bought the beach house.  
**Haley: **You what? **(They get out the car and walk towards it.) **Why didn't you tell me?  
**Nathan: **I wanted to surprise you, and when I bought it Izzy was a baby, so I knew you couldn't leave her.  
**Haley: **You know we will have to take the kids here, right?  
**Nathan: **I know, but I wanted to surprise you first. **(He picks up Haley.) **Let's go inside.  
**Haley: (She laughs.) **Oh, Nathan!

**Ava's bedroom; She is sitting on her bed reading when Izzy runs in.**

Izzy: Ava, what time is it?

**She jumps on Ava's bed and sits next to her.**

Ava: 9:30, and you should be in bed.  
**Izzy: **Well, I was, but I want to call Mommy.  
**Ava: **Okay, fine.

**Ava takes out her cell phone and dials Haley's number. She hands it to Izzy.**

Haley: Hello?  
**Izzy: **Hi, Mommy!  
**Haley: **Izzy Scott, you should be sleeping.  
**Izzy: **I wanted to talk to you first. I miss you!  
**Haley: **I miss you, too, sweetie, but you need to get to bed. I will call you tomorrow.  
**Izzy: **Okay, I love you, and tell Daddy I love him, too!  
**Haley: **Okay, I will. I love you, too. Goodnight.

**Izzy gives Ava her phone.**

Ava: Hello?  
**Haley: **Hey, sweetie, how are things going there?  
**Ava: **It's good. Izzy is attached to my hip. Where did you guys end up?  
**Haley: **In Chapel Hill at this gorgeous house that your father bought without telling us.  
**Ava: **That's Dad.  
**Haley: **Okay, well, we love you guys. Get some sleep.  
**Ava: **It's 9:30.  
**Haley: **But you need to be rested. It's good for you.  
**Ava: **Mom, I don't want another sibling.  
**Haley: **And on that note. Goodnight.

**They hang up. Ava looks down to her side where Izzy is laying down smiling up at her.**

Ava: You're still here?  
**Izzy: **Please, Ava?  
**Ava: **Okay, fine. Just for tonight though. Goodnight.  
**Izzy: **Goodnight. Hey, Ava?  
**Ava: **Hm?  
**Izzy: **I'm happy your my sister.  
**Ava: **Me too, Iz.

**She turns off the light and they both go to sleep.**

The next day; Izzy was following Deb everywhere.

Izzy: Grandma, please come swimming!  
**Deb: **Where is your sister?  
**Izzy: **She's with Lauren!  
**Deb: **Okay, how about you go wait outside for me, and I will be there in a few minutes.  
**Izzy: **Okay.

**Izzy runs outside to the backyard, and sits on the bench they have.**

Ava walks into Brooke's store, where Lauren is behind the counter.

Lauren: Hey.  
**Ava: **Hey. Where's your mom?  
**Lauren: **She and Millicent are in the back looking at sketches. What are you up to?  
**Ava: **Well, I was going to go hang out at the Rivercourt, and see if you wanted to come with?  
**Lauren: **Love to. I been here forever. Mom!  
**Brooke: **Yes, my angel?  
**Lauren: **I'm going to the Rivercourt with Ava.  
**Brooke: **Okay, have fun! Hey, Ava!  
**Ava: **See you later, Aunt Brooke!

**At the house; Izzy has been sitting on the bench for the past hour and was getting restless.**

Carrie: Izzy?

**Izzy looks up, and sees Carrie walking her way.**

Izzy: Carrie! **(She runs to hug Carrie.) **Why are you here?  
**Carrie: **Well, your Mommy said I could come back, and she really misses you, so I'm going to take you to her.  
**Izzy: **Really?!  
**Carrie: **Yeap. Let's go.  
**Izzy: **Wait. What about Grandma?  
**Carrie: **It's alright. She already knows. I told her, now, come on.

**Izzy hesitates.**

Izzy: Is Ava and Jamie going to?  
**Carrie: **They are on their way there. You trust me, don't you?  
**Izzy: **Okay.

**At the Rivercourt; Jamie and his friends are playing a game, and Ava and Lauren sit on the bench.**

Lauren: Do you boys ever go home?  
**Jamie: **Ha. Where's Izzy?  
**Ava: **With Grandma.  
**Jackson: **Hey Ava.  
**Ava: **Hey, Jackson. Looking good.  
**Jackson: **Yeah, you too. **(Jamie throws the ball at him.) **Hey!  
**Jamie: **Eyes this way. **(The girls laugh.)  
Ava: **So, have you talked to Alex?  
**Lauren: **Not since he came to my door.  
**Ava: **No text?  
**Lauren: **Nope. Maybe he is over me!  
**Ava: **I doubt that. **(Her phone rings.) **Hello?

**Peyton: **So, there is someone here dying to see you.  
**Ava: **Mia's there!?  
**Peyton: **Did you forget? I'm going to tell her you forgot about her, Ava Scott.  
**Ava: **No! I'm on my way! **(She hangs up.) **Mia is at the studio. You want to come with me?  
**Lauren: **Hell, yeah.  
**Ava: **Hey, Jamie, we are going to the studio.  
**Jamie: **Okay, have fun.

**The girls walk away.**

Jackson: Dude, your sister is hot.  
**Jamie: **Dude, she's 15.  
**Jackson: **That's just a number.  
**Jamie: **No.

**At the studio; Ava and Lauren run in and see Mia and Peyton talking.**

Ava: Mia!  
**Mia: **Ava, hey! Hey, Lauren! **(She hugs them both.)  
Lauren: **So, what are you doing here?  
**Peyton: **Mia is here visiting. She is still on tour.  
**Ava: **How long are you here for?  
**Mia: **Just for tonight. I have to get back on the road.  
**Ava: **Aw, really?  
**Mia: **But I hear someone takes after her mom. I wanna hear that voice.  
**Peyton: **You ready to show her, rockstar?  
**Ava: **Let's do it.  
**Peyton: **Alright.

**Back at the house; Deb goes outside expecting to see Izzy waiting for her.**

Deb: Alright, Izzy. I'm sorry it took so long. **(She looks around but doesn't see Izzy.) **Izzy, where are you? Izzy?! Izzy!?

**At the Rivercourt; the guys are still playing when Jamie's cell phone rings.**

Jamie: Hello?  
**Deb: **Jamie, please tell me you have Izzy?  
**Jamie: **No, why?  
**Deb: **She wanted to go swimming, so I told her to wait outside for me, but when I went outthere she was gone.  
**Jamie: **I'm on my way.

**At the studio: Ava and Mia were by themselves.**

Mia: You are really talented.  
**Ava: **Thank you! It means so much to hear it coming from you. So, how do you like being on the road?  
**Mia: **It's great, but stressful. I definitely miss my friends and family, but making my fans happy is a great feeling. It's worth it. Haven't you ever talked to you mom about this? You do know she went on tour, right?  
**Ava: **Yeah, I do, but I just never thought to. She didn't start singing again until now. So, I wasn't sure if it was the best timing to bring it up again.  
**Mia: **Well, you really should.

**Ava's phone rings.**

Ava: Oh, sorry. **(She answers it.) **What is it, Jamie? **  
Jamie: **Is Izzy with you?  
**Ava: **No, why?  
**Jamie: **She's missing, Ava.  
**Ava: **What!? I'll be right there!

**At the house; Ava runs in where their are police standing around.**

Ava: What happened?  
**Jamie: **I'm not sure. Grandma just said she sent Izzy to wait for her outside, and then when she went out there she wasn't around.  
**Ava: **Did you call Mom and Dad?  
**Jamie: **They are on their way.  
**Cop: **Do you two know anyone who could have something against you?  
**Jamie: **Uh, no. I don't think so.  
**Ava: **Grandpa Dan.  
**Jamie: **You think?  
**Ava: **Maybe. Our Grandpa has been out of jail for a few years now, but he just tried to get back in contact with us, but we won't let him.  
**Cop: **Do you know anything else?

**Brooke, Peyton, Lauren, Lucas, Ellie, and Keith run in.**

Ava: Aunt Brooke; Aunt Peyton!

**She runs over and hugs them.**

Cop: And who are you?  
**Lucas: **We're family. I'm their Uncle. What happened?  
**Jamie: **We don't know. Just that she wasn't outside when Grandma went to her her. We think it's Dan.  
**Lucas: **You sure?  
**Jamie: **No, but who else?  
**Cop: **Sir, can you give me any information about him so that we can find him?  
**Lucas: **Yeah, anything.  
**Brooke: **You called your mom and dad?  
**Ava: **Yeah, they're on their way. What if she doesn't come back? I shouldn't have left her.  
**Peyton: **Hey, none of this is your fault. We will find her.  
**Brooke: **Where's Deb?  
**Ava: **Outside talking to police.  
**Brooke: **Everything will be okay. **(She hugs Ava.)**

At a hotel; Carrie is packing her things, and Izzy is sitting on the bed watching tv.

Izzy: When are we leaving?  
**Carrie: **Well, I have to get a few other things, then we will leave.  
**Izzy: **What if we are late, and Jamie and Ava are already there?  
**Carrie: **We aren't late! Damnit!

**Izzy gasps and covers her mouth up.**

Izzy: You said a bad word!  
**Carrie: **Listen, Nanny Carrie needs to run to and get something. Can you stay here?  
**Izzy: **By myself?  
**Carrie: **You'll be fine, and I'll be right back. If you scared just hide underneath the bed.  
**Izzy: **Okay.

**Carrie opens the door and leaves. Izzy was not use to someone leaving her by herself. She knew something was really weird about all of this.**

Down at the parking lot of the hotel Dan is watching Carrie leave the room.

At the house; everyone is gathered around in the living room, when Haley and Nathan run in.

Haley: Ava; Jamie!  
**Ava: **Mom! **(She hugs Haley.)  
Cop: **Are you the parents?  
**Nathan: **Yes. Where's our daughter?!  
**Cop: **We have police everywhere, sir. Just stay calm.  
**Nathan: **Stay calm!? My six year old daughter is missing, and you want me to stay calm!?  
**Cop: **Sir.  
**Lucas: **Nathan. **(He pulls him back.) **They are going to find her.  
**Haley: **Deb, what happened?  
**Deb: **She went outside. She wanted to go swimming. I went out there and she was gone.  
**Ava: **I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her!

**Haley holds Ava close to her.**

Lucas: Nathan, they think it could be Dan.  
**Nathan: **What?

**At the hotel; Dan knocks on the door and peeks though the window.**

Dan: Izzy, open the door! **(Izzy jumps up from under the bed and looks at Dan. She recognized him from the pictures she found. She knew her parents didn't like him.) **Izzy! I'm here to help you. Izzy!

**At the house; Haley is standing by the back door looking outside. Lucas walks up to her and hugs her.**

Lucas: She's fine.

**Nathan and Ava are sitting on the couch together.**

Nathan: None of this is your fault.  
**Ava: **She'll be back, right?

**Nathan puts his arm around Ava. They hear the from door open and look over to watch Izzy run in.**

Izzy: Mommy!

**They run to eachother. Haley picks her up and Nathan and Haley kiss her all over her face.**

Haley: Baby, are you okay!? What happened?  
**Izzy: **I'm fine. Grandpa Dan saved me.  
**Haley: **What?

**Dan walks in and everyone stares at him.**

A few days went by and Haley didn't let Izzy out of her sight, which Izzy didn't mind at all. She loved getting all the attention. This day was different though. Deb wanted to make up for what happened so she took the kids shopping, leaving Nathan and Haley at home. Haley is cleaning the kitchen when Nathan comes downstairs.

Nathan: Hey.  
**Haley: **Hey.

**Nathan wraps his arms around her.**

**Nathan: **You look beat.  
**Haley: **Thanks. It's just hard to sleep when Izzy is tossing and turning constantly.  
**Nathan: **Yeah, maybe it's time for her to sleep in her own bed.  
**Haley: **Maybe so.  
**Nathan: **It has been a week, plus no sign of Psycho Nanny anywhere.  
**Haley: **Speaking of that, have you talk to your dad?  
**Nathan: **No. I was thinking of going by there though.  
**Haley: **Okay.  
**Nathan: **But let's take advantage of this empty house and go take a "nap."

**He picks Haley up.**

Haley: Ah, Nathan!

**They start kissing.**

Later at Naley's; the kids and Deb walk in.

Izzy: Mommy, look what I got!  
**Haley: **Have, and let me see. **(She looks throught the bag.) **Deb, you did not have to do this.  
**Deb: **I wanted to.  
**Jamie: **Where's Dad?  
**Haley: **He went talk to Dan.  
**Deb: **What? Why?  
**Izzy: **Can I go see him?  
**Haley: **How about you go put your clothes in your room.

**Since Dan rescued her, everyday Izzy would ask to go see Dan. Haley couldn't say no to her, or yes, so she would always change the subject.**

Izzy: Okay! **(She runs upstairs.)  
Deb: **Well, I'll be in my room.  
**Haley: **Wait, where's Ava?  
**Deb: **Oh, getting her things out the car.

**Deb walks away and Ava walks in with her hands full of bags. Haley takes one bag so that she could see her face.**

Haley: You cannot be serious?  
**Ava: **Hey, Grandma was offering. It would have been rude to no accept.  
**Jamie: **I tried to stop her.

**At the beach house; Nathan knocks on the door and Dan opens it.**

Dan: Nathan, what a surprise. Care for a drink?  
**Nathan: **No, thanks. I just came by to say thanks. I didn't get the chance when you brought Izzy back, so thanks.  
**Dan: **You're welcome. **(Nathan opens the door.) **Can you ever forgive me?  
**Nathan: **What?  
**Dan: **I am sorry, Nathan.  
**Nathan: **Look I have to protect my family.  
**Dan: **I agree with you. I want to protect them, too.  
**Nathan: **No, my family, not including you. You walked away from us as soon as you pulled the trigger. When you killed Keith. I am done with you, and I want you to stay away from me, and my family.

**Nathan walks out and Dan turns around, looking at himself in the mirror, and he throws his drink at himself.**

At Naley's; Nathan walks in and Haley and Ava come downstairs.

Haley: Hey, we decided to get take out tonight. Sound good?  
**Nathan: **That sounds good to me. Where's Jamie and Izzy?  
**Haley: **They are in the backyard. We'll be back.

**They kiss, and Haley and Ava walk out. Nathan decides to go talk to his mom so he walks to her door and opens it. He sees Deb flashing someone on her computer.**

Nathan: Mom! **(He shuts the door.)  
Deb: **Can I get any privacy around here?

**In the kitchen; Deb is at the counter, and Nathan is pacing back and forth.**

Deb: Nathan.  
**Nathan: **What if someone would have walked in?  
**Deb: **I thought I locked it.  
**Nathan: **So, you're showing yourself to some internest freak?  
**Deb: **He isn't a freak. He hasn't even really seen me, just parts of me.  
**Nathan: **Gross, Mom.

**Haley and Ava walk in.**

Haley: Hey, food's here. Jamie and Ava are still outside?  
**Nathan: **Yeah.  
**Ava: **I'll go get them. **(She walks away.)  
Deb: **Well, I better get ready for my date.  
**Haley: **Oh, really, Deb? Who?  
**Deb: **Just a friend from rehab. **(She walks away.)  
Nathan: **She met some guy off the internet.  
**Haley: **Seriously? Weird.  
**Nathan: **I know.

**The kids walk in.**

Jamie: Smells good.  
**Izzy: **I'm hungry!

**They all sit at the table. Nathan smiles and takes Haley's hand.**

Nathan: I love you, Haley.  
**Haley: **I love you, Nathan. ****


	13. Happy Birthday, Lauren

**At Brooke and Lauren's; Lauren comes downstairs to find Owen under the sink. She laughs.**

Lauren: So, you're a plumber now? I hope you told my mom.  
**Owen: **Very funny. I am fixing your garbage disposal.  
**Lauren: **Why, it's been broken for like ever.  
**Owen: **Well, that's the point. It's never too late to fix things.  
**Lauren: **Whatever you say. Where's Mom?  
**Owen: **She went to the store for a little bit.  
**Lauren: **Oh, okay. Do you like live here now?  
**Owen: **No, not yet.  
**Lauren: **So, you will be living here?  
**Owen: **Married people usually live together, Lauren. **(He laughs.)  
Lauren: **Duh. I'm just asking because you've been sleeping here a lot.  
**Owen: **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **I mean I don't care. You will be married to my mom soon.  
**Owen: **Lauren, you know I would never take your mother away from you, right?  
**Lauren: **Sure, I know that.  
**Owen: **I'll never hurt your mom.  
**Lauren: **Well, I hope not, because she really loves you, and I really love her.  
**Owen: **And I love her.  
**Lauren: **Good. She needs you, and I can't wait to have you as my step-dad.  
**Owen: **That means a lot, Lauren. Thank you.  
**Lauren: **You're welcome, but believe me it was hard to say.  
**Owen: **You're a funny girl, you know that?  
**Lauren: **It's a gift. Well, I'm going to go meet my mom. Oh, and my sink upstairs just won't stop leaking. Just saying.

**Lauren gives him the famous Davis smirk and leaves. Owen just laughed.**

Lauren: Hey, Mom.

**At Clothes Over Bros; Lauren walks in to where Brooke is reading some papers.**

**She sits next to Brooke.**

Brooke: Hello, my angel.  
**Lauren: **So, did you know that your fiance is a plumber!  
**Brooke: **He is just fixing the garbage disposal. **(She laughs.)  
Lauren: **Well, I also told him to fix my sink, so he should really think of his own business.  
**Brooke: **Mean!  
**Lauren: **I'm just kidding. So, what's all this.  
**Brooke: **Well, papers that Victoria's lawyers sent me to sign over the magazine to her.  
**Lauren: **But I thought she already had it?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, her part, but now she needs mine. So, I'm just gonna sign it to finally get her out of my life! **(Peyton walks in.) **Hey, Peyton.  
**Peyton: **Hey, what are you two up to?

**Lauren gets up and hugs Peyton.**

Lauren: I'll be back later.  
**Brooke: **Okay.

**Lauren leaves.**

Peyton: What's that?  
**Brooke: **Divorcing my mother.  
**Peyton: **Seriously?  
**Brooke: **No, just signing away my half of the magazine. So, this should finally get her out of my life. What are you up to?  
**Peyton: **Have you and Owen set a date?  
**Brooke: **Actually, we are going for September.  
**Peyton: **Really? Does Lauren know?  
**Brooke: **No. I was kinda waiting to tell her.  
**Peyton: **How come?  
**Brooke: **Well, school is starting up again soon and she is gonna be going through all this hassle to get settle in her junior year, so I just want to make it easier for her.  
**Peyton: **I think Brooke Davis is scared of her daughter.  
**Brooke: **Am not. **(Peyton gives her look.) **Okay, fine. She just has been through so much with surprise after surprise, and I wanna give her a break.  
**Peyton: **Your a good Mom, Brooke, but I actually think she will be okay with it. She likes Owen, and loves you, and if you're happy, then so is she.  
**Brooke: **How do you know?  
**Peyton: **She's you, Brooke. I can read you like a book, so I can definitely read Lauren.  
**Brooke: **Have I told you lately that you're my best friend?  
**Peyton: **Not lately.  
**Brooke: **Well, I love you, P. Scott. **(They hug.)**

At the house; Lauren walks into Brooke's room where she is standing at her closet.

Lauren: Mom, do you have my sweater, **(Brooke turns around wearing the sweater Lauren is looking for.), **that you are wearing.  
**Brooke: **Do you want it?  
**Lauren: **No. I was just wondering where I put it. Where are you going?  
**Brooke: **Out with Owen.  
**Lauren: **Oh, okay.

**She turns around to leave, but Brooke stops her.**

Brooke: Lauren, wait.  
**Lauren: **Hm?  
**Brooke: **Come sit. Let's talk.  
**Lauren: **Okay. **(She sits on the bed next to Brooke.) **What about?  
**Brooke: **Me and Owen.  
**Lauren: **Mom, I told you I am okay with it! I like Owen.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, I know you do, but how do you feel about a September wedding?  
**Lauren: **That's in two months. I start school in a couple weeks. Well,  
**Brooke: **If it's too soon..  
**Lauren: **No, Mom, it's fine. It's cool.  
**Brooke: **Are you sure? Lauren, tell me the truth.  
**Lauren: **I am. I mean the sooner the better, right? He already feels like apart of the family, since he is here all the time and fixing things.  
**Brooke: (She laughs.) **Thank you, Angel. **(She hugs Lauren.) **I love you.  
**Lauren: **I love you, Mom.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Lauren walks in, and doesn't see anyone around.**

Lauren: Hello? Anyone home?  
**Lucas: **Lauren, is that you?

**Lucas shouts from the back. Lauren goes and sits in the living room.**

**Lauren: **Yeah.  
**Lucas: **Hold on a sec. **(He walks in from the den and sits next to Lauren.) **Hey, sweetheart.

**He kisses her on her head.**

Lauren: Hi, Dad. What are you up to?  
**Lucas: **Well, brainstorming for my next book.

**Lauren gasp in excitement. It's been a really long time since her Dad's last books and she loved his writing.**

Lauren: Really!? That's great!  
**Lucas: **Thank you! What are you up to?  
**Lauren: **Nothing. I'm just bored. Mom is out with Owen, and there is no one at home to entertain me. So, I came here. Where's everyone?  
**Lucas: **Keith is outback riding his dirtbike, and I'm not really sure where Peyton and Ellie are.  
**Lauren: **Oh. So, have you talked to Grandpa Dan?  
**Lucas: **No.  
**Lauren: **Why not?  
**Lucas: **Even though I am very grateful that he found, and brought Izzy back home, but I will never forgive him for what he did. Which means I will never talk to him, and I would prefer if..  
**Lauren: **if I never talk to him either. Trust me I won't.  
**Lucas: **I trust you.  
**Lauren: **So, Mom and Owen decided to get married in September.  
**Lucas: **Really? **(Lauren nods.) **Well, that's great, isn't it?  
**Lauren: **It is. **(Lauren's phone goes off.) **Oh, hold on. I have a text.

**At the Rivercourt; Alex is looking at the river when Lauren walks up to him.**

Lauren: Hey.  
**Alex: **Hey.  
**Lauren: **So, I've been thinking..  
**Alex: **And?  
**Lauren: **I like you, too, Alex. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I do.  
**Alex: **Really!?

**He goes to hug her but Lauren stops him.**

Lauren: But I'm still not ready to be in a relationship.  
**Alex: **Oh.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry.  
**Alex: **No, it's okay. I understand, but I'll wait.  
**Lauren: **What?  
**Alex: **I'll wait for you. I like you Lauren Scott, and I'll wait for you.  
**Lauren: **I can't ask you to do that. It's not right.  
**Alex: **I don't mind.

**Lauren smiles at him.**

At the restaurant; Brooke and Owen are at a table drinking champagne.

Brooke: I am so glad I found you.  
**Owen: **And I am so glad you walked into Tric when you did. You are beautiful, Brooke Davis.

**He grabs her hand and she smiles at him.**

Brooke: So, I told Lauren we were planning on getting married in September.  
**Owen: **How'd she take it?  
**Brooke: **Better than I expected.  
**Owen: **Well, that's good.  
**Brooke: **Yeah.  
**Owen: **You know she told me that she can't wait to have me as her stepdad?  
**Brooke: **Really, she said that?  
**Owen: **Yeap. Well, after she messed with me about fixing the disposal.  
**Brooke: **That's my daughter.  
**Owen: **That she is.

**At the house; Brooke walks into the living room where Lauren is reading.**

Lauren: Hey, you're home early.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, I wanted to be with you. **(She sits next to Lauren and put her arm around her.) **Owen told me what you said.  
**Lauren: **He took that to heart?  
**Brooke: (She laughs.) **Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Kidding. But, yeah I mean it.  
**Brooke: **Thank you.  
**Lauren: **I have to tell you something.  
**Brooke: **What did you do?  
**Lauren: **I told Alex I like him.  
**Brooke: **Really, that's great?! Are you sure you're ready though?  
**Lauren: **No, but he said he will wait for me.  
**Brooke: **Wow. Well, he seems like a good guy.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, he is.

**The next day at Nathan and Haley's; Lauren walks in where Haley is reading the paper.**

Lauren: Hello.  
**Haley: **Hey, Lauren. So, I heard the news. You happy?  
**Lauren: **I am.  
**Haley: **Good.  
**Lauren: **Ava's upstairs?  
**Haley: **Yeap.

**Lauren goes upstairs to Ava's room. Ava had her stereo up really loud, and was sitting on her bed writing.**

Lauren: Wow, wanna go deaf? **(She turns it lower.)  
Ava: **It gives me inspiration. What are you doing here?  
**Lauren: **Well, I came to tell you that I told Alex I like him.  
**Ava: **Finally!! So, are you two a couple!?  
**Lauren: **No.  
**Ava: **What?  
**Lauren: **I'm not ready for another relationship right now, but the best part is that Alex said he will wait for me.  
**Ava: **That's sweet, but are you going to let him?  
**Lauren: **I told him not to, but he insisted.  
**Ava: **That's great! You know what this needs?  
**Lauren: **What?

**Ava turns up her stereo.**

Ava: DANCING!

**They laugh and start dancing. Izzy runs in.**

Izzy: What are we doing?!  
**Ava: **Dancing, Iz. Dance with us!  
**Izzy: **Okay!

**She laughs and joins in with them.**

An hour later; Lauren, Ava, and Izzy are laying on the floor.

Lauren: It's been soo long since we've done that.  
**Ava: **I'm sore in places I never knew I could be sore at before.  
**Izzy: **Why were we dancing?  
**Ava: **Lauren is going to have a boyfriend soon.  
**Izzy: **Oh.  
**Lauren: **Thanks for the enthusiasm, Iz.  
**Izzy: **I'm tired.  
**Ava: **Me too. Let's get Mom to bring us for ice cream.  
**Izzy: **Okay!

**They run out of Ava's room.**

Lauren's birthday was coming up, in like a week. She was really excited to be turning sixteen, and so was Ava, even though she had a late birthday. Lauren sat in her room thinking about all the events that had happened in her life so far. She got a boyfriend, and that boyfriend attacked her, her mom found love, and they were getting married soon, she had this amazing boy who really liked her, and she really liked him, but they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, yet. Her life has been exciting, memorable, full of love, and living. She was growing up and Brooke and Lucas were scared to death. While Lauren was sitting in her room with her ipod in her hears, Brooke walks in smiling and almost full of tears. Lauren quickly notices and rolls her eyes. She sits up and takes her earphones out.

Lauren: Mom, I'm not moving out. **(She laughs.)  
Brooke: **You will soon.

**Brooke sits next to her.**

Lauren: Yeah, in like two years.  
**Brooke: **Sixteen is a tough age.  
**Lauren: **Really, I could have sworn fifteen was.  
**Brooke: **You'll be fine though. I have more faith in you than anyone.  
**Lauren: **Thanks Mom.  
**Brooke: **Plus I'll be here to help.  
**Lauren: **I know you will. Geez, I wonder if Dad is still depressed.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Lucas sits on the stool with his head resting on his hand, and drinking coffee. Ellie walks in and laughs at him.**

Ellie: Dad, seriously?  
**Lucas: **What?  
**Ellie: **You've been depressed since this month started. Lauren has to grow up sometimes.  
**Lucas: **You don't, and you won't! Ever!  
**Ellie: **Whatever you say, but you do know I will be a sophomore next month, right?  
**Lucas: **I thought you were going to be a Freshman.  
**Ellie: **Thanks Dad.  
**Lucas: **I'm sorry. Things have just been crazy.

**Ellie sits by him with her cup of coffee.**

Ellie: I understand.  
**Lucas: **When did you start drinking coffee?  
**Ellie: **Dad, I'm a Sophomore now.

**Ellie was dead serious. It was time to grow up, and be serious, well just around her parents. She is sophomore now, which means she's invited to parties now.**

At the house; Lauren and Brooke were in the kitchen.

Brooke: So, what do you want for your party?  
**Lauren: **You don't have to give me a party.  
**Brooke: **Are you serious!? Lauren, it's your sweet sixteen. You are getting a party.  
**Lauren: **Fine, but it doesn't have to be big.  
**Brooke: **Sweet, sweet, girl, who knows nothing.

**Lauren laughs at her. Brooke was known for her very big parties, specially the birthday parties. The birthdays Lauren could remember were always huge. She always had some kind of theme, and big birthday cake. Brooke thought of everything and made sure nothing was left out. It was anything she would do to make her daughter happy, plus she never got it from her mother, and she was not going to be like her.**

Lauren: Where are we having the party at, since I know you already planned that out.  
**Brooke: **It's going to be here, miss smartass, but I don't know what you want. Well, I have one thing, but you need more!

**Lauren suddenly became super excited.**

Lauren: What did you get me!?  
**Brooke: **Well, I don't know. I mean you told me not to get you anything so I guess I have to bring it back.  
**Lauren: **Mom!  
**Brooke: **I'm not going to tell you. Don't you ever learn that I will never tell you.  
**Lauren: **You're mean.  
**Brooke: **I'm your mother, I can be meaner.  
**Lauren: **Oh, I know. **(She laughs.) **So, where's Owen?  
**Brooke: **He's doing some stuff.  
**Lauren: **What stuff?  
**Brooke: **I just sent him on a trip.  
**Lauren: **So, Owen is in on this surprise, too? Awesome.  
**Brooke: **You will not try to get it out of him, Lauren Haley Scott!  
**Lauren: **Okay, I won't. I promise.  
**Brooke: **Thank you. So, we have the regular crew coming. Anyone else you want to invite? Your friends?  
**Lauren: **Do you have Alex?  
**Brooke: **No, but I do now.  
**Lauren: **Okay, and Jackson cause him and Ava seriously have something going on and they need to get together already.  
**Brooke: **Oh, little match- maker. I raised you well.  
**Lauren: **Thomas, Brandon, Victor, Matthew, Tyler, Jonathan, Johnny, Elijah, Nick, Mack..  
**Brooke: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lauren, that's like all guys.  
**Lauren: **I get along better with guys. Girls are too bitchy.  
**Brooke: **You have to have some girl friends. Oh, what about that girl Demi?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, you can invite her.  
**Brooke: **Anyone else?  
**Lauren: **Well, Lilly, I guess. Oh, and Tori.  
**Brooke: **Alright, good. We have girls that can mingle with the boys. I have to get to the store, so I'll be back later. You'll be alright?  
**Lauren: **Does my present happen to be there?  
**Brooke: **Oh, no, you will not get anything out of me, and don't go asking around because only Owen and I know.  
**Lauren: **Man.  
**Brooke: **Bye.

**Brooke leaves.**

At Lucas and Peyton's; Lauren walks in where Lucas still has not moved.

Lauren: Hey, Dad.  
**Lucas: **Hey, sweetie.  
**Lauren: **Are you okay?

**Ellie comes downstairs.**

Ellie: He hasn't moved since this morning.  
**Lauren: **Seriously? Dad, go shower!  
**Lucas: **I don't smell!  
**Ellie: **That's what you think.  
**Lucas: **How are you doing?  
**Lauren: **Just came to hang out with my dad, but he stinks so no. But Mom went to the store leaving me alone. She won't tell me what she got me and it's killing me.  
**Lucas: **Well, don't ask me cause I have no idea. She won't tell me either.  
**Lauren: **Because she knows you'll tell me.  
**Lucas: **I will not.  
**Lauren: **Yes, you will. You can't resist my cuteness.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, true. Alright, I'm going shower. Don't go turning seventeen on me.  
**Lauren: **I won't.

**Lauren couldn't help but how ridiculous her father was being. She is turning sixteen, not moving out.**

Ellie: So, sweet sixteen. Feel anything yet?  
**Lauren: **Sadly, no. But that may be a good thing for my mom and dad.  
**Ellie: **I can't wait to go to parties. Since you know I'm a sophomore.  
**Lauren: **The parties aren't really what they cut out to be, trust me.  
**Ellie: **Yeah, right. I remember you and Ava coming home, drunk, and saying it was soo much fun.  
**Lauren: **We were sophomores.  
**Ellie: **So, you're telling me now that you're juniors, you're not gonna go to any parties?  
**Lauren: **Maybe, but since the attack I doubt I'll be a partier.  
**Ellie: **You have to go! I need you there.  
**Lauren: **Why?  
**Ellie: **You're popular, and I'm your sister. Hence the connection we have going here?  
**Lauren: **We'll see, El, but you don't need me. I mean you were a pretty cool Freshman.  
**Ellie: **And who did I hang out with almost all the time?  
**Lauren: **Me and Ava. Okay, I see your point.  
**Ellie: **Thank you.  
**Lauren: **So, where's Mom?  
**Ellie: **In the guest room. She's been talking on the phone almost all morning.  
**Lauren: **To who?  
**Ellie: **Record producers is my guess.  
**Lauren: **So, do you have any food here? My mom and I pretty much ate everything in a week.

**Lauren starts looking in the fridge.**

Ellie: How can you eat so much and not gain a pound?  
**Lauren: **You tell me. Your as skinny as me.  
**Ellie: **Yeah, right.

**Peyton walks into the kitchen.**

Peyton: Hey, guys. Oh, I see your Dad finally got up.  
**Lauren: **I told him he stinks.  
**Peyton: **Good. I didn't have the heart to.  
**Ellie: **So, who were you talking to?  
**Peyton: **Record producers. They are such dicks sometimes.  
**Lauren: **But you have new bands coming out; that I could possibly hear before anyone else?  
**Peyton: **Don't I always ask for your opinion? **(She laughs.) **So, miss sweet sixteen, your birthday is tomorrow. Is your mom still crying?  
**Lauren: **Actually no. She has been party planning all day. I think she had her last cry this morning, but then again she could cry tomorrow.  
**Ellie: **Aunt Brooke always throws the best parties. Mom, what happened with your skill in that?  
**Peyton: **Brooke took it away from me. Alright, I have to go pick up Keith.  
**Ellie: **Make him walk.  
**Peyton: **And let someone else pick him up, no.  
**Lauren: **He's thirteen. **(She laughs.)  
Peyton: **I don't believe you. **(She walks out.)  
Ellie: **Dad has a hard time with us growing up, but Mom won't even believe that Keith is. Our parents are crazy.  
**Lauren: **You think?

**In the middle of the night at exactly 1:01 a.m which happened to be the time Lauren was born; Brooke crawls into bed with Lauren who is sleeping.**

**Lauren: **Mom?  
**Brooke: **Hm?  
**Lauren: **What are you doing?  
**Brooke: **Nothing.  
**Lauren: **Then why are you in my bed doing nothing? Owen misses you. Go.  
**Brooke: **Guess what time it is.  
**Lauren: **Night. Sleep time.  
**Brooke: **1:01 in the morning. The time that you were born and put in my arms.  
**Lauren: **Mom.  
**Brooke: **Except that you were really gross, and I made them clean you up first. I'm sorry, but I did not want to touch my insides. I feel sorry for you for being in there.  
**Lauren: **I appreciate it..  
**Brooke: **You wouldn't stop crying. I mean you were screaming bloody murder.  
**Lauren: **When did we become the Gilmore Girls?  
**Brooke: **But when they gave you back to me, and I looked into those big green eyes you stopped crying and looked at me. In that instant I knew I was in love.  
**Lauren: **And they lived happily ever after. The end.

**Lauren knew she wasn't going to stop talking, so it was pointless to go back to sleep. She turned around and rested her head against Brooke's shoulder.**

**Brooke: **You were so tiny, which I didn't understand because I was so huge. Your dad and the gang came to visit you, but each time someone tried holding you, you wailed and wailed until you were put back into my arms. They all knew I was going to spoil you rotten, even I knew I would. You are growing up into a beautiful woman, who will soon leave this place to do bigger and better things with yourself. I want you to always remember who your family is, and that we love you. Remember that.  
**Lauren: **I will.  
**Brooke: **Good.  
**Lauren: **I love you, Mom.  
**Brooke: **I love you, my angel.

**The next day was Lauren's sweet sixteen. Lauren went downstairs where Brooke and Owen were putting up some of the decorations. There were other people there she didn't know who were doing some stuff.**

Lauren: Good Morning.  
**Owen: **Good Morning. Happy Birthday!  
**Lauren: **Thank you.  
**Brooke: **Oh!

**She runs over to Lauren and hugs her real tight.**

Lauren: Mom, you okay?  
**Brooke: **Mhm.  
**Lauren: **Do you want me to have a good birthday?  
**Brooke: **Of course!  
**Lauren: **Okay, well, your killing me here.

**Brooke stops hugging her.**

Brooke: I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **It's okay. So, when does the party start?  
**Brooke: **At four until whenever.  
**Owen: **Until whenever?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, we never put a time limit on parties, right, Lauren?  
**Lauren: **Right.  
**Owen: **So, they could stay all night?  
**Brooke: **Maybe, but I doubt it. Well, it happened at like Lauren's 5th and 9th birthday parties, but we had fun.  
**Owen: **It happened before?  
**Lauren: **What's the matter?  
**Owen: **Strange people will be in this house while I'm sleeping?  
**Brooke: **Who's going to sleep?

**Brooke and Lauren start laughing at him. Owen had a lot to learn.**

It was around six and everyone was there enjoying themselves. The kids were in their own corner while the adults were in the other. Jackson and Ava kept looking at eachother.

Lauren: Dude seriously, either you do something or I will.  
**Ava: **He's Jamie's best friend.  
**Lauren: **Who is totally into you. Go talk to him.  
**Ava: **What if he doesn't want to talk to me?  
**Lauren: **Because staring at you is all he wants to do? Go!

**Lauren pushes Ava and she goes over to Jackson.**

AvA: Hey.  
**Jamie: **Ava, go back over there.  
**Ava: **I want to talk to Jackson, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **What?  
**Jackson: **Let's go over there.

**Jackson takes her hand and they walk to the other side of the room.**

Peyton: Well, well, it looks like Ava found someone for herself.  
**Nathan: **That's Jackson! I'm going to kill him.  
**Haley: **Nathan, she is fifteen, almost sixteen, it's okay.  
**Nathan: **He better not touch her.  
**Brooke: **He is holding her hand. Cute!  
**Nathan: **What!?  
**Lucas: **Save it, Nate. It's really no use.

**Alex walks over to Lauren.**

Nathan: Well, it looks like it's not only me, Luke.  
**Lucas: **What?

**They look at them laughing and holding hands.**

**Brooke: **Alright, it's time for presents!  
**Lauren: **Where's the one you're hiding from me!?  
**Brooke: **Patience child. Open these.

**Lauren went through her presents pretty fast and thanked everyone. She really wanted to see what her mom got her because her presents were always huge and special.**

Lauren: Okay, I'm done.  
**Brooke: **Okay, fine. Cover your eyes. **(Lauren shuts her eyes.) **Actually, no, I still don't trust you. Peyton cover her eyes for me, please.  
**Lauren: **Mom!  
**Brooke: **Okay, let's go outside.

**Everyone walks outside. They were all gasping.**

Lauren: Hey, I wanna gasp, too!  
**Brooke: **Open!

**Peyton uncovers Lauren's eyes. She sees a beautiful bug car just like Brooke had in high school except this one was blue. Lauren gasped like she wanted to. She couldn't believe her mom got her car. It was definitely something she wasn't expecting.**

Lauren: Are you serious?!  
**Brooke: **Yeah, babe, it's yours.  
**Lucas: **You got her a car?  
**Brooke: **Every sixteen year old needs a car, Luke.

**Lauren runs over to Brooke and hugs her.**

Lauren: Thank you, Mom, I love it!  
**Brooke: **You deserve it.  
**Ava: **No freakin way!  
**Haley: **Don't even think about it.  
**Ava: **I'm going to be sixteen next month. You heard Aunt Brooke, Mom, every sixteen year old needs a car.

**Ava runs over to the car and she and Lauren get in.**

Lauren: Can I go around the block in it?  
**Brooke: **Go ahead.  
**Ellie: **I'm coming!

**She gets in and they drive off.**

Peyton: I didn't even know they still made those.  
**Brooke: **Me either, but I made Owen go around the world almost to get it.  
**Owen: **And it wasn't easy.  
**Lucas: **I cannot believe she is 16 and driving.  
**Brooke: **I know! Isn't it awesome!

**They all look at Brooke, who is just staring at where Lauren drove off, with a smile on her face full of excitement for her daughter. She'd do anything for her.**


	14. Have A Little Faith

**It was already a week before school started for everyone. Lauren and Ava were out in Lauren's car everyday, and everyday Ava came home begging Haley and Nathan for a car. She was after all finally 16, but they just weren't ready for her to be out on her own. At the house; Ava and Nathan were in the kitchen talking about nothing other than a car.**

**Ava:** But you do know that I will need a car for college. I mean you do want me to go to college, right?  
**Nathan:** You know we do, Ava, but,  
**Ava:** Jamie has a car!

**Jamie comes downstairs overhearing their conversation.**

**Jamie:** I'm a senior, and leaving for college. That is why I have one.  
**Ava:** I give up. Where's Mom?  
**Nathan:** She is at the studio. She is going to be there for awhile she said.  
**Ava:** Oh.

**Izzy runs downstairs.**

**Izzy:** Daddy, where's Mommy?  
**Nathan:** She is at the studio, munchkin. Why, what's up?  
**Izzy:** I'm bored!  
**Nathan:** Well, how about we go do something? All of us?  
**Jamie:** What?  
**Nathan:** I haven't spent time with my kids in long time. Let's go do something?  
**Ava:** Okay, like what?  
**Nathan:** How about you three decide, and I'm going to go jump in the shower. Just let me know.  
**Jamie:** Okay.

**Nathan goes upstairs.**

**Ava:** So, what are we doing?  
**Izzy:** Let's go ice skating!  
**Jamie:** Dad, on ice skates, yeah, not going to happen.  
**Ava:** Let's go to the stables.  
**Jamie:** Really?  
**Ava:** Yeah, I mean we haven't been there in almost a year. The horses are probably starving, and it's good for all of us. You can look at that girl that you're always eyeing when you go there.  
**Jamie:** She's probably not even working there anymore.  
**Ava:** Trust me, she is, and Izzy and Dad can enjoy the horses.  
**Jamie:** What would you do?  
**Ava:** Enjoy the smell. I'm going up to my room and change. Tell Dad.

**At the studio; Haley was sitting at the piano when Peyton walks in.**

**Haley:** I can't believe I missed Mia being here!  
**Peyton:** Yeah, Ava was starstrucked.  
**Haley:** Yeah, she loves Mia.  
**Peyton:** So, Mia told me you and Ava never talked about the tour.  
**Haley: **Well, she never asked me about it.  
**Peyton:** I really think you should. She is an amazing singer, so it could help her a lot.

**Haley's phone rings.**

**Haley:** Oh, that's Nathan.** (She answers it.)** Hey, sweetie.  
**Nathan:** Hey, how's everything there?  
**Haley:** It's going good. What are you and the kids doing?  
**Nathan:** That's why I called. We decided to head to the stables. Spend some time together.  
**Haley: **Aw, really? That's good. You guys haven't been there in such a long time.  
**Nathan: **Yeah, I know, they are excited. So, I just wanted to let you know, so you wouldn't worry.  
**Haley:** Alright, well have fun. Tell the kids I love them. I love you.  
**Nathan:** I love you, too. Bye.

**They hang up.**

**At the stables; Jamie is talking to some girl that worked there named Kellie, Izzy and Nathan were riding the horses, and Ava was hiding with Jackson.**

**Jackson:** We are going to get caught.  
**Ava:** So, what? Live a little, Jackson.  
**Jackson:** I'm sorry that I don't want your brother kicking my ass.  
**Ava: **He won't do anything to you. He knows we like eachother.  
**Jackson: **And for that he wants to kick my ass.  
**Ava:** Don't worry. He won't touch you, but you should be more worried about my dad.  
**Jackson:** Wait, what?  
**Ava: **Just kiss me.

**They start making out.**

**Nathan and Izzy are riding the horses around the land.**

**Izzy:** Daddy, I wish Mommy would have came with us.  
**Nathan: **Yeah, me too, Munchkin. Next time.  
**Izzy:** She's with Aunt Peyton a lot. I barely see her.  
**Nathan: **Well, she is going to be finished today with Aunt Peyton, for a long time, so you will be able to see her every single day!  
**Izzy:** And I won't have to go to school!  
**Nathan: (He laughs.)** Nice try.

**Jamie and Kellie were in a stable talking while Kellie was brushing a horse.**

**Kellie:** So, we haven't seen you guys around here much**.  
Jamie:** Yeah, a lot of things have been happening. I can't believe you still work here.  
**Kellie:** Yeah, but if it's gonna help me get out of here then I need it.  
**Jamie:** Where are you going?  
**Kellie:** California. I want to act.  
**Jamie:** Really? That's cool. I still can't believe your homeschooled.  
**Kellie:** Yeah, but it's better than being in dramatic Tree Hill High.  
**Jamie:** That's very true, but I don't listen to it.  
**Kellie: **I heard about Lauren. How is she doing?  
**Jamie:** She is doing great actually. She went through a lot, but she's good now.  
**Kellie**: Well, that's good. That had to be scary.  
**Jamie: **It was for all of us. That guy is lucky he is in juvie though. I would have killed him.  
**Kellie:** Listen to the protective cousin.  
**Jamie:** Is that a bad thing?  
**Kellie: (She smiles at him.)** Definitely not.  
**Jamie:** Good.** (They walk out the stables.)** So, what are you doing this weekend?  
**Kellie:** I don't know. I haven't made any plans.  
**Jamie:** Well, I was just thinking, if well, you might wanna go out?  
**Kellie: That'll be nice. I'd love to.**

**They hear Jackson and Ava laughing and walk into the stable they are in. They were on the ground making out.**

**Jamie:** Ava!  
**Ava:** Hi, Jamie.  
**Jamie:** Jackson, dude! That's my sister!  
**Jackson:** I better go.

**Jackson runs off.**

**Ava:** Thanks a lot, Jamie.

**She gets up and walks out the stable but Jamie follows her.**

**Jamie:** Why were you kissing him!?  
**Ava:** Because we like eachother. So, what, you have a problem with it?  
**Jamie:** Yeah, I do. He is my best friend and a senior.  
**Ava:** And I'm a junior. Not a big difference there, Jamie!

**Nathan and Izzy walk up to them.**

**Nathan:** Hey, what's going on?  
**Ava:** Nothing.  
**Jamie:** Ava was just making out with Jackson!  
**Nathan: **What?  
**Ava:** Why does it matter!?  
**Nathan:** Because he is 17 and a senior!  
**Ava:** Does age only matter in this family?  
**Nathan:** We're going home. Get in the car.  
**Ava:** Ugh!

**Later at the house; Haley walks in to an empty house, well supposely. **

**Haley:** Hello? Anyone home? **(No one answers)** Okay, then I guess they aren't back yet.

**Haley goes upstairs to her bedroom. When she gets in there and closes the door Carrie is standing behind the door with a gun.**

**Carrie:** Hi, Haley.

**Haley turns around looking completely confused but scared at the same time, but she tries not to show fear.**

**Haley:** Carrie, how did you get in this house?  
**Carrie:** That doesn't matter. What matters is what's best for my family.  
**Haley:** Your family? Have you missed something? They will never be yours, Carrie.  
**Carrie:** We'll see.

**She puts the gun up and points it at Haley. Haley backs up.**

**Haley:** What are you doing?  
**Carrie:** Getting rid of you.  
**Haley:** You think killing me will make Nathan love you!?  
**Carrie:** He'll need consoling.

**She shoots Haley twice in her right shoulder. Haley falls to the ground struggling to get back up. Carrie walks out the room. Haley is laying there crying in pain. She opens her eyes and tries to reach for her cell phone that fell on the floor next to her, but she can't reach it. The pain began to be too much for her, so she laid back down crying thinking about Nathan and her kids. She couln't let Carrie near them.**

**In the driveway; Nathan and the kids get out of the car.**

**Ava:** Dad, have you ever thought that you and Mom got married at my age. Hello!?  
**Nathan:** Yeah, but your my daughter and you are definitely not getting married.  
**Jamie:** Specially to my best friend.  
**Ava:** Oh get over it, Jamie.

**They walk into the house.**

**Nathan:** Haley, we're home!?

**It was weird for her to not answer them. She usually always did or she greeted them as soon as they would walk into the door. **

**Jamie:** Her car is in the driveway.  
**Ava:** I'm going upstairs.  
**Nathan;** Let me call her.  
**Izzy:** I wanna talk to her!

**Ava was frustrated with everyone. How could they not accept that she likes Jackson? She was going to her room when she noticed her parent's door was partially open. She really needed to talk to Haley so she knocked. **

**Ava:** Mom? Don't be naked cause I really need to talk to you. **(She walks in and sees Haley laying on the floor full of blood.)** Oh my gosh! Mom! DADDY! DADDY!

**Nathan ran upstairs into his room. At this point Ava was sitting on the floor, scared for her life, watching her mother bleed to death in her bedroom. **

**Nathan:** Ava, what is it? **(He sees Haley and runs to her.) **Oh, god, Haley! Haley! Answer me baby!

**Jamie walks in and see Haley.**

**Jamie:** What happened!?

**Izzy walks in beside him. **

**Izzy:** What happened to Mommy? (She had tears coming down.)  
**Nathan:** Jamie, get Izzy out of here.

**Jamie picks up Izzy and they walk out. Nathan takes out his cell phone and calls 911. Ava was still sitting there watching the whole thing. She couldn't lose Haley. **

**Haley:** Nathan.. (Her voice was weak.)  
**Nathan:** Hold on, baby. Help is coming. Just stay awake for me, please.  
**Haley:** Carrie..  
**Nathan:** Sh, it's okay. (Haley closes her eyes.) Come on, Haley, stay with me. Come on, baby.

**He looks over to Ava who is just sitting there in shock over the whole thing. She wasn't moving. She was just staring at Haley.**

**The paramedics run into the bedroom and Nathan moves aside so that they can do their work.**

**Paramedic:** How long as she been unconcious?  
**Nathan:** She was just talking to me.  
**Paramedic:** We need to get her to the hospital. (They put her on the stretcher.) Are you riding along?  
**Nathan:** Yeah. Jamie take the car.  
**Jamie:** Okay.  
**Nathan:** Ava? **(He kneels down next to her.)** Ava, can you look at me? **(She looks at him.)** She will be okay, I promise. Ride with Jamie. **(He kisses her and walks out.)**

**Truth was Nathan didn't know if Haley was going to be alright, but he had to be strong for his kids.**

**Later at the hospital; Nathan, Jamie, Ava, and Izzy, who is sitting on Jamie's lap, were sitting in the hallway waiting for the doctor to come out. Ava still hadn't talked. Brooke, Lauren, Lucas, Peyton, Ellie, and Keith run in.**

**Lucas**: Nathan!  
**Nathan**: Hey. (They hug.)  
**Lucas**: What happened?  
**Nathan**: She was shot man.  
**Peyton**: By who?  
**Nathan**: The last word she said was Carrie.  
**Brooke**: I am going to kill that bitch.  
**Doctor**: Mr. Scott? (He walks up to them.)  
**Nathan**: How's my wife?  
**Doctor**: She is in recovery. She lost a lot of blood, and will need physical therapy to her shoulder.  
**Nathan**: Is she awake?  
**Doctor**: No. Mr. Scott, when your wife fell she must have hit her head which caused trauma to her brain.  
**Nathan**: When will she wake up?  
**Doctor**: It could be days, months, or even years. I'm sorry. But you can go see her. She is allowed visitors.

**He walks away and so does Ava.**

**Brooke**: How she doing?  
**Nathan**: She found her.  
**Peyton**: Oh, god.  
**Nathan**: She hasn't said a word since.  
**Lauren**; I'll go talk to her.

**Lauren walks to where Ava went.**

**Izzy**: Can we go see Mommy?  
**Nathan**: Sure, munchkin. Jamie, you coming?  
**Jamie**: Yeah.

**Nathan picks Izzy up and they walk to Haley's room.**

**Outside; Ava is sitting on a bench. Lauren walks up to her and sits. She quickly hugs Ava.**

**Lauren**: You want to talk?  
**Ava**: Not really.  
**Lauren**: You don't want to go see her?  
**Ava**: I actually would like to be alone.  
**Lauren**: Sure, but I'm here if you want to talk.

**Ava nods and walks away.**

**In the hospital; Lauren walks up them. Brooke puts her arm around her.**

**Brooke**: How's Ava?  
**Lauren**: She didn't want to talk, so she went for a walk.  
**Lucas**: It's way too late for her to be walking.  
**Lauren:** She doesn't care, Dad. I couldn't have stopped her even if I tried.

**In Haley's room; Jamie is holding Izzy and Nathan walks over to Haley and kisses her on her head. He takes her head.**

**Nathan:** Come on, Haley, You need to wake up. We need you.  
**Izzy:** Why won't Mommy wake up!?  
**Jamie:** She got hurt really bad, Izzy. She has to sleep for a little bit.  
**Izzy:** But I want her to wake up!

**Izzy starts crying. Nathan quickly gets up and takes her in his hands and hugs her.**

**Nathan:** She will, baby. Sh. It's okay. I'm gonna take her to Brooke. She is tired.  
**Jamie:** Okay. I wanna talk to Mom.

**Nathan nods and walks out**.

**In the hallway; Nathan walks up to them.**

**Nathan:** Hey, she is really tired and I just can't handle her seeing Haley like this so can you keep her with you until,  
**Brooke:** (She cuts in.) Of course. **(She grabs Izzy.)** Come on, Iz.

**Izzy latches onto Brooke real tight and rests her head on her shoulder. Nathan looks around and doesn't see Ava.**

**Nathan:** Where's Ava?  
**Peyton:** Oh, she just went outside for a little bit.  
**Nathan:** Okay. Well, I'm going back in there.

**He walks away.**

**At the graveyard; Ava walks over to Keith's grave. She wasn't really sure why she was there, but she was drawn to it. She sat in front of it.**

**Ava:** Hi, Uncle Keith. It's Ava. I know it's been a long time since I've been here. I think the last time I came was with my dad, but things have just been a mess.

**She starts crying. Dan walks up to her.**

**Dan:** Hi, Ava.  
**Ava:** What do you want?  
**Dan:** I come here every night. Why are you here? It's way too late.  
**Ava:** My mom got shot. Carrie shot her and she may never wake up.  
**Dan:** Ava. (He goes to hug her but she pulls away.)  
**Ava:** No! You haven't been around all my life and you want to come into the picture now? You killed Keith, you should be dead.  
**Dan:** I know. You're right. I should be dead, but I want to make things right.  
**Ava:** Nothing can ever be right. You screwed up.  
**Dan:** Let me take you back to your dad. I'm sure he is worried about you.  
**Ava:** He isn't. I just want my mom back.  
**Dan:** Ava, I am sorry for not being around, but that wasn't my fault. Your parent's kept me away, but I can't blame them. I want to make things right with my grandkids. I want to be your Grandfather. **(Ava just cries harder.)** Come here.

**Ava falls into Dan's arms and cries. Why was she hugging this man who killed the man next to her? She couldn't answer her own question. For some reason she believed Dan but she still hated him, but right now he was the only one not letting her go. So, she cried, and kept crying until she couldn't cry anymore, so she thought.**

**At the hospital; everyone had went in to see Haley, but then Nathan sent his kids away and told everyone to go home because it wasn't doing anything for them to be waiting there. So, Jamie went and stayed with Lucas, while Izzy went home with Brooke. Nathan figured Ava went with her, too, since he didn't know she left the hospital. For some reason Ava knew where she wanted to be and it wasn't the hospital so she went to Brooke's. She walked in and seen Brooke in the kitchen making coffee. She turned around and smiled at Ava.**

**Brooke:** Where did you end up?  
**Ava:** The graveyard.  
**Brooke:** Did you find what you were looking for?  
**Ava:** Not really.  
**Brooke:** She is going to be fine.  
**Ava:** Can you promise me that?  
**Brooke:** Maybe not but your mother is strong.  
**Ava:** I know. Did Izzy and Jamie stay with Dad?  
**Brooke:** No, Izzy is in my room crashed out, and Jamie is at Lucas'.  
**Ava:** Oh, okay. I'm gonna get to sleep, too.  
**Brooke:** If you wanna talk I'm here.  
**Ava:** Thanks, Aunt Brooke.

**They hug and Ava goes upstairs.**

**In Lauren's room; Lauren is laying in bed reading when Ava walks in.**

**Lauren:** Hey, where did you go?  
**Ava:** The graveyard.  
**Lauren:** Why?  
**Ava:** I felt like I needed to talk to Uncle Keith, but I didn't do much talking.  
**Lauren:** You wanna talk about it?  
**Ava:** Grandpa Dan came by there.  
**Lauren:** Did you talk to him?  
**Ava:** Yeap.

**She didn't want to say anymore, so she layed down and "went to sleep."**

**The next morning; Lauren, Ava, Izzy, and Brooke were sitting at the table eating breakfast.**

**Brooke:** Does anyone want to speak?  
**Izzy:** Is Mommy going to be awake today?  
**Brooke:** I don't know, sweetie.  
**Izzy:** Oh. Where's Daddy?  
**Brooke:** He stayed at the hospital with your Mommy.

**Nathan walks in.**

**Izzy:** Daddy!

**She runs to him and he picks her up.**

**Nathan:** Hey, munchkin. You having fun with Aunt Brooke?  
**Izzy:** Mhm, but can we go see Mommy now?  
**Nathan:** Sure we can. (He puts her down and walks over to Ava. He kisses her on the head.) How you doing? (She shrugs.) Do you wanna go to the hospital?  
**Ava:** No.  
**Nathan:** You sure? I bet your mom would love to hear your voice.  
**Ava:** That's okay.

**She gets up and walks upstairs.**

**Brooke:** She'll be fine, Nate. We'll watch her.  
**Nathan:** Thanks for helping, Brooke.  
**Brooke:** Haley's my best friend. It's nothing.  
**Nathan:** Alright, munchkin, you ready?  
**Izzy:** Yes!  
**Nathan:** Let's go. We'll be back later.  
**Brooke:** Okay.

**Nathan and Izzy leave.**

**Lauren:** You really think she'll okay?  
**Brooke:** I don't know.

**At Peyton's studio; Peyton is sitting at her desk, when Ava walks in.**

**Peyton:** Hey! (She gets up and hugs Ava.) What are you doing here?  
**Ava:** I want to work on some stuff.  
**Peyton:** Ava, are you sure?  
**Ava:** Yeah.  
**Peyton:** Have you went to the hospital?  
**Ava:** No.  
**Peyton:** Why not?  
**Ava:** I just don't want to. I'll wait for you.

**She walks away.**

**At the hospital; Nathan, Jamie, and Izzy are in Haley's room. Jamie is reading Izzy a story while Nathan is sitting next to Haley holding her hand. Lucas walks in.**

**Lucas:** Hey. How's she doing?  
**Nathan:** She still isn't awake. I'm worried man.  
**Lucas:** Don't worry, Nate. You know she'll wake up when she is ready.  
**Nathan:** I know. I'm also worried about Ava. She won't talk to me.  
**Lucas:** I'm sure she is just taking in a lot since she is the one who found Haley.  
**Nathan:** She won't come to the hospital.  
**Lucas:** She will. Did you tell that police about Carrie?  
**Nathan:** Yeah, they are looking for her. I can't believe she would do this.  
**Lucas:** She is crazy, Nate.

**At the studio; Ava and Peyton were on the computers fixing the sound and all that other stuff. Peyton looks over at Ava.**

**Peyton:** You did really good.  
**Ava:** Thanks.  
**Peyton:** Ava, do you want to talk?  
**Ava:** Not really.  
**Peyton:** Too bad. You need to.  
**Ava:** So, what? It won't help.  
**Peyton:** Maybe not. Ava look at me. I watched both of my mom's die. Well, I found Ellie, like you found Haley, but your mom has a chance. She is fine.  
**Ava:** But what if she never wakes up?  
**Peyton:** She will. You are hurting, and you are scared, but you still have her, even if you don't believe it.  
**Ava:** How did you deal?  
**Peyton:** I let my friends and my dad get me through it. Plus, I knew they both would want me to live my life. Let me take you to the hospital.  
**Ava:** I can't see her like that, Peyton. I still have the image of her almost bleeding to death. I just can't be go there. Not yet.  
**Peyton:** She might need to hear your voice.  
**Ava:** I just can't. I'm sorry.  
**Peyton:** Hey, it's okay.

**At the hosiptal chapel; Nathan is sitting at a pew.**

**Nathan:** I deserve to be punished for what I did, not Haley. She's a good person, and an amazing mother. We need her back. She is our rock, the one we can go to, and without her we are nothing. There has to be something left for her. Please, please, don't take her away from me. From us.

**Peyton walks into Haley's room.**

**Peyton:** Hey. Haley you need to wake up. Your daughter needs you. She needs to know you will be alright. So, you need to wake up and give Ava her faith back. We all need you, Hales. Wake up.

**At the studio; Ava is alone in the room. She sees a file labeled for her mom, so she opens it. There were a bunch of songs attached to it. Ava sees one titled with her name, and so she plays it. Haley starts singing. Ava just sits there and takes it all in.**

**At the hospital; Nathan is holding Haley's hand.**

**Nathan:** Baby, you know how you're always telling me that you're not going anywhere? Well, I need to hold you to that right now, okay? We need you to come back to us. Just move one of your fingers if you can hear me. Please? I need to know you're still here with me. (Haley moves one of her fingers.) Haley?

**She opens her eyes and looks at Nathan.**

**Haley:** Hi. (She said weakly.)

**Nathan smiles and kisses her on her head.**

**Nathan:** Hi, baby.

**Ava has tears coming down her face just listening to the song. It was beautiful. Peyton runs in.**

**Peyton:** Ava, she's awake. Come on.

**Ava takes Peyton's hand and they run out.**

**At the hospital; Haley is sitting up laughing with Izzy, Jamie, and Nathan. Brooke, Lauren, Lucas, Ellie, and Keith were all in the room. Peyton and Ava run in. Ava just stares at Haley who stares back at her a smiles. Nathan picks Izzy up and they all step back. Ava runs to Haley and they embrace eachother. She starts crying while Haley consoles her, and whispers things in her ear. Ava just keeps crying, while every stands there and watches the two.**


	15. Whatcha Gonna Do

**It was Monday morning, the first day of school. Lauren was really excited, so she made sure she was up early and on time. She ran downstairs to find Brooke making breakfast, and Owen was reading the paper.**

Brooke: Good morning!  
**Lauren: **I'm a Junior! How exciting is that?!  
**Brooke: **Don't you want to stay home?  
**Lauren: **Mom, it's not like I'm in pre-school again. I don't have a choice anymore.  
**Brooke: **I'm giving you the choice.  
**Owen: **You'll also be going to jail.  
**Brooke: **You are not helping.  
**Lauren: **If you want to see me graduate, then I suggest you let me go.  
**Brooke: **Fine. Here, eat. You'll need your energy.  
**Lauren: **K, thanks. **(She sits next to Owen.) **What are you reading about?  
**Owen: **I'm reading the obituaries.  
**Lauren: **Why?  
**Owen: **It's interesting.  
**Lauren: **It's interesting to read about dead people? Mom, he's a weird one.  
**Brooke: (laughs.) **Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Oh, wait, I get it! You killed someone and just making sure they didn't find them because that will just mean it's a step closer for them to fine out it was you.  
**Brooke: **Lauren!  
**Lauren: **You should own up to what you did Owen. That's not right.  
**Owen: **You know me so well.  
**Lauren: **I can read people. I just can't believe it took this long.  
**Brooke: **Are you ready to go to school?  
**Lauren: **Yes.  
**Brooke: **Let's go. Bye sweetie. **(She kisses Owen.)  
Owen: **I'll see you later.  
**Lauren: **You're staying here?  
**Owen: **Is that a problem?  
**Lauren: **Well, I mean I'm asking because my sink is still leaking! Owen, you're slacking!

**Brooke pushes her out the door.**

Brooke: Bye!

**They leave. Lauren picked on Owen because he was the only one that wouldn't pick back. Plus, he always laughed it off. He knew she didn't mean what she said.**

In Brooke's car; they were on their way to the school.

Brooke: Why do you always pick on him?  
**Lauren: **Because it is just so easy.  
**Brooke: **You're mean.  
**Lauren: **I take after you.  
**Brooke: **Anyways, have you talked to Alex lately?  
**Lauren: **Not lately. When I see him today I think I'm going to tell him I'm ready.  
**Brooke: **Really? That's great honey.  
**Lauren: **Thanks. So what's your schedule for today?  
**Brooke: **My schedule?  
**Lauren: **So, are you going to be at our house, Owen's house, Tric, or at the store when I get out of school?  
**Brooke: **Um, either the store or at the house.  
**Lauren: **Which house?  
**Brooke: **Our house. You do know that will be Owen's house very soon, right?  
**Lauren: **What is he doing with his house? Is he keeping it?  
**Brooke: **He's going to sell it.  
**Lauren: **Oh, okay.

**They pull up at the school. Lauren quickly notices Ava.**

Brooke: Okay, have fun. I love you. **(She kisses Lauren on the cheek.)  
Lauren: **I love you. Bye!

**Lauren gets out and runs over to Ava.**

Ava: Hey!  
**Lauren: **Hey, you ready?  
**Ava: **Let's go.

**They walk into the school and see some new and old people. Some people are looking at them.**

Lauren: Is it possible to feel uncomfortable in your own school?  
**Ava: **Apparently.  
**Lauren: **Did your mom come in today?  
**Ava: **Yeah, she's back.  
**Lauren: **Let's go see her.

**They run off.  
**

**  
In Haley's classroom; she was on her laptop. The girls run.**

Ava: Hey, Mom!  
**Haley: **Hey. What are you two doing here? **(Lauren hugs her.)  
Lauren: **Did I tell you that you are my favorite Aunt in the world?  
**Haley: **I'm you're only Aunt.  
**Ava: **Everyone was just staring at us. This is our school.  
**Haley: **Exactly why you shouldn't be in here. You should be out there meeting the new people.  
**Lauren: **Couldn't we just stay in here?  
**Ava: **We have study hour this period and you don't have a class, so how about we just study in here with you?  
**Haley: **I don't mind but at some point you will have to go back out there.  
**Lauren: **Thank you!  
**Ava: **Thanks, Mom!  
**Haley: **Mhm.  
**Lauren: **So, how's your shoulder?  
**Haley: **It's better. I can move it a lot more now. I'm just glad I didn't miss the first day.  
**Ava: **Me either. Where would we go? The bathroom? I don't think so.  
**Lauren: **So, they caught her?  
**Haley: **They're still looking.  
**Ava: **Oh my gosh! **(Shes looks in one of the file cabinets.) **So, this is where you keep all the candy!  
**Haley: **Ava!  
**Lauren: **So, you're good?  
**Haley: **I'm fine.  
**Lauren: **Good.

**Jamie walks in.**

Jamie: Hey.  
**Haley: **Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here?  
**Jamie: **Just checking up on you.  
**Ava: **Is Jamie scared to be out there?  
**Jamie: **And why are you in here?

**Ava turns back around.**

Haley: So, ?  
**Jamie: **I have study hall this period and I have nothing to do. Can't I come hang out with my mom?  
**Haley: **Sure you can.  
**Ava: **Jamie, Mom's been keeping her own stash here.  
**Jamie: **Like?  
**Ava: **Candy, Jamie, candy.

**They laugh at her.**

In their math class; Lauren and Ava are sitting by eachother. A new guy comes through the door and they immediately took notice.

Lauren: He's new.  
**Ava: **And cute.  
**Lauren: **Hey, you have Jackson.  
**Ava: **And you have Alex.  
**Lauren: **We're not dating.  
**Ava: **You're about to.  
**Lauren: **It doesn't mean I can't get to know the new guy.

**He walks passed them and sits in the back. Lauren looks at him and he smiles at her. She quickly turns around.**

At Clothes over Bros'; Brooke was hanging up clothes when Peyton walks in.

Peyton: Hey girly.  
**Brooke: **Hey, P. What's up?  
**Peyton: **The kids are in school, Haley is in school, I'm not in the mood to work, and so I'm bored.  
**Brooke: **I know. Lauren is a junior. I can't believe she is going to graduate next year and leave me.  
**Peyton: **We all know Lauren will never leave you. So, stop thinking about that one.  
**Brooke: **How was Ellie this morning?  
**Peyton: **Angry. She couldn't find anything to wear, so she blamed it on me. Lucas was running late, so he had to leave her. I had to bring her which made her late. She is a very difficult child to please.  
**Brooke: **Well, they say our daughters grow up to be like us.  
**Peyton: **Well, that's just great. Another me in the house is not good especially with someone else in the house.  
**Brooke: (She drops what she is doing and runs over to Peyton.) **Wait, what!?  
**Peyton: **I'm pregnant.  
**Brooke: **What! **(She hugs her.) **You're pregnant!  
**Peyton: **I'm pregnant!  
**Brooke: **Did you tell Lucas?  
**Peyton: **No, not yet. I'm going to tonight.  
**Brooke: **When did you find out?  
**Peyton: **Last night. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow but I want Lucas with me.  
**Brooke: **This is great. I love babies! **(They hug again.) **Can I tell Lauren?  
**Peyton: **Yeah, just don't let her tell Ellie or Keith.  
**Brooke: **I missed having babies around here! This is great!

**At lunch; Lauren and Ava are sitting at a table when Ellie sits next to them.**

Ellie: Oh, my gosh. I am having the worse day!  
**Lauren: **Why?  
**Ellie: **Let's see. I couldn't find anything to wear this morning. Dad left me, and that made me late for school. My classes are all screwed up. I have senior classes. I hate my life.  
**Ava: **They have a lot of new people here. Find yourself a guy. Be happy.  
**Lauren: **I found a guy.  
**Ellie: **Who?

**Lauren sees him walk outside.**

Lauren: Him.  
**Ellie: **Cute. What's his name?  
**Lauren: **I don't know yet.

**Alex sits next to her.**

Alex: Hey, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Alex, hey! **(They hug.)  
Alex: **Hello, ladies.  
**Ava: **Hey, Alex.

**Lauren sees the guy looking at her.**

Lauren: I'll be right back. **(She walks away.)  
Alex: **What's going on with her?  
**Ava: **So, how was your summer?

**Lauren sits next to the guy.**

Lauren: Hi, I'm Lauren. I seen you looking at me.  
**Josh: **I'm Josh, and yes, I was.  
**Lauren: **Where you from?  
**Josh: **Charlotte.  
**Lauren: **Why are you here?  
**Josh: **My parents heard this is the best basketball team in the state so they wanted me to play.  
**Lauren: **Oh, you play basketball?  
**Josh: **Yeah, I love it. You like it?  
**Lauren: **It's okay.

**Alex is staring at them.**

Ava: Dude, your eyes don't get tired of looking at her?  
**Alex: **Who is she talking to?  
**Ellie: **He is new here.  
**Alex: **Does she like him?  
**Ava: **She doesn't even know him. Chill.  
**Alex: **I better go. Tell her to call me, please.  
**Ava: **Sure.

**Lauren walks back over to them and sits.**

Lauren: Where did Alex go?  
**Ava: **You broke his heart.  
**Lauren: **What are you talking about?  
**Ellie: **You went talk to that guy. Which by the way does this guy have a name cause I'm really tired of calling me guy.  
**Lauren: **His name is Josh.  
**Ava: **And?  
**Lauren: **And he is here from Charlotte to play for Dad. **(They laugh.)  
Ellie: **Seriously? That's funny.  
**Lauren: **Well, I didn't tell him that the coach is my dad.  
**Ava: **So, you like him?  
**Lauren: **Maybe. We exchanged numbers.  
**Ava: **Oh, yeah, Alex wants you to call him.

**At the gym; Lucas and Nathan are watching the team and new players shoot around.**

Lucas: Well, it looks better than last year.  
**Nathan: **Who is that? He is pretty good.  
**Lucas: **I don't know. Hey! **(He calls Josh over.)  
Josh: **Yeah, Coach?  
**Lucas: **What's your name, kid?  
**Josh: **Josh Adams.  
**Lucas: **Where you from?  
**Josh: **Charlotte.  
**Nathan: **What made you move here?  
**Josh: **My parents heard this was the best team in the state, so they wanted to move here so that I could try out.  
**Lucas: **They're right, and you're good.  
**Josh: **Thanks, sir.  
**Lucas: **What do you think, Nate?  
**Nathan: **Well, he did move here from Charlotte.  
**Lucas: **And he's pretty good. You're on the team.  
**Josh: **Really?! Thank you. I won't let you down.  
**Lucas: **Good. **(Josh runs back to the team.)**

After school; Lauren and Ava were sitting outside waiting for Haley.

Ava: I don't understand why you didn't drive to school.  
**Lauren: **It was my first day. My mom always brings me.  
**Ava: **Please tell me you are driving tomorrow?  
**Lauren: **I am. Why don't you ride with Jamie?  
**Ava: **He doesn't want me to. He is getting meaner everyday.  
**Lauren: **Where's your mom?  
**Ava: **She said she was coming.  
**Lauren: **I hate that our dads stay in that freakin gym after hours. They are obsessed.

**Haley comes outside.**

Haley: Alright, you girls ready?  
**Ava: **We were waiting forever!  
**Haley: **Come on, I have to go pick up Izzy.

**They get in the car.**

At Clothes over Bros'; Brooke is on her computer when Lauren walks in.

Lauren: Hey, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Hey, my angel. How was school?  
**Lauren: **I met a guy!  
**Brooke: **Okay, didn't you tell me this morning you were going to tell Alex you are ready? What happened to that?  
**Lauren: **I met Josh.  
**Brooke: **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **What?  
**Brooke: **Did you see Alex today?  
**Lauren: **At lunch but then I seen Josh looking at me so I went introduce myself.  
**Brooke: **Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Why do you sound disappointed? Alex and I aren't dating.  
**Brooke: **But you told him you like him. Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Well, when I seen Josh, I don't know, I just felt something.  
**Brooke: **You need to talk to Alex. You need to figure out what you want.  
**Lauren: **I know. I will.  
**Brooke: **So, how was the rest of your day?  
**Lauren: **When we got there it was just weird. Everyone was looking at us and there are so many new people. So, since Ava and I have study hour first period we skipped it and just went hang out with Aunt Haley.  
**Brooke: **She looks better?  
**Lauren: **Much.  
**Brooke: **Good.  
**Lauren: **I'm hungry.  
**Brooke: **Well, Owen is making us dinner tonight.  
**Lauren: **He's a chef, too!? Wow, Mom, you did great.  
**Brooke: **I know, right?  
**Lauren: **What are you doing?  
**Brooke: **Inventory.  
**Lauren: **Oh.  
**Brooke: **You wanna help? Do something with your life?  
**Lauren: **Eh, sure.

**Brooke laughs and hands her some folders.**

Brooke: So, I have some news.  
**Lauren: **Oh, tell me!  
**Brooke: **Okay, but you can't tell Ellie or Keith.  
**Lauren: **Is Dad and Peyton getting a divorce?  
**Brooke: **No!  
**Lauren: **Oh, okay, good. I don't want to be the one to break that bad news. So, what is it?  
**Brooke: **Peyton's pregnant!  
**Lauren:** Seriously?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, she came by to tell me today.  
**Lauren: **So, has she told Dad?  
**Brooke: **No, not yet. She wants to tell him tonight. Which is why she doesn't want Ellie and Keith to know until they tell them together.  
**Lauren: **Another Scott. So, do you want more kids?  
**Brooke: **I wasn't expecting that one.  
**Lauren: **Well, do you? I mean you do want to give Owen kids right?  
**Brooke: **Sure, I wouldn't mind having more kids, but the whole getting fat part not so much.  
**Lauren: **I'm getting old, Mom. You are going to need someone else to bug, well besides Owen.  
**Brooke: **Well, I think it's all up to Owen, and plus we aren't even married yet. He might get tired of me before the wedding day.  
**Lauren: **I highly doubt that. Okay, Mom, I am really hungry and doing this is not keeping my mind off of it.  
**Brooke: **I have a snickers in my purse.

**Lauren gets up and looks in Brooke's purse.**

Lauren: You also have skittles, kit-kat, and a hershey's bar. Don't make it obvious that you are on your period. Geez.  
**Brooke: **Very funny. I'm not on my period. I just get hungry.  
**Lauren: **And chocolate fills you up. Thanks for the health tips.  
**Brooke: **Hey, I'll eat it if you don't.  
**Lauren: **Okay, okay, I'll stop. Where's Millicent?  
**Brooke: **In Oklahoma with Mouth.  
**Lauren: **I thought he was here.  
**Brooke: **Well, she decided to meet him there. You know I say she just moves there. It will save gas and time.  
**Lauren: **Maybe you should fire her and let her go.  
**Brooke: **That's a good idea.  
**Lauren: **I was kidding. Who would help you here? **(Brooke gives Lauren a look.) **Seriously?  
**Brooke: **You're here enough.  
**Lauren: **If you pay me.  
**Brooke: **With my love, sure.  
**Lauren: **Funny.

**Alex walks into the store.**

Brooke: Hi, Alex.  
**Alex: **Hey, Miss. Davis.  
**Brooke: **Call me Brooke. Miss. Davis makes me feel old.  
**Alex: **Can I talk to Lauren?  
**Lauren: **You can ask me, Alex. You don't need my mom's permission.  
**Alex: **I'm just being polite.  
**Brooke: **And I appreciate that, but you can take her away from me.  
**Lauren: **Come on.

**They walk outside.  
**

**  
Alex: **Lauren, I don't know how long I can do this.  
**Lauren: **Do what?  
**Alex: **Do you like that new guy?  
**Lauren: **I just met him. We were just talking.  
**Alex: **Well, it looks like you were into him.  
**Lauren: **Jealousy is not an attractive trait, Alex.  
**Alex: **Well, when the girl I let my feelings out to says she likes me, too, I can't help but be jealous.  
**Lauren: **Alex.  
**Alex: **Do you like me?  
**Lauren: **Of course I do.  
**Alex: **You just don't know if you like me as a boyfriend.  
**Lauren: **I didn't say that.  
**Alex: **You didn't have to. It's all over your face.

**He walks away. Lauren groans in frustration and walks back into the store.**

Brooke: Trouble in paradise? **(Lauren gives her a mean look.) **Can I say I told you so?  
**Lauren: **He has no right.  
**Brooke: **Lauren, you told him you like him. He has the right to get angry. You gave him false hope.  
**Lauren: **I did not.  
**Brooke: **You kinda did.  
**Lauren: **Why aren't you helping me?  
**Brooke: **Because this is something you need to figure out yourself. No one likes to be teased.  
**Lauren: **I'm not teasing him.

**Brooke picks Lauren's phone up that she left on the counter.**

Brooke: Some guy named Josh called while you were outside. **(Lauren sighs.) **Figure it out.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Lucas walks into the house where it is dark and candles are lit.**

Lucas: Peyton?

**She walks out.**

Peyton: You're home.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, what's going on?  
**Peyton: **Are you hungry?  
**Lucas: **Peyton?  
**Peyton: **What?  
**Lucas: **What's with the candles? And where's Ellie and Keith?  
**Peyton: **They are upstairs. I have something to tell you.  
**Lucas: **Good or bad?  
**Peyton: **That's up to you.  
**Lucas: **Okay, what is it?  
**Peyton: **Lucas, I'm pregnant.  
**Lucas: **You're what?  
**Peyton: **I'm pregnant, Luke. What do you think?  
**Lucas: **Pregnant? **(Peyton nods.) **Peyton, this is great!  
**Peyton: **Really?!

**Lucas embraces her in a hug. He has a huge smile on his face.**

Lucas: Another Scott! Peyton, this is amazing! Did you tell Ellie and Keith?  
**Peyton: **I was thinking we could tell them together.  
**Lucas: **Are you excited?  
**Peyton: **I am.  
**Lucas: **We have to tell Lauren.  
**Peyton: **I'm letting Brooke tell her.  
**Lucas: **Let's go tell Ellie and Keith.  
**Peyton: **Wait, Luke. You're happy, right?  
**Lucas: **I'm really happy.

**He grabs her and they kiss.**

At Brooke's; Brooke and Lauren walk in where Owen is in the kitchen cooking. He is wearing an apron and everything. When Lauren sees him she starts laughing.

Lauren: Where's your hat?  
**Brooke: **It smells good in here.  
**Owen: **Thank you. **(He kisses Brooke.)  
Lauren: **So, when is this going to be done? I am starving and Mom's stash of candy is not helping me.  
**Owen: **In another 30 minutes.  
**Lauren: **I could die by then!  
**Owen: **We all know that won't happen.  
**Brooke: **You had a good day?  
**Owen: **Yeah, did you?  
**Brooke: **It was interesting. Peyton's pregnant!  
**Owen: **Really!? I bet Lucas is excited.  
**Brooke: **Well, she is going to tell him tonight, but I'm sure he will be.  
**Lauren: **Owen, do you like kids?

**Brooke quickly turns around and looks at her.**

Owen: Sure, I do.  
**Lauren: **Is it because you met me and I am just the greatest kid ever?  
**Owen: **Sure, but yeah I like kids.  
**Lauren: **Good to know.  
**Brooke: **Hey, your phones ringing.  
**Lauren: (She takes it out her purse.) **Good ears, Mom.

**Lauren goes upstairs.**

Brooke: I missed you.  
**Owen: **And I missed you.  
**Brooke: **You look pretty sexy in that apron.  
**Owen: **I know. I did it just for you.

**They laugh. He grabs Brooke and kisses her.**

In Lauren's room; She is sitting on her bed on the phone.

Lauren: So, I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. My mom had my phone.  
**Josh: **It's okay. Am I calling at a good time?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, it's fine.  
**Josh: **I'm really surprised you came and talked to me.  
**Lauren: **How come?  
**Josh: **You seem different than other girls.  
**Lauren: **What do you mean?  
**Josh: **You seem like the type of girl that wouldn't talk to a guy like me.  
**Lauren: **And what kind of guy are you?  
**Josh: **I'm a basketball player.  
**Lauren: **So, what?  
**Josh: **Most girls don't like guys that play basketball.  
**Lauren: **Who said?  
**Josh: **They usually think they are into themselves. Well, the girls at my school thought that.  
**Lauren: **Well, I'm not most girls, plus my dad is the coach and my uncle is the assistant coach.  
**Josh: **What, Coach Scott is your dad?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. I didn't want to tell you.  
**Josh: **Why not?  
**Lauren: **Because I didn't think you would want to talk to me anymore cause he's my dad. My dad is a pretty tough guy to please.  
**Josh: **And who just put me on his team.  
**Lauren: **What?  
**Josh: **Yeah, they said I was a good player and put me on the team.  
**Lauren: **Well, that's great. At least your on their good side right now.  
**Josh: **Me too. He's seem nice.  
**Lauren: **He is. Just don't tell him you and me are friends.  
**Josh: **Why not?  
**Lauren: **He might not like you anymore. **(She laughs.)**

At Lucas and Peyton's; They were up in Ellie's room talking to Ellie and Keith.

Ellie: A baby, huh?  
**Lucas: **Yeah, what do you think about that?  
**Ellie: **Well, I don't think it matters since Mom is already pregnant.  
**Peyton: **But we want to know how you feel about this..  
**Ellie: **I'm okay with it I guess.  
**Peyton: **Really?  
**Ellie: **Sure. We need another kid in the family.  
**Peyton: **Keith?  
**Keith: **If it's a boy I'm fine with it.  
**Lucas: **We don't know yet, buddy. **(He laughs.)  
Keith: **Okay, well whatever.  
**Peyton: **Whatever?  
**Keith: **There's nothing we can do about it now.  
**Lucas: **Well, okay. Thanks for your letting out your feelings.  
**Ellie: **No problem.

**Lucas and Peyton walk out.**

Peyton: Well, that was easy.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, too easy.  
**Peyton: **You want to go celebrate?  
**Lucas: **You know it.

**They run into the bedroom.**

At Brooke's; Owen and Brooke were putting the food on the table when Lauren comes downstairs.

Brooke: So, who was on the phone?  
**Lauren: **Josh.  
**Brooke: **Oh.  
**Owen: **Who's Josh?  
**Brooke: **Lauren's love interest.  
**Lauren: **He is just my friend.  
**Owen: **What happened to that boy Alex?  
**Lauren: **Nothing happened to him.  
**Brooke: **Lauren is confused.  
**Owen: **I thought you liked that kid.  
**Lauren: **I do.  
**Owen: **Then what's the problem?  
**Lauren: **I'm probably just not ready.  
**Owen: **I think you are, but you're scared. This guy Alex might not be the one for you and this guy Josh might be, or the other way around, but you'll never know until you try one of them. You're a beautiful girl, Lauren, any guy should be honored to have you as their girlfriend, and they should respect what you decide.  
**Lauren: **Thanks Owen.

**She smiles at him. She was surprised that Owen would say that about her.**

Owen: You're welcome.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Lauren walks in.**

Lauren: Hello?

**Lucas walks in from his den.**

Lucas: Hey, sweetie. **(They hug.)  
Lauren: **So, did she tell you?  
**Lucas: **She did. I'm excited.  
**Lauren: **So, am I. How did Ellie and Keith take it?  
**Lucas: **I'm not really sure. They said they were okay with it.  
**Lauren: **I'll talk to Ellie. So, where's Peyton?  
**Lucas: **She's laying down. So, what's up?  
**Lauren: **I just came by to congratulate you guys. And I wanted to ask you something.  
**Lucas: **Alright, what's on your mind?  
**Lauren: **You were in love with Mom, right?  
**Lucas: **At one point yeah.  
**Lauren: **Well, what made you realize that Peyton was actually the one?  
**Lucas: **Well, I don't know. I mean your mom and I just fell out of love and didn't see a future together, but with Peyton I seen everything. She was and still is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Why are you asking this?  
**Lauren: **I just have a bit of a dilemma right now.  
**Lucas: **You wanna talk about it?  
**Lauren: **Maybe later. I better go.  
**Lucas: **Okay, well, thanks for coming by. You're still coming over this weekend?  
**Lauren: **Yeap.  
**Lucas: **Okay. I love you. **(He kisses her on her forehead and hugs her.)  
Lauren: **I love you, too, Dad.

**Lauren wasn't sure what to do. She liked Alex, but she didn't if she wanted to be with him, and it was the same with Josh. She wanted to get to know him though. He seems really nice, and something is drawing her to him. She just needs to figure things out. She gets in her car and drives off.**


	16. Here Goes Something

**At the school; Lauren and Ava drive up in the parking lot. They get out.**

Ava: Do you drive like this around your mom?  
**Lauren: **Of course not.  
**Ava: **Are you sure you're not Peyton's daughter?  
**Lauren: **I might be. You never know in this town. So, where has Jackson been?  
**Ava: **His family went on vacation but he comes back today.  
**Lauren: **Where he went?  
**Ava: **On some cruise.  
**Lauren: **Is Jamie use to you two being together, yet?  
**Ava: **Of course not and neither is my dad, but thank god for my mom for helping me out. Have you figured out your Alex and Josh situation, yet?  
**Lauren: **I want to get to know Josh.  
**Ava: **Are you going to tell Alex that?  
**Lauren: **If he ever talks to me. He's been ignoring me.  
**Ava: **And you don't think you deserve it?  
**Lauren: **Okay, listen, I didn't think things all the way through, obviously, but I need change, and Josh is that change for me.  
**Ava: **If you say so.

**They walk into the school. Ava sees Jackson.**

Ava: There's Jackson! **(She runs over to him.) **Jackson!  
**Jackson: **Hey, I missed you!  
**Ava: **I missed you, too.

**Jamie walks passed them.**

Jackson: I guess he still isn't over it?  
**Ava: **Of course not, but I don't care. How was your trip?  
**Jackson: **It was fun. I got you something, though.  
**Ava: **Really?! What?! **(He kisses her on the lips.) **You knew exactly what I wanted.

**Lauren walks up to them.**

Lauren: Hi, Lovers.  
**Jackson: **Hey, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Hey, Jackson. How was the cruise?  
**Jackson: **It was fun, but I'm glad to be back.  
**Ava: **Walk us to class?  
**Jackson: **Sure.

**They walk away.**

During lunch Haley walks into Peyton's label.

Haley: Well, hello.  
**Peyton: **Hey, Haley.  
**Haley: **Well, are you going to tell me?  
**Peyton: **What?  
**Haley: **Peyton!  
**Peyton: **Yes, I'm pregnant! **(They hug.)  
****Haley: **This is so great, Peyton. Congratulations!  
**Peyton: **Thank you! Yeah, it feels right. Ellie and Keith are growing up and we are still young.  
**Haley: **Good for you. We need another baby around here to spoil.  
**Peyton: **I know, right?  
**Haley: **So, how is Ellie and Keith handling the new baby?

**In the lunchroom; Ellie slams her stuff down on the table next to Lauren and Ava.**

Ava: Whoa, what's wrong with you?  
**Ellie: **You know Mom and Dad are having another baby?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, and I think it's great. Why, don't you?  
**Ellie: **That's because you don't live with us every single day. I have to live with a wailing screaming baby!  
**Lauren: **You still have a long way to go. It won't be a big deal, Ellie.  
**Ellie: **Whatever.  
**Ava: **Here comes Josh.

**Josh sits next to Lauren.**

Josh: Hey.  
**Lauren: **Hey, what's going on?  
**Josh: **Well, what are you doing after school?  
**Lauren: **Going help my mom at her store.  
**Josh: **What about after?  
**Lauren: **I don't know. Why?  
**Josh: **Do you think you can make room for me?  
**Lauren: **Sure. What do you have in mind?  
**Josh: **I want to know you, Lauren. I want to hang out and learn more about eachother. What do you think?  
**Lauren: **I think that is just what I need right now. I want to know you, too, Josh.  
**Josh: **Good. **(He smiles at her.)**  
**Lauren: **So, how about you just come by my mom's store at around five and we can leave from there.  
**Josh: **So, I'll meet your mom?  
**Lauren: **Is that a problem? I mean you've met my dad and uncle.  
**Josh: **But they don't know we are talking.  
**Lauren: **My mom knows about you. I tell her everything. She wants to meet you, whenever I'm ready for her to.  
**Josh: **I'll be there at five.  
**Lauren: (She smiles at him.) **Okay.  
**Josh: **I'll see you later.  
**Lauren: **Bye.

**Josh walks away.**

Ava: So, he's meeting Brooke.  
**Lauren: **Yeap.  
**Ava: **Have fun.  
**Lauren: **No, she is going to be the easy parent. My dad doesn't even know I know Josh!

**At Clothes over Bros'; Lauren and Brooke are sitting behind the counter.**

Brooke: What time is he coming?  
**Lauren: **Five. You will be nice, right?  
**Brooke: **Hey, you should definitely not be worrying about what I'm going to say when I meet him.  
**Lauren: **True. Mom, he wants to get to know me. He wants to know all about me!  
**Brooke: **So?  
**Lauren: **So, what if he doesn't like me after? Should I tell him about Ephram?  
**Brooke: **I think you should just tell him the truth.

**Josh walks through the door and smiles at Lauren.**

Lauren: (She whispers.) That's him.  
**Brooke: (She whispers.) **Oh, he's cute.

**Josh walks over to them.**

Lauren: Hey.  
**Josh: **Hey.  
**Lauren: **Josh, this is my mom Brooke. Mom, this is Josh.  
**Josh: **Nice to meet you, Miss. Davis.  
**Brooke: **Oh, Josh, call me Brooke. Miss. Davis is my mom and I'm not her.  
**Josh: **Okay.  
**Brooke: **Okay, well, you two have fun. Leave me to do all the work myself. It's okay.  
**Lauren: **You'll be fine. I'll meet you at home.  
**Brooke: **Okay. Nice meeting you, Josh.  
**Josh: **You, too.

**Lauren and Josh leave.**

At Nathan and Haley's; Jamie and Ava are fighting in the kitchen.

Jamie: Do you really have to kiss him in the hallway at school in front of everyone?  
**Ava: **Of course not, but I want to! Why does it matter to you? Are people talking about us?  
**Jamie: **Actually they are! He is too old for you!  
**Ava: **Jamie, he is a year older than me! That's not a big difference at all. Do you not trust us?  
**Jamie: **That's not the reason!  
**Ava: **Then what's your problem!?

**Haley and Nathan run in hearing their fight.**

Haley: What is going on?  
**Ava: **Jamie still won't leave me alone about Jackson!  
**Haley: **Jamie..  
**Jamie: **Mom, he isn't good for her.  
**Ava: **He's your best friend!  
**Nathan: **Jamie, we're not going to win this one, man. Just leave your sister alone.  
**Jamie: **It's not right!  
**Ava: **Because finally I'm happy!? Huh, Jamie!? You can't stand to see me happy?! How about you stop being the over protective brother and leave me the hell alone!

**Ava runs upstairs.**

Haley: Talk to your son. I'm going to go talk to Ava.

**Haley goes upstairs.**

Nathan: Come on.

**At the beach; Jackson and Lauren are walking.**

Lauren: But now he is in jail.  
**Josh: **Wow, Lauren, I can't even imagine.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, it's okay though.  
**Josh: **No, it's not. No one should ever be treated like that. Not even you.  
**Lauren: **Thanks. So, what about you? Any crazy girlfriends?  
**Josh: **No, not really. I never really got attached to anyone. You can't trust anyone these days.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I know what you mean.  
**Josh: **So, explain your mom and dad situation again. You didn't really get to explain it too well.  
**Lauren: **Well, my mom and dad were together in high school, but it turns out they weren't really in love like they thought they were, so they broke up. A month later or so my mom found out she was pregnant with me. My dad and my step-mom Peyton were already together, who is by the way best friends with my mom since they were kids, and they figured out they were always in love. My dad wanted to be apart of my life so they set up some kind of system. I'm happy with it. I love both of them. All three of them. My mom is like my best friend, and I can tell her everything. My dad is awesome. We have a pretty close family.  
**Josh: **Yeah, I can tell. But it's great. My family is pretty close, too.  
**Lauren: **Tell me about them.  
**Josh: **Well, my dad actually went to Tree Hill High.  
**Lauren: **Really? Well, my parents might know him.  
**Josh: **Maybe. He never played basketball or anything like it.  
**Lauren: **What does he do?  
**Josh: **He flies planes. He's been doing it for years. When he seen that I had a love for basketball and an actual talent he knew I would like it here. And he was right.  
**Lauren: (She smiles at him.) **Good.  
**Josh: **Lauren, I want you to know I would never hurt you. I know we've only known eachother for two weeks, but there is something about you that keeps pulling me towards you.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, same here.  
**Josh: **And I want you to be able to trust me. I want to be with you.  
**Lauren: **I want to be with you, too.  
**Josh: **Really?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I mean I didn't think I was ready before, but I am now. I need to take chances. **(Josh pulls Lauren to him and kisses her passionately.) **Whoa.  
**Josh: **I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **No, I'm glad you did.

**They start kissing again.**

At Nathan and Haley's; In Ava's room. Ava and Haley are laying on Ava's bed. Haley has her arm around her while Ava is resting her head on Haley's shoulder.

Haley: He just worries about you.  
**Ava: **I think he just thinks that what happened to Lauren will happen to me. I won't let it.  
**Haley: **I know, and I think he knows that, too, but your his little sister!  
**Ava: **And I'm sixteen. I'm not little anymore.  
**Haley: **Oh, trust me, we know that.  
**Ava: **Then why do I get treated like it? It's not fair. Izzy is seven, not me.  
**Haley: **My advice to you is to not do anything with Jackson around Jamie, because that will just make things worse. Take it slow. Jamie might get use to it.  
**Ava: **Fine.  
**Haley: **Thank you.  
**Ava: **So, you heard Aunt Peyton's pregnant?  
**Haley: **Yes, I did. **(Ava gives her a look.) **What's that look for?  
**Ava: **You know you want another kid!  
**Haley: **Uh, no, thanks.  
**Ava: **Why not?!  
**Haley: **Because I have my hands full with you and Izzy!  
**Ava: **Hey, what about Jamie?  
**Haley: **He's never around.  
**Ava: **All the more reason to have another baby and make it feel like you have three again.

**Haley throws a pillow at her.**

At the rivercourt; Jamie and Nathan walk onto the court.

Nathan: So, what's your problem?  
**Jamie: **My problem is that my best friend and my sister are dating. What happened to Ava can never date?  
**Nathan: **She turned sixteen and between your mom and Ava, I don't really have a say anymore.  
**Jamie: **You should.  
**Nathan: **Trust me, I know that, but your sister is old enough to date now. I can't stop her. I might not like who she dates, but I do know one of them can't last.  
**Jamie: **How do you feel about Jackson?  
**Nathan: **I like Jackson.  
**Jamie: **Then why were you mad?  
**Nathan: **Ava is my little girl. I didn't want to imagine her dating, but Jackson is a good guy. This is your sister's first boyfriend. There will probably be plenty of others.  
**Jamie: **Yeah, I know.  
**Nathan: **You shouldn't be upset, Jamie. If you trust Jackson then you shouldn't have a problem.

**He throws the basketball to Jamie.**

At Nathan and Haley's; Nathan and Jamie walk in. Jamie goes right upstairs and Nathan sits in the living room with Haley, who is grading papers.

**Haley:** How'd it go?  
**Nathan:** I think he is going to calm down. He knows he can't do anything about it. What about you?  
**Haley:** Ava is going to take it slower and try not to kiss Jackson in front of Jamie anymore.  
**Nathan:** I prefer her not to kiss him at all.  
**Haley:** We got married at sixteen. Do you really think we can tell them not to kiss? **(She laughs.)  
Nathan: **I guess not. I can't believe Lucas and Peyton are having another baby.  
**Haley:** Me either, but I think it's great. You know Ava wants us to have another baby?  
**Nathan:** What?  
**Haley:** Yeah. Our daughter has officially lost it.  
**Nathan:** Maybe not.

**He kisses Haley.**

**Haley:** Nathan, I need to finish these papers!  
**Nathan:** Do them later. I miss you.

**He lays her down and kisses her.**

**Haley:** Oh, okay, fine.

**She kisses him back.**

**At Brooke and Lauren's; Lauren walks into the kitchen where Brooke and Owen are making out and cooking.**

**Lauren:** Can we watch where the saliva goes, please? Thanks.  
**Brooke:** Hey, how'd it go?  
**Lauren:** It was fun. Mom, he is so sweet. I told him everything. He was really considerate and didn't want us to start anything if I wasn't ready.  
**Owen:** Are you ready?  
**Lauren:** I told him I was.  
**Brooke:** And?  
**Lauren:** He kissed me!  
**Brooke:** What!?** (She hugs Lauren.)** Sweetie, that's great. He does seem like a great guy.  
**Lauren:** He is.  
**Owen:** Does Lucas like him?  
**Lauren: **As a basketball player yes, but he doesn't know that we are talking.  
**Owen:** Well, that should be interesting.  
**Lauren:** I don't even want to think about it. I'm hungry.  
**Brooke:** Of course you are.

**Lauren dips her spoon in the pot.**

**Owen:** You can't wait a second? I'm about to put it on the table.  
**Lauren:** Okay, well, hurry up, but I think we can all become closer if we just ate out of the same pot together.  
**Brooke:** Did I not teach you home training?  
**Lauren:** I don't know, Mom, did you?

**Brooke tackles her. Lauren starts laughing.**

Owen: Children!  
**Lauren:** Okay, okay, I'm sorry!

**She gets out of Brooke's grip and runs to the dining room. Brooke puts her arms around Owen's neck.**

Brooke: I love you.  
**Owen:** I love you, too. Table now.  
**Brooke:** Geez, you're so mean!

**Owen hits her with the towel. Brooke laughs and goes to the dining room.**

At Nathan and Haley's; They were finishing dinner.

Jamie: I'm gonna go to the Rivercourt.  
**Ava:** Can I go see Jackson?  
**Haley:** Just be home for nine.  
**Ava:** Okay, thank you.

**Jamie and Ava walk out. Izzy walks up to her parents.**

**Nathan:** What's up, munchkin?  
**Izzy:** Can I watch a move with you and Mommy?  
**Haley:** It's a school night.  
**Izzy:** Please?

**Nathan picks Izzy up.**

**Nathan:** It is only seven, Hales.  
**Haley: **Well, alright. Go pick out a movie.  
**Izzy:** Okay!

**Nathan puts her down and she runs upstairs.**

**Haley:** She has her daddy wrapped around her tiny little finger.  
**Nathan:** So, do you.

**They kiss and Izzy runs downstairs with a movie in her hand.**

**Izzy:** I found one!

**She runs into the living room.**

**Nathan: **Let's get this movie over with so I can take you to bed.  
**Haley:** Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Scott?  
**Nathan:** Hell yeah. **(They kiss.)  
Haley:** Well, good, cause it's working.  
**Izzy:** Mommy; Daddy!

**They walk into the living with Izzy and they both sit on either side of her.**

**Jackson and Ava are walking downtown.**

**Jackson:** So, is everything good now?  
**Ava:** I hope so. Jamie still won't talk to me, but I'm sure everything will be fine.  
**Jackson:** Good. I really like you, Ava.  
**Ava: **And I really like you, Jackson.

**Dan walks out of a store, but stops when he runs into Ava and Jackson.**

**Dan:** Ava.  
**Ava:** Hi, Grandpa. This is Jackson.  
**Dan:** Hi, Jackson.** (They shake hands.)  
Jackson:** Nice to meet you.  
**Dan:** What are you two up to tonight?  
**Ava:** Just hanging out.  
**Dan:** How's your mom?  
**Ava:** She's better.  
**Dan:** Good.  
**Ava:** I never told you thank you for that night.  
**Dan:** It's alright.  
**Ava:** No thank you.** (She hugs him.)  
Dan:** You're welcome.

**He walks away. From a distance Jamie is watching.**

**Jackson:** Jamie never told me about him.  
**Ava:** We don't talk about him much in our family.  
**Jackson:** Why not?  
**Ava:** Long story.

**The next day at school; Jamie sees Ava at her locker and walks up to her.**

**Ava:** Hey.  
**Jamie:** I seen you talk to Dan yesterday.  
**Ava:** You're spying on me?  
**Jamie:** You know if Dad found out he would be pissed.  
**Ava: **That's why he's not going to find out.  
**Jamie:** We'll see.  
**Ava:** Jamie!

**Jamie walks away.**

**Jamie walks into his class and sees Kellie.**

**Jamie:** Kellie, what are you doing here?** (They hug.)  
Kellie:** This is my class.  
**Jamie:** What are you talking about?  
**Kellie:** I come to Tree Hill now.  
**Jamie:** Really, that's great!  
**Kellie:** I missed you.  
**Jamie:** You, too.

**In the gym; the team is finishing up practice.**

**Lucas:** Alright, guys, bring it in. Good job, Josh.  
**Josh:** Thanks, Coach.

**Jamie runs over to Nathan.**

**Jamie:** Dad, I need to tell you something.  
**Nathan:** What's up, James?

**Jamie sees Ava walk in.**

**Jamie:** I need a ride after school.  
**Nathan:** Alright.

**Jackson walks out the locker room to Ava.**

**Jackson:** Hey, what are you doing here?  
**Ava:** Wanna walk me home?  
**Jackson:** Sure, let's go.

**Josh walks out into the hallway and Lauren walks up to him.**

**Lauren:** Hey, you.  
**Josh:** Hey, beautiful.

**They start kissing when Nathan walks out of the office and sees them.**

**Nathan:** Lauren?  
**Lauren:** Oh, Uncle Nathan.  
**Josh:** Coach.  
**Nathan:** You can go.  
**Josh:** Call you later. **(He walks away.)  
Lauren:** Uncle Nathan!  
**Nathan:** What is that? You're dating Josh?!  
**Lauren:** No, not yet.  
**Nathan:** Are you sure about that because it looks like you are.  
**Lauren:** Don't tell my dad, please! Please, Uncle Nathan. I don't want him to hate Josh.  
**Nathan:** I won't.  
**Lauren:** You won't?  
**Nathan:** No, I won't, because you will.  
**Lauren:** Can I wait until after the season is over?  
**Nathan:** You know Josh is a good player. I don't want him to get distracted.  
**Lauren:** You're saying I'm going to distract him?  
**Nathan:** Are you sure you're ready to be with another guy, Lauren?  
**Lauren:** It's none of your business.  
**Nathan:** Since I am your uncle I think it is my business.  
**Lauren:** Whatever.

**Lauren walks away.**

**At the Rivercourt; Jamie is shooting around clearly upset when Lauren walks up to him.**

**Lauren:** Hey.  
**Jamie:** Hey.  
**Lauren:** What's wrong with you?  
**Jamie:** Nothing's wrong.  
**Lauren:** It doesn't look like nothing. You're missing.  
**Jamie:** Did you come here to criticize me?  
**Lauren: **No, you're dad found about me and Josh and I'm just annoyed.  
**Jamie:** You're dating Josh!? The new guy?!  
**Lauren:** No..  
**Jamie: **What is up with you girls and dating my team mates!?  
**Lauren:** We like jocks.  
**Jamie:** Not funny. Wait, does your dad know? And how did my dad find out?  
**Lauren:** No, he doesn't and he found us making out in the hallway.  
**Jamie:** Why doesn't he know?  
**Lauren:** Because he will probably kill him. He likes Josh, but as a basketball player. He won't if he find out I'm talking to him.  
**Jamie:** Maybe that's a good thing.  
**Lauren: **Shut up. Anyways, I seen Kellie today. Why is she here?  
**Jamie: **She is coming to school now.  
**Lauren:** Really? Cool. You like her, huh?  
**Jamie:** Yeah, I do. She is a great girl.  
**Lauren:** Okay, look at me.  
**Jamie:** What am I looking at?  
**Lauren:** Do I look mad?  
**Jamie:** No.  
**Lauren:** And wasn't Ava rooting for you and Kellie?  
**Jamie:** I guess.  
**Lauren:** Then be nice and let us go after what we want, too. You can't always be the overprotective brother, Jamie.  
**Jamie:** I'm not overprotective.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, right.  
**Jamie: **I just don't want to see you or Ava hurt.  
**Lauren:** We have to learn from our mistakes sometimes.

**In Ava's room; Lauren walks in where Ava is on her computer.**

**Ava:** Hey.  
**Lauren:** Hey, what are you doing?  
**Ava:** Nothing. Thinking. What are you doing here?  
**Lauren: **Well, to tell you I don't think you will have any problem with Jamie anymore.  
**Ava:** How come?  
**Lauren:** Let's just say I got through to him. What's wrong with you?  
**Ava:** I think I might have made a mistake.  
**Lauren:** Why you say that? You and Jackson didn't..  
**Ava:** No! We didn't do that.  
**Lauren:** Okay, then what is it?  
**Ava:** I've been talking to Grandpa Dan.  
**Lauren:** What!?  
**Ava:** I know I shouldn't be but there's something that keeps telling me I should. Trust me I'm still angry at him. He shouldn't have done what he did because we will never know Uncle Keith, but he's our Grandpa. I want to understand him and why he did what he did.  
**Lauren: **I actually know what you mean, Ava. I've been thinking a lot about him and Uncle Keith, too.  
**Ava:** Well, Jamie found out. He is so mad.  
**Lauren:** I'm sure he is.  
**Ava:** He threatened to tell Dad.  
**Lauren: **He won't, but you're dad is threatening to tell my dad about Josh. Isn't that ironic?  
**Ava:** How does he know?  
**Lauren:** He seen me and Josh kissing in the hallway.  
**Ava:** Way to go, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** I know. We just can't do anything right these days.

**At Clothes Over Bros'; Brooke isn't paying attention when someone walks into the store.**

**Brooke:** Can I help you?  
**Chase:** Well, I heard this store was owned by the famous fashion designer Brooke Davis.  
**Brooke:** Yes, it is.** (She looks up to see it's Chase.)** Chase!?

* * *

Hey guys, I wanted to let you all know that we have this supposely "huge" hurricane coming our way so we have to leave tomorrow. I'll still have my laptop and I'll still write but I probably won't be able to update for a few days. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming please :)


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Hey guys sorry for the slow update but this stupid Hurricane Gustav is making everything go real slow.**

I'm trying to do the best I can. I been writing, but it's just so hard when you have almost your entire family stuck in a little apartment together. Everything is fine and my house is fine, but as soon as our electricity comes back on and I'm home. I will update again.

Thank you for all the reviews! I can't wait to be back.

Missing the season premiere of One Tree Hill is the cause of my depression right now, but  
I may be home to make it for the encore, plus my internet works so that is giving me some kind of hope.


	18. Surprise

****

At Clothes over Bros'; Chase and Brooke were sitting on the couches talking.

Brooke: It's so great to see you. How you been?  
**Chase: **I been good. Really good. But look at you. You have a clothing line, and your own store! You're doing great.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, I am. I'm really happy, but believe me it took a lot to get here. So, are you a professional skateboarder now?  
**Chase: **Try a professional pilot.  
**Brooke: **Really!? That's amazing, Chase. I'm so proud of you.  
**Chase: **Thank you! You, too. So, are you and Lucas still together?  
**Brooke: **Actually, no. I'm engaged to someone else.  
**Chase: **Really?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, Luke and I learned we weren't really in love and that he was actually in love with Peyton, but I have a daughter.  
**Chase: **You have a daughter?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, her name is Lauren and she is sixteen.  
**Chase: **She's for Lucas?  
**Brooke: **Yeap. Crazy, I know, but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
**Chase: **You've grown so much, Brooke. It's really great to see you.  
**Brooke: **Thank you, Chase. So, are you with anyone?  
**Chase: **Actually, yes. Remember when I moved? **(Brookes nods.) **Well, I met someone. We fell in love, Brooke. She is amazing, and we also have a son.  
**Brooke: **Are you serious, Chase? That's great. It's unbelievable, but great! **(They hug.) **I'm so glad you're back.  
**Chase: **Me too.

**At school; Nathan and Lauren pass eachother in the hall.**

Nathan: You told your dad yet?  
**Lauren: **Nope.

**She walks up to Josh.**

Josh: Is he still giving you a hard time?  
**Lauren: **Of course.  
**Josh: **Maybe you should just tell your dad. He might actually be okay with it.  
**Lauren: **Maybe, but I rather not take the risk. He might end up hating you, Josh.  
**Josh: **I can handle it.  
**Lauren: **Can you handle being benched for the rest of the season?  
**Josh: **Lauren.  
**Lauren: **I'll tell him when I'm ready. **(Alex walks pass them.) **Oh, hey, Alex! **(He just looks at her and keeps walking.)  
Josh: **That was cold.  
**Lauren: **I deserve it. Walk me to class.

**At lunch; Lauren slams her stuff down next to Ava.**

Ava: Could you not break the table?  
**Lauren: **Can you please remind your dad that I'm not his daughter.  
**Ava: **Just tell your dad!  
**Lauren: **Do you not understand why I can't?  
**Ava: **I understand, but if you want my dad off your back then tell your dad. He might be okay with it.  
**Ellie: (She sits next to them.) **And he might not. He won't stop talking about Josh at home.  
**Lauren: **See!  
**Ellie: **But the longer you hold off telling him the more pissed off he might be.  
**Lauren: **I just can't win.  
**Ava: **Well, look, I'm dating Jackson and neither your dad or mine is giving him a hard time.  
**Lauren: **Seriously, Ava?  
**Ava: **What?  
**Ellie: **He's not that great.  
**Lauren: **I just don't want any reason for us to not be able to play in the tournament.

**Jamie sits next to them.**

Jamie: We'll be fine.  
**Ava:** Well, someone looks really happy today.  
**Jamie:** Well, I am really happy.  
**Lauren:** Where's Kellie?  
**Jamie:** The restroom.  
**Ava:** You really like her, huh?  
**Jamie:** Yeah, I do.  
**Ava:** Good.

**Brooke runs into Peyton's label. Peyton is sitting at her desk and looks up.**

Peyton: Hey, what's going on? **(She laughs.)  
Brooke:** Guess who came to the store yesterday!?  
**Peyton:** Who?  
**Brooke:** Chase!  
**Peyton:** Adams?  
**Brooke:** Yes, he came to the store. He moved back!  
**Peyton:** Really?! How is he?  
**Brooke:** He is married and has a kid!  
**Peyton:** Wow. That's crazy.  
**Brooke: **I know! So, we made dinner plans for tomorrow night. Bring Lucas, Ellie, and Keith. I also invited the other Scott's!  
**Peyton:** Okay, we'll be there.  
**Brooke:** Great!

**At Clothes' over Bros'; Lauren walks in the store mad as ever.**

Lauren: I hate my life!  
**Brooke:** No, you don't.  
**Lauren: **No, I don't, but I do hate the people in it right now!  
**Brooke:** No, you don't.  
**Lauren:** Mom!  
**Brooke:** Sorry! What's going on?  
**Lauren:** Uncle Nathan will not leave me alone. He keeps telling me to tell Dad about Josh.  
**Brooke:** Why don't you?  
**Lauren:** You know why!  
**Brooke:** Would you like me to talk to him for you?  
**Lauren:** I would love for you to, but I think I need to.. I just wish Uncle Nathan would stay out of my business.  
**Brooke: **He just worries about you.  
**Lauren:** I'm not his daughter!

**Brooke gets up and pushes Lauren on the couch.**

Brooke: Okay, you need to chill out. Sit. Breathe. Smile.** (Lauren gives her a fake smile.)** That's good enough.  
**Lauren:** I'm stressed out!  
**Brooke:** You are too young to be stressed out. When you have your own clothing line, store to run, wedding to plan, and a child to take care of then come talk to me.  
**Lauren:** So, is that dude still coming tomorrow for dinner?  
**Brooke:** Yes, and so is the rest of the family.  
**Lauren:** Great.

**Brooke could sense her sarcasm.  
**

**Brooke:** Please be on your best behavior.  
**Lauren:** You know I am always on my best behavior.  
**Brooke:** Yeah, but as your mom I think I'm suppose to say that.  
**Lauren:** Need help?  
**Brooke:** Sure, thank you. Have I told you lately that you're my favorite daughter?  
**Lauren:** You say that to all your daughters.  
**Brooke:** But I mean it when I say it to you.  
**Lauren:** Yeah; yeah.

**At school the next day; Josh and Lauren were walking in the hallway.**

Josh: So, what do you have planned for the weekend?  
**Lauren:** Well, tonight my mom has an old friend from high school coming over for dinner, and the rest of the weekend I'm not really sure. I would invite you to come tonight but my dad will be there.  
**Josh:** No, it's okay. My dad and I have plans anyway.  
**Lauren:** Oh, okay.  
**Josh: **I really think we should tell your dad. He needs to know Lauren. It will make things much easier.  
**Lauren:** And harder for you.  
**Josh: **How do you know that?  
**Lauren: **I just do. Look, after this Ephram thing he has just been very protective of me and now I'm getting into another relationship. No, I can't make him worry.  
**Josh:** But he has nothing to worry about.  
**Lauren:** I know that.  
**Josh:** Figure it out. I'll see you later.  
**Lauren:** Okay. **(They kiss.)**

In the school parking lot; Haley walks up to Lauren who is just sitting in her car staring at her stearing wheel.

Haley: Kinda deja vue.

**Lauren looks up at her.**

Lauren: Oh, hey, Aunt Haley.  
**Haley: **You know you're car moves when you turn the engine on and push the pedal.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, I just got distracted.  
**Haley:** By what?  
**Lauren:** Just my thoughts.  
**Haley:** Wanna talk?  
**Lauren:** You know I'm with Josh, right?  
**Haley:** Yeah, I do. Your mom tells me everything.  
**Lauren: **Well, your husband wants me to tell my dad, but I don't want him to start hating Josh. So, Uncle Nathan said he'd tell my dad if I didn't.  
**Haley:** Yeah, he told me something about that.  
**Lauren:** He has no right.  
**Haley:** You're right. It's your decison if you want to tell him or not, but Lauren, I don't see the harm. Your dad is a pretty reasonable man. He'd understand.  
**Lauren:** But he is also his Coach who wants a winning season and wouldn't want his player distracted.  
**Haley:** If he loves the game he won't let it affect him. Talk to your dad.

**Haley walks away. Lauren stares off once again. If everyone was telling her to tell Lucas about Josh then maybe she should sooner rather than later. She drives off still contemplating on what to do.**

Later at the house; Brooke, Lauren, and the rest of the gang are sitting in the kitchen waiting for Chase and his family to show up.

Lucas: Wow. How long has it been since we seen Chase?  
**Peyton: **Freshman year?  
**Brooke:** Yeah. He looks the same though.  
**Peyton:** Still cute?  
**Brooke:** Oh yeah.

**Lucas and Owen look at eachother in utter shock that the girls were talking about how cute Chase is.**

**Lucas:** Uh, excuse me. I'm right here.  
**Peyton:** I see that.  
**Owen:** Could you not talk about how cute this guy is.  
**Brooke:** I'm with you, right?  
**Owen:** Right.  
**Brooke:** Okay, then.** (They kiss. The doorbell rings.)  
Owen:** That must be them.  
**Brooke:** I'll get it. **(Brooke opens the door.)** Hi Chase! **(She smiles at them then notices Josh.)** Josh?  
**Josh:** Miss. Davis? I mean Brooke.

**Lauren had her back turned, fixing herself a drink. When she heard who was at the door, her eyes widened and Ava quickly looked over at her. Lauren slipped away slowly.**

**Chase:** You two know eachother?

**Brooke quickly changed the subject. She didn't want any drama tonight and to ruin it for Lauren.**

**Brooke:** Where's your wife?  
**Chase:** Uh, she had an emergency meeting in California.  
**Brooke:** Oh, well, come in!

**Chase and Josh walk in. The gang stands up.**

**Haley:** Chase! **(They hug.)  
Chase:** Hi, Haley. How are you?  
**Haley:** I'm good.  
**Lucas:** Josh, Chase is your father?  
**Josh:** Yes, sir.  
**Chase:** Thanks for letting my son on the team, Luke.  
**Lucas:** He has quite at talent.  
**Chase:** That he does.

**They greeted the rest of the gang and then finally noticed who was missing.**

**Brooke:** Hey, where did Lauren go?  
**Ava:** Oh, she went upstairs, Aunt Brooke.  
**Brooke:** Oh, Okay. I'll go get her. Catch up everyone.

**Brooke goes upstairs to Lauren's room. Lauren was trying to make herself look busy when Brooke walks in.**

**Brooke:** Hey, angel.  
**Lauren:** Mom, did you see who his son is!?  
**Brooke:** I did, but we can't keep them waiting down there. Chase really wants to meet you.  
**Lauren:** What about Dad?  
**Brooke:** Well, just don't make out with him.  
**Lauren:** That's your way of helping?  
**Brooke:** Right now, yes. Let's go.

**Brooke and Lauren go downstairs. Lauren and Josh make eye contact, but turn away when Chase turns around.**

**Chase:** This must be Lauren.  
**Brooke:** Yes, this is. Lauren, this is my friend Chase.  
**Chase:** You look just like your mom. It's nice to meet you.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, you, too.  
**Chase:** Oh, this is my son Josh.  
**Lauren:** Hi Josh.  
**Josh:** Hey.  
**Chase:** He goes to Tree Hill. Maybe you've seen eachother.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, probably**.**

**Lauren walks over and stands near Ava.**

**Ava:** Awkward.  
**Lauren:** Tell me about it.  
**Brooke:** Well, let's eat!

**A couple hours passed and the adults were still sitting at the dining room table talking. The kids were somewhere around the house doing their own thing.**

**Haley:** So, Chase, we heard you are a pilot now. What happened to being a pro-skater?  
**Chase:** It felt like just a hobby. Flying planes was my real dream. So, I read your book Lucas.  
**Lucas:** Oh god.  
**Chase:** No, it was good. Are you writing another?  
**Lucas:** Yeah, I'm actually working on one right now.  
**Chase: **How is my boy on the team? I did hear that Tree Hill's basketball team was the best in the state. I hope I was right.  
**Nathan: **You heard right, Chase. Josh is really good. We are glad you decided to bring him here.  
**Chase: **I just want him to have a good future and go to a good college. He deserves it.

**In the living room; Josh and Lauren are sitting on the couch talking and listening to their parents talk.**

**Josh:** Don't you hate it when they talk about you behind your back?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. I hate when they plan your future out rather than discussing it with you first, ya know?  
**Josh:** Yeah. So, what do you want to do after you graduate?  
**Lauren: **I want to go to college and major in journalism.  
**Josh:** Journalism?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. I love to write and I love to see and experience new things. I love each of the things my parents for their careers. I like to write like my dad and I like fashion and seeing new things and studying them. What's a better career than journalism to do both?  
**Josh: **Well, I'm glad you know what you want to do.  
**Lauren:** You want to play basketball?  
**Josh:** Yeah, I want to get a scholarship. I don't want to depend on my dad for college.  
**Lauren:** Where's your mom, Josh?  
**Josh:** I don't know.  
**Lauren:** You don't know?  
**Josh:** That's why we moved here really. My mom just left. We aren't sure where she went.  
**Lauren:** I'm so sorry, Josh.  
**Josh:** No, it's fine.

**In the backyard; Ava and Jackson were making out. Ava had called Jackson as soon as dinner was over.**

**Jackson:** Your family is right inside.  
**Ava:** So, what?  
**Jackson:** Your dad will kick my ass if he caught us.  
**Ava:** Probably so.  
**Jackson:** Where's Jamie?  
**Ava:** Probably with Kellie.  
**Jackson:** He doesn't care anymore?  
**Ava: **No. What's with all the questions?  
**Jackson:** I just don't want to get you in trouble.  
**Ava:** Don't worry.  
**Nathan:** Too late.

**They look over to where Nathan is standing in the doorway, with his arms folded and looking angry.**

**Ava:** Oh, hi Dad.  
**Nathan:** House, now. Jackson go home.  
**Jackson:** Bye.

**Jackson runs away. Ava rolls her eyes at Nathan and walks inside. Haley walks over to them.**

**Haley:** Hey, what's going on?  
**Nathan:** You're daughter was outside making out with Jackson.  
**Ava:** Did you forget that he is my boyfriend?  
**Nathan:** I don't care.  
**Ava:** Do you care where your son is at right now?  
**Nathan:** He is at the Rivercourt.  
**Ava:** Yeah; okay.

**In the dining room; Lucas, Peyton, and the kids are about to leave.**

**Lucas:** I'm going to go tell Lauren that we are leaving.  
**Peyton:** Okay.  
**Lucas:** It was great seeing you again man. **(He and Chase shake hands.)  
Chase:** Yeah, you too.  
**Brooke: **I'm really glad your back, Chase. Don't be a stranger.  
**Chase:** Of course not.  
**Owen:** Yeah, it's good meeting you.  
**Chase:** You, too, Owen. You have a great girl here.  
**Owen:** I know. **(He kisses Brooke on her head.)** I'll clean the kitchen.  
**Brooke:** Thanks, sweetie.

**Lucas walks in on Josh and Lauren making out on the couch in the living room.**

**Lucas:** What the hell is going on!!

**Lauren and Josh jump away from eachother.**

**Lauren:** Dad.  
**Lucas:** Why are you kissing my daughter? You just met!  
**Brooke:** Not really, Luke.  
**Chase:** What's going on?  
**Lauren:** We've been dating for a week now.  
**Lucas:** What!?  
**Chase:** Josh, is that true?  
**Josh:** Yeah.  
**Lucas:** Who all knew!?  
**Peyton:** We all did, Luke.  
**Lucas:** And no one told me?!  
**Lauren:** I thought if we told you then you would kick Josh off the team.  
**Lucas:** Lauren.  
**Lauren: **I just didn't want you to start hating him. You need Josh on your team, Dad. I didn't want to screw it up. I really like Josh.  
**Lucas:** We will talk about this later.

**He walks out of the room.**

**Chase:** Come on, Josh.  
**Josh:** Bye, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** Bye.  
**Peyton:** I'll try to talk to him.  
**Lauren:** Thanks. ****

They all leave. Brooke walks up to Lauren and puts her arm around her.

**Brooke:** I told you not to make out with him.  
**Lauren:** He was just talking and making himself look so hot. I couldn't help myself.  
**Brooke: **I know what you mean.

**She looks at Owen who is cleaning the kitchen.**

**Lauren:** Lock your door.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; They were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.**

**Lucas:** How could she keep it from me?  
**Peyton:** Are you serious? Lucas, you are so protective when it comes to her and her boyfriends.  
**Lucas:** I think I have the right to be considering what happened to her last time.  
**Peyton: **Josh is a good guy. He is Chase's son. We like Chase. You like Josh!  
**Lucas:** I love my daughter.  
**Peyton:** Then let her be happy.

**Monday morning had came and Lauren still hadn't talked to her dad since he caught her and Josh making out. She couldn't face him, plus she was kinda avoiding him. She didn't really talk to Josh either. So, she stayed around Brooke, helping her out at the store. Brooke tried getting Lauren to call Lucas but she wasn't going to force her. This wasn't exactly the way she wanted to tell Lucas. When Monday came Lauren figured she wouldn't be able to avoid her dad anymore. She walked into the locker room where most of the boys were at their lockers. She and Josh locked eyes and smiled at eachother. Lauren knocked on the office door.**

**Lucas:** Come in. **(He looks up.)** Hey, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** Hey, Dad. I think we need to talk.  
**Lucas:** I think so, too.  
**Lauren:** Dad, I really didn't mean to keep it from you. I was going to tell you when the time was right. I wasn't even sure if I was fully sure myself until last night. But don't hate Josh. He needs to be on the team and you need him.  
**Lucas:** You need him, too.  
**Lauren:** What?

**She wasn't sure if she heard Lucas right. She needed him, too? Peyton must have gotten through to him. She reminded herself to thank Peyton later.**

**Lucas: **I want you to be happy. And if Josh is what makes you happy then I'm okay with it. Do I like the idea that you are in another relationship, no, I'm not. You're my daughter and I can't see you hurt again.  
**Lauren:** I'll be fine. Trust Josh.

**Lucas stands up and walks over to Lauren. He kisses her on her forehead.**

**Lucas:** I trust you. I love you, kid.  
**Lauren:** I love you, too, Dad. Thank you.  
**Lucas:** You're welcome. **(He looks out the window at the guys getting dressed.) **Wait until they leave..

**Lauren laughs. She finally let out the breath she had been holding in. Her dad was okay with it. Well, sorta okay. She couldn't wait to tell Josh.**

**In the gym; the guys are practicing. Josh looks at Lauren who is walking out of the locker room. She smiles at him and tells him to call her. He nods.**

**Nathan:** I'm glad you told him.  
**Lauren:** Whatever.

**Lauren walks out of the gym.**

**In Haley's classroom; Haley is sitting at her desk grading pictures while Ava is spinning around in a chair.**

**Haley:** Can you ever sit still for a second?  
**Ava:** No. I miss Jackson.  
**Haley:** Just five more days, Ava.  
**Ava: **I'm not understanding this grounding.  
**Haley:** Probably because we never did it before.  
**Ava: **Which is what I'm not understanding. You guys said I could date Jackson, but then you freak out when I make out with him.  
**Haley: **Ava, you snuck him over to Brooke's and went outside to make out. That's not exactly something to be impressed by.  
**Ava:** While Jamie was actually doing the same thing with Kellie.  
**Haley:** Not the point.  
**Ava:** He never gets in trouble. Being the middle child sucks.  
**Haley:** When you are the youngest of five children then you can come and complain to me.

**Lauren runs in the classroom with a huge smile on her face.**

**Lauren: **I have the best news!  
**Ava:** Good. I need some excitement in my life.  
**Lauren:** I talked to my dad.  
**Haley:** And what did he say?  
**Lauren:** He is okay with me and Josh being together!  
**Haley:** See I told you.  
**Lauren:** Well, I'm still not happy with your husband.  
**Haley:** Oh, forget about him. Now, don't you feel so much better now that you told him?  
**Ava:** Well, technically you showed him.  
**Lauren:** Either way I'm glad he knows. I have to go tell my mom!** (She runs out.)**

**Ava sighs obnoxiously to get Haley's attention.**

**Ava:** Oh, to be young and in love.

**Haley just rolls her eyes.**

**In Lucas' office Josh walks in.**

**Josh:** Coach, you wanted to see me.  
**Lucas:** Hey, Josh. Sit.** (He sits down.)** You like my daughter?  
**Josh:** Yes, sir. I like her a lot.  
**Lucas:** You know she's been through quite a lot, right? Her last relationship didn't go so great.  
**Josh:** Yeah, she told me about it. I would never hurt Lauren, Coach.  
**Lucas:** Good, because if you hurt her then I'll hurt you.  
**Josh:** You can trust me.  
**Lucas: **I trust my daughter to do the right thing. I also expect you to keep your head straight and your eyes on the game. Don't get distracted, Adams.  
**Josh:** I won't, Coach. I will make you proud and your daughter happy.  
**Lucas:** Good to know.

**Lucas wanted to trust Josh but when it came to his girls and their boyfriends he wanted to break their necks. Josh seemed different though. He seemed geniune and reminded Lucas more of himself because of his love for basketball but also for other's hearts.**

* * *

**Hey guys I'm finally back. This was a short update but I have new ideas and I can't wait to write more. Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going :)**

* * *


	19. When You've Had Enough

**Lauren and Josh are holding hands and walking through town.**

Lauren: Isn't this great? No hiding. We can hold hands now without being scared that my dad will catch us.  
**Josh: **It is pretty great. I love being in public with you.  
**Lauren: **Me too. **(Josh leans in and kisses her.) **I love when you do that, too.  
**Josh: **I love doing it. **(He looks at his watch.) **Oh, I have practice.  
**Lauren: **Are you serious? Ugh. I'll miss you.  
**Josh: **I'll miss you more. **(They kiss again.)  
Lauren: **Okay. Go, before the Coach makes you run extra laps.  
**Josh: **He wouldn't risk killing his daughter's boyfriend. I'll call you later.  
**Lauren: **Okay, bye.

**Lauren walks into Clothes Over Bros and sees Brooke smiling ear to ear at her.**

Brooke: You two are so cute.  
**Lauren: **Mom. **(She sits next to Brooke.) **Stop smiling at me.  
**Brooke: **I can't smile at my only daughter who has been very happy lately which thrills me to pieces.  
**Lauren: **I am happy.  
**Brooke: **Good. I haven't seen you smile like that in such a long time.  
**Lauren: **Since the attack.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, I didn't want to bring that up.  
**Lauren: **It's okay. So, what are you doing?  
**Brooke: **Sketching up my wedding dress.  
**Lauren: **Really? Any takes on what the bridemaid's dresses will look like.  
**Brooke: **Not yet but I was thinking you could help me with that.  
**Lauren: **Really? I'd love to.  
**Brooke: **Great.

**Peyton walks in looking very excited.**

Peyton: Okay, I need really big favors from both of you.  
**Brooke: **Okay, what is it?  
**Peyton: **You know my new band, right?  
**Lauren: **Oh, that one with the really hot guy?  
**Peyton: **Yes, and I have them playing at Tric tonight.  
**Brooke: **That's great, Peyton. But what do you need from us?  
**Peyton: **I need you to show up.  
**Lauren: **At Tric?  
**Peyton: **I already told everyone else and they are going. Lauren, I know you hate that place, but..  
**Lauren: **No, I'll go.  
**Brooke: **Are you sure?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I mean Ephram is locked up. What could possibly happen?  
**Brooke: **Nothing. You're right.  
**Peyton: **Thanks so much guys.  
**Brooke: **No problem.  
**Peyton: **Alright, I have to go pick up Ellie.  
**Brooke: **More bonding time between mother and daughter?  
**Peyton: **Yeah. Was I really that bad when I was a teenager?  
**Brooke: **Do you really want me to answer that.  
**Peyton: **Okay, gotta go.

**Peyton walks out. Brooke turns to Lauren with a look of concern on her face.**

Brooke: Are you positive you want to go?  
**Lauren: **No, but you will be there and Dad. The whole family will be there and I think I might just invite Josh.  
**Brooke: **Okay, good.

**Just then Ava runs in the store looking really angry.**

Ava: I hate my life!  
**Brooke: **No, you don't.  
**Ava: **Yes, I do! My dad is so annoying!  
**Lauren: **Duh.  
**Brooke: **What happened?  
**Ava: **So, me, my mom, my dad, and Izzy are at the mall and I see Jackson. Since he is my boyfriend I run over to him.  
**Lauren: **Ava, did you kiss him in front of your dad?  
**Ava: **It was a little peck on the lips. It's not like I threw him on the ground and had sex with him.  
**Brooke: **Wow. Terrible image just emerged.  
**Ava: **So, I ran away.  
**Brooke: **You ran away? Just took off without telling them where you were going?

**Haley runs into the store.**

Haley: Ava!  
**Ava: **But they found me anyway.  
**Haley: **Do not run away like that ever again. I didn't know where you went! Someone could have took you.  
**Ava: **Mom, I'm sixteen.  
**Haley: **I don't care.  
**Ava: **Dad embarassed me in front of everyone at the mall and Jackson! Jackson is my boyfriend incase he's forgotten. I will kiss him!  
**Haley: **We know that but don't kiss him in front of your father.  
**Ava: **Why not? Jamie kisses Kellie in front of him.  
**Haley: **Ava.  
**Ava: **Why is that so different? Oh, because I'm a girl. Ugh! I'm going for a walk.

**Ava walks out.**

Haley: What am I doing wrong?  
**Lauren: **Apparently not letting her kiss her boyfriend.  
**Brooke: **She just wants to be treated like Jamie.  
**Lauren: **Even though she is a girl. What's Uncle Nathan going to do wrestle her around on the ground?  
**Brooke: **Maybe.  
**Haley: **What?  
**Lauren: **Mom, I wasn't serious.  
**Brooke: **No. Maybe they need to spend more time together. He needs to understand her feelings for Jackson.  
**Haley: **You're a therapist, too?  
**Brooke: **Very funny.  
**Haley: **I know what you mean though. I'll talk to them.

**At Nathan and Haley's; Haley was standing in the living room calling Ava and Nathan to the room. They both come downstairs.**

Ava: Why are you screaming!?  
**Haley: **You two need to talk.  
**Ava: **I don't want to talk to him.  
**Haley: **I don't care. The therapist told you both that you needed to rekindle your relationship. So, you two will hang out.  
**Nathan: **What about Tric?  
**Haley: **Oh, you'll be hanging out there, too.  
**Ava: **But I was going to hang out with Jackson.  
**Haley: **Not tonight. Have fun.

**Ava and Nathan look at eachother. You could feel the awkwardness.**

Nathan: So.  
**Ava: **Yeah.  
**Nathan: **Look, Ava, I'm really sorry about earlier at the mall.  
**Ava: **Dad, you embarassed me.  
**Nathan: **I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.  
**Ava: **I thought you were okay with me dating Jackson?  
**Nathan: **It's just surreal. You're my sixteen year old daughter. You're growing up so fast. It's just hard for me to watch.  
**Ava: **I'm sorry, but I'm not doing these things to hurt you.  
**Nathan: **I know that. Alright. How about we go get some ice cream like we use to do together before we head to Tric.  
**Ava: **Alright.

**At Brooke's; Lauren and Josh are in her room. Lauren is looking through her closet for something to wear for Tric while Josh is on her computer.**

Lauren: What's your dad doing tonight?  
**Josh: **I'm not sure. He said he has a date.  
**Lauren: **A date? Really, wow.  
**Josh: **Yeah.  
**Lauren: **Are you not happy about it?  
**Josh: **I don't know.  
**Lauren: **Well, put a smile on your face because we are going to have fun tonight.  
**Josh: **Yes, we are. But you need to find something to wear first.  
**Lauren: **My mom is a fashion designer I'm sorry that I have so much to choose from.

**Owen knocks on her door then walks in.**

Owen: Hey Lauren. **(He sees Josh.) **Oh, Hey Josh. You're in here.  
**Josh: **Yeah.  
**Lauren: **What's up Owen?  
**Owen: **I was wondering where your mom is?  
**Lauren: **I think she is in the den. She's been working on extra sketches.  
**Owen: **Okay, thanks.

**Owen still stood there staring at them.**

Lauren: Okay, Owen. Bye.  
**Owen: **Oh. Bye.

**He walks away.**

Josh: That was weird.  
**Lauren: **Owen is weird.

**In the den Brooke was going through her bags when Owen walks in.**

Brooke: Oh, hey babe.  
**Owen: **Josh is in Lauren's room.  
**Brooke: **Okay.  
**Owen: **Lauren is with him.  
**Brooke: **So?  
**Owen: **You're not the least bit worried about them being alone in her room together?  
**Brooke: **Owen, they are sixteen, plus I trust Lauren.  
**Owen: **Do you trust that boy?  
**Brooke: **I trust my daughter. She won't let anything stupid happen. Owen, they are alone all the time anyway.  
**Owen: **Well, I don't like it.  
**Brooke: (She laughs.) **Wow, so the overprotective step-dad comes out. Lucas would be proud.  
**Owen: **I'm not overprotective.  
**Brooke: **I think you are. Don't worry. I find it very sexy.

**She stands up and walks over to him. Brooke puts her arms aroun Owen's neck and kisses him on his neck.**

Owen: We have to go to Tric, Brooke.**  
Brooke: **I think we have time.

**They fall on the floor making out.**

At the ice cream parlor; Nathan and Ava are sitting at one of the tables.

Nathan: I like Jackson, Ava.  
**Ava: **Then why have you been giving me a hard time about him?  
**Nathan: **He's a guy. I will always worry about your safety.  
**Ava: **Dad, I can take care of myself.  
**Nathan: **Oh, I know that. But I'm your dad. I will never be fully satisfied with your boyfriends.  
**Ava: **He's a good guy. He wouldn't have been Jamie's best friend if not.  
**Nathan: **I know that. How about this? You try not to kiss him in front of me or sneak out with him, and I'll give him a chance so that he can come around more.  
**Ava: **Seriously?  
**Nathan: **I want you to be happy.  
**Ava: **Thanks, Dad. That means a lot.  
**Nathan: **Good. I love you, kiddo.  
**Ava: **I love you, too, Dad. I'm really you're back.  
**Nathan: **I am, too, buddy.

**In Lauren's room; Lauren and Josh were making out on her bed.**

Josh: We should really stop.  
**Lauren: **Why?  
**Josh: **Because your mom or Owen could walk in the door any minute.  
**Lauren: **We are just kissing.  
**Josh: **In your room. It isn't approriate.

**Outside the door Brooke was about to walk in but stopped when she hears them talking.**

Lauren: Can I ask you a question?  
**Josh: **Sure.  
**Lauren: **Are you a virgin?  
**Josh: **What?  
**Lauren: **We never talked about it. And you know my history and what happened to me, so clearly you know that I'm not a virgin. But we never talked about you or your past relationships.  
**Josh: **They're not exciting. **(He tries to kiss her again but Lauren pulls away.) **  
**Lauren: **I still wanna know. **(They sit up.)  
Josh: **My last girlfriend was about a year ago.  
**Lauren: **What happened?  
**Josh: **She cheated on me. I thought that maybe she could be the one until I found her sleeping with my best friend. After that I vowed to myself that I wouldn't give that part away to just anyone. I'm a virgin and I plan to be until I'm with someone I can trust, love, and be with forever.  
**Lauren: **How did you become such an amazing guy?  
**Josh: **I give credit to my dad. Seeing everything he's been through with my mom, he is the strongest person I know.  
**Lauren: **My mom's the strongest person I know.  
**Josh: **It looks like we have that in common. I really like you, Lauren. I'll never let anything happen to you.  
**Lauren: **You promise?  
**Josh: **I promise.

**Outside the door Brooke was standing there with tears in her eyes. Josh was just like his father she thought. Lauren is lucky. She knocked on the door and walked in.**

Lauren: Hey, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Hey, Angel. You two ready to get going?  
**Lauren: **Yeah.  
**Josh: **Thanks for letting me ride with you guys to Tric, Miss. Davis.  
**Brooke: **What did I tell you about that name? And it's no problem, Josh.  
**Josh: **Thank you.

**Josh walks out. Brooke grabs Lauren and hugs her.**

Lauren: Uh, okay.  
**Brooke: **I love you.  
**Lauren: **I love you, too, Mom. Why are you being weird?  
**Brooke: **No reason.  
**Lauren: **Well, if you love me then you'll stop crushing me.

**Brooke pulls away and smiles at Lauren.**

Brooke: I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **Are you sure you're okay?  
**Brooke: **Yeah. Let's go.  
**Lauren: **Okay.

**At Tric; it was filled with people. Music was blaring and people were dancing. Nathan and Ava walk in laughing. Haley walks up to them with her arms folded and smiling.**

Haley: Well, well, look at this. You guys had fun?  
**Nathan: **Yeah, Hales. You were right.  
**Haley: **Uh, duh.  
**Ava: **Yeah, I'm going to try to not kiss Jackson so much in front of you guys so that he can come around more and Dad can get to know him.  
**Haley: **Good. I'm very proud of you two.

**She kisses Ava and Nathan on their cheeks. Ava sees Jackson and Nathan and Haley take notice of who she is looking at. Ava looks up and smiles at them.**

Nathan: Go ahead.  
**Ava: **Thanks, Dad.

**She runs over to Jackson. They hold hands and walk away. Haley looks up at Nathan.**

Haley: Thank you.  
**Nathan: **I'm sorry.  
**Haley: **It's okay. I love you.  
**Nathan: **And I love you. **(They kiss when Brooke and Owen walk up to them.)  
Brooke: **Get a room.  
**Nathan: **Maybe we will.  
**Brooke: **Owen, kiss me like that. **(She said in a small kid like voice.) **  
**Owen: **If I kiss you like that we may never stop.  
**Brooke: **Then we will just have to have sex right on this bar.  
**Haley: **Ew, Brooke.  
**Brooke: **I'm kidding.  
**Nathan: **Wanna go get a beer, man?  
**Owen: **Yeah, let's go.

**Nathan and Owen walk over to the bar.**

Haley: Have I told you lately how much I really like Owen?  
**Brooke: **Thanks, Hales.  
**Haley: **You seem happy and so does Lauren. It feels like things are finally back to normal.  
**Brooke: **I hope so.

**They see Peyton and walk over to her.**

Haley: Hey, what's wrong?  
**Peyton:** I can't drink!  
**Brooke:** You're pregnant.  
**Peyton:** I know, I know. Plus Lucas is being really mean to me.

**Lucas walks up to them and puts a water in front of Peyton.**

Lucas: No, I'm not. She's been running around here like a crazy woman!  
**Peyton:** No, I've been getting ready for my band to launch!  
**Haley:** Peyton, you know I can always come in and work with the band.  
**Peyton:** But I'm fine.  
**Brooke:** You need to take care of that baby inside of you. We need you and your baby to be fine.  
**Peyton:** I'm going check on the band. **(She walks away.)  
Lucas:** She's been like this for a week.  
**Brooke:** She is probably just scared.  
**Lucas:** Of what?  
**Brooke: **I don't know. She hasn't had a baby in 13 years. This is all new to her again.  
**Haley:** And you need to respect her.  
**Lucas:** I am respecting her.  
**Haley:** Then be nice, but whatever your doing it's not good enough. Make her feel beautiful and be there for her.  
**Brooke:** She cannot keeping stressing herself out.  
**Lucas:** Okay, okay.** (He walks away.)**

Brooke sees Chase sitting at a table with some woman.

Brooke: Hey, there's Chase.  
**Haley:** Is that his wife?  
**Brooke:** I don't know. Come on.** (They walk over to Chase.)** Hey Chase.  
**Chase:** Brooke, Haley! Hey.  
**Haley:** Hi Chase.  
**Brooke:** I didn't know you were going to be here. Josh didn't tell me.  
**Chase:** Oh, I didn't tell him where I was going.  
**Haley:** Is this your wife?  
**Chase: **Oh, no. This is Kate. Kate these are my friends from high school Brooke and Haley. My son Josh is dating Brooke's daughter.  
**Kate:** Hi. It's nice to meet you.  
**Brooke:** Yeah, you, too.  
**Haley:** Nice to meet you.  
**Brooke:** Well, I guess we will leave you two alone. We just wanted to come and say hi.  
**Chase:** Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later.  
**Brooke:** Yes, you will.

**Haley and Brooke walk away.**

Haley: Didn't he say he was married?  
**Brooke:** Yeah, he did.****

Over at a table; Lauren, Josh, Ava, and Jackson are sitting around. Some gross looking guys are staring over at them.

Ava: Who is that?  
**Lauren:** I don't know.  
**Josh:** Do you want us to go talk to them?  
**Lauren:** No, don't worry about it. So, Jackson can go around the house now?  
**Ava: **Yeap. I guess I underestimated my dad. He is pretty cool about this.  
**Jackson:** I'll have to see it to believe it.  
**Ava:** Oh, shut up.

**Jamie and Kellie walk up to them.**

Jamie: Hey, guys.  
**Lauren:** Hey, Jamie. Hey, Kellie. It's nice to see that Jamie took you out in public.  
**Jamie:** Very funny.  
**Lauren:** I'm just saying. You keep her all to yourself.  
**Kellie:** Yeah, I'm glad to be out. I haven't been here in a long time.  
**Ava: **Is my brother keeping you hostage? Just hit him right under his underarm. That's his weak spot.  
**Jamie:** Ava.  
**Ava:** Look, Jamie. You need to let her hang out with us.  
**Jamie:** So, that you can corrupt her?  
**Lauren:** Hey, we can show her a good time.  
**Kellie:** I'd love to hang out with you guys.  
**Ava:** Great. We will have to pick a day.  
**Kellie:** Sounds great.  
**Jamie:** Oh, god.  
**Jackson:** You girls can have your day and us guys can have ours. Sounds cool Jamie?  
**Jamie:** Yeah, it does. We haven't hung out in awhile and we can get to know Josh.  
**Josh:** Sounds cool. Lauren was the first person I met when I came here so I didn't really have time to meet other people.  
**Lauren:** Well, sorry.  
**Josh:** No, it's a good thing.** (They kiss.)  
Ava: **Alright, you crazy love birds. Don't make us throw up.

**Ellie walks up to them.**

Ellie: Hey, guys.  
**Lauren:** Wow, you look like hell.  
**Ellie:** Hell is what you call my house for this past week. My mom has been running around like a mad woman. This pregnany has gotten her crazy.  
**Lauren:** She's probably just nervous.  
**Ellie:** She should be. There's a new kid coming into this crazy world of Scott's.  
**Jamie:** Hey, we're not all crazy.  
**Ellie:** Yeah, okay.  
**Jackson:** Those guys are looking this way again.  
**Josh:** I'm gonna go talk to them.  
**Lauren:** Josh, it's not that big of a deal.  
**Josh: **It is when they won't stop staring. They apprently have something to say.

**Josh walks over to the group of guys.**

Guy: Problem?  
**Josh: **Do you? You keep staring our way. What do you want?  
**Guy:** I'm just staring at your girl sitting next to you. She's hot.  
**Josh:** And mine. Stop looking at her.  
**Guy:** And if I don't?

**He stands up face to face to Josh.**

Josh: You don't wanna know.

**Josh walks away and back to the table.**

Lauren: You didn't have to do that.  
**Josh:** I wanted to.

**On the stage Peyton walks up to the mic.**

Peyton: Hi, guys. Thanks for coming. I want you guys to please welcome Honorable Glory!

**Everyone starts to applause when the band goes on stage and starts playing.**

The night went on fairly smooth. The band played great which actually made Peyton get into a good mood. Ava and Jackson went and sat with Haley and Nathan. Who steadied a good conversation. Brooke and Owen were attached to eachother at the bar. Ellie, Keith, and Lucas were hanging out in the corner of Tric when Peyton walks up to them.

Peyton: Hey, guys.  
**Keith:** Hey, Mom. The band is great.  
**Peyton:** Thanks sweetie.  
**Lucas:** Peyton..  
**Peyton:** No, Luke. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how I been acting this past week. I'm just so nervous. I haven't changed a diaper since this kid.** (She brushes Keith's hair with her hand.)  
Keith:** Mom..  
**Peyton:** And you were right. I am stressing out, so I want to relax. I don't want to lose this baby. Considering how we had so much trouble with Ellie..I can't go through that again. I'm sorry.  
**Lucas:** It's okay. We'll help you.  
**Ellie:** Yeah, Mom. Don't worry. This kid will have the best family.

**Peyton puts her arm around Lucas and pulls her kids to her.**

Peyton stood their thinking about all the trouble they went through to keep Ellie alive. Ellie was two months premature and was in the hospital for six weeks until finally she was released. She was the tiniest baby and had everyone waiting impatiently for her health to get better. She was also born with HCM like her dad. Peyton thought she did something wrong and felt like the worst mother ever. But it was Lucas who kept her stable. He made her believe that as long as she stayed by Ellie's side she would get better and everyone would be happy. She never thought he would actually be right.

Peyton: I love you guys.

**On the other side of Tric Lauren and Josh are arguing.**

Josh: I don't understand why you are getting mad about this.  
**Lauren:** Because you walked over there when I specifically told you not to. It wasn't that big of a deal.  
**Josh:** He was staring at you.  
**Lauren:** People stare. Who cares?  
**Josh:** I do.  
**Lauren:** It shouldn't matter. It's not like I was staring back.  
**Josh:** Why are you so mad? I was helping you.  
**Lauren:** No, you were acting like a jealous boyfriend.  
**Josh:** So, I'm suppose to just let some jerk stare you?  
**Lauren: **All he was doing was staring. It's not like he was trying to get with me.  
**Josh:** Whatever. I'm gonna go home.  
**Lauren:** You're going to walk?  
**Josh:** I need some fresh air.

**Josh walks aways and Lauren sighs. She walks over to Brooke and Owen.**

**Brooke:** Hey, what's wrong?  
**Lauren:** Nothing. I'm gonna head home.  
**Brooke:** We'll drive you.  
**Lauren:** No, it's cool. I want to walk.  
**Brooke: (She kisses Lauren on the cheek.)** Alright, baby, see you at home.  
**Lauren:** Okay. Bye Owen.  
**Owen:** See ya later, Lauren.

**Lauren walks away.**

Brooke: That was weird.  
**Owen:** Yeah, it was. You ready to head home, too?  
**Brooke:** Lets get some ice cream!  
**Owen:** You're such a kid.  
**Brooke:** But you love me.  
**Owen:** I do. Come on.

**They grab eachother's hands and leave Tric.**

Nathan, Haley, and the kids walk inside the house. They were so happy they got everything out of the way. Nathan was glad he and Ava settled things and he was working up to the boyfriend thing slowly. Haley was just happy that her family was back together again. Ava could finally be with Jackson without fighting with her parents and Jamie couldn't stop thinking about Kellie.

Lucas, Peyton, Ellie, and Keith are in their living room looking at old photo albums reminising and laughing about old times. They never said it but each one of them couldn't wait to have another baby in the family.

Owen drops Brooke off at her house. They walk in.

Brooke: Lauren? **(There's no answer.)** Hm, she must not be home yet.  
**Owen:** I had fun tonight.  
**Brooke:** Me too. Thanks for coming with me.  
**Owen:** Anytime.  
**Brooke:** See you tomorrow?  
**Owen:** I love you, Brooke.  
**Brooke:** I love you, Owen.

**They kiss and then Owen turns away and leaves. Brooke really couldn't remember ever being this happy except for when she seen Lauren for the first time. She is in love and she couldn't wait to get married to the man of her dreams.**

While walking home Lauren was so frustrated with what happened at Tric with Josh. She didn't know it made her so mad but it did. Josh was being a jealous boyfriend and it isn't very attractive. She couldn't let her relationship with Josh turn out like her relationship was with Ephram. She knew Josh would never hit her, but it look like nothing could stop him from hitting someone who just looked at her. She had to go talk to him.

Guy: Hey.

**Lauren turned around and recognized the guy from Tric. He had his friends with him, too.**

Lauren: Hey. ****

She starts to walk faster suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Guy: Where you going? **(Lauren didn't answer him instead she just tried to walk faster.)** I'm Ephram's friend.** (Lauren stops in surprised and turns around to look at him.)** Yeah, my boy is locked up because of you.  
**Lauren:** He deserves it.  
**Guy: **Nah, I don't think so. I think you deserve what he did to you. Yeah, he told me everything.  
**Lauren:** Just leave me alone. ****

Lauren tries to walk away but the guy and his friends stop her.

**Guy:** What's your hurry? Gotta get to your boyfriend? ** (Lauren tries to get away but they grab her.)** I went see Ephram. He wanted me to finish you off.  
**Lauren:** No, leave me alone!

**The guys grab her and the other guy punches her and kicks her which makes her fall to the ground. Lauren screams in pain while they all start attacking her.**

**Guy:** You better run to tell your boyfriend.

**They kick her one more time then laugh and walk away. Lauren just lies there in pain. Ephram is still after her. He will always be after her.**

* * *

Okay, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I am working on another story. But don't worry I won't forget about this one.

My next story will be called True Events so look for it. I should update it soon. :)


	20. Let It Out

**Lauren finally got herself to sit up against the wall. She couldn't believe what just happened. A car comes by and Lauren tries hide but it hurt too bad to move. The car pulls up the curb and Dan runs out.**

Dan: Are you okay? **(Lauren looks up at him. He's surprised when he recognizies who it is.) **Lauren? What happened? **(He tries to touch her arm but she flinches away.) **I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **I need to get home.  
**Dan: **Let me drive you.  
**Lauren: **I shouldn't be talking to you.  
**Dan: **Lauren, you're hurt. Let me help you.  
**Lauren: **I can walk to the car myself.

**Lauren stands up in pain. She had to lean on the wall for support because she suddenly felt dizzy. Dan grabs her arm. Lauren looks up at him and lets him help her to the car.**

The ride was quiet. Dan wanted to speak but Lauren looked so fragile he didn't want her to break in front of him. He loved seeing her. She was after all his grand-daughter, who he hasn't seen in ten years, and it was nice just having her in the car with him. Lauren on the otherhand felt completely awkward. Who knew that Dan Scott would be the one to rescue her? But right now she felt like shit. She just got jumped by Ephram's clique, so right now all she could think about was being home in bed. God, she was so tired. They pull up at her house. Lauren looks over at Dan and gives him a little smile. She gets out very slowly just incase she got dizzy and walked to her door. Dan smiles as he watches her walk to the house.

Dan: Bye, Lauren. **(He drives off.)**

Inside of the house. Brooke is in the kitchen sketching up some new designs and waiting for Lauren. Lauren opens the door and sees Brooke. She turns around really fast so that Brooke didn't see her face. She closed the door quietly and tried to head upstairs as fast as she could but that didn't work because Brooke spotted her.

Brooke: Hey, you're home. I figured you'd be back before me. Where you went?  
**Lauren: **Uh, to Josh's. I'm gonna go to sleep.

**Lauren figured she could get away with it but she couldn't go up the stairs fast enough. Brooke noticed she was limping and quickly became concerned.**

Brooke: Lauren, are you okay?  
**Lauren: **I'm fine.  
**Brooke: **Then why are you limping? **(Lauren turns around to face Brooke. Her bruises were already showing and she had some cuts along her arm. Brooke rushed to Lauren's side.) **What the hell happened?  
**Lauren: (Tears starting welling up in her eyes.) **I got jumped.  
**Brooke: **Oh god. By who?  
**Lauren: **Ephram's friends. Mom, it hurts.

**Brooke could see the exhaustion in Lauren's eyes. Her motherly instinct kicked in and told her that she needed to get her daughter up to bed.**

Brooke: Come on. Let's take you to your room and get you cleaned up.

**Lauren puts her arm around Brooke's waist and they go upstairs slowly.**

In Lauren's room; Brooke sits Lauren on her bed. She starts looking at Lauren and tries to find every cut to clean. She told Lauren nothing would happen, but she never even thought something like this could happen to her daughter. Lauren looked so broken, so hurt, so tired. She didn't know what to do.

Lauren: Mom, it hurts to breathe.  
**Brooke: **Let me see. **(She pulls up Lauren's shirt revealing a very large bruise.) **You could have a broken rib. Baby, we need to take you to the hospital.  
**Lauren: **No, Mom, please. No. I don't want to go there. Please.

**It hurt Brooke so much to see Lauren actually pleading with her. She didn't want to go to the hospital either.**

Brooke: Okay, just let me go get some ice. Lay down and I'll be right back.

**Lauren nods and Brooke helps her lay down.**

Down in the kitchen Brooke walks to the fridge to pull out the ice. While she is putting the ice in a towel she let her tears fall. She hated seeing Lauren upset or hurt. Memories of the day she seen Lauren after Ephram attacked her started to flood back. She almost broke down but she kept herself straight and told herself that she needed to be strong for Lauren. She grabbed the ice and went back upstairs to Lauren's room. When she walked in she found Lauren asleep on her bed. She smiled at her and layed down next to her. Before she knew it Lauren was laying on Brooke's chest with her hand clutching Brooke's shirt for dear life. Brooke kissed the top of Lauren's head and put the ice on Lauren's stomach and began to cry silently.

In the middle of the night Lauren jumps up screaming. Brooke wakes up and grabs Lauren.

Brooke: It's okay. I'm here, baby. I'm here. You're safe.

**Lauren starts crying and Brooke could tell how tired she was so she layed her back down. Lauren got closer to Brooke. She needed her mom now more than ever. She didn't want to let go. Brooke kept whispering soothing words in her ear to calm her. Lauren didn't want the nightmares to come back but sleep took hold of her before she could stop it.**

The next morning. Brooke and Lauren are asleep in Lauren's bed. Brooke has her arms around Lauren while Lauren is still holding on to Brooke's shirt as tight as she could. Peyton walks in and looks at the two girls who both looked like they had been crying. Just then Peyton notices Lauren's bruises and cuts on her body.

Peyton: (She whispers and nudges Brooke.) Brooke. Wake up, Brooke. **(Brooke jumps up without waking up Lauren. She looks at Peyton.) **Hey.  
**Brooke: **Hey, What time is it?  
**Peyton: **Twelve. What happened to Lauren?  
**Brooke: **Some guys that are friends with Ephram jumped her.  
**Peyton: **What?!  
**Brooke: **Shh. Let's go downstairs.  
**Peyton: **Okay.

**Peyton walks out of the room. Brooke slowly releases herself from Lauren's grip, which was pretty hard to do. She kisses Lauren on her cheek.**

Brooke: I love you, little girl.

**She gets up and walks out of Lauren's room.**

Downstairs Peyton is pacing impatiently in the kitchen. Brooke walks down looking exhausted.

Peyton: When did they do that to her?  
**Brooke: **I think when she left Tric. I should have known something was wrong. She left Tric before me and I was home before her.  
**Peyton: **Don't blame yourself, Brooke. You didn't know.  
**Brooke: **But I should have made her ride home with me. It was dark and anything could have happened. She came home hurt.  
**Peyton: **Does she know who these guys are exactly?  
**Brooke: **We didn't really talk about it when she got home. She was just so tired.  
**Peyton: **Well, you need to report it.  
**Brooke: **I know, but I just want to talk to Lauren first.  
**Peyton: **Do you want me to tell Lucas?  
**Brooke: **Yeah. I mean he's her father. He should know.  
**Peyton: **Okay. I have to get to the studio. I will come back later.  
**Brooke: **Peyton, you don't have to.  
**Peyton: **I know, but I want to. I will see you later.  
**Brooke: **Okay, bye. Take care of that baby.  
**Peyton: **I will.

**Peyton walks out.**

Brooke walks back into Lauren's room and sits on the bed next to Lauren. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Brooke didn't understand how someone could be so cruel and hurt her so bad. She brushed Lauren's hair out her face and just when she did Lauren's eyes opened.

Brooke: Hey, you. You should get some more rest. You were up late.  
**Lauren: **I don't want to. Bad dreams.  
**Brooke: **How do you feel?  
**Lauren: **Like I've been run over by a train.  
**Brooke: **I'll get more ice for you.  
**Lauren: **Thanks.

**Lauren sits up and tries to hide how much it hurts but Brooke can read Lauren like a book. She knew she was trying her best to hide her emotions.**

Brooke: Hey, lay down.  
**Lauren: **I'm okay.  
**Brooke: **Sweetie, I know you and from what I can see you are far from okay.  
**Lauren: **Gee, thanks, Mom. Don't hold it back.  
**Brooke: **I'm your mother. I'm suppose to tell you the truth. Lauren, what happened last night?  
**Lauren: **I was walking out of Tric, and me and Josh just got into an argument. He went off on some guys that kept staring at me and I told him it wasn't a big deal and to stop being a jealous boyfriend. He got mad and walked away. That's when I told you I was going home. I went outside and the same guys started to follow me. He said he went see Ephram and Ephram wanted them to finish me off because I deserved it. I tried to runaway but they grabbed me and started kicking me. I fell on the ground and they just kept punching me.

**Brooke's eyes started to fill with tears. Lauren knew it was killing her mom to hear it so she left out the part of Dan bringing her home.**

Brooke: They can't get away with this, Lauren. We need to do something. We need to report it.  
**Lauren: **I know.  
**Brooke: **What do you want to do?  
**Lauren: **I want revenge.

**Lauren gets up slowly from her bed and walks into her bathroom. Brooke couldn't say anything. The girl she was watching was different. She wasn't Lauren. She seemed brave but Brooke knew Lauren was covering it up. Like her Lauren didn't like when people seen her cry. All through her life Lauren may have cried to only Brooke, Lucas, and Haley.**

**In the bathroom Lauren was staring at herself in the mirror. She had the shower running so it was steaming up the bathroom. She let a few tears fall but quickly wiped the rest. She wasn't going to lose it this time. She was ready to fight. Fight whoever tried to get in her way.**

At the studio; Haley was on the computer when Peyton walks in.

Haley: Hey. Where you been?  
**Peyton: **I was at Brooke's. You will never believe what happened.  
**Haley: **What?  
**Peyton: **Ephram's little gang jumped Lauren last night when she was leaving Tric.  
**Haley: **What!? How is she?  
**Peyton: **She was sleeping when I got there. Haley, she looks so bad.  
**Haley: **What about Brooke? Are they going to report it?  
**Peyton: **She looked absolutely exhausted but she said she was going to talk to Lauren first and see what she wanted to do. God, can anything go right anymore?  
**Haley: **How is Lucas?  
**Peyton: **I forgot to tell him. Shit.  
**Haley: **I'll go with you to tell him. Come on.

**They walk out of the studio.**

At the rivercourt; Josh was shooting around when Jamie walked up. He was pretty confused to see Josh there.

Jamie: Hey man.  
**Josh: **Hey.  
**Jamie: **I never see you around here.  
**Josh: **Yeah, I'm just in a bad mood and I seen this place was empty so I thought I'd come here to think.  
**Jamie: **What's going on? If you don't mind me asking.  
**Josh: **Lauren.  
**Jamie: **Lauren? As in Lauren my cousin?  
**Josh: **Yeah.  
**Jamie: **What did she do?  
**Josh: **It's more like what I did.  
**Jamie: **And what was that?

**Jamie looked like he was about to kill Josh.**

Josh: You remember last night when I went talk to those guys that were staring at Lauren?  
**Jamie: **Yeah, so?  
**Josh: **We got into an argument after that and it ended with me walking away from her. She called me a jealous boyfriend. And I mean so what if I am? No guy should be staring at her the way that jerk was.  
**Jamie: **I agree with you, man. If someone was staring at Kellie then I probably would have did the same thing.  
**Josh: **Then what should I do?  
**Jamie: **Well, clearly you really like Lauren, and if you didn't you wouldn't be here missing easy shots. So go talk to her man.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Lucas is in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Peyton and Haley walk in.**

Lucas: Hey ladies.  
**Peyton: **I need to tell you something.

**Lucas notices the scared and concerned looks on both of their faces.**

Lucas: What is it?  
**Haley: **It's Lauren.  
**Lucas: **Is she okay?  
**Peyton: **No, Luke. I was over at Brooke's about an hour ago and Brooke told me that Lauren was jumped last night by Ephram's friends when she was walking home from Tric. She looked really bad, Lucas.  
**Lucas: **I gotta go over there.

**Lucas walks out. Haley looks over to Peyton.**

Haley: You think we should go with him?  
**Peyton: **No. It's better he does this alone. Let's just go to the studio.

**At Brooke's; Lauren was downstairs in the kitchen trying to reach for cup. Brooke comes downstairs but when she sees Lauren she rushes to her side.**

Brooke: Lauren, what are you doing?!  
**Lauren: **I'm thirsty.  
**Brooke: **Then tell me. You shouldn't be standing around. You could have a broken rib. You need to lay down.  
**Lauren: **Mom, I'm fine.  
**Brooke: **You are not fine. I wish you would stop saying that. Talk to me.

**Lucas runs in.**

Lucas: Lauren! **(He stops when he sees how badly Lauren looks.) **Baby, what happened?  
**Lauren: **I'm sure you already know.  
**Lucas: **We need to go to the police station so you can tell them who did this.  
**Lauren: **I don't know their names.  
**Lucas: **We can find out.  
**Brooke: **Lucas.  
**Lucas: **They need to be reported. We can't let them get away with this.

**There's a knock on the door. Brooke opens it to find Josh standing there.**

Josh: Hey, Brooke. Is Lauren around?  
**Brooke: **Hey, Josh. Yeah, she is, but this may not be the best time.  
**Lauren: **It's okay, Mom.

**Lauren walks up to the door. Josh sees her cuts and bruises.**

Josh: Lauren, what happened to you!?

**Lauren stares at him for a moment then shuts the door in his face. Brooke and Lucas stand there stunned.**

Brooke: Lauren, why did you do that?  
**Lauren: **I don't want to see him.

**She goes upstairs and Brooke opens the door.**

Brooke: Josh, wait! **(He turns around.) **I'm so sorry, Josh. Lauren is just going through something right now.  
**Josh: **What happened to her?  
**Brooke: **Last night some guys jumped her when she was leaving Tric.  
**Josh: **What!? Did she tell you would did it?  
**Brooke: **She said something about these guys that were staring at her. Supposely they were Ephram's friends.  
**Josh: **This is all my fault.  
**Brooke: **No. You didn't know.  
**Josh: **I can't let them get away with this.  
**Brooke: **Don't do anything stupid, Josh. Just give Lauren some time. Okay?

**Josh nods then walks away. Brooke walks back inside.**

Lucas: What was that about?  
**Brooke: **I don't know, Luke. She has just been acting really strange since she woke up.  
**Lucas: **We need to go to the police.  
**Brooke: **I know that and she knows that but she doesn't want to.  
**Lucas: **What does she want to do? We can't let them get away with this.  
**Brooke: **And they won't but we need to give Lauren time. She is hurting and she is angry. I can't make her do something she doesn't want to do.  
**Lucas: **We're her parents!  
**Brooke: **And as her parents I want to respect what she decides but if things get out of hand then we'll take matters into our own. Okay?  
**Lucas: **Has she been to the doctor at least?  
**Brooke: **No, she doesn't want to go and I can't say I blame her.  
**Lucas: **Brooke, she might be seriously hurt!  
**Brooke: **She is walking. She is talking. She might have a broken rib but the doctor is just going to tell us to put ice on it and we've been doing that. But if you think she should really go then you talk her into it.  
**Lucas: **I'll be back later.  
**Brooke: **Fine. **(Lucas walks out as Lauren comes downstairs.) **You should be laying down.  
**Lauren: **I'm tired of laying down.  
**Brooke: **Lauren, I don't care. If you want to get better you need to rest and put ice on your stomach.  
**Lauren: **That won't clear the cuts or bruises.  
**Brooke: **Lauren!  
**Lauren: **I'm going for a walk!

**She grabs her jacket and walks out. Brooke sighs. She didn't know what to do anymore.**

At the rivercourt; Jackson and Ava are sitting on the bench watching the river when Josh walks up to them.

Josh: They jumped her man!  
**Ava: **What are you talking about, Josh?  
**Josh: **lauren! Those guys at Tric. They jumped her when she left. She looks really bad.  
**Jackson: **What? Where is she?  
**Josh: **Her house. She slammed the door in my face.  
**Ava: **Okay, why?  
**Josh: **I don't know. It could be because of our fight last night but she seemed different.  
**Ava: **Different how?  
**Josh: **She just wasn't Lauren.

**Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were sitting in the kitchen of Haley's house.**

Brooke: I don't know where she went. She yelled at me. She never yelled at me before.  
**Haley: **Maybe she is just in shock.  
**Brooke: **She was mean to Lucas and slammed the door in Josh's face. Now she is walking around with a possible broken rib. She can barely move as it is.  
**Peyton: **I'm sure she is okay.  
**Brooke: **Those guys could be looking for her again.

**Ava runs into the house.**

Ava: Mom! What happend to Lauren?  
**Haley: **Some stuff went down last night after Tric.  
**Ava: **Josh told me those guys jumped her. Is that true?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, honey.  
**Ava: **Where is she?  
**Brooke: **We don't know..

**Lauren knocks on the one door she never thought she would knock on ever. Dan opens the door.**

Dan: Lauren?  
**Lauren: **Hi, Grandpa.

**Dan didn't know how to react to seeing Lauren at his doorstep. She looked really bad but he tried to ignore how she looked and invited her in.**

Dan and Lauren are sitting on the couch.

Dan: Do you want a drink?  
**Lauren: **As much as I would love that; I'm only sixteen.  
**Dan: **Oh, right. Well, Uh, how are you feeling? **(Lauren shrugs.) **Well, if you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?  
**Lauren: **You don't want me here?  
**Dan: **No, I'm glad you are but if your mom or dad found out I don't think they would be very happy.  
**Lauren: **I don't care. I came to talk to you.  
**Dan: **Okay. About what?  
**Lauren: **Why'd you do it? Why did you kill Uncle Keith?  
**Dan: **Uh, Lauren..  
**Lauren: **I want the truth.  
**Dan: **Well, **(Dan was trying hard to think of the right words so that Lauren didn't run away.) **Jealousy, I suppose.  
**Lauren: **Because he was with Grandma Karen?  
**Dan: **I guess so. He seemed to be better at everything. Everybody loved him. Plus, I thought he tried to kill me with the fire at the dealership. I wanted revenge.  
**Lauren: **Revenge?  
**Dan: **Yeah.  
**Lauren: **I want revenge.  
**Dan: **On who, Lauren?  
**Lauren: **Do you see my face? I want revenge on the guys who did this to me.  
**Dan: **Lauren, let me tell you this. What I did to Keith I regret every single day. I lost my family and my friends. I should have never done what I did.  
**Lauren: **But it felt good didn't it? Just for a second?  
**Dan: **I really shouldn't be talking to you about this.  
**Lauren: **You want to be in my life, right? Then help me!  
**Dan: **Lauren.  
**Lauren: **I was raped by my ex-boyfriend then jumped by his friends! Do you not think I deserve revenge on these bastards!?  
**Dan: **You do, Lauren, but it's better just to go to the police.  
**Lauren: **Why? I threw Ephram in jail and look at what happened!

**Lauren wraps her arms around her stomach in pain and falls to the floor. Dan runs to her side.**

Dan: Lauren, are you okay?!  
**Lauren: **I don't know. It hurts!

**Dan feels her head.**

Dan: You're burning up.

**Lauren passes out and Dan starts to panic.**

At the hospital; Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan run in. They see Dan and run over to him.

Brooke: What the hell happened?!  
**Dan: **I don't know. She just grabbed her stomach and passed out.  
**Lucas: **Why the hell was she with you!?  
**Dan: **Lucas, she came over. I didn't invite her. She just wanted to talk to me.

**The doctor walks up to them.**

Doctor: Parents for Lauren Scott?  
**Brooke: **That's us. How is she?  
**Doctor: **She's fine. Were you aware that your daughter had a broken rib?  
**Lucas: **We figured. She got into a fight last night and has been putting off going to the doctor.  
**Doctor: **Well, she is fine. She just needs to be well rested. She's moving far too much to heal herself.  
**Brooke: **Can we take her home?  
**Doctor: **I don't see why not. She is in room 303 you can take her now.  
**Brooke: **Thanks. **(The doctor walks away and Brooke looks over at them.) **I'm gonna go get Lauren.  
**Lucas: **Okay. **(Brooke walks away.)  
Dan: **I'm glad she's okay. I'm gonna go.  
**Nathan: **Hold on. We told you to stay away from our family.  
**Dan: **I didn't call her over to my house, Nathan. She wanted to talk so we talked.  
**Haley: **What could she possibly want to talk to you about?  
**Dan: **How I felt when I killed Keith.

**Dan walks away while they watch him go.**

In Lauren's hospital room. Lauren is just laying there when Brooke walks in.

Brooke: You scared me. **(She sits next to Lauren.)  
Lauren: **Sorry.  
**Brooke: **You wanna tell me what happened?  
**Lauren: **I don't know. My stomach just started to hurt and then I blacked out from there.  
**Brooke: **At Dan's?  
**Lauren: **I wanted to talk to him.  
**Brooke: **About what. Lauren? What could you possibly want to say to that man?  
**Lauren: **I just wanted to talk to him. Can we go home?  
**Brooke: **Come on. And when we get there you are going straight to bed. Got it?  
**Lauren: **I got it.

**She grabs Brooke's hand and they leave.**

At Brooke's; Lucas, Brooke, and Lauren walk in.

Lucas: Just tell me what you needed to talk to him about?  
**Lauren: **It's nothing, Dad. It's between me and him.  
**Lucas: **I told you to never talk to him. He is not allowed in our lives anymore!  
**Lauren: **Says who? You!? I didn't kick him out of mine. Ava and I want to know more about him! We can't change what he did to Uncle Keith but he is still our Grandpa!

**Lauren grabs her stomach and winces in pain. Brooke steps in.**

Brooke: Okay, Lucas. This is enough. Lauren go upstairs and lay down. Please. **(Lauren walks upstairs.) **Lucas!  
**Lucas: **You know how I feel about him, Brooke!  
**Brooke: **I know! I feel the same way! But Lauren is a confused teenager who just wants answers. She's been hurt more than any of us could have ever been. We need to help her and by doing that we need to understand and listen to her. Lucas, she needs us more than ever right now. Don't let Dan be the reason she pushes you away.

**Lucas nods and walks out the door.**

Brooke sighs then heads upstairs. She couldn't imagine how much pain Lauren was going through right now. She's a girl who just needed to breakdown. Brooke didn't know how to help her. All she knew was that Lauren needed her now more than ever. Seeing Lauren in so much pain made her want to go out and kill the person who caused it. Brooke walked in Lauren's room where she seen no Lauren. She heard the shower running and was going to turn away until she heard crying. She ran into the bathroom to find Lauren sitting in the shower with her clothes on and the water falling onto her. Brooke didn't think twice and went sit next to her. She pulled Lauren into her arms.

Brooke: Let it out, baby. Shh.  
**Lauren: **I want them dead.  
**Brooke: **I know you do. **(Brooke let her tears fall down as well. Good thing the water from the shower was hiding it.) **But revenge is not always something you should take. You can live with it and hide or do something about it.  
**Lauren: **What should I do?  
**Brooke: **Right now we are going get out the shower, dry off, and then we are going to lay down in bed and I am going to hold you while you cry.

**Brooke helps Lauren out the shower. She helps dry her off and change. Lauren's body still ached. She couldn't take her clothes off by herself because it hurt too much. When they were dried Brooke and Lauren layed down in Lauren's bed while Brooke wrapped her arms around her and Lauren cried into her chest. Brooke let out her own tears as well. They stayed like that for hours.**


	21. I'm Not Alright

**Lauren sat on her bed staring at the make up in her hands. It was still hard for her to look into the mirror at herself and her bruises and cuts were fading slowly. Brooke walks in.**

Brooke: Hey.  
**Lauren: **Hey.

**Lauren never looked up. Brooke kneels down next to her.**

Brooke: You need help? **(Lauren nods and Brookes takes the make up out her hands.) **You don't have to go.  
**Lauren: **I need to go.  
**Brooke: **You can miss a couple days. It won't hurt you.  
**Lauren: **I'm not hiding.

**Brooke starts applying the make up to Lauren's face.**

Brooke: Do you know if they go to your school or not?  
**Lauren: **I don't think so.

**Brooke finished with Lauren's make up.**

Brooke: Okay, finished. You wanna look?  
**Lauren: (She shakes her head.) **I trust you.

**Brooke and Lauren go downstairs.**

Brooke: Now, are you sure you don't want me to drive you?  
**Lauren: **Yeah.

**Lauren goes outside and sees her car has been vandelized. All the air in her tires were out and someone sprayed painted bitch on the side of her car. Lauren wanted to breakdown right there but she didn't. Brooke walked up behind her.**

Brooke: Come on.

**They get into Brooke's car and drive off.**

The car ride was quiet. Lauren really had nothing to say since her breakdown the other night with Brooke. Brooke never forced her to talk but she was scared for her. She didn't want to show it but she hated seeing her daughter so broken. They pull up at the school. Lauren just stares at it for a moment when Brooke takes her hand.

Brooke: You don't have to.  
**Lauren: **But I need to.  
**Brooke: **Hey, look at me. **(Lauren turns towards Brooke.) **I love you.

**Lauren just gives her a small smile and gets out of the car. She stops and watches everyone stare at her. She breathes in deep and starts walking. God, she wanted so bad to run back in the car with her mom but she had to do this. She couldn't let them get the best of her. Brooke watched as Lauren kept walking but she could tell that Lauren was questioning herself. She wanted to run out and grab Lauren and punch everyone who was staring but Lauren was right. She needed to do this.**

Lauren walked into the school trying to ignore all the eyes looking back at her. She noticed Josh waiting at her locker for her and she tried to turn away but Ava caught her.

Ava: You're not going to go talk to him?  
**Lauren: **I fought with him about being a jealous boyfriend when apparently he had every right to be and then I slammed the door in his face. I really don't deserve him right now.  
**Ava: **Yeah, but he deserves you. He's worried about you.  
**Lauren: **So is everyone else.

**She walks away. Josh walks up to Ava.**

Ava: Sorry, dude.  
**Josh: **Yeah. It's okay.  
**Ava: **What are you going to do?  
**Josh: **I'm going to get her back. **(He walks away.)**

At Brooke's; Brooke is sitting in the living room not really staring at anything but thinking. Owen walks in.

Owen: Hey. I thought you would be at the store. **(He sits next to her.)  
Brooke: **I just didn't feel like being there today.  
**Owen: **What's wrong?  
**Brooke: **I'm just thinking about Lauren.  
**Owen: **Where is she?  
**Brooke: **School.  
**Owen: **She went to school in her condition?  
**Brooke: **She wanted to go. I'm really worried about her, Owen. She seems so helpless.  
**Owen: **Maybe she should talk to someone, Brooke.  
**Brooke: **My daughter does not need a shrink.  
**Owen: **Okay. Then just give her time.  
**Brooke: **She shouldn't be at school.  
**Owen: **Then go get her.  
**Brooke: **And have her go crazy on me? No, thank you. She has my temper.

**In Haley's classroom; Lauren was staring off not really paying attention to what Haley was saying.**

Haley: Okay, class, just read the first chapter and we will be done for the day. **(She looks over at Lauren and walks up to her.) **Lauren? **(She snaps her fingers in front of Lauren's face.) **Lauren. Hey.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry. I was daydreaming I guess.  
**Haley: **I could tell. Come outside the hall with me.

**They walk into the hallway.**

Lauren: I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.  
**Haley: **I expected as much. But Lauren, what are you doing here?  
**Lauren: **It's school. It's the law for me to be here, Aunt Haley. You of all people should know that.  
**Haley: **You know what I mean. You are still recovering.  
**Lauren: **I feel fine.  
**Haley: **But you look sick. Let me call your mom to come get you.  
**Lauren: **I can't leave.  
**Haley: **Why not?  
**Lauren: **I just. .I just can't.

**Lauren walks away. Haley sighs and watches Lauren walk down the hall. It was like seeing watching the girl that was raped by her ex-boyfriend all over again but this time it was different. She wasn't slowing down or letting anyone in.**

In Lucas' office; Haley walks in where Lucas is on his computer. When he sees Haley he puts it down.

Lucas: Hey, Hales. What's up?  
**Haley: **You're daughter.  
**Lucas: **Is she okay?  
**Haley: **Honestly, no. She was spacing out in class today and when I told she should go home she refused. She shouldn't be here in her condition. I'm really worried about her.  
**Lucas: **Me too. These guys are really getting to her. Brooke called me after she dropped her off and said they vandelized Lauren's car.  
**Haley: **What?  
**Lucas: **Yeah. I'm suppose to take her home so I will try to talk to her then.  
**Haley: **Good luck.

**At lunch Lauren was sitting by herself when Josh sits next to her.**

Josh: Hey, Lauren. **(Lauren just gives me a weak smile.) **Please talk to me.  
**Lauren: **I don't want to talk to anyone right now.  
**Josh: **I am not mad at you, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Stop it, Josh.  
**Josh: **If you're not going to talk to me then talk to Ava or your mom. Someone Lauren. This isn't healthy.  
**Lauren: **You don't know me, so stop telling me what I need! Okay!?

**She walks away.**

In Haley's classroom; Ava walks in.

Ava: She yelled at Josh again.  
**Haley: **She's her mom. She will do that.  
**Ava: **Why doesn't she want our help?  
**Haley: **I don't know, sweetie. She is just hurting right now.  
**Ava: **Then she shouldn't be here. She looks horrible, Mom. Even her make up can't cover it up.  
**Haley: **Ava..  
**Ava: **What? She is my best friend, not to mention my cousin. I'm worried about her.  
**Haley: **Trust me we all are. But if she doesn't want help right now then we need to give her her space right now.  
**Ava: **I don't think I want to do that.  
**Haley: **I know. Me either.

**Lauren is sitting in the school yard under a tree listening to her ipod. Jamie walks up to her and sits down.**

Jamie: Hey.  
**Lauren: (She takes her earphones out.) **Hey. Where's Kellie?  
**Jamie: **Restroom. I was waiting for her but I seen you here and I hadn't seen you in awhile.  
**Lauren: **Did you really want to? I mean I know my make up isn't really hiding everything.  
**Jamie: **I heard you went see Dan.  
**Lauren: **Jamie, before you yell at me..  
**Jamie: **No, I understand why you went. I probably would have done the same thing.  
**Lauren: **Really?  
**Jamie: **I don't like what he did but you're right he is still our Grandpa.  
**Lauren: **I just want to understand.  
**Jamie: **So, do I. And I know Ava does, too. Our parents obviously can't keep us away from him for long.  
**Lauren: **Thanks for understanding, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **You're welcome. **(He sees Kellie walking out.) **If I find out who those guys are that did this to you I'm going to kill them.  
**Lauren: **Not if I do it first.

**Jamie smiles at her and kisses her on her head. He walks over to Kellie.**

Kellie: How is she?  
**Jamie: **She'll be okay. She's a Scott after all. She's strong.  
**Kellie: **Just like her cousin.

**They grab hands and walk away.**

**Ava sits next to Lauren underneath the tree.**

**Ava: **Can you talk to me?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I can talk to you. They didn't take away my vocal cords.  
**Ava: **Very funny. Why are you ignoring Josh?  
**Lauren: **I'm not ignoring him. I talked to him at lunch.  
**Ava: **More like you yelled at him.  
**Lauren: **Look Ava, I'm really not in the mood to talk about my problems to anyone, specially not you right now!  
**Ava: **Maybe you should talk to someone!  
**Lauren: **Talking won't help. Hurting the bastards that did this to me will! **(She walks away.)**

After school; Lauren was standing near Lucas' car with her sunglasses on covering up her bruises on her eyes. Lucas walks up to her and kisses her on her head.

Lucas: You ready to go?  
**Lauren: **Sure.

**They get into the car.**

Lucas: How are you feeling today?  
**Lauren: **Peachy.  
**Lucas: **Lauren..  
**Lauren: **I don't feel anything, Dad. Now can you please take me home.

**Lucas starts the car and they drive off.**

The ride was silent except for Lauren's thoughts. She didn't mean to treat her family like this, or Josh, but everything just slipped out. All she could really think about right now was how to get back at the guys who did this to her. She loves her dad and she didn't mean to lash out at him, and Lucas knew that. He wanted to help Lauren but just didn't know how. They pull up at Brooke's.

Lucas: Well, here you go.  
**Lauren: **Actually, can you take me to your house. I want to talk to Peyton. If that's alright?  
**Lucas: **Yeah, sure. But you should call your mom to tell her where you're going. She might get worried.  
**Lauren: **Can you do that please?  
**Lucas: **Of course.

**He takes Lauren's hand and kisses it.**

They walk into Lucas' where Peyton is in the kitchen. She turns around to be surprised to see Lauren.

Peyton: Hey. **(She hugs her.) **What are you doing here?  
**Lauren: **Can I talk to you? Alone?  
**Peyton: **Yeah, sure.

**Lauren walks into the living room. Peyton looks at Lucas who just shrugs. Peyton follows Lauren into the living room.**

Peyton: How you feeling?  
**Lauren: **Not great. Remember when Ephram attacked me and you told me about Psycho Derek attacking you?  
**Peyton: **How could I forget? But why do you ask?  
**Lauren: **Well, you told me how your real brother helped you get back from it by teaching you how to defend yourself.  
**Peyton: **Lauren, what are you trying to tell me?  
**Lauren: **Can you teach me?  
**Peyton: **Get in the car.

**Lauren was about to question her but she trusted Peyton and walked out the door.**

Lucas: Where you guys going?  
**Peyton: **I'll tell you later.

**She kisses Lucas and walks out.**

Lucas: Uh, okay.

**On their quiet drive Peyton and Lauren ended up at the military base where Peyton's real brother Derek resides. Lauren wasn't sure what she got herself into but something inside of her was saying she needed this. They got out the car and started walking. There were soldiers everywhere. Peyton put her arm around Lauren's shoulder.**

Peyton: Are you sure you want to do this?  
**Lauren: **I'm sure.  
**Peyton: **Okay, well there's Derek.

**Derek runs up to them.**

Derek: Hey, sis. This is a nice surprise. **(They hug.)  
Peyton: **I know. You remember my step-daughter Lauren right?  
**Derek: **How could I forget. It's good to see you again, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **You, too.

**Derek gave Peyton a confused but worried look because he seen how badly bruised Lauren looked.**

Peyton: Well, Lauren has been through so much and she feels like she needs to learn how to defend herself. Keep the bad guys away..  
**Derek: **Well, I'm sure you could have taught her a few things.  
**Peyton: **Maybe but I felt she should learn from the best.  
**Derek: **Follow me.

**They walk into a building where there is a boxing ring.**

Peyton: Well, this looks strangely familiar.  
**Derek: **Hasn't changed since you've been here. Lauren, can I ask what happened?  
**Lauren: **My ex-boyfriend raped me then his friends jumped me.

**Lauren said it like it wasn't a big deal which worried Peyton.**

Derek: How are you feeling right now?  
**Lauren: **Like I want to kick someone's ass.  
**Derek: **Just what I want to hear. **(Derek helps Lauren into the ring while Peyton watched from the side.)**The one thing you need to learn is how to not be scared.  
**Lauren: **I'm not scared.  
**Derek: **Yes, you are. You will always be scared. But you can hide your fear by defending yourself. Don't let them get to you, and don't fight the people who are trying to help you. Punch my hand. **(Lauren punches his hand.) **You're strong. You have all this built up anger inside that you need to let out. And by letting it out you need to fight back. Fight the ones that hurt you. **(Lauren keeps punching his hand.) **Or runaway.  
**Lauren: **I'm not running away.  
**Derek: **Why not? You're just a small little girl. You're breaking.  
**Lauren: **I'm not breaking!  
**Derek: **You're breaking, Lauren! You can't defend yourself.

**Lauren starts punching him harder and faster.**

Lauren: Yes, I can!  
**Derek: **No, you can't!  
**Lauren: **Yes, I can. **(She starts slowing down.) **Yes, I can.. **(Lauren falls on her knees and Peyton jumps in the ring and grabs her.) **Yes, I can..

**Derek bends down in front of her.**

Derek: Yes, you can.. **(Lauren looks at him.) **Face your fears. Don't let them get the best of you.

**Outside; Lauren is sitting in the passenger seat of Peyton's car while Peyton is talking to Derek.**

Peyton: Thanks for doing this.  
**Derek: **It was no problem. She reminds me a lot of you. Strong.  
**Peyton: **She is strong.  
**Derek: **She is going to breakdown again, Peyton. This is going to tear her down as long as she lets it. You need to help her face it.  
**Peyton: **I will.  
**Derek: **Good. Call me if you need anything? It was great seeing you sis.  
**Peyton: **You, too.  
**Derek: **I'll come visit the family soon.  
**Peyton: **They miss you.  
**Derek: **I miss them. **(They hug.) **See you later.  
**Peyton: **Bye.

**Peyton gets in the car and drive off.**

Lauren: I don't know if I'm strong enough, Peyton.

**Peyton looks over at Lauren who is looking out the window.**

Peyton: I think you are. When Ian attacked me I didn't think I was strong enough to get back onto my feet but when he came back I fought back and I didn't stop. People are going to tear you down no matter what but it's up to you get back on your feet and show them nothing is going to stop you. I think you can do it, and I'm pretty sure you know you can do it, too. The world backs off when you make it back off.  
**Lauren: (She looks at Peyton.) **Can you help me?  
**Peyton: **Of course I can.  
**Lauren: **Thanks.  
**Peyton: **Hey, whatever you need. We are all here.  
**Lauren: **That's the problem. Everyone thinks I need their help. I'm not helpless.  
**Peyton: **They just are just making sure you're okay.  
**Lauren: **I am okay.  
**Peyton: **Honey, no you're not. You're just like your mom. You are pushing everyone away. You don't want anyone to see you break, but let me tell you sometimes it's good to have someone there to pick up the pieces. You're not weak if you let someone step in. Trust me. I found that out the hard way.

**They pull up at Brooke's. Lauren hugs Peyton.**

Lauren: Thanks, Peyton.  
**Peyton: **See you this weekend, kid.

**Lauren gets out the car and goes inside her house. Brooke was sitting at the kitchen bar "reading."**

Lauren: Hey, Mom.  
**Brooke: **Finally, you're home.  
**Lauren: **What are you doing?  
**Brooke: **Reading this book.  
**Lauren: **Seriously?  
**Brooke: **Okay, fine. I seen you drive up and I wanted to seem like I was doing something rather than waiting impatiently for you to get home. Where did you go?  
**Lauren: **I just went talk to Peyton.  
**Brooke: **You can talk to Peyton but not me?  
**Lauren: **Mom..  
**Brooke: **What did you guys talk about, Lauren?  
**Lauren: **How I am just so much like you and it's a terrible terrible thing.  
**Brooke: **Hey!  
**Lauren: **I'm kidding. She actually brought me to visit her brother.  
**Brooke: **Derek?  
**Lauren: **No, the psycho one. Yes, Derek.  
**Brooke: **And may I ask why?  
**Lauren: **He taught her self-defense moves so I wanted him to teach me some.  
**Brooke: **And did you?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I did. Peyton is going to help me out with learning more though.  
**Brooke: **So, what did you learn?  
**Lauren: **I can't really explain it unless you want me to try it on you.  
**Brooke: **Have you kick my ass? No thanks. Daughter kicks famous Clothes over Bros designer Brooke Davis' ass. That's not an article I want to read in the paper. **(Lauren laughs.) **She laughs? Is that a laugh I just heard come out of Lauren Scott's mouth?  
**Lauren: **I can't laugh?  
**Brooke: **Of course you can. I'm just happy to hear it.  
**Lauren: **Me too. Alright I'm gonna head upstairs and shower.  
**Brooke: **Okay. **(Lauren heads upstairs until Brooke stops her.) **Lauren?  
**Lauren: **Yeah?  
**Brooke: **Are you okay?  
**Lauren: **Not even close.

**She goes upstairs. At least she was telling the truth.**

In her bathroom steam from the shower was covering the mirror. Lauren wiped some of it away to show her face. She stared at herself for a moment. It was true she wasn't okay. And she would never be okay until she actually did something about it. And she could only think of one thing.

The next day Lauren walked into the jail hallway. The gates opened which scared her a little. She walked in the hall filled with guys locked up staring at her. She felt disgusting. She found Ephram's cell number and walked up to it slowly. He was doing push ups until he looked up to seeing Lauren staring back at him.

Ephram: Well, well. Look who decided to come see me. I see my boys did their job.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, thanks for that.  
**Ephram: **I had to get you back for putting me in here.  
**Lauren: **You deserved it.  
**Ephram: **And you deserved what you got.  
**Lauren: **I just came here to tell you to leave me alone. I'm done with you, Ephram. Tell your boys to back off.  
**Ephram: **Why should they? What have you done to deserve that?  
**Lauren: **I didn't go to the police.  
**Ephram: **So? Maybe you should have. I could use some company in here.  
**Lauren: **Just leave me alone. **(She starts to walk away.)  
Ephram: **Did it hurt?  
**Lauren: **Did what hurt?  
**Ephram: **That night? Did it hurt you?  
**Lauren: **You're sick.  
**Ephram: **Cause I'm sorry.  
**Lauren: **No, you're not.  
**Ephram: **Yeah, I am. I'm sorry you're such a whore. A defenseless little whore..I will get you back for putting me in here whore! WHORE! **(Lauren runs out.) **WHORE!

**Lauren ran into her house upstairs and into her room. Thank god her mom wasn't there. She ran into the bathroom and opened the mirror revealing a razor blade. She felt like dying at the moment. What if she is a whore? What if she just let Ephram rape her? It's not like she can remember exactly what happened. She walked away from Alex when he was willing to drop everything for her until she met Josh. Josh. He was great. But she was making him miserable so she thinks. She took the razor blade out of the cabinet and she put it against her arm and slid it across making blood drip down. She fell against the wall, but not once did she cry. She didn't deserve to.**

Lauren put on a sweater but she was still bleeding. Lauren didn't care. She layed down and fell into a deep slumber.

Downstairs Brooke walked into the house.

Brooke: Lauren, I'm home!

**When she didn't get an answer she headed upstairs to Lauren's room. She found her sleeping and smiled. She walked over to Lauren and sat next to her brushing her hair out her face. She kissed her on the cheek then finally noticed the blood seeping through her sweater. She slowly pulled her sleeve up, trying not to wake her, revealing a cut that clearly looked like it was forced there. Brooke was in shock. She didn't know what to do. Her little girl was cutting herself.**

Downstairs Brooke is on the phone with Peyton.

Brooke: It's just getting worse. I never seen her so broken before.  
**Peyton: **I know what you mean, Brooke. When I seen her I didn't see Lauren.  
**Brooke: **What do you think I should do? She can't keep cutting herself.  
**Peyton: **Look she is coming over this weekend. She wants me to teach her some stuff so when I do I'll talk to her. Derek told her she needed to let out the built up anger she set for herself.  
**Brooke: **What if that doesn't help, Peyton? I can't lose her. She can't keep hurting herself like this.  
**Peyton: **Remember when I just wanted to hide from everything because of Psycho Derek. Lauren wants to hide. She feels defenseless and not worthy for anyone's love. We need to show her that she is and that it's okay to let people in and to cry once in awhile. She thinks she can handle this alone, but she can't.  
**Brooke: **I'm trusting you.  
**Peyton: **That's all I ask. For now I want you to find anything sharp and throw it away. We can't let her keep hurting herself. It's just making things worse.

**Brooke walks into Lauren's room where Lauren is still sleeping. She goes through her drawers and closet slowly and quietly. She finally walks into the bathroom to open the mirror. She finds exactly what Lauren had cut with. She took it and everything else sharp and threw it away. She walked back over to Lauren and kissed her on her head.**

Peyton really didn't know what she was getting herself into. Lauren is cutting herself? She didn't notice before. Lucas walks into the bedroom.

Lucas: Hey, who were you talking to?  
**Peyton: **Oh, just Brooke. She wanted my opinion on the wedding dress.  
**Lucas: **I can't believe she is getting married.  
**Peyton: **She had your kid. How can you not believe she is getting married?  
**Lucas: **She's Brooke.  
**Peyton: **Brooke's changed a lot.  
**Lucas: **She sure did. Plus, Owen is a good guy for her. I trust him with Lauren.  
**Peyton: **You're good with Lauren, too. And with Ellie and Keith. You're a great father, Luke.  
**Lucas: **Sometimes I don't feel like I am.  
**Peyton: **What? How can you say that?  
**Lucas: **Lauren barely speaks to me anymore. Ellie is like a mini you and she is angry almost every second at the smallest things. I think Keith is the only one that doesn't have a problem with me.  
**Peyton: **They love you, Lucas. Lauren is just hurting right now and Ellie well she is just Ellie. She will grow out of the phase she is in.  
**Lucas: **I'm more worried about Lauren though. What if things get worse with her?  
**Peyton: **Then we will be right there to help her. She'll be okay. I promise.  
**Lucas: **I believe you. **(He kisses her.)  
Peyton: **Ellie and Keith are asleep?  
**Lucas: **Oh, yeah.  
**Peyton: **Hmm..

**They fall back on the bed and start making out.**

Josh is sitting in his room looking at his phone in his hand. He couldn't decide if he should text Lauren or not.

Lauren is still sleeping until she hears her phone going off. She picks it up and reads Josh's text that says "I'm really worried about you. I just need to know if you're okay." Lauren replied with a simple no. Josh closes his phone and sighs. Lauren lays her head back down when she sees the blood on her sweater. She quickly takes it off and changes into her hoodie. It was 12 midnight and she was suddenly not tired. She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab some water. She noticed Brooke sitting in the living room watching tv. Brooke wasn't really watching it. She was just thinking about Lauren. Lauren walks over to the living room. Brooke looks up at her and smiles. She nods her head for Lauren to come sit next to her. She does and puts her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke wraps her arms around the little girl and kisses her on her head.

**Brooke: **I love you so much, Lauren. I don't know if you know just how much I really love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't lose you. I need you to be okay, for your sake and mine. You need to stop hurting yourself, baby.

**Lauren puts her arm up and pulls down her sweater showing her cut. Brooke looks down at it and lets one tear fall.**

Lauren: I didn't want to do it. And I can't promise that I won't ever do it again. But Mom I love you soo much. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you. I can't lose you either. You're so strong. I look up to you for so many reasons. I'm so glad you're my mom. I love you.

**Brooke wrapped her arms tighter around Lauren.**

Brooke: You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words.  
**Lauren: **I mean them.  
**Brooke: **Maybe we should get you to talk to someone.

**Lauren wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to anyone, but she wasn't going to fight Brooke on it.**

Lauren: Maybe.

**The rest of the night they stayed in that same position just holding eachother and pretending to be watching the tv.**

It was Friday and Brooke and Lauren hadn't talked much about that night. Brooke believed Peyton could get through to Lauren so she didn't want to ruin it by forcing Lauren to talk about it. She was going to her Dad's today. Brooke was in the kitchen putting her sketches into her bag. Lauren comes downstairs ready to go.

Brooke: You got everything?  
**Lauren: **Probably not but I have stuff there, too.  
**Brooke: **Alright, let's go.

**They pull up at Lucas and Peyton's. Lucas is outside with Keith playing basketball. He runs up to them.**

Lucas: Hello, ladies.  
**Lauren: **Ew, Dad, you're all sweaty.  
**Lucas: **Just for you! **(He kisses Lauren on the cheek.)  
Brooke: **Okay, I love you. Have fun.  
**Lauren: **I love you, too, Mom.

**They hug and Lauren gets out the car and runs inside the house.**

Brooke: Watch her, Lucas.  
**Lucas: **I will, Brooke. Don't worry.  
**Brooke: **Bye.

**Inside Lauren walks into the kitchen where Peyton and Ellie are cooking.**

Ellie: Lauren, you just made it in time for mother-daughter cooking time.  
**Lauren: **Oh, fun..  
**Peyton: **It is fun. Ellie just doesn't know fun when she sees it.  
**Ellie: **Says the woman who doesn't know to make cookies.  
**Peyton: **I know how to make cookies.  
**Lauren: **You guys want help?  
**Peyton: **Of course..You're my other daughter. We can all bond!

**Ellie hands her a spoon.**

Ellie: Here you can stir this. My arm hurts.  
**Lauren: **You're so weak.  
**Ellie: **I must get it from her.  
**Peyton: **I'm standing right here.  
**Ellie: **I know. **(Laurens sleeve falls down a little while she is stirring and Ellie notices her cut, but so does Peyton.) **Hey, what happened..- **(Peyton cuts in.)  
Peyton: **Sweetie, how about you go tell your dad and Keith to come inside and get cleaned up for dinner.  
**Ellie: **Uh, alright.

**Ellie runs outside. Lauren notices her sleeve was falling down. She pulls it back up.**

Lauren: Mom told you, huh?  
**Peyton: **She was just worried.  
**Lauren: **I only did it once.  
**Peyton: **I believe you.  
**Lauren: **Does my dad know?  
**Peyton: **Nope. Only the three of us know.  
**Lauren: **I'm surprised.  
**Peyton: **So, Haley, Nathan, and the kids are coming over for dinner. Are you up for a crowd?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. It will give me a chance to apologize to Ava. I've been kinda distant with her lately.  
**Peyton: **It's okay to be distant sometimes, ya know? Just as long as you come back.  
**Lauren: **I'm trying.  
**Peyton: **Good.

**Lucas and Keith run in.**

Lucas: Hello my ladies. Mm smells good.

**He kisses both Lauren and Peyton.**

Lauren: Ew!  
**Peyton: **Lucas, you're all sweaty! Go take a shower.  
**Lucas: **I just wanted to share a little bit of it with you.  
**Ellie: **He already shared it with me. Gross.  
**Lucas: **Alright I'm going shower.  
**Ellie: **Ugh. Me too.

**The three of them run upstairs.**

Later everyone was sitting at the dining room table.

Haley: So, how is the team going?  
**Lucas: **They're much better this year. Josh and Jamie are doing great.  
**Ava: **Ya know, my boyfriend is on the team, too.  
**Nathan: **Jackson isn't that good, Ava.  
**Jamie: **He use to be until someone started to distract him.  
**Ava: **Not my fault I'm just such great company.  
**Nathan: **Yeah, cause that's it.

**Lauren and Ava steal stares at eachother from time to time. Neither one wanted to speak up first.**

Haley: This is really good, Peyton.  
**Peyton: **Thank you. **(Ellie coughs.) **Ellie helped.  
**Ellie: **Thank you.  
**Lauren: **Uh, excuse me?  
**Peyton: **You guys can never give me all the credit, can you?  
**Lucas: **Hey, no one would believe it. You can't even bake cookies, babe.  
**Peyton: **I hate all of you.  
**Keith: **Alright, I'm finished. Can I go outside.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, sure go. Take your plate to the kitchen.  
**Jamie: **Can I go, too?  
**Haley: **Go ahead.

**Keith and Jamie take their plates to the kitchen.**

Lauren: Ava, Ellie, you wanna go up to my room?  
**Ava: **Uh, yeah sure.

**The girls leave the table leaving the only kid there. Izzy. They adults look at her and she gives them a goofy grin that makes them all laugh.**

Haley: So, how is she doing? She hasn't been around the house much.  
**Peyton: **I'm not really sure.  
**Nathan: **Did she ever say who did it?  
**Lucas: **She doesn't know their names. I think she will be okay, though. She will get through this.  
**Nathan: **Yeah, she's a Scott. She's strong.  
**Haley: **And a Davis which makes her extra scary.  
**Lucas: **Very true.  
**Peyton: **I brought her to see Derek a couple days ago.  
**Nathan: **Really?  
**Peyton: **Yeah. She wants to learn how to defend herself.  
**Haley: **So, how did that go?  
**Peyton: **She broke down as expected. She is keeping a lot of things in so I'm going to try to help her by training her more and maybe she will let it out. Her anger is killing her and she isn't sure how to handle it.  
**Lucas: **And we all know if anyone can help her it's you. You've been through just about the same amount of pain she's been through.  
**Haley: **Yeah, and look at you now.  
**Peyton: **Yeah, look at me. Fat.  
**Haley: **You're not fat.  
**Peyton: **Uh, yes I am.  
**Lucas: **But you're still beautiful.  
**Peyton: **And who got me fat? **(Lucas takes his hands off of her.) **Yeah, I would back off.  
**Nathan: **Watch it, man. Don't get pregnant women mad.  
**Haley: **Yeah, you should know all about that.  
**Nathan: **Alright, alright.  
**Haley: **Anyways, how do you expect to train Lauren since your pregnant?  
**Peyton: **Well, we're not going to be flipping around so I think I'm good.

**In Lauren's room. They were all sitting on Lauren's bed not speaking and barely looking at eachother.**

Ellie: OKay! Someone needs to speak. You both have something to say so say it.  
**Lauren: **I am sorry, Ava.  
**Ava: **No, I'm sorry! I should never have tried to force you to talk to me. I should have known better.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, but you're my best friend. I should tell you things!  
**Ava: **It's okay! **(They hug.) **I missed you.  
**Lauren: **I missed you more!  
**Ellie: **This is great. Great moment here. **(They laugh and pull Ellie into their hug.) **This is nice, too.

**They pull out of the hug.**

Lauren: So, how mad is Josh?  
**Ava: **He isn't mad at all actually. Just worried about you.  
**Lauren: **Can you tell him I'm sorry?  
**Ava: **Why can't you? He would really love to hear your voice.  
**Lauren: **I'm not ready to speak to him. I need to figure out things before I figure out things with him.  
**Ava: **You don't want to be with him anymore?  
**Lauren: **No, I do. I just don't think he should be with me. I've been horrible to him. He had every right to go and tell those guys something but instead at yell at him and ended up getting jumped for it.  
**Ava: **That's not your fault. Josh isn't mad at you at all. He wants to be with you.  
**Lauren: **I hope your right, Ava.  
**Ava: **I am. So, you went see Grandpa Dan?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. I just want to understand why he killed Uncle Keith. I mean what kinda of person does that?  
**Ava: **Yeah. I wanna know, too.  
**Ellie: **I wouldn't mind knowing either.  
**Lauren: **I really am sorry, Ava.  
**Ava: **I know you are.  
**Ellie: **Aw, I feel another hug coming on.

**They start laughing and hug eachother again.**

The next day Lauren comes downstairs to where Peyton is waiting for her.

Peyton: You ready?  
**Lauren: **As ready as I'll ever be.  
**Peyton: **Alright. Let's go.

**Outside Peyton has padding on her hands and Lauren is punching it.**

Peyton: You're doing real good, Lauren. Now if you miss what do you do?  
**Lauren: **I try to kick.  
**Peyton: **No, you don't try.  
**Lauren: **I kick!  
**Peyton: **There you go. Let's take a break. You're doing really good, Lauren. You're learning quick.

**They walk over to the bench to sit down and drink their water.**

Lauren: Thanks for helping me, Peyton.  
**Peyton: **You're welcome. Can I ask you something?  
**Lauren: **Sure.  
**Peyton: **Why cutting? You seen how Ava was when she did it.  
**Lauren: **I wanted to replace the pain. And that was the only thing I could think of doing.  
**Peyton: **And why did you pick that day to do it? **(Peyton could see Lauren was nervous about telling her.) **You can tell me.  
**Lauren: **I went see Ephram.  
**Peyton: **You did what?

**At Brooke's. Brooke is on the phone.**

Brooke: You did what!?

**Over at the juvie building. Ephram is talking to his boys.**

Ephram: You did a good job. But she is still walking.

**At Dan's. Dan opens the door.**

Jamie: I wanna talk to you.**  
**


	22. Changin

**Lauren couldn't tell if Peyton was mad, happy, or just really pissed off at her. Peyton just couldn't believe Lauren didn't tell her.**

Lauren: Peyton?  
**Peyton: **When did you go see him?  
**Lauren: **Like two days ago.  
**Peyton: **Two days ago? Lauren, why didn't you tell anyone?  
**Lauren: **I was scared.  
**Peyton: **Was he the reason for you to cut yourself?  
**Lauren: **I guess. Maybe. He kept calling me a whore and saying that I really wanted to do it. Peyton, I don't remember everything that night. I mean what if I wanted to?  
**Peyton: **Hey, you cannot believe that. Do not let him get inside your head. You didn't want to because the way I found you didn't look like a girl who wanted to be raped by her boyfriend. Okay?!  
**Lauren: **Okay. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?  
**Peyton: **No, I am not mad.  
**Lauren: **Really?  
**Peyton: **Yes, really. After I got attacked I went see Psycho Derek. He kept calling me a tease and I actually made myself believe that I was until you're mom helped me. She made me realize he was just trying to get inside my head and I couldn't let him hurt me more than I already was.  
**Lauren: **Mom said that?  
**Peyton: **Yeah. Your mom is really great with words.  
**Lauren: **Did you ever go see him again?  
**Peyton: **Yeah, I did. But your mom came with me. This time we got inside his head. We also told him we were never going to see him again and to leave us alone.  
**Lauren: **I don't think I can ever go see Ephram again. He's a monster.  
**Peyton: **I think you should. But when you do let me or your mom go with you. Okay?  
**Lauren: (She laughs.) **I think Mom would probably want them to open the gate so that she could kick his ass.  
**Peyton: **Oh, yeah, definitely. She is scary when she wants to be.

**At Brooke's; Brooke is on the phone.**

Brooke: You better not be serious!?  
**Rachel: **Brooke.  
**Brooke: **Rachel, I want you over in Tree Hill by tomorrow.  
**Rachel: **Okay, mother.  
**Brooke: **Rachel.  
**Rachel: **Alright, I will catch a flight there tomorrow morning. I should be there tomorrow night.  
**Brooke: **Good. See you then.

**Brooke slams the phone down.**

Owen: What was that about?  
**Brooke: **Rachel! She is always up to ruining her life.  
**Owen: **What did she do now? Or do I even want to know?  
**Brooke: **She's pregnant.

**Owen was not expecting that.**

Owen: She's what?! For who?  
**Brooke: **Some guy. I didn't ask for his name. She probably doesn't even know it.  
**Owen: **And she is coming here why?  
**Brooke: **She has no other place to go. And I want to kick her ass. Sometimes I feel like I have two daughters.  
**Owen: **Yeah, how is the other one? I know I haven't been around but is she okay?  
**Brooke: **I hope so. She is learning some "fighting moves" because she wants to defend herself just incase. Peyton is helping her with it.  
**Owen: **Are you okay with that?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, I mean. If I can't help her then at least Peyton can.  
**Owen: **You're a good Mom, Brooke Davis.  
**Brooke: **Are you sure about that because sometimes I'm not even sure.  
**Owen: **No, you are. I seen how Lauren looks at you sometimes. She looks up to you.  
**Brooke: **Thank you.  
**Owen: **You're welcome. **(They start kissing.)**

At Dan's;

Dan: Do your parents know your here?  
**Jamie: **No.  
**Dan: **Well, come in.

**Jamie walks in and sits on the couch.**

**Jamie: **Is it okay for me to be here?  
**Dan: **Well, for me yeah. But for you parents probably not.  
**Jamie: **Well, it's a good thing they don't know.  
**Dan: **Why are you here Jamie?  
**Jamie: **The same reason why Lauren was here. Ava wanted to come but it would have looked too suspicious.  
**Dan: **What do you wanna know?  
**Jamie: **Why did you kill him?  
**Dan: **So, I'm guessing Lauren didn't tell you?  
**Jamie: **She just told me she came here for answers.  
**Dan: **It was jealousy. I was always jealous of Keith. He had Karen. I was never in love with your Grandma Deb. But Keith had Karen and I knew I would never have the chance ever again.  
**Jamie: **So, you killed him?  
**Dan: **I thought he tried to kill me in the dealership fire. I had convinced myself it was him. I was angry and I was jealous and that day of the school shooting is was the only thing I could think of doing.  
**Jamie: **Do you regret it?  
**Dan: **Everyday. I have something to show you.

**Dan walks into his kitchen and grabs the card Jamie made for him when he was five. He walked back over to him and handed Jamie the card.**

Jamie: What's this?  
**Dan: **You don't remember it?  
**Jamie: **I do. But why are you showing it to me?  
**Dan: **Jamie, we use to have a good relationship.  
**Jamie: **But then Dad told me how you killed Uncle Keith and then you disappeared. I guess that was really my main reason for hating you. You left without saying goodbye.  
**Dan: **But I'm back now, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **But you're too late.  
**Dan: **I want to make things right.  
**Jamie: **Can you change what you did, no. You can never make things right. Dad and Uncle Lucas will never speak to you ever again. No one likes you, Dan.  
**Dan: **Then why are you here? Why did Lauren come over, and why does Ava want to see me?  
**Jamie: **We just wanted answers. Look, I know you're dying and I'm sorry for that, but what you did will never change. Twelve years ago you walked out of my life without explaining yourself when my mom was willing to let you have a relationship with me. Then my dad told me what you did and without facing me you left. I was five years old I just wanted me Grandpa. I wanted him to have a friend. Everyone needs a friend.  
**Dan: **I'm sorry, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **I believe you, but I can't do anything about it. I won't do anything. Bye, Grandpa.

**Jamie put the card on the table and walked out. Dan stared at the card and then started to cry. He lost everything and everyone in his life. There was no going back to that.**

At Lucas and Peyton's; Lauren and Peyton walk inside the house and into the kitchen where Ellie was in there drawing.

Ellie: He called again.  
**Peyton: **Who called?  
**Ellie: **Lauren's boyfriend. Wait, are we still calling him that?  
**Lauren: **I don't know.  
**Peyton: **You don't know? I thought you liked him?  
**Lauren: **I do. It's just confusing.  
**Peyton: **Lauren?  
**Ellie: **She hates herself for fighting with him. Because if she wouldn't have then she wouldn't have gotten jumped.

**Lauren gave her a look.**

Lauren: Thanks a lot, El.  
**Ellie: **I'm here to help, but wishing you would just change your number if want him to stop calling.  
**Peyton: **You are not changing your number. You need to talk to him.  
**Lauren: **I can't.  
**Peyton: **I had this same problem with your dad.  
**Ellie: **Are you sure you're not her mom then? You two are very similiar.

**Lucas walks into the house.**

Lucas: Hello my ladies.

**He kisses all three of them on the cheek.**

Ellie: Speaking of the devil.  
**Lucas: **Talking about me?  
**Lauren: **No.

**Lauren was getting annoyed. She didn't want to talk about her situation with Josh especially not with her father.**

Peyton: Lauren doesn't want to talk to Josh.  
**Lucas: **You guys are still fighting?  
**Lauren: **We are not fighting. We are just not speaking.  
**Peyton: **And I was telling her how I had the same problem with you after Psycho Derek.  
**Lucas: **Oh yeah. Hiding in your room, drawing your freaky drawings?  
**Ellie: **Like this one?

**Ellie held up her scary picture of some sort of monster and smiled.**

Lucas: Exactly.  
**Peyton: **I will never understand your drawings. But yes. I kept pushing him away.  
**Lucas: **When all she wanted was for me all over her. Literally.  
**Lauren: **Ew, Dad.  
**Ellie: **Gross.  
**Lucas: **You know what I mean.  
**Peyton: **Yes, and look at where we are now. I'm not saying you two will be married but you're dad made me happy again with the help of your mom. But sweetie you need to talk to Josh. There's an elephant in the room and you two need to look passed it.  
**Lucas: **Very nice.  
**Lauren: **Okay, whatever.  
**Ellie: **Does that mean you're going to call him? I'm starting to think he is buying the whole she is practicing to kick your ass' bit. And he may actually be getting scared.  
**Lauren: **I will later.  
**Peyton: **Thank you.  
**Lauren: **I'm going shower.

**Lauren headed upstairs and Lucas wraps his arms around Peyton's waist.**

Ellie: Please don't have sex where we eat!  
**Peyton: **Fine. Then we will just go in your room again.  
**Ellie: **Ew!

**Ellie ran upstairs.**

Lucas: Well, that's a way to clear a room.  
**Peyton: **I know, right. **(She kisses him then turns her attention to the food she was preparing to cook.)  
Lucas: **That's it? You're going to leave me with that then turn away and focus on food? You're a mean person.  
**Peyton: **Well, I have to keep these kids alive. It's kinda the law.  
**Lucas: **I'll get you back.  
**Peyton: **Good. I'm looking forward to it.  
**Lucas: **So, how is Lauren doing?  
**Peyton: **Well, this was her first day of official training and she is doing really well. She learns fast like her dad.  
**Lucas: **You're killing me here. **(Peyton laughs.) **And how is this little one? **(He touches her stomach.)  
Peyton: **Fine. But I think I'm just going to have to kill him/ or her when she comes out. She or he keeps making mommy sick.  
**Lucas: **I can't wait to find out what it is. I'm getting tired of calling it both genders.  
**Peyton: **Me too.  
**Lucas: **Where's Keith?  
**Peyton: **I think in the living room playing his x-box.  
**Lucas: **You don't know where your son is?  
**Peyton: **He is just so quiet like you. It's hard to keep up with him.  
**Lucas: **Yeah. You're going to get the best mother award.  
**Peyton: **Hey. **(Peyton slaps his arm.)  
Lucas: **Keith, where are you!?  
**Keith: **In the living room, Dad!  
**Peyton: **See I told you.  
**Lucas: **I'm going play with him.  
**Peyton: **Alright.

**Lucas runs into the living room. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked like a kid again.**

**Over at Nathan and Haley's; Haley was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Jamie walks in and walks to the kitchen for a water.**

Haley: Hey, where you been?  
**Jamie: **The Rivercourt.  
**Haley: **Try again. You didn't take your basketball.  
**Jamie: **I went see Grandpa Dan.  
**Haley: **You did what?  
**Jamie: **I had to know why Lauren went see him.  
**Haley: **James Lucas Scott!  
**Jamie: **I also went to tell him I was never going to see him again.  
**Haley: **How come?  
**Jamie: **Mom, he left me when I was five. Just disappeared just because you guys told me what he did to Uncle Keith. I can't forgive him for that. He showed me the card I gave him when I was five. Can you believe that he still has it?  
**Haley: **Actually, I can. Do you remember what you told me when you found out I threw away that card? **(Jamie shook his head.) **You told me that you just wanted him to have a friend because everyone needs a friend.  
**Jamie: **That is really all I wanted but he ran away from his mistakes. Like always.  
**Haley: **I'm sorry, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **It's okay. Where's Dad?  
**Haley: **He brought Izzy to the park, but he should be on his way home now. And Ava is in her room.  
**Jamie: **Alright. Do you need help?  
**Haley: **No. Thank you. Go talk to your sister. I know you want to.  
**Jamie: **Thanks, Mom. I l-o-v-e you.  
**Haley: **I l-o-v-e you, too.

**She smiled at Jamie as he walked away. Since that day it's always been there thing to say I love you like that. Jamie was still a kid no matter how much he tried to hide it.**

In Ava's room; She was sitting at her computer studying when Jamie walks in.

Jamie: Hey, sis.  
**Ava: **Hey, what's up?  
**Jamie: **I went see Grandpa Dan.  
**Ava: **And?  
**Jamie: **I can't forgive him, Ava. You don't just up and leave your family like he did. Oh and kill your brother.  
**Ava: **I know. He seems like he wants to change, though, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **I know. But I can't let him again. I just can't.  
**Ava: **He's dying.  
**Jamie: **Then he is dying alone. Just like it should be.  
**Ava: **Jamie..  
**Jamie: **And if you go see him and I find out. I will tell Dad.  
**Ava: **Gee, thanks.  
**Jamie: **I mean it.

**Jamie walks out. Ava actually felt sorry for Dan though and she still wanted to get to know him.**

In Lauren's room; Lauren is staring at her phone in her hands. She wanted to call Josh so bad but she was scared he would hang up on her or yell at her. She couldn't take anymore yelling. She finally just went for it and dialed his number.

Josh: Lauren?  
**Lauren: (She was scared to speak.) **Hey, Josh.  
**Josh: **You finally called me back.  
**Lauren: **Yeah. Sorry about that. I've just been busy.  
**Josh: **Are you okay?  
**Lauren: **I'm getting there.  
**Josh: **Good. So, did Ellie mean what she said. That you are practicing to kick my ass?  
**Lauren: (She laughs.) **Maybe. No. Peyton is just teaching me how to defend myself.  
**Josh: **Really? How's that working out?  
**Lauren: **It's going good, actually. I'm learning a lot.  
**Josh: **You're gonna have to show me.

**Lauren smiled. She really missed his voice.**

Lauren: I might hurt you.  
**Josh: **I doubt it. **(It was silent for a moment.) **I missed you, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **I missed you, too. I'm sorry for fighting with you and then ignoring you.  
**Josh: **No, it's okay. You needed your space. I should have respected that.  
**Lauren: **Thanks.

**In Ellie's room Peyton walked in with a basket filled with clothes. She began to pick up Ellie's clothes when she noticed Ellie's notebook opened with a few pictures showing. She didn't want to snoop. Ellie was a lot like her and hated when her drawings were exposed without asking. Peyton couldn't help herself though. She set the basket down and started to look through them. There were pictures of weird things Peyton didn't really understand then she noticed a few pictures that included their whole family. Then a few with just Peyton and Ellie. Ellie was an awesome drawer. Peyton didn't understand why she would hide it from her.**

Down in the kitchen; it was time for dinner so Lauren came downstairs and sat at the table with the rest of the family.

Lauren: Okay, I just got off the phone with Josh. Is everyone happy now?

**Everyone said yes in a union.**

Peyton: How are things?  
**Lauren: **Better.  
**Peyton: **Good.  
**Ellie: **Does this mean he is going to stop calling constantly?  
**Lauren: **Probably not.

**Peyton seen Lucas and Keith in some sort of race with their food.**

Peyton: Okay, we are not racing to see who finishes first.  
**Lucas: **Dude, you are cheating.  
**Keith: **How can I cheat with food?  
**Lucas: **No tellin.  
**Peyton: **Okay, what is this?  
**Keith: **I have to go beat Dad in NBA Live. So, I need to hurry.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, you wish.  
**Lauren: **Dad, you are such a kid.  
**Peyton: **Can we have a nice a normal sit down family dinner without the talk of basketball?

**Lucas put his last piece of food in his mouth.**

Lucas: Done! **(He ran to the living room.)  
Keith: **That's not fair. You have a bigger mouth!

**Keith finished his food then followed Lucas.**

Peyton: I live with animals.  
**Ellie: **Well, here's your bonding time, Mom.  
**Lauren: **Actually, I'm suppose to call Josh back so is it alright if I take my food up to my room? Please!?  
**Peyton: **Fine. Go ahead.  
**Lauren: **Thanks!

**Lauren grabbed her plate and went upstairs.**

Ellie: Man, this really is bonding time.  
**Peyton: **Ellie, can we talk?  
**Ellie: **Are we having the sex talk? Please tell me no because I know all about it already. Trust me.  
**Peyton: **No, it's not the sex talk.  
**Ellie: **Okay, then I didn't do it!  
**Peyton: **Didn't do what?  
**Ellie: **Whatever you're about to yell at me about.  
**Peyton: **I'm not going to yell at you.  
**Ellie: **Then what could you possibly want to talk to me about?  
**Peyton: **Your drawings?  
**Ellie: **What about them?  
**Peyton: **I was up in your room getting your clothes and I seen your notebook.  
**Ellie: **You went snooping through my notebook?! That's personal!  
**Peyton: **Ellie, I didn't go snooping..Okay I guess I did, but they were out in the open.  
**Ellie: **I can't believe you.  
**Peyton: **Ellie, wait.  
**Ellie: (She gets up and heads upstairs.) **No! I can't trust anyone in this family!

**She goes upstairs and Lucas runs in.**

Lucas: What's all the yelling about?  
**Peyton: **I found Ellie's notebook of drawings and kinda looked through them.  
**Lucas: **Seriously?  
**Peyton: **Yeah, they were just out in the open.  
**Lucas: **Kinda like when I was fixing your car, back in high school, and found your sketches in your car.  
**Peyton: **That's different.  
**Lucas: (He laughs.) **No, it isn't.  
**Peyton: **Yes, it is. **(She grabs her plate and walks into the kitchen.)  
Lucas: **How?  
**Peyton: **We weren't dating then.  
**Lucas: **Peyton, Ellie is you. Her sketches mean everything to her.  
**Peyton: **And mine mean everything to me. Why can't she be happy that she got that talent from me?  
**Lucas: **Because you're her mother.  
**Peyton: **Which means I had every right to snoop.  
**Lucas: **No, it doesn't.  
**Peyton: **Don't you have a son to bother?  
**Lucas: **I love you.

**He kisses Peyton on her head then runs back to the living room. Peyton sighed. She couldn't figure out Ellie. Her drawings were so good. She just wanted Ellie to believe that.**

The weekend went by pretty fast. Peyton and Lauren trained morning and evening. It was the best feeling Lauren ever felt. Being able to defend her was all she needed. Peyton and Ellie hadn't spoke since that night at dinner. Deep inside was glad that Peyton found her drawings. She was the most creative person she knew and just wanted her mom's approval. Peyton was glad she did it. Someone needed to step up and tell Ellie that her art was amazing. And something about seeing that family picture made Peyton think that Ellie was trying to tell her something. It was Sunday afternoon, so Peyton brought Lauren back home to Brooke. They both went inside to be greeted by Owen and Brooke. Brooke went and hugged Lauren.

Brooke: Hey. Did you have fun?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. I missed you, though.  
**Brooke: **I missed you, too.  
**Lauren: **Hey, Owen.  
**Owen: **Hey, kid.  
**Lauren: **I'm going put my stuff in my room.  
**Brooke: **Okay.

**Lauren went upstairs.**

Owen: You're not going to tell her that Rachel is up there?  
**Peyton: **Rachel's back?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, but--**(She was cut off by screams.)  
Lauren: **Aunt Rachel!  
**Brooke: **She has already found her.

**Lauren and Rachel come downstairs.**

Lauren: Mom, why didn't you tell me Rachel was here?  
**Brooke: **It must have slipped my mind. Rachel don't run down the stairs.  
**Rachel: **Okay, Mom.  
**Peyton: **That was weird.  
**Rachel: **Oh, I'm pregnant.  
**Lauren and Peyton: **You're pregnant!!  
**Rachel: **Yeah.  
**Peyton: **Me too! **(They hug.)  
Lauren: **Is that why you're here? Who is the father?  
**Brooke: **I made her come back here because she had no where else to go.  
**Rachel: **Yeah, the ass left me.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry.  
**Rachel: **It's okay. I didn't love him anyway.  
**Brooke: **Great, Rachel. We are going to help her out.  
**Lauren: **That's great. First I thought I was pregnant and then you run away and get pregnant.

**Lauren realized what she said and wanted to kill herself for saying it.**

Brooke: Wait, what?  
**Peyton: **Rewind.  
**Rachel: **She thought she was pregnant after the attack and asked me to take her to the doctor when I was here.  
**Lauren: **And I'm not!  
**Owen: **Well, this is interesting.  
**Brooke: **Obviously. Why didn't you tell me?  
**Lauren: **I didn't want you to get mad.  
**Rachel: **I wanted to tell you but I promised Lauren.  
**Brooke: **Thanks a lot.  
**Peyton: **Why didn't you tell me?  
**Lauren: **Are you serious? Do you need me to replay the face you gave me when I told you I went see Ephram. **(She caught herself again.) **  
**Brooke: **You what!?  
**Lauren: **Today is just not my day.  
**Brooke: **When did you go see Ephram?  
**Lauren: **Last week. The same day you caught me with the..you know.  
**Brooke: **Why didn't you tell me?  
**Lauren: **I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Peyton just sorta got it out of me during training.  
**Brooke: **Thanks for telling me, Peyton.  
**Peyton: **Hey, I wanted her to tell you herself. We will talk about this later okay?  
**Brooke: **Fine. Is there anything else you need to tell me?  
**Lauren: **No. I think we are good.  
**Brooke: **We better be.  
**Rachel: **Alright. I'm tired. This little person woke me up.  
**Brooke: **Rachel, you are going to have you're own child. I think it's time for you to stop calling kids little people.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, I'm not a dwarf.  
**Rachel: **Whatever. **(She goes upstairs.)  
Peyton: **Ha, Rachel pregnant. This should be interesting.  
**Brooke: **Tell me about it.

**Lauren looked on the table where Brooke's sketches for the wedding were laying out.**

Lauren: Are these the bridesmaid dresses?  
**Brooke: **Maybe. I haven't decided.  
**Peyton: **Getting Owen's opinion?  
**Owen: **No, I am not helping. I don't want to give her any reason to kill me before the wedding.  
**Peyton: **Good thinking.  
**Lauren: **I like them.  
**Brooke: **Do you really?  
**Lauren: **Yeah. It's red. Just my color.  
**Brooke: **Peyton?  
**Peyton: **Yeah, I like it, too. But you two better have this wedding soon or I won't be able to fit in anything anymore.  
**Brooke: **You're barely even big.  
**Peyton: **I might be for the wedding. Later.  
**Brooke: **I'll call you.

**Peyton walks out. Brooke gives Lauren the famous Davis look.**

Lauren: I love you.  
**Brooke: **Mhm. I can't believe you kept that from me.  
**Lauren: **Which one? The doctor visit or seeing Ephram?  
**Brooke: **Both.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry.  
**Brooke: **You're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long.  
**Lauren: **Owen, did you ever fix my sink?  
**Owen: **No.  
**Lauren: **What is taking you so long? Are you waiting until you move in so that you won't have anywhere else to go?  
**Owen: **Maybe.  
**Lauren: **It keeps me up at night. All night. I can't have nice and peaceful dreams anymore. **(She walks away.)  
Brooke: (She smiles.) **My daughter's back.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Peyton walked slowly towards Ellie's room where she was drawing. Peyton knocks on her door and Ellie looks up at her.**

Peyton: Can you talk to me, please?  
**Ellie: **There's nothing to talk about.

**Peyton sits on the bed next to Ellie.**

Peyton: Yes, there is. Ellie you can't hide behind your sketches. What I've seen is amazing. You have a wonderful talent that you shouldn't hide from people.  
**Ellie: **I'm not hiding. **(Peyton hands Ellie her book of sketches.) **What's this?  
**Peyton: **These are my sketches from high school. **(Ellie grabs the book.) **I just want you to understand that I was just like you when I was your age.

**Peyton gets up and walks out of the room. Ellie opens the book and looks at Peyton's drawings. Most of them were similiar to the ones she drew.**

In Brooke's room; Owen and Brooke were laying in the bed talking and laughing. Lauren knocked on the door with her other hand covering her eyes.

Lauren: Mom?

**Brooke and Owen look at Lauren and start laughing.**

Brooke: Lauren, what are you doing?  
**Lauren: **Can I talk to you?  
**Owen: **Why are you covering your eyes?  
**Lauren: **Well, I know how much you two like being naked and I really would rather not see any of it anymore.  
**Brooke: **We are clothed, thank you very much.

**Lauren slowly put her hand down.**

Lauren: Oh okay. **(She sits on the bed in front of Brooke.) **I want to ask you something.  
**Brooke: **Oookay. What?  
**Lauren: **Okay, Peyton told me how you and her went see Psycho Derek a second time and you really got her through it. I was just wondering since I'm feeling pretty confident now do you think you and Peyton could go with me to see Ephram again?  
**Brooke: **Baby, are you sure about this?  
**Lauren: **I need to do it.  
**Brooke: **If this is really what you need then I'll go with you.  
**Lauren: **Really? Thank you. **(She hugs Brooke.) **I'll call Peyton right now.  
**Brooke: **Okay. I love you!  
**Lauren: **I love you!

**Lauren runs out the room.**

Owen: You think she should really do that?  
**Brooke: **Go see Ephram? Yeah. I mean I remember when Peyton was going through this. Just seeing him in a cell and not being able to hurt her again took a lot off her chest. And if this helps Lauren then I want this for her.  
**Owen: **Alright then.  
**Brooke: **You don't think it's a good idea?  
**Owen: **I just want her to be safe. We still haven't caught the guys that done that her.  
**Brooke: **I know. But it's a good thing you're around, huh? Big strong man to keep us safe.  
**Owen: **Yeah, good thing.

**He grabs Brooke and kisses her on her neck. She starts laughing uncontrollably.**

The next day Owen, Brooke, Peyton, and Lauren walk into the juvinile hall. Lauren suddenly got real nervous. Just when they were about to walk down the hall the guys that jumped Lauren walk out. Lauren grabs Brooke's hand.

Brooke: Honey, you alright?  
**Lauren: **That's them.  
**Peyton: **Wait. The ones that jumped you?  
**Lauren: **Uh huh.

**The guys walk pass them and smile at Lauren. Lauren felt sick and she hadn't even seen Ephram yet.**

Owen: I'll take care of it.  
**Brooke: **Thanks, Owen.

**Owen walks away.**

Peyton: Are you ready to do this?  
**Lauren: **Let's get it over with.

**Brooke signed them in and then the gates opened for them to walk through the hall. Lauren looked around seeing the same people from before. Ephram was at the window watching them.**

Ephram: Hm, your back. And you brought both moms.  
**Brooke: **Shut it.  
**Ephram: **Aw, Miss. Davis, how I missed your voice. I just sent my boys away. You will probably run into them soon.  
**Peyton: **I wouldn't threaten her. We seen your boys and they are getting taking care of right now.  
**Ephram: **Sounds about right. But good. I could use company. But you ladies are always the best company.  
**Lauren: **I'm not coming back here, Ephram.  
**Ephram: **She speaks. What does the whore want to say?  
**Lauren: **If I'm a whore, then what are you? You're so quick to call me a name but what are you Ephram? You drugged me! You brought me into a room and ripped my clothes off. You pinned me down and forced yourself on me! **  
Ephram: **You liked it.  
**Lauren: **Did I? Was me screaming in pain and for help me enjoying myself?! You are a sick person. You will never see me again ever. Don't think about me don't miss me. because I hate you!  
**Peyton: **And for sending your boys out for Lauren we are going to make sure you stay longer in jail and that they join you.

**Ephram just laughed, but really he knew he was screwed for life.**

**Brooke and Peyton take Lauren's hand and they walk out. Lauren was so happy she got that over with. She felt stronger suddenly. And thought that if Ephram was in arms reach she could have probably really kicked his ass. It was a good day and she was happy her mom and Peyton were there supporting her. Brooke and Peyton were just happy they could be apart of it.  
**


	23. Hard Feelings

**At the Rivercourt Ava and Lauren were sitting on the bench talking.**

Lauren: So, Jamie went to see him? If he's not going to forgive him then what was the point of going there at all?  
**Ava: **I think he just wanted to tell him why he can't forgive him and I understand that. But I think Grandpa has changed and he is sorry for what he did. I still don't like it but we are his grandkids. He should know us before he dies.  
**Lauren: **I agree. So, what should we do?  
**Ava: **I think we should try to talk to him.  
**Lauren: **Alright then. **(She looks at her watch.) **Oh. We have to go. My mom wants our opinions on the dresses, remember?  
**Ava: **She does know the wedding is coming soon, right? Will she ever be done with them?  
**Lauren: **My mom is a perfectionist when it come to clothes. You know that.  
**Ava: **Yeah. So, I heard you talked to Josh.  
**Lauren: **Who told you that?  
**Ava: **Uh, your big mouth sister. But thats besides the point. Why didn't YOU tell me?  
**Lauren: **Sorry I was so busy with the whole Ephram thing.  
**Ava: **Another thing you didn't tell me. Seeing Ephram is a big deal.  
**Lauren: **I'm sorry I haven't been keeping you up to date. I haven't been up to talking about anything, ya know?  
**Ava: **No, I understand. But we are suppose to be best friends, too. Not cousins who barely interact.  
**Lauren: **I'm trying.  
**Ava: **That's all I wanted to hear. So, have you seen Josh?  
**Lauren: **No. We've just been talking on the phone. I've kinda been ditching him at school.  
**Ava: **OKay, why?  
**Lauren: **I don't know. I feel like we are working on starting our relationship over again and talking on the phone has been nice. I don't want to screw anything up when we actually face eachother. If you haven't noticed I have pretty bad temper.  
**Ava: **Trust me. We've all noticed.  
**Lauren: **So, I had a rough couple of weeks. Sorry.

**They walk into the store where Brooke is running back and forth in the back. Rachel is sitting on the couch watching her so Lauren and Ava join her.**

Ava: Is she okay?  
**Rachel: **I don't think so.  
**Lauren: **Mom!  
**Brooke: **Okay, you're here. Come try the dress on.  
**Lauren: **Now!? Mom..  
**Brooke: **Come on.

**Lauren slowly walks to the back while Ava is laughing at her.**

Rachel: Glad I'm not in this.  
**Ava: **You're not in the wedding?  
**Rachel: **Me equals pregnant. I rather not.  
**Brooke: **Hey, you better stop laughing because you're next.  
**Ava: **Aw, man.  
**Lauren: **Mom, I need your help!  
**Brooke: **Okay.

**Brooke walks to the back to help Lauren.**

Ava: Aunt Peyton is pregnant and she is still in the wedding.  
**Rachel: **Yeah, well, Brooke would probably kill her if she tried getting out of it. I know how to talk Brooke out of things.  
**Ava: **You will have to teach me and Lauren one day.  
**Rachel: **Not a problem.

**Haley and Peyton walk in.**

Haley: Hey, guys.  
**Ava: **Hey, Mom.  
**Peyton: **Where's Brooke and Lauren?  
**Rachel: **She is in the back putting Lauren in the dress.  
**Peyton: **Poor girl.  
**Haley: **So, Rachel. I heard you are having a baby. Congratulations.  
**Rachel: **Yeah, thanks.  
**Ava: **You don't sound too excited.  
**Rachel: **No. I love kids. I just I don't know. It would be nice to have it's father here.  
**Peyton: **You'll be fine.

**Brooke walks out from the back.**

Brooke: Okay, guys. Lauren is about to come out in the bridemaids dress. Tell me what you think. Come on out Lauren.

**Lauren walks out in a gorgeous long red dress with her converse on.**

Haley: Brooke, it's beautiful.  
**Brooke: **I know! Thanks!  
**Peyton: **Loving the shoes, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **Ha, I know right?  
**Brooke: **She wouldn't take them off.  
**Peyton: **Well, I think it's gorgeous. I love it.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, Mom. Good job.  
**Ava: **Aunt Brooke, you are so making my prom dress.  
**Brooke: **Of course I am. You, Lauren, and Ellie are going to be the best dress.  
**Lauren: **Can I go take it off now?  
**Brooke: **Fine. Go.

**Even though Lauren is a lot like Brooke she wasn't a big fan of the dresses. She liked wearing a dress but not for a whole day thing. She was a tomboy in some sort of way but she still wore her mom's designs.**

Lauren ran to the back but carefully so she didn't mess up the dress.

Haley: Okay, Ava. Your turn. I wanna see you in it.  
**Ava:** My pleasure.** (She runs to the back.)** Hurry up, Lauren!  
**Peyton:** At least someone is excited about this.  
**Brooke:** I'll help you. **(She walks to the back.)  
Peyton:** So, Brooke, are we ever going to see your wedding dress!?  
**Brooke:** Hah, nice try.

**Lauren walks out from the back.**

Lauren: She isn't showing anyone. Not even me.  
**Haley:** Let's just hope it's not like my first wedding dress catastrophe that your mother made.

**Brooke walks out from the back.**

Brooke: Very funny. My style has grown since then.

**Ava walks out looking as gorgeous as Lauren did in the dress, but she decided to wear the heels.**

Peyton: Apparently.  
**Haley:** You look gorgeous, honey.  
**Ava:** I know, right?  
**Rachel:** Hey, at least she has the heels on.  
**Lauren:** Sorry that I would rather not kill my feet in heels.  
**Brooke: **You'll never get use to them if you don't wear them. I will not let you wear your converse in my wedding.  
**Lauren:** How would you even know? The dress covers up my feet.  
**Brooke:** Oh. I'll know.

**Ava went to the back to change out of the dress. Lauren looked around suddenly noticing who was missing.**

Lauren: Hey, where's Ellie? She is suppose to be here.  
**Peyton:** We aren't really talking at the moment. So, you'll have to catch her yourself.  
**Brooke:** What happened?  
**Peyton: **I snooped through her drawings.  
**Lauren:** You did what?!  
**Peyton:** Don't yell at me. I already heard it from her.  
**Rachel:** What's the big deal?  
**Peyton:** That's what I said!  
**Haley:** Oh, Peyton. Seriously?  
**Peyton:** What?  
**Haley:** You were so protective of your drawings, too!  
**Peyton:** Maybe, but at least you guys seen them. Ellie won't even show me.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, they are really good.  
**Peyton:** You've seen them?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. She showed me.  
**Ava: (She walks out.)** And me.  
**Brooke:** That makes sense that she would show them.  
**Ava:** Yeah, they are really good. Pretty personal so I could see why she didn't want you to see them.  
**Haley:** How personal?  
**Lauren:** She drew pictures of the family and of her and Peyton. She is really talented.  
**Peyton:** I gave her that talent. At least she can do is share what I gave her.  
**Rachel:** She must look up to you a great deal cause obviously she was just scared of how you would feel about them.  
**Peyton: **I told her they were amazing. I even let her look through my old stuff.  
**Brooke:** Oh that depressing junk? **(Peyton gives her a mean look.)** That was really really good!  
**Haley:** Just let her come to you with them when she is ready.

**At the house; Brooke and Lauren walk in. Owen is in the kitchen making dinner.**

Lauren: You leave him alone now?  
**Brooke:** Lauren.  
**Lauren: **I'll stop if you are actually cooking something appetizing.  
**Owen:** Lasagna.  
**Lauren:** So, when are you moving in?  
**Brooke:** Lasagna is her favorite.  
**Owen:** I didn't know that.  
**Lauren:** Well, now you know. You are seriously getting brownie points right now.  
**Owen:** Good. I'm glad.  
**Lauren:** But seriously when are you moving in?  
**Brooke:** We don't want to live in sin.** (Lauren starts laughing uncontrollably.)** Why are you laughing?  
**Lauren:** Hold on**. (She laughs even harder.)** You two have been living in sin since you've met eachother.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, but if he moves in then we are seriously living in sin.  
**Lauren:** Whatever.  
**Owen:** How was work?  
**Brooke:** It was work. But I got the girls to try on the bridesmaid dresses.  
**Lauren:** She did an awesome job, Owen.  
**Owen:** Of course she did.** (He kisses her.)  
Lauren:** Please save the PDA for when I'm not around.  
**Brooke:** And when will that be?  
**Lauren:** Okay, fine. I'm going. I have to call Josh anyway. Please don't ruin the lasagna.

**Lauren goes upstairs while Owen and Brooke continue kissing.**

At Lucas and Peyton's; Peyton walks through the door when Ellie comes downstairs with Peyton's sketchbook. She hands them to her.

Ellie: They're good.  
**Peyton:** Just good?  
**Ellie:** I'm sorry.  
**Peyton:** It's okay. I've been in your shoes before.  
**Ellie:** I just wasn't ready for you to see them.  
**Peyton:** Why not? Ellie, they are amazing.  
**Ellie:** Do you really mean that?  
**Peyton:** Yeah, I do.  
**Ellie:** Then here. **(She hands Peyton the picture she drew of the two of them.)  
Peyton:** You're giving this to me?  
**Ellie:** Yeah. I want you to have it.  
**Peyton:** Thanks, Ellie.** (Ellie gives her a small smile.)** Whenever you wanna talk about yours or my sketches or whatever I'm here, okay? You know that right?  
**Ellie:** Yeah. I know.

**She goes upstairs. Peyton looks down at the picture in her hand and smiles. Ellie was amazing. She just wish she would open up more to her.**

Since the wedding day was getting closer Brooke was working extra hard everyday on her wedding dress. She still wouldn't let anyone see it. Sometimes Owen and Lauren were home alone eating dinner. Sure it was awkward at first but this was just a better time for them to actually get to know eachother.

It was a Monday and the kids were at school. Brooke stayed home with Peyton and Rachel and they went over wedding plans. The music, the walks, the guest, the decorations, and the reception.

Brooke: It has to be perfect.  
**Peyton:** It will be!  
**Brooke:** No. Like really perfect. I've never been married before. It was the kid first and that's it. I don't know what I'm doing and I should. I love weddings!  
**Rachel:** You need to chill out. You know your wedding is going to be beautiful. No one would expect it any other way considering you're Brooke Davis.

**Just then Owen walks in and Brooke runs to him and tries to push him out the door.**

Brooke: You can't be here!  
**Owen:** Why not?  
**Brooke:** I'm going over the wedding plans.  
**Peyton:** Brooke, don't you think he should be here, too? I mean you are marrying the guy. So, he will be there.  
**Brooke:** I don't care. I want this to be a surprise.  
**Owen:** You're letting Peyton and Rachel help.  
**Brooke: **Well, I need someone. You really think I could do this on my own? You need to go.  
**Owen:** Fine. But I will be back tonight.  
**Brooke:** Love you.** (He kisses her and walks out.)** Okay, now for the music.  
**Peyton:** You are insane.  
**Brooke:** Get use to it. This wedding is really important to me.  
**Peyton:** We know that, honey. And we are trying our best.  
**Rachel:** How about some lil Wayne?  
**Brooke:** Has that baby messed with your brain, too?  
**Rachel:** I'm kidding. Geez. You try to lighten up the mood and you get yelled at.  
**Brooke:** Don't make me smack you.  
**Rachel:** Okay, I need to get away. Do you need me to go pick up Lauren from school?

**Lauren's car was still getting fixed.**

Brooke: Good idea. Don't kill her.  
**Rachel:** Have fun, Peyton.  
**Peyton:** Thanks..

**Rachel walks out.**

Brooke: We need to get this done.  
**Peyton:** We have two weeks. Don't worry. It will be perfect.  
**Brooke:** I hope so.

**At the school; Rachel pulled up just in time to find Lauren and Josh following her.**

Lauren: Josh, stop following me.  
**Josh: **Why don't you look at me? We talked everyday on the phone but when it comes to being in person you ignore me.  
**Lauren:** I don't want to mess up anything.** (She sees Rachel.)** Look, Rachel is here to pick me up. I have to go.

**She ran to the car and Josh sighed in frustration.**

Rachel: Okay, what was that about?  
**Lauren:** Nothing.  
**Rachel:** It didn't look like nothing. I thought you and Josh were good now?  
**Lauren:** We are.  
**Rachel:** Okay, then what was that?  
**Lauren:** We are good over the phone. I don't want to screw up anything by being with him in public yet.  
**Rachel: **You're insane. Just like your mother. Who is by the way going crazy at the house about this wedding.  
**Lauren:** She's been like that for a week.  
**Rachel:** Which is why I left her with Peyton.  
**Lauren:** Way to go. Make Peyton have her baby early.  
**Rachel:** Funny.

**At the Naley household; Nathan, Ava, and Izzy are in the kitchen. Haley walks in.**

Haley: Hey.** (She kisses Nathan.)** No practice today?  
**Nathan:** No. We decided to give them a break.  
**Ava:** Good. Because Jackson has just been way to tired to talk to me anymore.  
**Izzy: **Are you and Jackson going to get married like Aunt Brooke and Owen?  
**Nathan:** She is not getting married until she is forty and neither are you.  
**Izzy:** What about Jamie and Kellie?  
**Nathan:** When he is thirty.  
**Haley:** Nathan!  
**Nathan:** I'm kidding. How was your day?  
**Haley:** It was good. And yours?  
**Nathan:** It was good. I missed you though.

**He grabs Haley and kisses her neck.**

Ava: Hey! Parents! Kids in the room.

**They pull apart and laugh.**

Haley: Sorry, sweetie.  
**Ava:** It's okay. Actually, Mom can we talk?  
**Haley:** Yeah. About what?  
**Ava:** Meet me in my room.  
**Haley:** Okay.

**Ava goes upstairs.**

Nathan: You'll tell me?  
**Haley:** Ha. Not unless she wants me to. Nice try.  
**Izzy:** You'll tell me?  
**Haley:** Of course!** (She kisses Izzy on her nose then walks away.)  
Izzy:** Ha ha. Mommy likes me more than you.  
**Nathan:** You think you're cute huh?

**He picks her up and tickles her.**

In Ava's room Haley walks in and sits next to Ava on her bed.

Haley: Hey, what's up?  
**Ava: **Okay, just know that I am coming to you because I definitely can't go to Dad. You're more understanding.  
**Haley:** Uh, duh.** (She seen that Ava was dead serious.)** Sweetie, what's up?  
**Ava:** Grandpa Dan.  
**Haley:** Uh, what about him?  
**Ava:** Jamie told you he went see him, right?  
**Haley:** Yeah..  
**Ava: **So, I understand why he doesn't want anything to do with him, but I never knew him. I know what he did to Uncle Keith was sooo wrong. I know that. But I really want to know him. Mom, he is dying. He can't die alone.  
**Haley:** Sweetie..  
**Ava:** I know he probably deserves to but I will never live with myself if he dies without knowing me, or Lauren. Who by the way feels the same way I do. What do you think?

**Ava was getting ready to hear her mom yell but instead Haley looked straight into Ava's eyes and smiled. She was not expecting that.**

Haley: Ava Scott, you have the most amazing loving heart I have ever seen. I completely understand what you are getting at. When Jamie was little and me and your dad wouldn't let him see Dan he told me he just wants Dan to have a friend, because everyone needs a friend. And he was right. Your dad never knew but I tried letting Jamie have a relationship with Dan until we told Jamie the real reason he went to jail, and Dan left scared. Jamie was devastated. But if I let you get to know your Grandpa I don't think I can bare seeing the disappointment in your face when he passes.  
**Ava:** But?  
**Haley:** But I'm giving you permission to get to know your grandfather.  
**Ava:** Really!?  
**Haley:** Yes. But I want to drop you off and pick you up.  
**Ava:** You got it! Thanks, Mom. You're the best. I love you.  
**Haley:** And I love you! Don't you forget it.  
**Ava:** Are you going to tell Dad?  
**Haley:** Not if you don't want me to.  
**Ava:** I don't.  
**Haley:** I hate keeping things from him.  
**Ava:** I know you do, and I'm sorry. But I really want this.  
**Haley:** Okay. If something happens though I want you to tell me.  
**Ava:** Okay, I will.

**She gives Haley another hug. She wasn't really expecting that answer from Haley. But Haley always knew how to surprise Ava.**

At Brooke's. Rachel and Lauren walk in. Brooke was now by herself though looking through her sketchbook.

Lauren: Hey, Mom.  
**Brooke:** Hey, baby. How was school?  
**Lauren:** It was okay.  
**Rachel:** Way to pass your crazy genes to your kid.  
**Brooke: **What are you talking about?  
**Rachel:** She will talk to Josh on the phone but ignore him at school.  
**Brooke:** Weird. Why?  
**Lauren:** Things are so good over the phone. I don't want to mess things up.  
**Brooke:** That's crazy.  
**Rachel:** See. Even your crazy mother agrees.  
**Brooke:** If you ever want things to be like they use to then you need to face him. Don't lead him on.  
**Lauren:** I'm not leading him on.  
**Rachel: **It sounds like you're leading him.  
**Lauren:** You know you're not really helping me.  
**Rachel:** I'm never help to anyone.  
**Brooke:** You can help me by locking that door before Owen tries to show up again then come over here and help with the wedding plans.  
**Rachel:** Fine.

**Rachel does what she is told and she and Lauren go and sit next to Brooke.**

Lauren: Mom, the wedding is going to be beautiful. Stop stressing yourself.  
**Brooke:** I just want things to be perfect.  
**Lauren: **It will be. You'll see. You will get your fairytale wedding.

**The next few days were crazy. Brooke was getting ready for the wedding and finishing up her wedding dress. Lauren was trying to help as much as she could, but he mind was still on Josh. She still ignored him but they still talked on the phone everyday.**

At Clothes Over Bros'; Brooke takes Lauren to the back of the store where her dress was. She brought Lauren on the other side of the wall where her dress is hanging. Lauren looked at it in amazement because it was just so beautiful. It wasn't a wedding dress you see everyday.

Lauren: Mom, it's gorgeous.  
**Brooke:** You really think so?

**Lauren puts her arm around Brooke's waist.**

Lauren: You're going to look amazing in it.  
**Brooke:** Thank you.

**At Dan's; Haley is dropping Ava off.**

Haley: You're okay with doing this alone?  
**Ava:** I think so.  
**Haley: (She kisses Ava on the cheek.) **Call me when you are done.  
**Ava:** OKay.** (She was about to get out when she turns around to Haley once more.)** Thanks for doing this for me.  
**Haley:** You're welcome.

**Ava gets out and walks onto the porch. She knocks on Dan's door. He answers it and smiles down at her. He invites her in and looks up at Haley and nods telling her thank you. She drives away.**

At Lucas and Peyton's; Lucas and Keith are in the backyard playing basketball while Peyton and Ellie are sitting in the living room on the floor looking at eachother's drawings. They are discussing the meanings of them and just getting to know eachother a bit more.

At the Rivercourt; Jamie and Kellie are standing in the middle of the court.

Jamie: This is my world, Kellie.  
**Kellie:** I'm happy to be in it.** (Jamie gets down on one knee in front of Kellie.)** Jamie, what are you doing?  
**Jamie:** Kellie, will you marry me?

**She stood there just staring at him in surprise.**

At Naley's; Nathan and Izzy are watching some movie and just spending some quality time together laughing.

Back at the store; Brooke and Lauren are sitting behind the counter when Josh runs in. Lauren looks up and walks over to him.

Lauren: Josh, what are you doing here? I told you I'd call you tonight. **(He kisses her in the most Naley way ever. Then he pulls back and stares at her.)  
**Wow.  
**Josh: **I love you, Lauren Scott.

**He walks out the store. Lauren turns around in disbelief and looks at Brooke who is smiling in awe.**

Lauren: Did you just see that?  
**Brooke: **I did, baby. I don't think you could ever hurt him.

**Lauren smiles. She couldn't believe Josh just did that. It was definitely something she wasn't expecting but something she wanted to keep doing. She loves him, too.**

* * *

Short chapter .:(

Don't hate me!


	24. The Words We Say

**There were only two days before Brooke and Owen's wedding. Everyone was pretty excited about it but very busy to try to get everything exactly the way Brooke wanted. The wedding had to be perfect. Since that day Josh went in the store and gave Lauren the most incredible kiss she could never forget, they were all over eachother. Everyone was so glad to see them back together and happy like before, even Lucas. Brooke on the other hand was incredibly happy for her daughter but she didn't care when she had to pull Lauren away from Josh so that she could help with the wedding. Lauren didn't fight back though. The sooner the wedding happened then the sooner it would be over and everyone could live happily ever after.**

Rachel tried helping as much as her pregnant self could but she got depressed some days. She wanted the father of her baby to be there. Maybe she should tell him she's pregnant.

Peyton and Ellie's relationship was actually growing. They found out they had more in common than expected. They went through Peyton's records, talked about her old high school days, and they talked a lot about Peyton's adoptive mother, Anna, and her biological mother, Ellie. Peyton didn't realize that she kept so much from Ellie and Ellie was just excited to be named after her grandmother. Lucas was glad to see them connecting so he never interrupted. He and Keith were getting closer, too. Lucas learned a lot about Keith. He found out Keith loves books like him, so Lucas gave him a ton of his old books to read.

Every other day Haley dropped Ava off at Dan's. Ava was really enjoying her time with Dan. They talked about almost everything. He learned a lot about her, too. Haley was still unsure if she was doing the right thing, but she seen that it made Ava happy so she couldn't disappoint her. Nathan nor Jamie still didn't know what was going on. Nathan just figured that Haley and Ava were just bonding again. Izzy got a little jealous though seeing Haley and Ava drive off together almost everyday. She missed her Mommy.

Jamie on the other hand had other things on his mind.

Kellie: Are you asking me to marry you?  
**Jamie: **Yeah. Kellie, I love you.  
**Kellie: **Jamie, I love you, too. But we are seniors in high school.  
**Jamie: **So? My parents got married in high school. Look at them now. They still act like they are in high school sometimes.  
**Kellie: **But Jamie we are not your parents.  
**Jamie: **What are you trying to say?  
**Kellie: **I'm just saying we have a lot going for us. We can't get married. You have basketball.  
**Jamie: **I can still do basketball. My dad still played basketball when he and my mom got married.  
**Kellie: **Can you? Having a family so early is a big deal, Jamie.  
**Jamie: **We don't have to have kids yet.  
**Kellie: **I want to explore the world. I want to travel. You can't do that with me with your basketball scholarship.  
**Jamie: **You will always come back. Come on, Kellie! Marry me.  
**Kellie: **Jamie..  
**Jamie: **We don't have to get married just yet. We can wait until after college or whenever. But I know that one day I do want to marry you. **(He picks up Kellie's hand and puts the ring on her  
finger.) **And I want you to have this ring, because I am promising you forever, Kellie Michaels.  
**Kellie: **Jamie..  
**Jamie: (He kisses her.) **I love you, Kellie. Always and Forever.  
**Kellie: **I love you, too.

**At Clothes Over Bros'; Brooke was helping out a customer. She was impatiently waiting for Lauren who was suppose to be at the store helping her while she got the rest of her wedding dress finished. When the customer walked out she looked up and seen Lauren and Josh attached to eachother. She walked over to the door and opened it.**

Lauren: I'll miss you, more.  
**Josh: **I don't think so.

**Brooke pulls Lauren inside the store.**

Lauren: I love you!  
**Josh: **I love you!

**Josh walks away. Brooke glares at Lauren.**

Lauren: What? I am not that late.  
**Brooke: **Excuse me. You are twenty minutes late thank you very much. I have a wedding coming up incase you have forgotten and I really love that you and Josh are back together and have to be near eachother at all times, but I need you! You can have your fun after the wedding.  
**Lauren: **Sorry, Mom.  
**Brooke: **It's okay. Alright, I am going to the back to finish the dress. When you see a customer help, do not call Josh.  
**Lauren: **Fine. Where's Rachel!? Shouldn't she be here?  
**Brooke: **Rachel is pregnant and not having a good day. So she is at home resting.  
**Lauren: **She is always having a bad day.  
**Brooke: **Get pregnant then you'll see. **(Brooke caught what she said and Lauren laughed.) **No. Do not get pregnant!

**Brooke walked in the back. Lauren made sure she was gone then motioned for Josh, who was waiting near a window, to come inside. He ran in and they immediately started making out.**

At Dan's; Ava and Dan are in the kitchen while Dan is making them lunch.

Dan: So, how's Izzy?  
**Ava: **She's good. She and Dad have been spending a lot of time together.  
**Dan: **I bet she is growing up real fast.  
**Ava: **She is and it's scaring Dad to death.  
**Dan: (He laughs.) **I bet. So, where's Lauren I been? I thought she wanted to come hang out with us?  
**Ava: **She does, but she and her boyfriend Josh just reconnected so she's been all over him. Oh, and Aunt Brooke's wedding is coming up so she's been helping her out with that.  
**Dan: **Well, I'm glad she is getting back to her old self.  
**Ava: **Yeah, me too. She's been real dark lately.  
**Dan: **Well, we all have our dark days.

**There was an awkward silence for a moment that both were kinda scared to break. Dan turns away from Ava and grabs his chest. He quietly winces in pain. Ava sat there confused.**

Ava: Are you okay?  
**Dan: **Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about.  
**Ava: **So, how is your heart? Have you been to the doctor lately?  
**Dan: **I went yesterday, Mother.  
**Ava: **Ha ha. They haven't found a new heart for you, yet?  
**Dan: **No, not yet. **(Dan could tell Ava was getting sad.) **Hey, don't get sad for me.  
**Ava: **I'm really glad you agreed to hanging out.  
**Dan: **Well, I'm just surprised your mother is agreeing with it.  
**Ava: **She didn't want to but I know she doesn't want to disappoint me. She knows this means a lot. She wouldn't want to mess it up.  
**Dan: **I'm guessing Nathan still doesn't know.  
**Ava: **Are you kidding me? If he knew I highly doubt I'd be sitting here right now.  
**Dan: **True. Alright, lunch is served.  
**Ava: **Good. I'm starving.  
**Dan: **So, you have a boyfriend?  
**Ava: **Yeah, Jackson. He is great.  
**Dan: **I would love to meet him.  
**Ava: **Really? **(Dan nods.) **Okay, cool.

**At Lucas and Peyton's; Peyton and Ellie are looking at some of Peyton's old drawings in the kitchen. Lucas and Keith walk in.**

Lucas: Hey.  
**Ellie: **Hey, Dad. Have you ever seen Mom's drawings. Look at this one.

**Ellie hands a drawing that says people always leave to Lucas.**

Lucas: Yeah, I've seen this before. **(He kisses Ellie on her head then looks over at Peyton.) **We have a doctor's appointment, right?  
**Peyton: **Oh, right. I completely forgot. Ellie you guys are okay? Or do we need to call Haley to watch you guys?  
**Ellie: **Mom, we are 15 and 13. I think we can handle ourselves.  
**Lucas: **We will see you guys later.  
**Keith: **Bye. **(They leave. Keith picks up one of the drawings.) **Wow. Mom was pretty dark.  
**Ellie: (She slaps him on the back of the head.) **Shut up.  
**Keith: **OW!

**At Dan's; Ava and Dan are sitting in the living room looking at old pictures.**

Ava: So, you and my dad were pretty close, huh?  
**Dan: **Yeah, I guess back then we were.  
**Ava: **What changed?  
**Dan: **Maybe you should ask your dad.  
**Ava: **He doesn't like talking about you.  
**Dan: **Well, then let's just say I wasn't a good father.

**They hear a car honk outside.**

Ava: That must be my mom. I have to go. **(She hugs Dan.) **You're a good Grandpa. Believe that.

**She smiles at Dan and walks out the door. Dan follows her.**

Dan: Bye, Ava.

**Ava gets in the car and smiles back at Dan.**

At Brooke's; Rachel is in her room about to call someone when Lauren comes in. She quickly puts it back down.

Lauren: Ugh!  
**Rachel: **What's wrong with you?  
**Lauren: **I cannot wait until this wedding is over! Mom has gone insane.  
**Rachel: **Yeah, I know..  
**Lauren: **What's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?  
**Rachel: **Yeah, I'm fine.  
**Lauren: **Then why weren't you at the store?  
**Rachel: **Because your mother is insane and I didn't want to be around her.  
**Lauren: **Good excuse. **  
Rachel: **Wait. **(She looks closer at Lauren's neck.) **What is that on your neck? Is that a hickey?  
**Lauren: **What?! **(She jumps up and looks in the mirror.) **Aw, man. I told him not to do that.  
**Rachel: **I'm guessing you had fun at the store, too? **  
Lauren: **I got bored while Mom was finishing her dress. Help me cover it up?  
**Rachel: **Yeah, come on.

**Downstairs in the kitchen. Brooke and Owen are arguing.**

Brooke: You're telling me you didn't get a tux?!  
**Owen: **I've been busy, Brooke! I run four clubs.  
**Brooke: **You're getting married in two days!

**Rachel and Lauren come downstairs but they don't dare interrupt.**

Lauren: She might kill him before the wedding.  
**Rachel: **No, it's okay. Your suppose to fight before the wedding.  
**Lauren: **Says who?  
**Rachel: **I heard it somewhere.  
**Brooke: **And when do you plan on getting this tux? The day OF the wedding?!  
**Owen: **Ya know what, Brooke? I'm just gonna go get it now! Okay! I'm leaving right now!  
**Brooke: **Good! Leave!  
**Owen: **I am!

**Owen walks out and slams the door.**

Brooke: Ugh! Men!  
**Lauren: **Okay, he is going get the tux. Why were you two still yelling at eachother?  
**Rachel: **When your an adult you'll understand. So, did you finish the wedding dress?  
**Brooke: **Yeah, finally. At least I can get things done early!  
**Lauren: **About time.

**Brooke looked at Lauren but did a double take when she seen her neck.**

Brooke: Is that a hickey?

**She got up closer for a better look.**

Lauren: No.  
**Brooke: **Yes, it is. Trust me I know what a hickey looks like. I was like the queen of them in high school.  
**Lauren: **You said you covered it up!  
**Rachel: **I did. Well, I covered most of it. I really wanted to see if Brooke would notice.  
**Lauren: **Thanks a lot.  
**Rachel: **Hey, you should have checked in the mirror when I told you to.  
**Brooke: **You didn't have it when you came into the store.  
**Lauren: **Uh, well. I kinda got it in the store.  
**Brooke: **Josh snuck in while I was in the back, huh?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, but I had told him not to do it.  
**Brooke: **Honey. It's okay.  
**Lauren: **It is?  
**Brooke: **Yeah. I've been in your shoes before.  
**Lauren: **Well, that was easy.  
**Rachel: **I knew she wouldn't care.  
**Lauren: **You're mean.

**In the car Lucas and Peyton are on their way home.**

Lucas: So, should we tell them when we get home or tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner.  
**Peyton: **I think I wanna tell everyone together so tomorrow. This is so exciting, Luke.  
**Lucas: **I know. I love you. **(He takes her hand.)  
Peyton: **I love you. **(She reaches over and kisses him on his temple.) **And the family we've made.

**Up in Lauren's room; Lauren is on the phone with Josh.**

Lauren: I told you not to give me a hickey.  
**Josh: **I couldn't help myself.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, whatever. So, you're coming to the rehearsal dinner, right?  
**Josh: **I wouldn't miss it.  
**Lauren: **Okay, good. I miss you.  
**Josh: **I miss you more.

**Brooke walks into Rachel's room where Rachel is looking at her phone.**

Brooke: Expecting a call?  
**Rachel: **Oh, no. I just spaced out. **(They could hear Lauren talking to Josh on the phone.) **Those two are sickening.  
**Brooke: **It's like watching Naley all over again. So, Rachel, are you alright? You've seemed kinda out of it.  
**Rachel: **No, I'm fine.  
**Brooke: **Are you sure?  
**Rachel: **Yeah.  
**Brooke: **Okay. Well, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. Give that baby some rest.  
**Rachel: **I will. Goodnight. **(Brooke walks out. Rachel turns back to her phone. She finally dials a number. ) **Hey, it's Rachel. Can you meet me at Tric tomorrow around noon?

**The next day was pretty crazy. Brooke, Lauren, Peyton, Haley, Ellie, and Ava were busy decorating for the wedding and reception while trying to set up the rehearsal dinner for that night. They all had their minds on something else though. Brooke, was well, thinking about her wedding of course. Lauren was thinking about Josh. Peyton was thinking about her doctor visit from the previous day. Haley was worried about Ava and Dan's relationship. Ellie couldn't stop wondering about her Mom's strange behavior since she got back from her doctor's appointment. Ava couldn't keep her mind off of Dan. Something didn't feel right. All the girls are in the kitchen and dining room setting up for the night. Owen, Nathan, and Lucas walk in.**

Lucas: Hello, ladies.  
**Brooke: **Good. You guys can help.  
**Haley: **Baby, why are you already in your dress?  
**Izzy: **A lady should always be ready and looking good.  
**Peyton: **Wow Brooke you surely did rub off on her.  
**Nathan: **She insisted. I couldn't stop her.  
**Owen: **So, how is everything going?  
**Lauren: **Well, Owen, I want you to take a step back and look at who you are marrying. **(They both take a step back and watch Brooke run to one side of the kitchen to another.) **Do you still want to?  
**Owen: **Well..

**Brooke looks over at them.**

Brooke: You two are not funny.  
**Ava: **Where's Rachel?  
**Lauren: **We have no idea.

**At Tric; Rachel is waiting impatiently at the bar.**

Chase: Hi, Rachel.

**Rachel turns around to face Chase. He looks down at her stomach.**

Rachel: Hey, Chase.  
**Chase: **Please, tell me..  
**Rachel: **I wish I could.

**Back Brooke's; Everyone was kinda just hanging out together while the food cooked and things were getting set up.**

Outside the front door Jamie and Kellie were about to walk in.

Kellie: It shouldn't be a big deal, right? I mean we are waiting.  
**Jamie: **Yeah. My mom and dad should definitely understand.  
**Kellie: **I hope so.  
**Jamie: **You ready?  
**Kellie: **Let's get this over with.

**They walk into the house.**

Haley: Hey Jamie. Kellie. Glad you could make it.  
**Kellie: **Thanks for having me.  
**Brooke: **Hey, any friend or girlfriend of my godson is welcome.  
**Kellie: **Thank you.  
**Ava: **Whoa, Kellie. What's that on your finger?

**Everyone quickly moved their eyes to Kellie's hand.**

Lauren: Dude, did you propose to her?  
**Jamie: **Remind me to hurt the both of you later.  
**Haley: **Uh, Jamie. Explain please.  
**Jamie: **I asked Kellie to marry me.  
**Nathan: **You what?  
**Ellie: **This is good.  
**Kellie: **It's more like a promise ring. We aren't planning on getting married until after college.  
**Jamie: **Yeah, so breathe.  
**Lucas: **Whoa, Jamie. Don't scare us like that buddy.  
**Brooke: **And I thought Josh and Lauren were going to be the next Naley's.  
**Lauren: **Hey, you never know.

**Lucas looks over at Josh.**

Josh: Oh Coach, no I didn't propose.  
**Lucas: **You better watch yourself.  
**Lauren: **Chill Dad.  
**Haley: (She is looking at Kellie's ring.) **Jamie, where did you even get the money to get this?  
**Jamie: **I've been saving up.  
**Kellie: **I'm sorry we scared you.  
**Haley: **No, honey. It's okay.  
**Nathan: **Yeah, you're lucky we actually like you.  
**Brooke: **Josh, is your dad coming?  
**Josh: **He's suppose to. He said he had to take care of some things first.  
**Brooke: **Oh okay.  
**Lauren: **Mom, I'm really hungry.  
**Peyton: **Luke, should we tell them now?  
**Lucas: **If you want to.  
**Haley: **Tell us what?  
**Peyton: **Well, yesterday Luke and I had a doctor's appointment. We're having twins!  
**Brooke: **Oh my gosh!  
**Ellie: **You've got to be kidding me!  
**Haley: **Aw, guys. That's great!  
**Peyton: **Thank you.  
**Keith: **Boys or girls?  
**Lucas: **We don't know yet buddy. After we found out it was twins we wanted to wait to find out the genders.  
**Keith: **Aw man!  
**Peyton: **Ellie, what do you think?  
**Ellie: **I'm just thinking about how much sleep I'm going to be losing. But it's great. Congrats you guys. **(She hugs them both.)  
Lauren: **So, Mom, just a question. You don't have to answer right away. But, uh, when are you going to give me another sibling. I already have two and now two more on the way. I'm pretty sure if you had another kid then I might just be the only kid in this world to have the biggest family ever from two different families.  
**Owen: **You thought a lot about this haven't you?  
**Lauren: **It's crossed my mind a time or two. Or three times. Well!?  
**Brooke: **Well, I was waiting until after the wedding but now that we are on the subject.  
**Peyton: **You are not pregnant!  
**Brooke: **I am! I just found out a week ago.  
**Lauren: **No way!

**Lauren ran to her Mom's side and hugged her tight.**

**Brooke: **So, I'm guessing you're happy about it?  
**Lauren: **Are you kidding me? This is great! I told you, you two would be living in sin no matter what. I mean this explain the mood swings. And you! Did you know about this?  
**Owen: **Well, yeah. **(Lauren punches him in the arm.) **Ow!

**Lauren runs over and hugs Ellie.**

Lauren: Both our mom's are pregnant!

**Ava looked up at Haley and Nathan.**

Nathan: Sorry, kid.  
**Ava: **Man.  
**Haley: **Actually..  
**Nathan: **What?  
**Brooke: **No way!  
**Haley: **Well, you're getting married tomorrow and Peyton just told us she is having twins. So, I figured I would wait, but..  
**Ava: **My mom's pregnant, too!

**All three of the girls hug including Haley, Peyton, and Brooke. Nathan shakes Owen and Lucas' hands.**

Owen: This is one crazy big interesting family I am marrying into.  
**Lucas: **Welcome.  
**Izzy: **What's going on?

**Nathan picks up Izzy.**

Nathan: You are going to be a big sister.  
**Izzy: **I'm not the baby anymore?  
**Haley: **I'm sorry baby.  
**Ava: **But Izzy just think. You can boss him or her around.  
**Izzy: **Am I going to have a brother or sister?  
**Haley: **We don't know yet. We won't know for awhile.  
**Jamie: **It better be a boy.  
**Keith: **Yeah. We have enough girls in this family.  
**Lauren: **This is such a great day!  
**Brooke: **Oh hey food is ready.

**Later into the dinner everyone was finishing up their food. They couldn't wait for Rachel or Chase anymore. They were all too hungry. Owen gets up to make a toast.**

Owen: Alright guys. I wanna make a toast to my lovely soon to be wife, and my soon to be step-daughter, but also to the most amazing family I am marrying into. Thank you all for accepting me. To the future.  
**Everyone: **To the future!  
**Brooke: **My turn. My turn! I wanna toast to my amazing daughter who has been by my side and my shoulder to cry on since she was born. I love you so much, my angel. I also couldn't ask for the most incredible family surrounding me. My best friends since high school. You guys are great. I love you all. And I cannot wait to marry this incredible guy. You make me so happy, Owen. I'm so glad I found you. **(They kiss.)**  
**Lauren: **And I just wanna say that I am going to be the best big sister ever..again! And oh Owen thanks for making my mom so happy. It was hard work doing it for my whole sixteen years but I couldn't see a better person for her to marry. And Mom I love you soo much. Thanks for always being there for me, even through all my mistakes. You're my best friend, and my hero. I love you.

**Everyone claps and Brooke reaches over and kisses Lauren on her cheek.**

Brooke: I love you, too.  
**Owen: **Thank you, Lauren.  
**Lauren: **No problem.  
**Ava: **Hey. Aren't we a little worried about Rachel and Josh's Dad? They should be here by now.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, Ava's right.  
**Josh: **I'll call my dad.

**Rachel walks into the dining room.**

Rachel: Don't worry about doing that. I'm here.  
**Brooke: **Hey, where have you been?

**Chase walks in behind Rachel.**

Peyton: And Chase..  
**Josh: **Dad, you're here.  
**Brooke: **What's going on?  
**Rachel: **Chase and I have something to tell you all.  
**Josh: **Dad?  
**Brooke: **Rachel?  
**Rachel: **I'm having Chase's baby.

**Everyone was speechless. Rachel and Chase having a baby. This was unbelieveable.**

Ellie: This is one crazy rehearsal dinner.


	25. AN3

Hey guys.

I wanted to come back and say thanks for the reviews. I really didn't want Brooke to get pregnant but everyone else was doing it so I couldn't leave her out.

I recently deleted my other story called True Events. I couldn't write it anymore due to personal situations. I couldn't handle it. But I have a new story coming out that will  
mainly be focused around Peyton. I'm not a big Peyton fan but there's something right now drawing me to her. I don't have a name for it yet but when I do I'll you guys know.

Keep reading :)


	26. We Were Made For Eachother

**Everyone sat there stunned by what Rachel had just said. Rachel carrying Chase's baby? How did that happen?**

Brooke: Wait. What?  
**Rachel: **I'm having Chase's baby.  
**Chase: **I know it's crazy..  
**Brooke: **But you said the father ran away.  
**Chase: **Technically, I did. But I just found out.  
**Lauren: **This is so weird.  
**Haley: **Kids, how about you guys go hang out outside.  
**Ava: **Alright, we know when we aren't wanted.  
**Josh: **Dad?  
**Chase: **Later Josh.

**The kids get up and walk outside.**

Brooke: Please explain, Rachel.  
**Rachel: **I was in Charlotte visting my parents. I went to a bar and there was Chase. We had a few drinks; caught up, and here I am. Pregnant.  
**Brooke: **Why didn't you tell me?  
**Rachel: **I don't know. I felt like you would get mad. And I was scared.  
**Brooke: **And you! Why didn't you tell me you met up with Rachel?  
**Chase: **Well, I wasn't sure if you still kept in contact with her.  
**Rachel: **I thought I really needed to tell him, and since Lauren and Josh are dating. I couldn't keep it a secret much longer.  
**Brooke: **I need a drink.  
**Lucas: **Brooke, your pregnant.  
**Rachel: **You're pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me!?  
**Brooke: **Well, Haley's pregnant!  
**Rachel: **What!?  
**Haley: **Peyton's having twins!  
**Nathan: **All three of them pregnant.. this is going to be a long nine months.  
**Rachel: **Why didn't you tell me?  
**Brooke: **You didn't tell me!  
**Owen: **Brooke, calm down.

**Outside Josh, Lauren, Ava, and Ellie are watching them through the window.**

Ava: I cannot believe Rachel is having your dad's baby.  
**Lauren:** This really is a small town.** (She looks over at Josh who really isn't speaking.)** Hey, are you okay?  
**Josh:** Just in shock. It's too weird.  
**Ellie:** It really is. I still cannot believe our mom's plus Rachel are pregnant together. It's kinda creepy in a way.  
**Ava:** It's like they planned it.  
**Lauren:** Do our parents ever plan anything?  
**Ava:** You're right. Dude, you okay over there? You look like your about to be sick.  
**Josh:** My dad's a man whore.

**They all start laughing.**

In the living room. Brooke is sitting by herself when Chase sits next to her.

Brooke: What happened to your wife, Chase? You said you were married, then I seen you with another woman at Tric. What's going on?  
**Chase:** We just kept fighting and one day when I woke up she was gone. We're not sure where she went.  
**Brooke:** I'm so sorry, Chase.  
**Chase:** No, it's okay.  
**Brooke:** How's Josh handling it?  
**Chase:** Better now that he is with Lauren.  
**Brooke:** They are pretty great together.  
**Chase:** He's happy. That's all that matters.  
**Brooke:** Are you happy, Chase? I mean you and Rachel are having a baby. You don't think that is odd?  
**Chase: **Of course it is! But I'm going to take care of this baby, and Rachel if she lets me.  
**Brooke: (She hugs Chase.)** You are a good person, Chase Adams.  
**Chase:** Yeah. So are you, Brooke Davis.

**Chase walks outside.**

Chase: Josh, you ready?  
**Josh:** Yeah. **(He turns to Lauren.)** See you tomorrow, pretty girl.  
**Lauren:** Bye, Josh.

**Inside almost everyone had already left. Owen is in the kitchen cleaning. Brooke goes upstairs to Rachel's room.**

Brooke: Hey.  
**Rachel:** Hey.  
**Brooke:** How are you feeling?  
**Rachel:** I'm not sure.

**Brooke reaches over and hugs Rachel.**

Brooke: You're going to be fine, Rachel. We will all help you.

**Rachel smiles at her and Brooke walks out.**

Brooke walks over to Lauren's room and hear her on the phone.

Lauren: Okay, goodnight, Josh. See you tomorrow.

**She hangs up and Brooke walks in.**

Brooke: How's Josh?** (She sits next to Lauren.)  
Lauren:** He's a bit freaked, but he's okay. How's Rachel?  
**Brooke:** Scared. But we will help her.  
**Lauren:** Yeah. How are you?  
**Brooke:** I'm fine. Why?  
**Lauren:** Mom, you're pregnant!  
**Brooke:** Really? I didn't know that.  
**Lauren:** Mom, you're pregnant! And you're getting married tomorrow!

**Lauren jumps up and hugs Brooke which makes her fall back on the bed with Lauren on top of her. They both started laughing.**

The next day was actually pretty calm. Even though it was her wedding day Brooke figured the only way she would have a good day was if she was calm and happy. She had her friends, her neices, and nephews, her daughter, and soon to be husband. Life was too great to keep worrying. Brooke is in her room getting her things together so that she could get to the church to get ready. Lauren runs in and jumps on the bed. Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her. She wished her little girl was four again, but she's grown into a very mature beautiful woman and Brooke was really happy that she could watch.

Brooke: How old are you?  
**Lauren:** Mom, you're getting married today!  
**Brooke: **Well, if you break the bed boards me and Owen are taking your bed, and you missy will have the floor.

**Lauren stopped jumping and sat down on the bed.**

Lauren: Aren't you excited? Owen, the chef, the plumber, the carpenter, and bartender, is moving in with us.  
**Brooke:** Because those are all the reasons why I am marrying him.  
**Lauren:** I knew it!  
**Brooke:** I am very excited.  
**Lauren:** Then why aren't you jumping up and down!?  
**Brooke:** Because I am going to save all the jumping up and down for tonight.  
**Lauren: (Lauren covered her ears.) **Ew, Mom! I so did not need to hear that.

**Brooke takes Lauren's hands.**

Brooke: Hey. Thank you letting Owen into mine and your life.  
**Lauren: **He's a good guy, Mom. He makes you happy. It was no problem.  
**Brooke:** But your happiness comes first.  
**Lauren:** I am happy. I have you and Dad. Peyton, Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, and even Rachel. I have my cousins and my sister and brother, and three more siblings coming. I even have an amazing boyfriend. I have an incredible family. Who wouldn't be happy? With Owen coming in and being my stepdad and your husband just makes it even better.

**Brooke just stared and smiled at how mature Lauren was being. She kisses her on her cheek.**

Brooke: I did good with you.

**Lauren smiles back.**

Over at Naley's; Haley is downstairs getting everyone's stuff together for them to head to the church. Ava runs downstairs.

Ava: Mom, can I go to Grandpa Dan's real quick?  
**Haley:** I'm sorry, sweetie, but we really need to leave.  
**Ava:** But something doesn't feel right.  
**Haley:** I promise tomorrow I will bring you. Okay?  
**Ava:** Fine.

**Ava walks out. Haley calls for everyone.**

At Dan's; Dan was walking through his house. He was looking at little pale. There were pictures of his grandchildren that Ava gave him on his coffee table. He picked them up and looked at them.

At the church; Peyton is helping Brooke with her make up.

Peyton: You happy, B. Davis?  
**Brooke:** Yeah, I am. Are you happy?  
**Peyton:** I am. Owen is a great guy, Brooke.  
**Brooke: **Thanks, Peyton. And thanks for being my matron of honor. We've been through so much, and you've been there for me. I really appreciate it.  
**Peyton:** Well, considering we've been friends since grade school I kinda earned the position. But you're welcome. You're my best friend, Brooke. Don't you forget it.

**Ava is sitting on the other side of the room. She and Lauren were already in their dresses looking fabulous of course. Lauren walks over to Ava.**

Lauren: I have to admit, Mom did really good with these dresses.  
**Ava:** Yeah, she did.  
**Lauren:** Hey, what's wrong?  
**Ava:** Nothing.  
**Lauren:** Ava?  
**Ava:** I was just thinking about Grandpa Dan. When I was over there something just didn't seem right. And I'm getting a bad feeling right now.  
**Lauren:** Did you call him?  
**Ava:** No. My mom told me to wait until tomorrow and she would take me there.  
**Lauren:** I'm sure he is fine. **(Ava gave her a yeah right look.)** Okay. How about this? After the reception me and you will take our boys there and show him off. Grandpa should meet them. Plus, I wanna hang out with him, too.  
**Ava:** Thanks, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** No problem.

**In the balcony of the church Jamie and Kellie were up there making out.**

Kellie: You are such a bad influence James Lucas Scott.  
**Jamie:** I thought that's what you love about me.  
**Kellie: **It is! We are so getting caught.  
**Jamie:** Everyone is getting ready. Guest will be here in another thirty minutes. I think we are good.

**They continue making out.**

Back in the rooms; Haley is talking to Izzy about the flowers.

Haley: Okay, and each step you take what are you going to do?  
**Izzy:** I am going to drop the flowers.  
**Haley:** Until you meet me in the front. Got it?  
**Izzy:** Got it. Aunt Brooke, am I pretty enough to be in your wedding?  
**Brooke:** Oh yeah. I think you take after me. **(She pinches Izzy's nose which makes her laugh.)  
Peyton:** Okay, Brooke, can we please see that dress on you now?  
**Brooke:** Yeah yeah. Lauren, assistance?

**Lauren and Brooke walk in the back.**

Ellie: Lauren has already seen it?  
**Lauren:** Of course. I'm the daughter.

**In the guy's room; Owen and Lucas are straightening their ties.**

Lucas: You sure you're ready to marry Brooke Davis?  
**Owen:** Oh, yeah.  
**Nathan:** You're going to have quite a life.  
**Owen:** That's what I'm hoping for.

**Jamie walked in completely oblivious to the lipstick marks on his face.**

Jamie: Okay, so when does this wedding start?  
**Keith:** Dude, what's all over your face?

**Nathan and Lucas look at him and start laughing.**

Jamie: What are you talking about?  
**Nathan:** I don't think pink is your color, Jamie.

**He pats Jamie on the shoulder and walks away laughing. Lucas walks up behind him.**

Lucas: Taking after your dad I see.

**He takes Keith and they walk away laughing, too. Jamie runs to the mirror.**

Jamie: Man!

**Everyone was gathered into the church. Owen and the guys were already at the front waiting for the girls. Music started to play and Peyton walked out first, then Lauren, who smiled and winked at Josh. Haley was next, then Ava, and Ellie. Izzy came out doing exactly what she was told. Haley smiled wide at her daughter who looked so proud. Everyone stood up for Brooke who walked out in a gorgeous long gathered strapless sparked dress. They were all in awe at how gorgeous she looked. Brooke walked up on the alter and stood in front of Owen. They gazed into eachother's eyes and smiled while the Pastor started to speak. During the ceremony Lauren would glance at Josh half the time and make funny faces. Jamie and Kellie would not stop staring at one another, while Ava still couldn't get her mind off of Dan. In the pews, Rachel and Chase would look at eachother but turn away fast when they caught eachother looking.**

**Pastor:** I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.** (Everyone started to applause while Brooke and Owen kiss.)** Ladies and Gentleman, Owen and Brooke Morello.

**Brooke and Owen smile at everyone and start walking down the aisle together holding hands.**

At the reception, everyone is dancing. Brooke and Owen are dancing and making out of course. Lauren walks up to them with Josh and pretends she has something caught in her throat. They look at her.

Lauren: Excuse me.  
**Owen:** Now that we are married is there any chance that you will finally leave us alone?  
**Lauren:** Probably not. But I was going to come over here and say congratulations and that I am happy that you are finally my stepdad, but now I don't think so anymore. My sink still needs to be fixed!

**Lauren starts to walk away until Brooke pulls her back to them and they all hug.**

At Dan's; Dan is sitting on the couch and clutching his chest. He is very pale and looks like he is going through a lot of pain. He lays down.

Lucas is dancing with Ellie.

Lucas: Have I told you lately how happy I am that you are my daughter?  
**Ellie:** No. You usually just say that to Lauren.  
**Lucas:** Well, I am. You remind me so much of your mother and I am very glad to be able to witness the greatness you have, Ellie.  
**Ellie:** Thanks, Dad. **(Lucas kisses Ellie on her head until Izzy runs in and grabs her hand.)  
Izzy:** Ellie, come see this cake!

**Izzy pulls Ellie away from Lucas. Lauren takes her place.**

Lauren: Wanna dance?  
**Lucas:** Of course. I'm really proud of you, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** Why?  
**Lucas: **You look after your mom and make sure she is happy. You know she wouldn't have done any of this if you weren't okay with it.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, I know. But I like seeing her happy so it was no biggie.  
**Lucas:** Are you happy?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. Josh really helps a lot with it, too.  
**Lucas:** He is a good guy.  
**Lauren:** I'm glad you approve.

**Lucas laughs. Josh walks up to them.**

Josh: Coach?  
**Lucas:** Josh?  
**Josh:** Can I dance with your daughter?  
**Lucas:** Go ahead.

**Lauren pulls Lucas down to her level and kisses him on the cheek.**

Lauren: I love you, Dad.

**She walks away with Josh. Peyton takes her place in front of Lucas.**

Peyton: I finally gotcha.  
**Lucas:** I'm losing daughters.  
**Peyton:** Maybe not. These two might be girls.  
**Lucas:** I love you so much, Peyton Elizabeth Scott.

**Peyton smiled. She loved hearing him say her full name. But she knew he wouldn't like what was about to come out of her mouth.**

Peyton: And I love you, Lucas Eugene Scott.  
**Lucas:** Oh! Not the middle name! You hit below the belt!  
**Peyton:** Sorry, dude. I couldn't resist.  
**Lucas:** You're lucky I can't stay mad at you.** (He kisses her.)**

Nathan and Haley are dancing and watching Ava and Jackson, and Jamie and Kellie.

Haley: They look so cute.  
**Nathan:** They're growing up, Hales.  
**Haley:** I know. It's so sad.  
**Nathan: **Well, we will just make sure Izzy and this little one never grows up.  
**Haley:** Hey, if you can really make that happen, I'm in.

**They laugh and kiss.**

Brooke: I am so happy, Owen.  
**Owen:** Me too. You look stunning.  
**Brooke:** Well, thank you. You don't look too bad either, husband.  
**Owen:** I love you, Brooke Morello.  
**Brooke:** I love you more, Owen Morello.** (They kiss.)**

**Jamie and Kellie are dancing.**

**Jamie: **You make me so happy, Kellie.  
**Kellie: **Let's get married as soon as we can.  
**Jamie: **Wait, what? I thought you said you wanted to wait?  
**Kellie:** I do. But I don't think I can wait until after college. I love you too much, Jamie Scott. **(They kiss.)**

Josh and Lauren are dancing.

Lauren: I'm so glad we're back together.  
**Josh:** So, am I. You are an amazing person, Lauren Scott.  
**Lauren:** You make me so happy. **(They kiss.)**

Outside Rachel and Chase are making out.

Rachel: Maybe we shouldn't be doing this.  
**Chase:** Rachel Gatina questioning herself?  
**Rachel:** We're so different, Chase.  
**Chase: **And yet I can't take my eyes off of you.

**They continue to make out.**

Back inside Ava and Jackson are dancing.

Jackson: Hey. What's going on inside that head?  
**Ava:** Just thinking.  
**Jackson:** About me I hope.  
**Ava:** I'm sorry.  
**Jackson:** Or not. What's going on?  
**Ava:** I'm just thinking about my Grandpa Dan. I feel like something is wrong.  
**Jackson:** Like what?  
**Ava: **I don't know. Do you mind if we go check on him? Please?  
**Jackson:** Will your parents be okay with that?  
**Ava:** They don't have to know. Plus my grandpa really wants to meet you. We can take Lauren and Josh along.  
**Jackson:** Let's go.

**They run over to Lauren and Josh.**

Lauren: Hey.  
**Ava:** You ready to go see Grandpa?  
**Lauren:** Right now?  
**Ava:** Yeah.

**Lauren looks at her family dancing. They were all too caught up into eachother to probably notice if they were gone or not. She looked back at Ava.**

Lauren: Alright, let's go.

**They walk out of the building not even noticing Chase and Rachel out there making out, but Rachel and Chase noticed them and completely froze.**

Rachel: I don't think they seen us.  
**Chase:** Okay, good.

**They continue to make out again.**

At Dan's; Dan is laying on the couch not moving.

Outside Ava, Lauren, Josh, and Jackson walk onto the porch.

Lauren: Did you call him to tell him we were coming?  
**Ava:** No. I wasn't really thinking to.  
**Jackson:** I'm sure he is fine, Ava.  
**Ava:** I hope you're right.** (Ava knocks on the door but there is no answer.)** Grandpa? It is me and Lauren.

**She knocks again but there is still no answer. Lauren tries the doorknob.**

Lauren: It's lock. **(She knocks on the door.)** Grandpa, unlock the door!  
**Josh:** Maybe we should break it down.  
**Ava:** What if he is just in the shower or something? Or sleeping?  
**Lauren:** Then I guess we owe him a new door. Knock it down boys.  
**Jackson: **You're the one in training.  
**Lauren: **Yeah, because me and Peyton are training to knock down doors?  
**Ava: **Just hurry.

**Jackson and Josh back up a little then run against the door breaking the hinges off. Ava runs in.**

Ava: Grandpa?

**Lauren and the guys sees Dan on the couch and looks like he isn't breathing because he is as white as paper.**

Lauren: Oh god.

**Ava looks at what she is looking at and runs to Dan's side.**

Ava: Grandpa, are you okay!?Grandpa! Wake up!** (She tries to moves him but he doesn't wake up.)** Grandpa!


	27. AN4

Okay, guys!

Peyton is the matron of honor and they always walk out first.

Lauren walked out second making her the maid of honor. She is Brooke's daughter. She had to be after all.

I will update as soon as I can. Thanks!


	28. It's Indifference

_The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference.  
The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference.  
The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference.  
And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference._

**No one understands death. Death happens unexpectingly. Ava is sitting on her bed, and she has in her hands a picture she and her Grandpa Dan took a few days ago. She just stared at it. She wasn't really thinking of anything. Haley walks in and sits next to her daughter. She looks at the picture that Ava is holding and wraps her arm around her.**

Lauren is in her room steady-going at her punching bag. Brooke watched her from the doorway. Owen passed by and stopped near Brooke. He kissed her on her head and walked away.

Ellie is sitting at her desk. She had been drawing all night and day. Peyton layed in her own bed, like her daughter, drawing.

Jamie is at the Rivercourt playing basketball. Keith walks up to him and Jamie throws the ball to him. Keith looks at it then shoots.

Lucas is at the graveyard. He is sitting in front of Keith Scott's grave.

The phone rings and Nathan picks it up.

Nathan: Hello?

_What is—"Paradise"—  
Who live there—  
Are they "Farmers"—  
Do they "hoe"—  
Do they know that this is "Amherst"—  
And that I—am coming—too—_

--_emily dickenson_

**Nathan walks into Ava's room. Haley and Ava both look up at him. Nathan shakes his head. Ava starts crying silently and buries her head into Haley's chest. Haley just wraps her arms around Ava.**

Owen walks over to Brooke and whispers something in her ear. Brooke looks back at Lauren who is still going at her punching bag. Brooke walks up to her but Lauren doesn't stop punching. Brooke grabs Lauren's hands, which are bleeding, but Lauren kept trying to pull away. Brooke pulled her back towards her and held Lauren tightly to her. Lauren cries into Brooke's arms.

Ellie walks into Peyton's bedroom with her sketchbook. She puts up her drawing up for Peyton to see. Peyton does the same and Ellie sits next to her.

_Tell me not, in mournful numbers,  
Life is but an empty dream!  
For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
and things are not what they seem.  
Life is real! Life is earnest!  
And the grave is not its goal;  
Dust thou art; to dust returnest,  
Was not spoken of the soul._

--Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Haley walks into the kitchen where Nathan is sitting at the bar.**

Nathan: Why didn't you tell me?  
**Haley: **She didn't want me to, Nathan. She felt like she needed to do it, and I couldn't take her away from it.  
**Nathan: **You know what he did, but you let her go there anyway.  
**Haley: **You're right. I do know what he did, and it wasn't right. But if it wasn't for him Lauren may not be here right now. Ava just wanted to know her Grandpa JUST like Jamie did. We never told Jamie he couldn't see Dan anymore. Dan ran away.  
**Nathan: **He should have stay away.  
**Haley: **He just wanted to know his grandkids, Nathan! And Ava wanted to know him.  
**Nathan: **It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone.

**Ava steps in the kitchen.**

Ava: And whose fault is that?  
**Nathan: **Ava.  
**Ava: **When he came back you sent him away. He wanted to know us. He didn't want to die alone!  
**Haley: **Ava.  
**Ava: **But he did anyway.

**Ava goes back upstairs.**

Haley: Are you going to talk to her?  
**Nathan: **Not right now.

**Nathan gets up and walks out the front door.**

Lauren, Brooke, and Owen are in the kitchen. Brooke hands Lauren a bag of ice to put on her hand.

Lauren: He saved me, you know?  
**Brooke: **What?  
**Lauren: **When those guys jumped me. He found me and brought me home.  
**Brooke: **Why didn't you tell me?  
**Lauren: (She shrugs.) **I thought I could share something with him. I was suppose to go visit him, but I've been so distracted lately. Ava's been there. At least she knows him.  
**Brooke: **He knows you wanted to see him, honey, but you had a lot going on.  
**Lauren: **That shouldn't be an excuse.  
**Brooke: **Well, I'm making it your excuse.  
**Lauren: **Can I go take a walk?  
**Brooke: **Sure.

**Lauren walks out.**

Owen: She'll be okay.  
**Brooke: **She's been through a lot this year.  
**Owen: **Well, it's a good thing she has you to help her.  
**Brooke: **Us.

**Brooke smiles up at him and kisses him.**

In their den, Peyton and Ellie sat on the floor surrounded by records.

Ellie: Did you know him?  
**Peyton: **He was a complete jerk when I knew him.  
**Ellie: **What do you mean?  
**Peyton: **He was just mean. It was basketball or nothing. He wasn't a father to your dad and barely a father to your Uncle Nathan.  
**Ellie: **And he killed Uncle Keith.  
**Peyton: **Yeah.  
**Ellie: **Dad and Uncle Keith were really close, huh?  
**Peyton: **Very much. Keith helped raise your dad.  
**Ellie: **I wish I would have known him.  
**Peyton: **Me too, sweetie.

**Nathan walked onto the Rivercourt where Jamie and Keith were. Jamie looked at him.**

Nathan: I'm sorry.  
**Jamie: **He was weak. **(He throws Nathan the basketball.) **Me and Keith against you.  
**Nathan: **You're on.

**He dribbles the basketball around Jamie and Keith then dunks it.**

In town Lauren's walking. She didn't really know where she was going. She just needed air. She felt guilty for not visiting Dan. She never said bye. She never even got to know him. All her thoughts were just everywhere that she didn't notice who she was bumping into.

Lauren: Oh, sorry.

**Lauren looks up at who it is and suddenly she couldn't catch her breath. It was the guy that jumped her.**

Guy: Well, well. Look who it is. **(Lauren started to walk away when he jumped in front of her.) **Hey, where are you going? You know you missed me.  
**Lauren: **I thought you were in juvie.  
**Guy: **You thought wrong. I put it on my guys.  
**Lauren: **You're a good friend.  
**Guy: **Who said they were my friends.  
**Lauren: **Whatever.

**Lauren starts to walk away again but he grabs her arm. She turns around and punches him right in the face.**

Guy: You're stronger. But you're going to pay for that.  
**Lauren: **Come on. Around all these people. Lets go!!  
**Guy: **Another time.  
**Lauren: **No. Now. Come on. You're scared? You weren't so scared when you and your guys jumped me!

**Lauren tackles him onto the ground and just starts punching and kicking him. People are watching but they don't dare stop them. Lucas walks by and sees what's happening. He sees that it's Lauren and grabs her.**

Lucas: What are you doing?! **(He sees that her hands are bleeding.) **You're bleeding.  
**Lauren: **That's the guy that jumped me!  
**Lucas: **What?!

**The guys stands up but Lucas just knocks him right back down by punching him.**

_Destroying is a necessary function in life. Everything has its season, and all things eventually lose their effectiveness and die._

--Margaret J. Wheatley

**Lucas and Lauren are sitting at the table. Brooke hands them both ice.**

Brooke: I stopped you from kicking the punching bags ass, so you go out and actually kick someone's ass?  
**Lauren: **Sorry.  
**Brooke: **No. I'm proud. Peyton actually taught you something. And you!  
**Lucas: **I was defending my daughter.  
**Brooke: **I understand that, Luke, but you shoulda killed him.  
**Lauren: **So, you're not mad?  
**Brooke: **No. I just don't want you to break your hand.  
**Lauren: **I'm going to go shower. Thanks Dad. **(She kisses him on the cheek.)  
Lucas: **You're welcome.

**Lauren runs upstairs. Brooke sits down in Lauren's seat.**

Brooke: How you doing, Luke?  
**Lucas: **I'm fine.  
**Brooke: **Are you really?  
**Lucas: **We all knew he was going to die.  
**Brooke: **Not this soon though.  
**Lucas: **Well, it's a good thing none of us liked him.  
**Brooke: **Not the point. Our kids wanted to know him.  
**Lucas: **Well, I'm glad they didn't. I wasn't letting him hurt them the way he hurt me and Nathan.  
**Brooke: **Did you know that Dan found Lauren and brought her home after she was jumped? **  
Lucas: **What?  
**Brooke: **Yeah. And Lauren wanted to thank him. She wanted to understand why he did what he did. She is regretting not going see him like she said she would. And you know what sucks even more? Ava visited him. He told her things. She grown closer to him. And he still stuck around.

**At Naley's; Ava is laying on her bed. Haley walks in and sits next to her.**

Haley: Hey.  
**Ava: **Hey.  
**Haley: **How you doing? **(Ava shrugs.) **Yeah, I figured.  
**Ava: **I didn't give up on him. I knew something was wrong and I didn't go to him on time.  
**Haley: **Baby, this is not your fault.  
**Ava: **Then why does it feel like it?  
**Haley: **You're just sad and it hurts and it will hurt for a long time.  
**Ava: **So, it will stop?  
**Haley: **Eventually.  
**Ava: **Why can't Dad just be understanding? I know he hated Grandpa, but he told me things. He was regretful. He knew what he did and he was sorry. It would never be okay but he just wanted to know us.  
**Haley: **I know, sweetie. **(Haley goes to hug Ava but she pulls away.)  
Ava: **I don't want to cry.  
**Haley: **Sometimes it helps.  
**Ava: **I'm tired of crying.  
**Haley: **Come with me.  
**Ava: **Where are we going?  
**Haley: **Therapy.  
**Ava: **I cannot go talk to that woman again and her fake accent!  
**Haley: **No. Come on.

**Haley grabs Ava's hand and pulls her out the room.**

At Clothes over Bros'; Haley and Ava are standing on the top of the roof with water balloons in their hands. Haley is looking down at the street.

Ava: Mom, what are we doing?  
**Haley: **This is therapy. Your Uncle Lucas and I use to throw these all the time when we were feeling upset or just really needed to vent our anger at someone.  
**Ava: **Like?  
**Haley: **Mean people. Kids. I even got your Aunt Peyton in on it one year, too.  
**Ava: **Does it really help?  
**Haley: **I wish I could say it does, but it helps you forget you problems even if it's just for a minute.

**Ava looks down and sees a kid and her dad walking happily down the sidewalk. She throws the balloon at them and it hits the front of them. Haley and Ava hide and start laughing.**

Ava: You're right, Mom. This does help.

_Dying is a very dull, dreary affair. And my advice to you is to have nothing whatever to do with it._

--W. Somerset Maugham

**Ellie and Peyton are sitting in the living room watching some movie.**

Ellie: How did you feel when both your mom's died?  
**Peyton: **It was hard. It really hurt. Losing the ones you love is tough to deal with, Ellie, but just remember you will always have someone in your life willing to help you get through it.  
**Ellie: **And Aunt Brooke helped you?  
**Peyton: **Yeah. And your Dad.  
**Ellie: **Did you help Dad when Uncle Keith died?  
**Peyton: **Maybe.  
**Ellie: **I'm really glad we can talk now.  
**Peyton: **I'm really glad you can trust me.

**Ellie lays her head down on Peyton's lap, and Peyton plays in her hair while they watch the movie.**

In the living room at Naley's; Nathan is watching a basketball game on tv when Izzy walks up to him and sits down.

Izzy: Daddy?  
**Nathan: **What's up, Munchkin?  
**Izzy: **Who is Dan?  
**Nathan: **What?  
**Izzy: **Dan. I keep hearing Mommy and Ava say his name. He died. Who was he?  
**Nathan: **Um, he was my dad.  
**Izzy: **Did he know me?  
**Nathan: **Yeah.  
**Izzy: **Why didn't I ever see him?  
**Nathan: **He lives too far away.  
**Izzy: **Oh. Are you sad?  
**Nathan: **Why should I be sad?  
**Izzy: **He was your daddy. Are you sad that he is in Heaven now?  
**Nathan: **He's in a better place now, Munchkin. He wouldn't want us to be sad anymore.

**Nathan kisses Izzy on the cheek.**

Izzy: I love you, Daddy.  
**Nathan: **I love you, too, Munchkin.

**Izzy runs off when Haley walks in.**

Haley: It's hard, isn't it?  
**Nathan: **What is?  
**Haley: **When you can't tell your daughter the truth of why she can't see her Grandpa.  
**Nathan: **Haley.  
**Haley: **Ava didn't want to hurt your feelings. She just needed to know her Grandfather. And you know what? Everytime I went pick her up she ran to the car with a smile on her face but just after she turned around and hugged her Grandfather. She seen something good in him, just like I had seen something good in you.  
**Nathan: **Where is she?  
**Haley: **In her room.

**Nathan walked away. Jamie sat down next to Haley and changed the channel on the tv.**

Haley: And how are you doing?  
**Jamie: **I'm great. Keith and I just beat the crap out of Dad in basketball.  
**Haley: **I mean about Dan?  
**Jamie: **Mom, his heart was weak. It was going to happen.  
**Haley: **Says the boy that told me everyone needs a friend.  
**Jamie: **Then it's a good thing he had Ava.

**He walks away.**

In Lauren's room; Lauren is laying in her bed when Brooke walks in. She lays next to Lauren.

Brooke: How's your hands?  
**Lauren: **They hurt.  
**Brooke: **You think you're Rocky or something?  
**Lauren: **No. Brooke Morello's daughter.  
**Brooke: **Morello. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?  
**Lauren: **I think I like Davis more.

**Brooke slaps her and they start laughing.**

Brooke: Shut up.  
**Lauren: **I'm kidding.  
**Brooke: **I love seeing that smile.  
**Lauren: **Tomorrow's going to be tough.  
**Brooke: **It will be, but you'll have your family there.  
**Lauren: **I haven't even talked or seen Ava since. I'm worried.  
**Brooke: **Me too. But I'm sure Haley and Nathan are helping her. And tomorrow you two can help eachother.  
**Lauren: **Mom.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, baby?  
**Lauren: **My hands hurt.

**Brooke laughs.**

Brooke: Come on.

**They walk out the room.**

In the kitchen Brooke and Lauren come downstairs where Owen is.

Owen: What are you two doing?  
**Brooke: **Lauren's hands hurt.

**Brooke takes out the ice cream.  
**

**  
Owen: **And ice cream is going to heal her?  
**Lauren: **No. But it will make me happy.

**Brooke hands her a spoon and they both dig into the ice cream. It has always been comfort food to the mother and daughter and Owen just would never understand the two when they were together.**

At Naley's; In Ava's room. Ava is looking through pictures when Nathan walks in it. He sits next to her.

Nathan: Hey, what are you looking at? **(Ava shows him the picture of her and Dan.) **That's a good picture.  
**Ava: **Don't lie to me, Daddy. I know you hate him.  
**Nathan: **You're right, I do. But I'm sorry.  
**Ava: **For what?  
**Nathan: **For making it seem like you had to. He did a lot to this family but it was all before you were born. You didn't know better.  
**Ava: **He was good. I wanna believe that.  
**Nathan: **I'm sure he was in some way. You're just like your mother.  
**Ava: **Good. Because at least she understands me.  
**Nathan: **I'm sorry, Ava.  
**Ava: **Me too. **(She kisses Nathan on his cheek.) **Goodnight, Daddy. I love you.  
**Nathan: **I love you, too.

**Nathan wasn't sure how that conversation ended. He just smiled at his little girl who was really no longer little and walked out the room.**

At Lucas and Peyton's; Lucas walks into their bedroom where Peyton was getting ready for bed.

Peyton: Hey. Where have you been? **(She sees his hand.) **Lucas, what happened to your hand?  
**Lucas: **I punched the guy that jumped Lauren.  
**Peyton: **What?  
**Lucas: **Yeah. You'd be happy to know that Lauren has really learned a lot with what you've been teaching her.  
**Peyton: **What are you talking about, Lucas?  
**Lucas: **She kicked that guy's ass.  
**Peyton: **Really?  
**Lucas: **Oh yeah.  
**Peyton: **Good for her.  
**Lucas: **How were things here?  
**Peyton: **They were fine. Ellie and I just hung out. Let's put some ice on your hand.  
**Lucas: **No. I'm fine. But I do know something that will make me feel better.  
**Peyton: **Ooh. **(She was about to give in.) **Lucas your dad just died!  
**Lucas: **A dad who has not acted like my dad for 34 years of my life.  
**Peyton: **How's Lauren?  
**Lucas: **Did you know that Dan is the one that picked Lauren up that night and brought her home?  
**Peyton: **Really? Well, that says a lot about Dan.  
**Lucas: **Yeah, it did. Peyton, you look so hot right now.  
**Peyton: **Fine.

**Lucas pushes Peyton on the top and starts making out with her.**

_Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death! ... Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil._

--Charlotte Perkins

**It was the day of the funeral. Haley walks into Jamie's room.**

Haley: Hey, why aren't you dressed?  
**Jamie: **I'm not going.  
**Haley: **Jamie..  
**Jamie: **I'm not going.  
**Haley: **Okay. If you change your mind..  
**Jamie: **I won't.

**Haley walks away.**

Downstairs; Haley comes downstairs to where Nathan and Ava are waiting.

Nathan: Where's Jamie?  
**Haley: **He's not coming.

**At the gravesite; Nathan, Haley, Ava, Lucas, Peyton, Ellie, Keith, Brooke, Owen, and Lauren walk in front of the casket. Lauren and Ava are both crying. They hug and hold eachother's hands while holding onto their Mom's. The Pastor starts to speak. Ava puts a picture of her and Dan on the casket. From far away Haley sees Jamie watching. He didn't want to be there but something inside of him was still that five year old kid that wished he had his Grandpa.**

_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_


	29. Emotional Champ

**It was morning in the Morella/Scott household. Brooke and Owen were leaving for their honeymoon later that evening and Brooke was looking forward to hanging out with Lauren before they left. Owen and Brooke go downstairs.**

Owen: She wasn't in her room?  
**Brooke:** No. I checked.  
**Owen:** It's seven in the morning. Where could she have possibly went?

**Brooke looked over to the living room and seen Lauren asleep on the couch. She patted Owen on the chest and pointed Lauren's way. Brooke walks into the living room and kneels down by Lauren. She smiled down at her little girl who wasn't so little anymore. Lauren had been through a lot that year and Brooke was hoping this was the last of it. She started to tickle Lauren on her side. Lauren didn't open her eyes but she let a few giggles come out.**

Lauren: Mom!  
**Brooke:** How'd you know it was me? You didn't even open your eyes.  
**Lauren:** Because you're the only one who is crazy enough to wake me up by tickling me.

**At this point Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Brooke. She smiled up at her. Lauren loved her Mom's smile. Even though theirs were almost just alike, just seeing her mom happy made her happy even through everything she's been through this year.**

Brooke: Now tell me why my daughter is sleeping down here and not in the big comfortable bed upstairs that I got for her?  
**Lauren: **Oh. I was talking to Josh on the phone down here so I guess I just fell asleep. What time is it?  
**Brooke:** Seven.  
**Lauren: **In the morning!? Mom, it's Saturday!  
**Brooke: **And did you forget that Owen and I are going on our honeymoon to Italy later this evening?  
**Lauren:** Oh yeah!  
**Brooke:** Yes, and you're going to your dad's.  
**Lauren:** Yeah but Rachel is coming back tonight why can't I just stay with her?  
**Brooke:** Uh, because no tellin what she and Chase will be doing.  
**Lauren:** God, that is so weird!  
**Brooke:** I know. How is Josh taking it?  
**Lauren:** He's like Rachel but just still weirded out. Where's Owen?  
**Brooke: **In the kitchen making breakfast. So, how about we eat then hang out until we leave?  
**Lauren:** Sounds great.

**Brooke stands up and takes Lauren's hands. She pulls Lauren up and they head to the kitchen.**

In Ava's room; She was doing some homework on her computer when Deb walks in with a box of stuff.

Deb: Hey, sweetie.

**Ava turns around.**

Ava: Hey, Grandma. What's that?  
**Deb:** It's some of your Grandpa's stuff. I was going to see if you wanted some things before I threw them out.  
**Ava:** Yeah. I'd love to look through it.  
**Deb:** Okay, then.

**Deb sets down the box on her bed.**

Ava: Grandma, can I ask you something?  
**Deb:** Yeah, sure.  
**Ava:** Were you ever in love with Grandpa Dan?  
**Deb:** Oh. Well, I guess I was.  
**Ava:** But?  
**Deb: **But he was in love with Karen. I think he just forced himself to love me because I was pregnant with your father.  
**Ava:** I'm sorry.  
**Deb: **It's okay. Ava, I know that you were with him his last days and you learned a lot, but take it from the ones that had pretty much grown up with him. Dan Scott was not a good person.

**Deb walks out the room and Ava just stares at the box thinking about what Deb said.**

At the mall; Brooke and Lauren are walking around. They obviously been through many stores considering all the bags they held in their hands.

Brooke: So, you excited for Josh to come home?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. I miss him so much.  
**Brooke:** Well, I guess so. You've been moping around the house since he left.  
**Lauren:** Have not!  
**Brooke:** Yeah, yeah.  
**Lauren:** Well, are you exciting for your honeymoon with Owen to Italy? I mean really you two had to go there for your honeymoon? You know I always wanted to go there!  
**Brooke:** Hey, missy. You don't know what I have up my sleeves for you.  
**Lauren:** Your not wearing any sleeves.  
**Brooke:** Cute. No. I have a vacation waiting in your mist whenever you get out of school.  
**Lauren:** Oh, really!? Where?  
**Brooke:** It's a surprise.  
**Lauren:** Ugh. So, do you want a boy or a girl?  
**Brooke:** I don't know. Maybe a boy. What about you?  
**Lauren:** Hmm, I think I want a little sister but if I have a little brother that's cool, too.

**Brooke pulls Lauren down next to her onto a bench in the middle of the food court. She looked in Lauren's eyes and Lauren could see that something was bothering her.**

Brooke: Lauren.. ?  
**Lauren:** Mom, what's wrong?  
**Brooke:** Baby, are you going to be okay while I'm gone?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?  
**Brooke: **Well, just so many things have happened to you this year. I don't want to not be there incase something happens again. I worry about you everyday.  
**Lauren:** Mom, stop. I'll be fine. It's only two weeks, right?  
**Brooke:** Anything can happen between those two weeks.  
**Lauren:** I'll be fine. I promise.  
**Brooke: **Okay.. I love you, Lauren Haley Davis-Scott! I can't lose you!  
**Lauren:** And I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis-Morello. You won't lose me.

**At the rivercourt; Jamie is shooting when Kellie sits on the bench. He walks over to her.**

Kellie: Hey, superstar.** (They kiss.)  
Jamie:** Hey.  
**Kellie:** What's going on inside that head of yours?  
**Jamie:** Just thinking.  
**Kellie:** About?  
**Jamie:** You.  
**Kellie:** Jamie.  
**Jamie:** Dan. I gave up on him.  
**Kellie:** Well, he gave up on you?  
**Jamie:** But he came back.  
**Kellie:** Yeah, years after. Jamie, don't blame yourself. Okay? You did nothing wrong. He had to live with what he did and you know what? Karma is a bitch.  
**Jamie:** Maybe you're right.  
**Kellie:** Maybe.

**In Ava's room; She was looking through the box of Dan's stuff. She found pictures of her parent's back in high school, and pictures of her dad and Dan. There were old books, yearbooks, and there were actually pictures of Dan and Keith. She looked at the picture once more then got up and found an empty picture frame. She put the picture in and set it on her bookstand. They looked like they loved eachother and everyday when Ava looks at that picture, that's what she wanted to believe.**

Downstairs; Haley is grading pictures when Nathan walks in.

Nathan: Hey.** (He kisses her.)  
Haley:** Hey. What are you up to?  
**Nathan:** Saturday afternoon practice.  
**Haley:** Is Jamie going?  
**Nathan:** He better be. Where is he?  
**Haley: **I think he is at the Rivercourt. Nathan, I think you need to talk to him.  
**Nathan:** About what?  
**Haley:** Dan. He was at the funeral. I seen him. I think he feels guilty.  
**Nathan: **Why should he? It wasn't his fault Dan died or left him years ago.  
**Haley:** Then maybe you should tell him that.  
**Nathan:** Okay. I'll talk to him. I love you.  
**Haley:** Love you.

**Nathan walks out when Izzy runs into the room.**

Izzy: Mommy?  
**Haley:** Izzy?  
**Izzy:** Can you play with me?  
**Haley:** I would sweetie, but I have to finish grading these papers. Maybe later.

**Izzy was tired of hearing that answer from her mom. It was like she never had time for her anymore.**

Izzy: Okay.

**She dragged herself upstairs.**

Brooke and Lauren walk into the house laughing. Owen is sitting in the kitchen waiting for them.

Brooke: Oh. Hey, babe**.  
Owen:** Where have you two been?  
**Brooke:** The mall, then we went get some lunch.  
**Owen:** Brooke, we leave in an hour.  
**Brooke:** I'll go pack right now.  
**Lauren:** Geez, Owen. Ready to leave me already?  
**Owen:** For alone time with your mother? Of course.  
**Lauren:** You're mean.  
**Brooke:** Come on. You can help me pack.

**They run upstairs.**

At the school gym; Jamie walks in and is about to run with the rest of the team but Nathan catches him.

Nathan: Jamie, you're late.  
**Jamie:** I was at the Rivercourt. Sorry.  
**Nathan:** We're gonna talk later.  
**Jamie:** Whatever.

**He runs onto the court.**

Lucas: How's he doing?  
**Nathan:** I don't know. He's been distant since Dan's death.  
**Lucas:** How are you doing?  
**Nathan:** He's out of our lives. Am I a bad guy for being happy about it?  
**Lucas:** No. I feel the same way.

**In Brooke's room; Brooke and Lauren are packing, well Lauren is mostly watching.**

Lauren: This is the longest we've been away from eachother. Even when you had your business trips.  
**Brooke:** I know. It's crazy.  
**Lauren:** But I guess I should get use to it. I mean you are married now.  
**Brooke: (She kneels down in front of Lauren.)** Hey, that doesn't mean I won't have time for you.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, I know that. I'm just going to miss you. Living with Dad and Peyton is great and all, but this is my home. With you.  
**Brooke:** I'll miss you more. But don't worry. I will call every chance I get.  
**Lauren: **Good. Is it weird that I still need to have my mother around?  
**Brooke:** I don't know. Mine never was. But is it weird that I still need my daughter around?  
**Lauren:** Maybe a little crazy.

**Lauren laughs as Brooke tackles her in hug. They both fall onto the bed laughing hysterically.**

Downstairs; Brooke and Lauren come down with their bags while Owen is waiting for her.

Brooke: Okay, you sure you don't want me to drop you off?  
**Lauren:** Yeah, I'm gonna drive there.  
**Owen:** I'll take the bags to the car.

**Owen takes the bags and walks out.**

Lauren: Be careful.

**Brooke seen a look on Lauren she never seen before.**

Brooke: Hey, what's going on?  
**Lauren:** Nothing.  
**Brooke:** Lauren.  
**Lauren:** This just feels weird. Like I'm not gonna see you again.  
**Brooke:** Hey, I'm not going anywhere.** (She grabs Lauren for a hug.)** I'll be back, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** K.  
**Brooke:** I love you so much.  
**Lauren:** I love you, too.

**Brooke hugs Lauren one last time and kisses her on the cheek. She walks out. Lauren looks around the big house that she is standing in all by herself. She didn't know why she got so emotional. Things just felt weird.**

After Lauren had packed her stuff she left the house in her car. She decided she didn't want to go to her Dad's yet so she took a detour to Nathan and Haley's. Without knocking as Lauren walked in and found Haley sitting at the counter grading papers.

Lauren: Hey, Aunt Haley.  
**Haley:** Hey, sweetie. Your mom and Owen left?  
**Lauren: **Yeah, like an hour ago. I'm suppose to be at Dad's but I just didn't feel like going there yet. Are those the papers from yesterday's quiz?  
**Haley: **Yes, ma'm they are. And you would be happy to know that you my dear have an A.  
**Lauren:** Oh! Really!? YES!

**Lauren defintiely got her smarts from her dad when it came to school. Brooke wasn't jealous one bit about it because that just meant Lauren got everything else from her.**

Haley: Ava is upstairs.  
**Lauren:** Is Jamie home?  
**Haley:** No. I think he is still at the gym.  
**Lauren:** Okay.** (Lauren headed upstairs. She was about to pass Izzy's room until she seen the little girl just sitting on her bed looking a little sad.)** Hey, Iz. **(Lauren walks in and sits on the bed next to Izzy.)  
Izzy:** Hey.  
**Lauren:** What's wrong?  
**Izzy:** Nothing.  
**Lauren:** Izzy.  
**Izzy:** Mommy's been busy a lot.  
**Lauren:** And you miss her, don't you? **(Izzy nods her head.)** Well, I miss my mom, too.  
**Izzy:** Where did Aunt Brooke go?  
**Lauren:** She and Uncle Owen went on a trip. And they are gone for two weeks!  
**Izzy:** That's a long time.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, I know. But I know that she will be back. And your mom is just busy with school work. She will be done with that soon.  
**Izzy:** She always tells me later and that never happens.  
**Lauren:** Hey. Whenever you needs someone to play with just call me, okay?  
**Izzy:** Really?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. Of course.  
**Izzy: (She hugs Lauren.)** I love you, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** I love you, too, Kid.

**Lauren walks into Ava's room. Ava is sitting at her computer.**

Lauren: Hey.  
**Ava:** Hey. What are you doing here?  
**Lauren:** Well, my mom and Owen left, and I didn't feel like being at my dad's yet. **(She sees the box next to the bed.)** What's that?  
**Ava: **Oh. Grandma gave me some of Grandpa's stuff to look through. You can take some things if you want.

**Lauren grabbed the box and seen the picture of Dan and Nathan.**

Lauren: Wow. They look so happy.  
**Ava: **I know, right? It's weird how things just change.  
**Lauren:** Yeah. So, how's Jamie?  
**Ava:** I don't know. He doesn't talk much anymore. Plus, he is always with Kellie.  
**Lauren:** Oh. Where's Jackson?  
**Ava: **I guess he is still at practice. Dad and Uncle Lucas have been working them real hard. Is Josh back yet?  
**Lauren:** Probably. I guess I'll go since my dad isn't home yet.  
**Ava:** Okay. Bye.  
**Lauren:** Later.

**Lauren goes downstairs where Haley is still working.**

Haley: Leaving so soon?  
**Lauren:** Yeah. My dad isn't home. By the way you should talk to Izzy.

**Lauren walks out.**

Lauren walks into her dad's house. There was no one around when she walked in.

Lauren: Anyone home?!  
**Peyton:** In here!

**Lauren walked to the den. She found on her computer.**

Lauren: Hey.  
**Peyton:** Hey, girly. Where you been?  
**Lauren:** I went to Aunt Haley's.** (She sits on the corner of the chair near Peyton.)** What are you doing?  
**Peyton:** Just going through my itunes. I'm bored.  
**Lauren: (She laughs.)** Where's Ellie and Keith?  
**Peyton:** Well, Keith went to practice with your dad and Ellie is upstairs I think.  
**Lauren:** You think?  
**Peyton:** Yeah. I haven't seen her much today.  
**Lauren:** She might be dead. I'll go check on her.  
**Peyton:** Thanks.

**Lauren walks out and heads upstairs. She walks into Ellie's room where she is drawing.**

Lauren: Hey, you're not dead.  
**Ellie:** Am I suppose to be?  
**Lauren:** No. Peyton just said she barely seen you today. What's up?  
**Ellie:** Oh. Nothing. But Lauren can I ask you something.  
**Lauren:** Yeah, sure.  
**Ellie:** Do you wanna go to a party tonight?  
**Lauren:** Ellie.  
**Ellie:** Come on! Mom and Dad won't let me go if you aren't there. You can bring Josh.  
**Lauren:** What if me and Josh want to spend some time alone?  
**Ellie:** Please, Lauren!  
**Lauren:** I'll think about it.  
**Ellie:** That's all I'm asking for.

**Lauren walks out and heads to her room. She puts down her things and looks around. This just wasn't home.**

At the gym; Jamie walks into the office where Nathan is sitting.

Jamie: You can't talk to me at home?  
**Nathan:** What's going on, Jamie? Since Dan died you've been acting strange.  
**Jamie:** No, I haven't.  
**Nathan:** Don't do that Jamie. Are you feeling guilty by anything?  
**Jamie:** What makes you think that?  
**Nathan:** Your mother thinks you are.  
**Jamie:** Dan left me years ago. He only came back because he was dying. He was weak.

**Jamie stands up and leaves.**

At the house; Lucas, Keith, and Josh walk into the kitchen where Peyton, Lauren, and Ellie are cooking.

Lucas: Hey. Lauren look who I brought.

**Lauren turned around and seen Josh. She ran to him and hugged him.**

Lauren: I missed you!  
**Josh:** I missed you, too!  
**Lucas:** What's for dinner?  
**Peyton:** Spaghetti.  
**Ellie:** Daddy, can me and Lauren talk to you and Mom?  
**Lucas:** Uh, yeah sure.  
**Lauren:** Actually, Ellie wants to talk. She just pulled me in it.  
**Peyton:** What's going on?  
**Ellie:** There's this party tonight and I really want to go. Please! Please! Please!  
**Lucas:** A party?  
**Peyton:** Where's it at?  
**Ellie:** The beach.  
**Josh:** Oh. Yeah. I heard about that. That Gavin guy is throwing it.  
**Lauren:** I'll go with her if you guys want me to.  
**Lucas:** Just be back before 12.  
**Ellie:** Thank you, thank you! **(She hugs them both.)  
Lauren:** Wanna go?  
**Josh:** Sure. We can hang out.

**At the party; the kids drive up in Lauren's car at the beach. Jackson and Ava pull up right beside them. They all get out.**

Lauren: Hey, I didn't know you were coming.  
**Ava: **Me either. But Jackson wanted to go and Jamie's already here so might as well.  
**Ellie:** Come get me when you're ready to go.  
**Lauren:** No drinking, Ellie!

**Ellie runs away clearly ignoring her.**

Josh: Wanna take a walk?  
**Lauren:** Yeah, sure.

**They are walking on the beach.**

Lauren: So, where's Rachel and your dad tonight?  
**Josh:** Probably your house.  
**Lauren:** Gross. I just cleaned that place before I left.  
**Josh:** Well, good thing she is already pregnant.  
**Lauren:** That is still so weird.  
**Josh:** Yeah, I know. Rachel is cool though.  
**Lauren:** She really is.  
**Josh:** So, what's up? You seem kinda out of it.  
**Lauren:** I just miss my mom. She is gone for two weeks. We've never been away from eachother for this long. And I missed you.  
**Josh:** I know. Me too.** (They start making out.)**

Somehow they ended upstairs in the beach house. They go into a room still making out and fall onto the bed.

Lauren: I love you, Josh.  
**Josh:** I love you, too.

**They start pulling off eachother's clothes but something clicks in Lauren's head and she stops. She looks around.**

Lauren: What the hell am I doing?  
**Josh:** You okay?

**Lauren pushes Josh off of her and grabs her clothes.**

Lauren: I can't.  
**Josh:** It's okay.  
**Lauren:** No. It's not.

**Lauren runs out the room. She runs passed Jamie who quickly notices her. He wasn't sure if she was crying or not but he ran after her.**

Lauren sat in her car crying on the steering wheel. Jamie runs up to her.

Jamie: Lauren! What happened?  
**Lauren:** I don't know what's wrong with me!  
**Jamie:** Let me take you home.  
**Lauren:** I don't want to go home. That's not even my home.  
**Jamie:** Where's your mom?  
**Lauren:** She and Owen with to Italy for their honeymoon.  
**Jamie:** Well, let's just go for a drive. What do you say about that?  
**Lauren:** Okay.

**Lauren moved to the passenger seat and Jamie got into the driver's seat. They left. They weren't really sure where they were going. It was quiet though. For some reason Jamie ended up at the graveyard. He and Lauren got out and both sat in front of Keith and Dan's graves.**

Jamie: Did Josh do anything to you?  
**Lauren:** No. Not really. We were making out and we almost took things too far. I stopped myself. After everything that has happened to me how will I ever give that part away again?  
**Jamie:** I don't know, Lauren.  
**Lauren:** I seen you at the funeral.** (Jame just kept his eyes on the headstones.)** It's okay to be sad, Jamie.  
**Jamie:** Yeah. But he doesn't derserve it.  
**Lauren:** You're right. But he was our grandfather and we deserved him.

**They sat their quietly looking at the graves.**

At Naley's; Haley walked into Izzy's room to tuck her in.

Haley: Ready for bed, baby? **(Izzy jumped into her bed. Haley sat next to her.)** You know I love you,right?  
**Izzy:** Yeah.  
**Haley:** I'd do anything for you, you know that, too, right?  
**Izzy:** Sure, Mommy.  
**Haley: **I know I've been busy but I promise I will make time for you. Don't let this little one** (She puts her hand on her stomach.)** make you think otherwise.  
**Izzy:** You won't forget me?  
**Haley:** Never!** (She started to kiss Izzy everywhere and tickle her which made Izzy laugh.)** I love you, Izzy Scott.  
**Izzy: **I love you, too, Mommy.

**At the graveyard.**

Lauren: Crap. I have to take Ellie home.  
**Jamie:** Let's go.  
**Lauren:** Thanks Jamie.  
**Jamie:** Anything for my cousin.

**At the party; Ellie, Ava, and Jackson run up to them.**

Ava: Are you okay?  
**Lauren:** Sure. Have you seen Josh?  
**Ellie:** He left. We have to go.  
**Lauren:** Okay.** (She hugs Jamie.)** Thanks, Jamie. Call me if you need to.  
**Jamie:** Thanks.

**In Lauren's room; Lauren sits on the floor with the phone near her ear. Brooke's voicemail comes on.**

Lauren: Hey, Mom. I'm sure you guys didn't even land yet. But I'm just calling to tell you that I miss you. I hope I don't sound weird because I don't want you to worry. I actually went to this party tonight and something almost happened with me and Josh, but don't freak out! I stopped it. Then I ran out and I think I scared him. Jamie helped me though. I've been an emotional wreck this year. And I'm suddenly feeling very jealous of Owen. I should be use to it. Well, I thought I was. And as much as I love being at Dad's it's just not home. It feels weird. Ugh. Why am I even leaving this on your voicemail. Don't call me back about this. It's just me rambling. Bye. I love you. Have fun!

* * *

**Hey guys. This chapter was probably boring. I was bored writing it. I've had major writers-block. Ugh. It's ending soon though. So I'll try to make it more entertaining.**

**Give me time and more reviews please with advice.  
I really need it. Thanks!**


	30. He Who Does Not Weep

**A Week Later**

**At Lucas and Peyton's; It was too early in the morning but Lauren's phone started to ring. She jumped up and grabbed her phone. Who the heck was calling her at six in the morning?**

Lauren: Hello?  
**Brooke: **Hey, baby. Whatcha doin?  
**Lauren: **Mom, it's six in the morning.  
**Brooke: **Well, it's a good thing you have school in two hours.  
**Lauren: **Mom!  
**Brooke: **I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you. I had left my phone charger at home, so we finally found a charger that fits my phone. And I listened to the little message you left on my voicemail.  
**Lauren: **Oh. That.  
**Brooke: **Yeah, that. Do you care to tell me what that was all about?  
**Lauren: **Nothing. I was just having an off day.  
**Peyton: (She yells from downstairs.) **Lauren, Ellie, Keith!  
**Lauren: **Peyton's calling for me.  
**Brooke: **We are going to talk when I get home.  
**Lauren: **Okay.  
**Brooke: **I love you, angel.  
**Lauren: **I love you, Mom.

**Lauren hangs up and falls back onto her bed. She hated lying to her mom. But it was true. She had an off day and it kinda felt like it was still happening. She had finally talked to Josh about that night and they were good. She loves Josh and just wanted things to go right. But it's her life and she lives in Tree Hill.**

Downstairs Peyton is putting breakfast on the table. Lauren comes downstairs and smells the air.

Lauren: Have I told you lately how much I love your cooking?  
**Peyton: **Well, probably because you never have cooked breakfast unless your here.  
**Lauren: **Pretty much. But Owen cooks a lot.  
**Peyton: **Yeah. How is that?  
**Lauren: **It's good. I guess.  
**Peyton: **What? You have that look.  
**Lauren: **What look?  
**Peyton: **That same look your Mom has when something is bothering her.  
**Lauren: **No. It's just I was use to Owen being around some of time but now he is living there and Mom is pregnant. It's just soo much to take in.  
**Peyton: **Yeah, I understand. Have you talked to your mom about this?  
**Lauren: **No. She called this morning but we are just gonna talk about everything when she gets home.

**Lucas comes downstairs.**

Lucas: Hello my ladies. **(He kisses both of them on their heads.)  
Lauren: **Hey, Daddy.  
**Peyton: **Keith! Ellie! Your breakfast is getting cold!  
**Keith: **We're coming!

**They both run downstairs.**

Ellie: Smells good.  
**Lauren: **Yeah. Get what you can before I eat it all.  
**Peyton: **I'm thinking we should do food deliveries to her house.  
**Lucas: **Now I know Owen cooks.  
**Lauren: **For Mom.

**Josh walks in.**

Lucas: Hello, Josh.  
**Josh: **Hey, Coach. My dad dropped me off. I hope that's alright?  
**Peyton: **Of course it is.  
**Lauren: **How's Rachel doing? I haven't seen her since you guys got back.  
**Josh: **She's good. But I think she is thinking about moving in with me and my dad.  
**Lauren: **For real?  
**Peyton: **That's good. Rachel needs some happiness in her life.  
**Lucas: **Alright, Keith. You ready?  
**Keith: **Yeah.  
**Lucas: **Bye girls. **(He kisses the three of them on the head.) **See you later, Josh.  
**Josh: **Later, Coach.

**Lucas and Keith leave.**

Ellie: Mom, are you going to the studio today?  
**Peyton: **Yeah. But I will be able to pick you up so be ready.  
**Ellie: **K.  
**Lauren: **Let's get this day over with.  
**Ellie: **Bye.  
**Lauren: **Bye, Peyton.

**Peyton hugs and kisses both her girls.**

Peyton: Have fun at school. Bye Josh.  
**Josh: **Bye, Mrs. Scott.

**They all walk out.**

They pull in the parking lot and all get out. They meet up with Ava and walk into the school.

No one knew what was going to happen that day. They all thought things were just going to go as normal. What Lauren didn't know was that her feeling was right and things were about to go get even crazier.

Lauren sits at her desk in Haley's classroom while Jamie, Josh, and Jackson step onto the court. Ava and Ellie close their lockers and start walking down the hall.

A gun shot goes off.

No one really knew what to do. Haley and Lauren locked eyes with one another for second, then people started running in including Ava and Ellie. Haley closed the door as soon as the last bit made their way in and she locked it.

Haley: Everybody just stay calm.  
**Ellie: **Aunt Haley..  
**Lauren: **Oh god!

**Haley looked down and seen that Ellie is bleeding from her leg.**

**In the gym Lucas, Nathan, and the team were gathered in the locker room with the doors locked.**

Lucas: Everybody just stay calm.  
**Josh: **Coach. I need to get to Lauren.  
**Lucas: **Josh, I'm sure she is fine.  
**Jamie: **She's with Mom this period.  
**Nathan: **I need to get to Haley.  
**Jamie: **Dad, there is someone out there with a gun!  
**Lucas: **There could be more than one.  
**Josh: **I have to go.

**Josh ran out of the locker room.**

Lucas: Josh!  
**Nathan: **I'll get him. Jamie, stay with Lucas!

**Nathan runs out after Josh.**

In Haley's classroom; Haley is trying to find something to wrap Ellie's leg with.

Lauren: Here take my jacket.

**Haley takes it and wraps it tightly around the wound.**

Ellie: It hurts so bad.  
**Haley: **You are going to be okay.  
**Ava: **Mom, we need to get to Dad.  
**Haley: **I'm sure he's fine. He and Uncle Lucas along with Jamie are in the gym. I'm sure they are safe in there.

**In the hallway Nathan catches Josh.**

Nathan: Josh!  
**Josh: **I need to get to Lauren. What if she is hurt?  
**Nathan: **Don't think that way. I'm coming with you.

**In the locker room;**

**Jackson: **Dude, Ava is out there, too.  
**Jamie: **So, is Ellie.  
**Lucas: **I need to go out there.  
**Jamie: **Uncle Luke, you can't.

**Haley's Classroom; There's a knock at the door. Haley runs to the door.**

Ava: Mom, don't answer it!

**By this time some of the kids were on the floor together. Ellie was leaning onto Lauren with Ava on the other side. Nathan slid his driver's license under the door. Haley picked it up.**

Haley: It's Nathan.  
**Ava: **What if it's a trap?  
**Josh: (He whispers.) **Lauren?  
**Lauren: **Oh my gosh. Josh. Open it!

**Haley opened the door and Nathan and Josh ran in.**

Lauren looked over and noticed the guy that jumped her and she hit. She tried to ignore him and turned her attention to Josh.

Nathan: Are you okay? **(He kisses Haley then Ava.)  
Haley: **Yeah, but Ellie is hurt.  
**Josh: **I'm so glad you're okay. **(He hugs Lauren.)  
Lauren: **How's my dad?  
**Haley: **And Jamie?  
**Nathan: **They are both fine.  
**Ava: **What about Jackson?  
**Josh: **He's fine, too.  
**Nathan: **We have to get out of here.

**He goes to pick up Ellie but one of the guy's named Bryan stands up.**

Bryan: Not so fast.

**Everyone looks up and sees the gun.**

Nathan: Hey, you don't want to hurt anyone. Just put the gun down.  
**Bryan: **You don't know what I want. Get against the wall. No one is going anywhere!

**Everyone gets against the wall.**

Haley: Bryan, just put the gun down. We can talk about this.  
**Bryan: **I have nothing to say to you. I do however have a few things to say to Lauren.

**Everyone turns to Lauren who is just holding onto Josh for dear life.**

In the locker room;

Jamie: Come on, Uncle Lucas. We can leave. All of us. We can take who is out there.  
**Jackson: **Dude, it's a gun.  
**Lucas: **Jamie's right.  
**Jamie: **I am?  
**Jackson: **What?  
**Lucas: **If everyone is willing then we can go. But we have to head to the nearest exit.  
**Jamie: **Okay. Let's do it.

**Jamie grabs a bat and they whole team plus Lucas walk out.**

Outside Peyton runs over to Chase and Rachel.

Peyton: Have you guys heard anything?  
**Chase: **No. I'm getting worried.  
**Rachel: **Did you call Brooke?  
**Peyton: **I got her voicemail.  
**Rachel: **Lauren is probably freaking out right now.  
**Chase: **Well, let's just hope Josh is with her.

**In the classroom;**

Josh: Dude, just stop pointing the gun at her!  
**Bryan: **Is her boyfriend going to protect her!? Ephram says hello by the way.  
**Lauren: **You're doing this all for Ephram? What has he ever done for you?  
**Bryan: **No. I'm doing this for me. I just wish your heroic father was in here, too.  
**Haley: **Bryan, you already hurt someone. You don't want to live with killing someone. Trust me. You can save yourself and put the gun down. We can all walk out of here together.  
**Bryan: **Oh, I get it. You're all family so you have eachother's backs right?

**Nathan tries to go near him but Bryan points the gun at him.**

Ava: Dad!!  
**Bryan: **I mean it. I'm not scared to shoot anyone.

**Outside; Lucas, Jamie, Jackson, and the rest of the team run out. Lucas and Jamie run over to Peyton who now has Keith with her. Kellie was waiting with her.**

Peyton: Lucas! **(They hug and kiss.) **Where's Ellie and Lauren?  
**Lucas: **No one came out!?  
**Peyton: **No!  
**Lucas: **Nathan and Josh went to find them.  
**Chase: **What?!  
**Lucas: **Look I didn't see anyone in the hallway so maybe they are all together.

**In the classroom;**

Ellie: Lauren, I'm cold.  
**Lauren: **Hey, you're okay. I promise. We are going to get out of here.  
**Bryan: **Don't lie to her.  
**Lauren: **Shut up.  
**Bryan: **She might get out but you won't.  
**Lauren: **Are you going to shoot me?

**Lauren was suddenly being defensive and she stood up.**

Nathan: Lauren.  
**Ava: **Sit down, Lauren.  
**Bryan: **Yeah, Lauren. Sit down.  
**Josh: **Just because a girl punches you, you take over a school? You're an idiot.  
**Bryan: **What did you call me?  
**Lauren: **Josh, stop it!  
**Josh: **You heard me. I called you an idiot. You can't keep us here forever.  
**Ellie: **I'm so cold.

**Haley runs to Ellie's side.**

Haley: Ellie, sweetie. You have to stay up.  
**Ellie: **Aunt Haley.. I can't.  
**Haley: **Come on, baby. Keep your eyes open.  
**Lauren: **Just let my sister go!  
**Bryan: **If I let her go then I'd have to let someone else go. She can't walk on her own.  
**Ava: **Then let someone else go.  
**Bryan: **No chance. See if anyone steps into this school, they're dead.  
**Josh: **You don't have the guts.  
**Nathan: **Josh, shut up! Sit down!  
**Bryan: **Yeah, listen to your Coach basketball player.  
**Josh: **You have something against basketball players?  
**Bryan: **I also have something against their girlfriends.  
**Lauren: **That's really sad that you can't take a punch from a girl.  
**Bryan: **I'd shut up if I was you.  
**Josh: **Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her.  
**Bryan: **What are you going to do about it, superstar?  
**Nathan: **That's enough!

**It felt like they had been in there forever. Everyone was sitting against the wall. Ellie looked paler and Bryan stood near a window. Nathan, Haley, and Ava held onto eachother while Josh and Lauren held eachother and Lauren held Ellie's hand.**

Lauren: Look if all you want is me then just let everyone else go. You don't need them.  
**Bryan: **Shut up.  
**Haley: **Lauren, we are not leaving you.  
**Lauren: **Aunt Haley, it's okay. Ellie really needs to go to the hospital. I can't let her die because of me.  
**Nathan: **Listen, she will not die.  
**Josh: **We are staying together.  
**Lauren: **Thanks for coming for me.  
**Josh: **I love you, Lauren.  
**Bryan: **That's sweet.  
**Ava: **Do you have a girlfriend, Bryan?  
**Bryan: **That's none of your business.  
**Ava: **Maybe not. But you're a decent looking guy. You could do so much better with yourself.  
**Bryan: **It doesn't matter anymore.  
**Haley: **Yes, it does. You can put this all behind you if you just put the gun down.  
**Bryan: **She's gonna die and I'm going to go to jail regardless.  
**Nathan: **You don't know that.  
**Ava: **I'll go with you. You can turn yourself in.  
**Bryan: **Stop! Just stop! And shut up!

**Outside; Peyton is on the phone with Brooke.**

Peyton: No, Brooke. Just hurry! **(She hangs up.) **Brooke is on her way right now. She took a private jet out and they are two hours away.  
**Lucas: **I will never forgive myself if they aren't okay.  
**Peyton: **Don't say that.  
**Jamie: **Maybe we should go back in?  
**Officer: **No can do, kid. No one is going back into that school.  
**Lucas: **Do you have any leads?  
**Officer: **There's a kid named Bryan Swartz. We think he might be the one in there.  
**Lucas: **Jamie, do you know anyone by that name?  
**Jamie: **Never heard of him.  
**Jackson: **Me either.

**In the classroom; Ellie was drifting in and out.**

Lauren: Ellie, you have to stay up.  
**Ellie: **I can't.  
**Josh: **Just let her go!  
**Bryan: **Shut up!  
**Ava: **Yeah, let her go.  
**Lauren: **Just let my sister go.  
**Bryan: **What is with you people!? Fine! She can go. But I pick who takes her. **(He looks around and looks at Nathan.) **You.  
**Haley: **Nathan.  
**Nathan: **Fine. **(He kisses Haley and then Ava.) **I love you!

**Bryan's plan was to get the strongest out of there then he couldn't do anything. Nathan picks up Ellie and walks out with her after he looks back at Haley and the kids.**

Bryan turns back around after watching them leave and he sees Josh with his phone out.

Bryan: Who is that!? Who were you calling!? **(Josh drops his phone.) **  
**Josh: **No one!  
**Bryan: **There better not be anyone coming in here!

**Outside; Nathan walks out carrying Ellie. Peyton and Lucas see them and run to their side.**

Peyton: Ellie, baby!  
**Nathan:** She was shot in the leg. She passed out.****

The paramedics put Ellie on the stretcher.

Lucas: Go with her.  
**Peyton:** I love you, Lucas.  
**Lucas:** I love you, too.

**Peyton gets into the ambulance and they leave.**

Nathan: The rest of them are still in there.  
**Lucas:** Is Lauren hurt?  
**Nathan: **No. They're fine. But this guy with the gun..he is one of the guys that jumped Lauren and supposely one that you punched.  
**Chase:** I just got a text from Josh. This guy is the only one.  
**Lucas:** We have to get back in there.

**In the classroom; Haley and Ava are holding eachother's hands while Josh and Lauren are doing the same.**

Haley: What do you want to do with your life?  
**Bryan:** What?  
**Haley: **When you graduate, Bryan. What do you want to do? I see your work in my class and it's great. I can see you as a writer.  
**Bryan:** Whatever.  
**Ava:** I think you are better than this.  
**Bryan:** Maybe I am, but I'll never know.  
**Lauren:** You shouldn't have came back for me.  
**Josh: **I wanted to. I couldn't let anything happen to you.  
**Lauren:** But this is my fault.  
**Josh:** Hey, no it isn't.  
**Bryan:** Yes, it is. Don't tell her it isn't when it is.  
**Josh:** How about you shut up.  
**Bryan:** Well, considering I have this gun in my hand you might want to shut up.

**Josh stands up and walks over to Bryan.**

Lauren: Josh!  
**Ava:** Josh, don't be stupid.  
**Josh:** You can't keep everyone hostage in here because you aren't happy! This won't help anything!  
**Bryan:** You don't know anything about me, man.  
**Josh:** Who cares? Right now all I know is that you're an idiot with a gun when really you have no reason for it.  
**Bryan:** I do have reason for it, actually. It's for your girlfriend.

**Outside; Brooke and Owen run up to Lucas.**

Brooke: Where's Lauren!?  
**Lucas:** She's in the school with Haley, Ava, and Josh.  
**Brooke:** What!! Where's Peyton?  
**Lucas:** Ellie was shot in the leg. She went with her to the hospital.  
**Brooke:** Who did it?!  
**Lucas:** The guy who jumped her, Brooke.

**In the classroom Bryan points the gun at Lauren.**

Bryan: Say goodbye to your girlfriend.

**He points the gun at Lauren.**

Josh: No!

**Josh steps in front of the gun and grabs it. He and Bryan start fighting over it and it goes off. Lauren, Haley, and Ava start crying watching the scene before them. Outside everyone turned towards the building after hearing the gunshot. Brooke falls into Lucas' arms.**


	31. The End

**The FBI and the other policemen ran into the building as soon as some of the hostages ran out of the school. In the classroom Josh stands to find that the bullet hit Bryan. Lauren flew into Josh's arms while Haley held Ava close to her. They couldn't believe after all this Bryan was the one who died. All Lauren could think about at that moment was her mom and dad, and Josh just saved her life! The cops grabbed Josh and led him out the room. Haley grabs both Ava and Lauren's hands and they leave the classroom.**

Outside Brooke and everyone else are crying waiting to see if their loved ones would come out. Nathan sees Haley and Ava and runs to them. Lucas notices Lauren who had fell to the ground crying. He gets Brooke's attention and they both run to their daughter. Lauren looks up and the surprised look Lauren gave Brooke, just broke her heart. Brooke opened her arms and Lauren flew right into them. She cried into her mother's shoulder while Lucas held onto the both of them.

Lauren turned to see Josh being put into a cop car.

She turned to see Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and Ava crying together.

Then she looked at her parents. Her mom came back for her. Her dad stayed behind for her.

At the hospital; Lauren, Lucas, Brooke, Owen, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Ava, and Izzy were in the waiting room waiting for some kind of news on Ellie. Brooke takes Lauren's hand.

Lauren: Thanks for coming back.  
**Brooke: **Of course, baby.

**Peyton runs into the waiting room. Everyone stands up waiting for an answer.**

Peyton: She's fine! She's going to be okay!

**Peyton starts crying and Lucas pulls her into a hug.**

At Brooke's; Lauren, Brooke, Owen, and Rachel are sitting in the kitchen.

Lauren: It's my fault.  
**Brooke: **Lauren, don't say that.  
**Lauren: **He was pointing the gun at me. If Josh wouldn't have fought him for it then he wouldn't be dead and Josh wouldn't be at the police station right now.

**Just then Josh and Chase walk in. Lauren runs to him.**

Chase: He gave them the story. Everything is cleared.

**Lauren slaps Josh.**

Josh: Ow! What was that for?  
**Lauren: **You're an idiot. That's what that is for!

**Brooke laughs and hugs Josh.**

Brooke: We're glad you're okay, honey.  
**Josh: **Thank you.  
**Lauren: **Just don't ever do that again, okay!?  
**Josh: **I will if I have to.

**He grabs Lauren and they hug.**

Almost a year passed and all the family's were happy as ever.

Brooke, Lauren, and Owen were actually becoming a closer family, but that could be because of the new baby boy that made his way into their family.

Cameron Tyler Morello

Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Ava, and Izzy were still dysfunctional but in a good way. They welcomed a new little boy into their family.

Aidan Thomas Scott

Izzy was a little jealous of the attention everyone was giving him but she never let it go unnoticed that she is Aidan's big sister.

Peyton, Lucas, Ellie, and Keith were still crazy as ever. Especially with the two new additions to their family.

Joel Michael and Danielle Catherine Scott

The new couple of the group, Rachel and Chase, got married. It was still a little weird for everyone, especially for Josh. But when they all looked at their baby girl their hearts melted.

Alexis Brookelyn Adams

Lauren and Josh are as happy as ever. Everyone said they are going to be the next Nathan and Haley.

Jamie and Kellie are planning to get married in the next year after their first year of college.

Ava broke up with Jackson. She felt like they were better off as friends. This just made Nathan even happier.

Ellie came with a full recovery and is just living life.

No matter what goes on in the crazy life of Tree Hill you will always have your family. People will die while new people are born. Life goes on.

Just Let It Be


End file.
